


Retour en Arrière

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour les pirates restant au Chapeau de Paille, entre Akainu et Barbe Noire, tout a été perdu. Dans un dernier espoir, Liana renvoie son frère Luffy, son meilleur ami Zoro, son ami Brook et son amoureux Marco dans le passé grâce à un rituel. Leurs consciences habiteront leur corps plus jeunes, en effet la jeune femme les a renvoyé au tout début de l'aventure de Luffy, leur départ de Fuschia.Time Travel Fix it





	1. Chapter 1

Pas un son n'échappait la grotte ou le petit groupe s'était réfugié, l'humeur était sombre comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois d'ailleurs, depuis la mort du premier de leur nakama, Gin s'était sacrifié pour leur permettre de s'échapper, la loyauté de l'homme avait été absolue comme toujours. Depuis bien d'autre avaient suivi, soit aux mains de la marine avec en tête l'amiral en chef Akainu, soit aux mains des hommes de Barbe Noire qui les avaient traqué pour exterminer leur principal rival : Monkey D Luffy. Rayleigh, Law, l'alliance des Pirates au Chapeau de Paille formée après les événements de Dressrosa, les fils de Barbe Blanche qui les avaient rejoint également, les révolutionnaires et pour finir Shanks... Tant de mort pour peu de survivants, un petit groupe de cinq pirates : Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Brook, Marco et Potter Liana. Leur petit groupe de cinq allait encore diminuer, en effet lors du dernier combat, Akainu avait réussi à blesser mortellement la jeune femme qui n'avait aucun espoir de survivre sa blessure mais luttait quand même pour réussir à redonner de l'espoir. 

Espoir, c'était un mot presque oublié pour eux, non pas oublié, mais qui avait perdu de son sens, mais Liana allait leur redonner, même si ça devait lui coûter sa vie. 

"Qu'est ce que ce rituel fera exactement ?" Brook demanda à la jeune femme tout en continuant à tracer les runes dans la roche avec les autres, runes qu'elle avait dessiné sur plusieurs feuilles au préalable et qu'elle chargeait tout en vérifiant qu'elles étaient correctes

"Il va vous envoyez dans le passé, pas avec vos corps actuels par contre, mais vos esprits. Je ne sais pas par contre si vous aurez deux conscience en un corps ou si votre conscience actuelle surpassera l'autre, mais c'est votre meilleure chance." Liana dit péniblement, Akainu avait réussi à la frapper avec un poing de lave et seul sa magie la maintenait en vie, mais c'était quand même douloureux.

"Quand tu nous envoie ?" Zoro demanda voyant que Luffy et Marco ne disait rien

Les deux hommes étaient contre ce rituel depuis le moment où elle en avait parlé, à savoir plusieurs mois auparavant, Luffy avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle le fasse, pas après avoir appris les conséquences. Il ne voulait pas ça, pas plus que Marco d'ailleurs. En effet le rituel demandait énormément d'énergie mais aussi un sacrifice, la mort du sorcier qui le lançait. Luffy ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur et Marco ne voulait pas non plus perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Ils s'étaient cependant finalement résignés, non seulement ils n'avaient plus de chance de succès, mais en plus elle allait mourir de toute façon, elle les avait supplié de la laisser faire et ils s'étaient résignés. 

"Quand Luffy et moi partons de Fuschia. Je ne peux pas le faire plus tôt, déjà ça va me demander beaucoup pour vous renvoyez aussi loin, mais je ne peux pas le faire quand l'équipage a déjà commencé à se former, non seulement ça causerait des questions mais en plus ça attirerait encore plus l'attention de la marine si ils changeaient brusquement de niveaux "En plus comme ça tu auras le temps pour arrêter la mort de Thatch." Liana finit en regardant Marco qui se contenta de hocher la tête 

"Tu seras aussi renvoyée ?" Zoro demanda ensuite 

"Je l'ignore, je ne peux pas vous dire, après je pense que vous vous en apercevrez rapidement si c'est pas le cas." Liana nia 

"Je ne pourrais pas te mentir." Luffy finit par dire 

"Je sais, mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne mentirais pas. Je te croirais du coup, après je ne sais pas si je pourrais débloquer ma magie avant la destruction du mage noir de mon monde d'origine. Pas sans savoir ce que j'ai appris depuis et la sensation de ma magie. Si je suis dans mon corps d'origine et que j'arrive à utiliser ma magie je t'enverrai des messages Brook." Liana dit ensuite, elle savait que pour Brook se serait un cauchemar de retourner seul dans le Triangle de Florian et de devoir les attendre sans savoir si les dernières années avaient été ou non un rêve.

Le musicien lui fit un sourire appréciateur avant de continuer son ouvrage.

"On le dira aux autres ?" Brook demanda une fois qu'ils eurent finis et que Liana eut chargée les runes, le moment était arrivé

"Quand on sera tous réunis si possible, si nécessaire on le fera avant." Luffy répondit après un peu de réflexion 

"Je le dirai à Pops yoi, je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, après je ne sais pas si il en parlera aux autres commandants yoi." Marco dit ensuite, les autres acquiescèrent, ils n'avaient pas rencontré ou connu très longtemps le célèbre pirate mais ils en avaient assez entendu parler par Marco, Izo, Jimbei et les autres pour savoir à quel point il connaissait chacun de ses fils, surtout ses commandants. Ils le respectaient et ils respecteraient sa décision par rapport à révéler ou non leur histoire. 

Marco prit ensuite Liana dans ses bras, doucement afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures, les autres s'avançant vers la sortie de la grotte, laissant le couple un peu d'intimité. 

"Envoie moi un message, un signe si tu es dans le passé, je t'en prie yoi." Marco supplia, l'idée de voir la femme qu'il aimait, plus jeune bien sûr, mais de la revoir sans qu'elle se souvienne de lui, de leur amour, c'était trop douloureux à imaginer

"Je te le promets. Même si je ne le suis pas, et que tu ne te penses pas capable d'être de nouveau avec moi sans que je me souvienne, je t'en prie Marco tourne la page." Liana demanda en retour, elle ne savait pas si il aurait la force d'être avec elle si elle n'avait pas ses souvenirs, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de ça, encore moins si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre ou acceptait les avances de Law, avant que celui ci ne tourne son intérêt vers Nami il lui en avait fait plusieurs. Heureusement la navigatrice et lui avaient été heureux ensemble avant leurs morts...

"Tu es mon cœur Liana. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tourner la page yoi, mais je te promets d'essayer." Marco négocia à la place, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose, pas sans savoir si il en serait vraiment capable, avant elle il avait eu des aventures mais aucune femme n'avait attrapé son attention comme elle.

Les autres revinrent peu après dans la grotte, forçant les deux amoureux à se séparer, ils s'embrassaient. Chacun à leur tour les trois hommes prirent Liana dans leur bras, Luffy en dernier, il eut du mal à la lâcher, mais il se résigna. Il prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser sur le front en adieu. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres hommes au centre du cercle runique. 

Aucun des quatre ne quitta la jeune femme des yeux quand elle commença à énoncer les paroles du rituel, faisant s'allumer les runes tour à tour, la magie était vraiment présente, ils pouvaient tous la sentir. Elle s'accumulait autour d'eux avant d'exploser et d'accomplir le but du rituel. Lorsque la lumière de la grotte disparut il n'y avait plus de traces des quatre hommes et la jeune femme était au sol un sourire paisible malgré la blessure mortelle. Le rituel avait pris sa vie, mais elle l'avait donné volontairement, sans doute ou hésitation pour une nouvelle chance à réaliser leur rêves mais aussi pour sauver leur nakama, leur famille. Et cela avait fait la différence.


	2. Reveil

Brook ouvrit les yeux-enfin pas vraiment vu qu'il était un squelette- pour se voir dans le Triangle de Florian. Il ne put réprimer un hurlement de désespoir. Les dernières années avec Luffy-san et les autres n'avaient-elles été que le fruit de son imagination ? Où est ce que Liana-san avait elle vraiment réussi à les renvoyer dans le passé ? Il n'avait pas son ombre en tout cas, donc il était dans la période des cinq ans avant qu'il ne rencontre Luffy-san et ses autres nakamas. Enfin ça c'était si toutes leurs aventures ensemble avaient été réelles.

De toute façon que ce soit réel ou non il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il devait récupérer son ombre après tout, et dans le cas où ce qu'il avait vécu avait été réel, alors il devait devenir plus fort pour protéger son équipage. Il refusait de perdre ses nakamas une nouvelle fois. Et puis durant ses aventures pour le moment hypothétiques, il avait développé son pouvoir de fruit du démon d'une manière au quelle il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant, que ce soit réel ou non ça pourrait être intéressant. Et si c'était réel il aurait peut être un message de Liana-san bientôt. Au pire si il réussissait à devenir plus fort et à récupérer son ombre avant le passage de Luffy-san et des autres, il irait à leur encontre. 

Il devait y croire, il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé tout ça. Le moment de s'entraîner était venu.

* * *

Marco se réveilla brusquement et s'assit d'un coup dans son lit, il chercha le corps familier de sa compagne, comme il faisait après chaque cauchemar, mais il n'y avait personne avec lui. Cela le réveilla totalement, et il observa avec surprise et choc son environnement, il n'avait pas vu cet endroit depuis près de quatre ans : sa cabine dans le Moby Dick. Sa cabine de premier commandant, du temps où Pops était toujours de ce monde. Il se leva de suite pour vérifier la date, il avait un petit bureau pour quand il voulait tracer des cartes et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans son bureau, et sur ce bureau il y avait un calendrier. Quand il vit la date, il sentit ses genoux se dérober, il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. 

Elle avait réussi, c'était le 5 Mai, Thatch, Pops, tout le monde était vivant. Ça voulait aussi dire que Teach était à bord, cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings, oh qu'il avait envie d'aller le voir et de le tuer séance tenante, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas sans avoir parler à Pops et surtout pas sans avoir un motif. Il se força donc à se calmer, il allait tout dire à Pops et suivre ses instructions. 

Son regard se dirigea vers ses poings, il cherchait à se distraire en vérité, mais en voyant ses poignets les larmes commencèrent à couler. Le bracelet que Liana lui avait offert quand elle et le reste des Chapeau de Paille l'avaient trouvé n'était plus là, ce qui était normal, mais c'était une preuve de leur relation. Ça avait été un moyen de lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle lui avait offert une chaîne en argent très simple, avec juste un oiseau qui volait dessus, un ajout évidemment. 

Elle était morte, il avait récupéré sa famille mais au prix de la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Après la guerre il avait pensé qu'il paierait n'importe quel prix pour que sa famille soit complète de nouveau, pour que la guerre n'ait pas eu lieu, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait au final, mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Il ne voulait pas se laisser penser à si ou non elle se rappelait, un espoir de ce genre le détruirait si ce n'était pas le cas. Il préférait faire son deuil et avoir tort que l'inverse. Cela étant dit il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait, Sakuzuki paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait, tout comme Teach. Ils allaient payer pour toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient causé dans son temps, pour sa mort à elle. 

Il était en train de pleurer à chaude larme quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, pris par sa tristesse Marco n'entendit rien, et du coup ne put pas cacher ses pleurs quand Thatch entra dans sa cabine. Le commandant de la quatrième division entra inquiet que son meilleur ami ne soit pas déjà sorti de sa cabine et dans le réfectoire. Son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant le dit meilleur ami en larme assis sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas souvent vu Marco pleurer, quand ils perdaient un nakama le plus souvent, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu craquer à ce point. 

Alors Thatch ne réfléchit pas, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ce qui avait fait craquer ainsi l'homme, il le prit dans ses bras pour aider à le réconforter. Et Marco ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il sembla s'accrocher à Thatch comme si il était en train de se noyer et qu'il était la seule chose qui maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau. Thatch n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi, jamais avec un tel besoin de réconfort, mais il allait le lui donner sans hésitation.

Le phénix pleura un moment dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il pleurait pour toutes les morts qu'il avait vu, pour la mort de cet homme qui était en train de le réconforter, le revoir ouvrait une blessure qui ne s'était jamais refermée vraiment, il pleurait pour Pops qu'il sentait avec son fluide, pour Ace, pour ses amis et pour Liana. Il mit un moment à se calmer, mais il y réussit. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer en permanence après tout, il ne pouvait pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance. Il ne gâcherait pas ça. Il stopperait Teach avant qu'il ne puisse agir, que Liana se rappelle ou non il allait protéger cette réalité pour laquelle, elle avait donné sa vie. 

"Marco qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Thatch demanda inquiet 

"Je veux pas en parler yoi." Marco refusa de suite en se levant pour attraper des habits

"Marco tu viens de pleurer dans mes bras pendant vingt minutes et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu pleurais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'a fait pleurer à la base, donc tu vas en parler." Thatch dit fermement 

"J'irai parler à Pops après le petit déj, d'accord yoi ?" Marco proposa à la place 

"Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ?" Thatch demanda en fronçant les sourcils, Marco était discret et il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de lui c'était vrai, mais il ne le tenait pas à distance comme ça d'habitude

"Thatch.. c'est compliqué d'accord, je veux en parler à Pops et je t'en parlerai, juste pas de suite d'accord yoi ?" Marco demanda, il venait de le retrouver et il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui

Thatch finit par acquiescer et il attendit que Marco se change avant qu'ils n'aillent manger. Il continua à observer le premier commandant, il était différent, plus âgé peut être, comme si il avait vu des horreurs, c'était la meilleure manière de l'expliquer vraiment. Mais si il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Marco et en ses promesses. Marco allait parler à Pops et un jour il lui expliquerait ce qui se passait. En attendant il allait garder ses arrières et continuer d'observer. 

"Marco, tu voulais me parler." Barbe Blanche dit dans sa cabine, son fils était venu le voir en lui demandant une audience en privé, c'était étrange, mais il avait accepté, inquiet pour Marco qui avait comme un poids sur les épaules et une tristesse infinie dans son regard. Pourtant une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Marco ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder ses genoux 

"J'ai une histoire, une histoire qui va paraître totalement folle, mais c'est la vérité et je te demande Pops de m'écouter jusqu'au bout yoi." Marco dit doucement, il ne savait pas si il pourrait reprendre si il était interrompu

Barbe Blanche le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer. Et il écouta. Il écouta l'histoire de la trahison d'un de ses fils pour un fruit, un fruit qui avait poussé au meurtre d'un frère. Il écouta le récit d'un fils rempli de colère et de tristesse partir à la recherche du traître, avant de se faire capturer et livrer aux mains de la marine. Il écouta l'histoire d'une guerre meurtrière et sanglante, une guerre qui avait été inutile à la fin, juste une perte énorme qui avait précédé un véritable massacre. Il écouta la tristesse dans la voix de son fils quand il lui parla de l'échec qu'il avait eu en voulant stopper le traître avant de sombrer dans son désespoir et sa solitude. Il entendit ensuite l'espoir et l'amour revenir dans la voix de son fils, un espoir qui n'avait pas duré et un amour qui l'avait transporté à présent. 

C'était un étrange récit, un récit qui prit toute la matinée au deux hommes, qui fit couler des larmes et qui réveilla des doutes et des peurs. Une discussion intense à la fin de laquelle ils commencèrent à planifier. Barbe Blanche ne doutant pas un instant de la parole de son fils, il avait entendu la douleur et la tristesse, on ne pouvait pas mentir ainsi. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait l'occasion de vraiment rencontrer sa belle-fille cette fois ci.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla attaché au milieu d'une cour de la marine, il mit une seconde à se rappeler qu'au moment où Liana l'avait renvoyé il était un prisonnier de Morgan et d'Hermepp. Il pourrait peut être se libérer, mais il était fatigué et il avait faim. Il préférait attendre que Luffy et Liana arrivent avant de causer des dégâts. Il n'en était plus à un jour ou deux près de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. 

* * *

Luffy ouvrit les yeux vers un magnifique ciel bleu, il se rappela de ce qui était arrivé assez rapidement, il tourna son attention vers Liana -une vivante, pas blessée Liana- qui dort encore, les larmes lui montent aux yeux en la voyant, elle a l'air tellement jeune, c'est vraiment étrange de la voir avec ce style de vêtement, assez différent de comment elle est à présent -non plus à présent, avant-. Il veux la réveiller pour savoir si oui ou non elle a voyagé avec lui, et il espère tellement. C'est sa sœur, celle qui l'a toujours compris, il ne sait pas comment agir si elle ne sait pas qui il est. 

Ils sont dans le petit bateau qu'ils ont pris à Fuschia, ça veut dire que c'est tôt dans leur aventure, avant Coby en tout cas. Il a hâte de le revoir, il y a tellement de choses dont il se rappelle pas, d'un côté c'est bien parce que si il se rappelait de tout ça ne serait pas une vrai aventure, mais d'un autre il a peur de rater un de ces nakamas, et ça il ne le veut pas. Les Chapeau de Paille, ne seraient pas les Chapeau de Paille sans Nami, ou Sanji, ou Usopp, ou Gin, ou Chopper, ou Robin, ou Franky, ou Brook, ou Jimbei... Il a besoin de ses nakamas, et c'est une autre raison pour laquelle il espère que Liana se souvient, parce qu'elle elle sait. Elle se rappelle, elle fait toujours attention aux choses comme ça. 

Finalement, après une éternité -quelques minutes en réalité-, Liana ouvre ses yeux émeraudes et de suite elle place une main sur son ventre, à l'endroit exact ou elle a reçu sa blessure d'Akainu. Elle est agitée, cherchant où elle est et ce qui c'est passé, elle veut comprendre, mais tout ça disparaît quand elle croise les yeux sombres de son frère. Elle est morte, elle s'est senti mourir, pourtant elle est là. Avec lui, et elle se souvient. Elle a réussi, elle a réussi à les renvoyer dans le temps, c'est leur seconde chance et elle est vraiment là pour en profiter. 

Elle lève une main tremblante -sans tatouage et c'est étrange- vers lui, et Luffy comprend, comme toujours dans ce genre de cas et il prends la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. 

"Je suis là Lu. Vraiment là." Liana dit doucement, comme un secret et il n'en faut pas plus à Luffy qui a un énorme rire sur son visage et il la prends de suite dans ses bras, il la serre fort. Sa sœur est là vraiment, elle se souvient, elle n'est pas morte.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Luffy demanda en se reculant un peu pour mieux l'observer

"Faible, incomplète, mais ça va aller. Je crois que je ressens surtout ça parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à ma magie." Liana expliqua 

"Comment tu peux faire pour avoir contrôle alors ? Ou est ce que tu dois attendre jusqu'à l'île céleste ?" Luffy demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Non je crois pouvoir y accéder sans trop de soucis, mais il me faudra un peu de temps tranquille. On récupère Zoro et je le ferai après d'accord ?" Liana proposa en faisant un signe vers le tourbillon dans lequel ils étaient aspirés. 

"Dans le tonneau ?" Luffy propose avec un sourire amusé

Liana lève ses yeux au ciel avant de refuser. Il était hors de question qu'elle revive ça, ils avaient des affaires dans ce bateau, pas beaucoup mais quand même, et ce serait idiot de se remettre à la chance comme ça une seconde fois, surtout quand il y avait une autre option. 

Alors donnant les rames à son frère, elle utilisa sa faible magie pour pousser leur navire loin du tourbillon. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir un contrôle total sur sa magie, et aussi d'aller dans un magasin de vêtement, les mini shorts, maillots de bain et veste en jean sans manche, elle était plus vraiment pour. Elle s'en contenterait pour le moment, mais elle avait hâte de se changer quand même.

Ils avaient recommencé leur aventure et à présent comme il se dirigeait vers une île, se basant sur leur fluide de l'observation -surtout celui de Liana dont c'était la spécialité- les deux ne pouvaient pas stopper les sourires sur leurs visages. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance et ils étaient ensemble. Et cette fois ils réaliseraient leurs rêves. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy se fia à Liana pour faire leur chemin jusqu'à l'île où ils avaient rencontré Coby, prisonniers à l'époque d'Alvida. Après leur réveils, ils avaient fait des expériences, autant que faire se peut en tout cas dans un petit navire, par rapport à leur niveau. Ils avaient toujours accès au fluide mais leur contrôle était moyen, enfin surtout celui sur l'armement et aussi sur le fluide impérial pour Luffy. Ce qui en somme était assez normal, après tout l'armement se basait autant sur la volonté que le physique, et pour le moment ils étaient loin d'être au top. Pour Luffy c'était dû au fait qu'il avait besoin de se réhabituer à son corps totalement avant de regagner le contrôle de fluide impérial. Le seul fluide qui était à peu près intact était le fluide de l'observation, et même là Liana qui l'avait développé bien plus que Luffy sentait qu'elle était loin de son niveau. 

Cela étant dit elle était quand même douée, elle réussit à se servir de son fluide pour repérer là où il y avait des gens et à analyser leur type, découvrant vite la présence d'Alvida et de Coby. Les deux plus importante sur l'île, Alvida parce qu'elle était forte, pour East Blue en tout cas, et Coby parce qu'il avait du potentiel, il y avait beaucoup de travail, mais il y avait définitivement du potentiel. Après tout il avait été un contre-amiral avant d'être tué par Akainu pour s'être opposé à lui. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à savoir exactement ce qui c'était passé, juste qu'Akainu l'avait tué, mais ils avaient pleuré le gamin aux cheveux roses qui voulaient devenir amiral. Lui et même Hermepp, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment supporté, il avait été digne de respect, en partie du à sa loyauté envers Coby à la fin. 

Ils savaient aussi dans quelle direction ils devraient aller ensuite, vu que Liana arrivait à voir une forte présence à l'Ouest, trop fort pour East Blue, mais aussi très familier, Zoro. Le retrouver ne serait donc pas trop un problème.

Rapidement l'île d'Alvida fut en vue, Liana s'était changée en route, son frère se tournant comme il avait appris, elle était fière de son corps bien sûr, mais elle se sentait un peu trop nue à son goût, et pas qu'à cause de sa tenue, non il lui manquait des poignards et son sabre, elle n'avait pas son fruit du démon non plus, pas plus qu'elle n'avait sa magie, ou même ses tatouages. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour le reste, mais elle pouvait quand même se changer, elle était d'ailleurs assez soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu tout un tas de ses affaires cette fois, y compris une belle somme d'argent qu'ils avaient récupéré au fil des année. Elle enfila donc un pantalon cargo marron, avec un débardeur noir, elle avait au pied des sandales attachées à l'arrière. 

"Tu es prête ?" Luffy demanda en regardant sa sœur inquiet, il avait bien vu qu'elle touchait souvent la blessure qu'elle avait reçu d'Akanu et celle qui allait la tuer, il allait être protecteur pendant un moment de ça il était sûr.

"Yep. On y va capitaine ?" Liana répondit avec un léger sourire, Marco lui manquait et elle était inquiète pour lui, et pas que lui d'ailleurs, pour tout l'équipage, comme elle savait que Luffy était, alors ils allaient parler à Coby et envoyer valser Alvida avant d'aller récupérer leur sabreur et de s'inquiéter de la suite.

Ils trouvèrent la petite embarcation, si on pouvait appeler ça, de Coby rapidement, ils avaient leur propre bateau pas loin.

"C'est vraiment pitoyable." Luffy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer

"Tu es incapable de construire quelque chose comme ça." Liana contra de suite, souvenirs de la constructions du 'Pays de Luffy' des années plus tôt lors d'une dispute entre Ace et Luffy. Liana n'avait pas choisi, elle ne choisissait jamais entre ses frères encore moins quand ils agissaient comme des idiots. A la place elle avait réussi à convaincre Magra, un des bandits, de l'aider à faire une cabane un peu plus grande que celles de ses frères pour que quand ils aient fini de faire les idiots, ils puissent toujours loger ensemble. C'était arrivé plusieurs fois au fil des années, cependant elle devait reconnaître qu'avoir sa propre maison dans un sens était agréable, un peu d'intimité en somme. Elle aurait toujours pu aller dans la cabane qu'ils avaient construit avec Sabo, mais comme ils le croyaient morts, ils avaient évité cet endroit comme la peste. Liana n'y était allé que dans ses moments les plus noirs, et elle supposait que ses frères avaient fait de même, mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Sabo.. c'était une autre chose qu'ils devraient changer, pour le moment il n'avait pas ses souvenirs, et il était hors de question qu'ils les retrouvent avec la mort de Ace comme avant, il faudrait trouver une autre solution. 

Plongée dans ses pensées elle suivit distraitement son frère, il y avait tellement à faire et elle savait que Luffy n'était pas le genre à s'inquiéter de telles choses, il avait une manière de vivre très laissez faire, et elle adorait ça chez lui, sa façon de voir le monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça, Zoro la soutiendrait et l'empêcherait de se noyer dans les plans, mais c'était Marco qu'elle voulait. Cependant ce n'était pas possible, il était à l'autre bout du monde avec ces propres soucis. Il lui manquait tellement et ça ne faisait que quelques heures depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. L'attente jusqu'au Nouveau Monde serait un calvaire, elle avait hâte de le revoir, mais aussi de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était de retour, qu'elle avait ses souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer un message, elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrôler qui serait avec lui quand elle le ferait, en plus il y avait le risque que le message soit intercepté. Elle avait pu le faire assez facilement avec Zoro, grâce aux liens que sa magie et son fluide avaient formé avec ses nakamas, mais ces liens n'existaient plus. 

Luffy lui serrant la main, la ramena au présent, ils pouvaient voir Coby avec des pirates, trois pirates qui étaient en train de frapper Coby. Liana n'avait pas besoin de regarder son frère, leurs actions étaient claires, ils intervenaient. 

Battre les trois pirates qui s'en prenaient à Coby était ridiculement facile, ça l'avait été la première fois et à présent avec leur compétences, ils pourraient le faire les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans le dos. 

"Mais vous êtes qui ? Comment vous avez fait ça ? Vous devez fuir, Alvida va vous tuer !!" Coby se mit à hurler, voulant les protéger 

"Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et c'est ma soeur Liana, je vais devenir le roi des pirates. Comment tu t'appelles ?" Luffy décida de se présenter avec un sourire 

"C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous comme ça, mais crois moi on en a pas besoin. Alvida n'est pas un problème pour nous." Liana dit tout en observant les pirates partirent pour aller prévenir leur capitaine sans aucun doute 

"Je m'appelle Coby. Attendez, vous êtes des pirates ?!" Coby demanda avec peur et horreur "Ou est votre équipage ?" 

"On n'a embarqué qu'aujourd'hui, mais on aura pas à attendre trop longtemps pour former notre équipage." Luffy dit sans problème

"Vous voulez devenir le Roi des Pirates !" Coby hurla en réalisant pleinement ce que Luffy avait dit "Mais c'est impossible.." 

"Rien n'est impossible." Liana le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment commencer sa tirade "Il faut juste avoir la volonté de le faire, la volonté de se battre pour ce qu'on veut." 

"Ouais, je suis prêt à mourir pour mon rêve, j'y arriverai mais si je meurs sur le chemin en donnant tout ce que j'ai alors j'aurai aucun regret." Luffy dit en baissant son chapeau sur son visage, si sa mort signifiait qu'il pouvait protéger ses nakamas alors il n'hésiterait pas, mais il allait faire en sorte que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça quand même. Cette fois il réussirait, lui et son équipage arriverait à Raftel, ils réaliseraient tous leurs rêves. 

"Prêt à mourir pour son ambition..." Coby dit doucement "Vous croyez que je peux réaliser mon rêve ?" 

"Il y a que toi qui peut le savoir, qu'est ce que c'est ?" Luffy lui demanda en haussant les épaules 

"Je veux devenir un marine, je veux protéger les innocents et arrêter les criminels. Je reviendrai à East Blue et je m'occuperai d'Alvida." Coby dit avec détermination

Il venait juste de finir sa phrase quand Alvida en personne arriva, c'était étrange de la voir comme ça, avant son fruit. Luffy et Liana l'avaient revu quelque fois après Loguetown, elle avait continué à vouloir Luffy, et le jour où Boa Hancock l'avait appris, ça avait été un véritable cauchemar, ils avaient oublié à quel point son fruit l'avait changé. Liana était assez impressionnée par la puissance des fruits du démon comme souvent, mais d'habitude c'était plus par leur puissance au combat pas vraiment plus, mais là c'était totalement leur effet sur la personne. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un autant changé par son fruit. 

"Qui est ce que tu vas arrêter Coby ?" Alvida demanda en hurlant et levant sa massue 

La suite se passa plus ou moins comme la première fois, Luffy insulta Alvida, gagnant un regard de reproche de sa sœur, elle n'aimait pas la femme, mais elle était visiblement très complexée par son poids, c'était donc grossier et méchant de se moquer d'elle pour ça, même si elle était pas quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle avait fait souffrir Coby. Luffy envoya Alvida voler une fois que Coby fit preuve de détermination envers son rêve, pendant que Liana se débarrassait facilement du reste des pirates, profitant au passage pour travailler son fluide de l'observation, fermant les yeux donc en les battant. C'était toujours aussi simple, malheureusement puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas plus travailler, ça ne lui prit même pas deux minutes pour s'occuper des pirates. Pour le plus grand choc de Coby qui les regardait avec des grands yeux ébahis.

"Mais.. comment !!!!" Coby demanda incapable de comprendre comment ces deux jeunes, qui ne semblaient pas très vieux et qui avaient l'air très gentil mais pas particulièrement fort avaient fait pour battre tout un équipage pirate, à deux !!!, et pour envoyer Alvida dans les airs d'un seul coup de poing.

"Personne n'est vraiment invincible tu sais, il y a toujours plus fort que toi. Alvida est pas mauvaise, mais elle est pas non plus extrêmement forte." Liana expliqua "Maintenant pourquoi si tu veux devenir un marine, tu es avec ce groupe de pirate ?" elle demanda ensuite vu que Coby ne leur avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il était avec les pirates d'Alvida 

Il leur expliqua donc sa triste histoire, ou plutôt sa malchanceuse histoire, et Luffy se retint de lui dire qu'il était pathétique, c'était par contre visible qu'il le pensait. 

"On doit se rendre à ...." Luffy commença avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas, il ne retenait pas facilement les noms

"Shell Town, il y a une base de la marine sur cette île, on peut t'y emmener si tu veux." Liana finit pour son frère 

Coby accepta volontiers et après avoir pris le trésor, ils n'avaient pas grand chose mais de l'argent était toujours bienvenu, et surtout le plus important, selon Luffy, la nourriture, ils reprirent la mer en direction de Zoro et donc de Shell Town. 


	4. Chapter 4

Le trajet jusqu'à Shell Town se fit tranquillement, bien plus facilement que la première fois en tout cas vu que cette fois ci ils avaient des cartes et du matériel pour naviguer, que Liana avait pensé à prendre. Ils avaient pas contre changé de bateau, le leur était vraiment une barque et Liana avait rappelé à Luffy que avec Zoro ils n'auraient pas assez d'espace pour stocker de la nourriture. C'était pas vraiment un mensonge vu que ça aurait été vraiment compliqué à faire, mais elle aurait pu gérer, mais ça avait convaincu Luffy et c'était le principal. Le navire qu'ils avaient à présent n'était pas grandiose, mais au moins il avait une voile et il était plus grand. Ce qui était toujours un plus, vu que ramer c'était agréable un moment mais c'était rapidement agaçant.

Coby avait comme la première fois essayé de convaincre Luffy pendant les deux jours de traversée, de changer d'idée et que Zoro était un démon. Luffy avait fini par craquer et par lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas se fier aux rumeurs comme ça, qu'il devrait juger par lui même si il voulait être quelqu'un de bien. Zoro était leur ami après tout, et ils n'allaient pas le laisser se faire insulter comme ça. 

La ville elle même était telle qu'elle, avec un sentiment de tristesse et d'oppression évident pour les deux pirates avec leur fluide de l'observation. 

"Liana, il y a un truc ici non ?" Luffy demanda, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qui c'était passé ici, enfin à part avoir récupérer Zoro

"Morgan est le capitaine de la base, il est un tyran qui ne croit qu'au rang et se pense supérieur à tout le monde. Hermepp son fils est un abruti fini, il a changé après mais je ne sais pas pourquoi même si je pense que c'est surtout dû à Coby. Le truc c'est que Morgan a été promu capitaine, pour avoir arrêté Kuro, qui n'est pas mort vu qu'il est sur l'île d'Usopp." Liana résuma doucement la situation, elle s'était renseignée sur Kuro une fois qu'ils l'eurent battus, voulant en savoir plus et elle avait bien rigolé en s'apercevant qui avait été le marine responsable de la 'capture'.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer la situation par rapport à Zoro, elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Luffy ne faisait pas trop attention aux détails c'était vrai, sauf quand il s'agissait de ses nakamas. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le mur de la cour où Zoro était attaché, les deux pirates ne perdirent pas de temps à l'escalader pour voir leur ami, ressentant la même colère pour son état. La cruauté des marines franchement, ils n'avaient pas d'illusion, certains pirates étaient cruels avec leur prisonnier, mais pour les défenseurs de la Justice, attaché un homme innocent, il était juste un chasseur de pirate après tout quand ils l'avaient attaché, au milieu d'une cour en plein soleil et cela sans eau ni nourriture pour un mois. Et c'était sans compter qu'apparemment il servait aussi de puching ball vu les marques qu'il avait sur le corps. Frapper un homme qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, c'était pitoyable. 

Liana fut sortie de ses pensées par la main de Luffy dans la sienne, il la regardait sérieusement, elle avait perdu le contrôle de son fluide de l'armement et ses mains s'étaient recouvertes de noir, elle devait se reprendre, heureusement Coby n'avait rien vu trop préoccupé par Zoro. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau sous contrôle elle regarda Zoro qui les observait en silence, lui faisant un sourire, il comprit de suite qu'elle se souvenait et un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

C'était quand même mieux si Liana était totalement avec eux, il n'avait pas eu envie de perdre sa meilleure amie, ça avait déjà été très dur avec Gin... Mais non il ne devait pas penser à ça, Gin était vivant à présent et si il n'était pas comme il s'en souvenait, il était quand même un ami, ils devaient juste le rencontrer et le convaincre de les rejoindre. Parce que oui ce sera son choix au final, mais Zoro ne veut pas penser à ne pas avoir un de ses meilleurs amis avec lui pour leur traversée de Grand Line, et ce sera le cas pour tout le reste de l'équipage, même ce foutu cuistot.

Il ne peut rien dire à son capitaine et à Liana parce qu'il est distrait par l'arrivée d'une petite fille, celle qu'il avait sauvé, c'était un peu confus dans son crâne, deux vies qui se superposaient, le présent actuel et le présent d'où il venait. Mais il arriverait à passer outre, première tâche : faire peur à la fillette sans la traumatiser non plus. Liana avait horreur qu'on terrorise des enfants et ses vengeances étaient les pires, il y avait une raison après tout pour laquelle Liana réussissait à se faire obéir par tout l'équipage autrement qu'en situation de vie ou de mort. 

Malheureusement la petite fut aussi obstinée que la première fois, refusant de partir avant qu'il ne mange les boulettes de riz qu'elle avait faites. Il ne dirait pas non, il avait faim après tout, mais il y avait des marines qui arrivaient, très faibles les gars en question mais c'était East Blue alors c'était pas vraiment une surprise. 

Cette fois ci lorsque un marine lança la petite fille dans les airs suite aux ordres d'Hermepp, ce fut Liana qui réagit. Elle n'avait certes pas ses pouvoirs, magique et fruit du démon, mais elle était toujours agile et rapide. Attraper une petite fille était chose aisée. 

"Coby, si tu ramenais cette puce chez elle, tu pourrais en apprendre d'avantage sur la situation." Liana proposa gentiment, elle voulait parler à Zoro sans témoins et elle savait que c'était pareil pour Luffy, mais en plus Coby devait comprendre que le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc, mais composé de nuances de gris. 

"Quoi ? Mais et vous ?" Coby demanda inquiet et un peu perdu 

"On va demander à Zoro directement ce qui se passe. Si tu veux être un bon marine Coby, tu dois te fier aux faits et toujours les vérifier. Pas aux rumeurs, elles peuvent te donner des pistes ou te conduire dans la mauvaise direction, c'est pour ça que tu dois toujours être prudent avant d'accuser quelqu'un. Nous on préfère demander directement à la source, mais tu as peur de lui alors ce serait pas agréable pour vous deux, en plus cette petite puce doit avoir des parents inquiets non ?" Liana expliqua en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de l'enfant concernée qui baissa les yeux en rougissant, sa mère ne serait pas contente ça c'était sûr.

Coby accepta volontiers après cette explication, à savoir si c'était l'explication elle même ou le fait qu'il voulait fuir Zoro elle n'en savait rien. Ce qu'elle savait par contre c'était que Coby était quelqu'un de bien avec énormément de potentiel. Il avait juste besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. 

"Je dois dire que ça fait bizarre de te voir avec deux yeux et le torse intact." Liana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une fois que le trio fut seul

Le regard que Zoro lui lança la fit sourire, totalement désespéré mais aussi amusé malgré lui. C'était vrai que c'était bizarre pour lui aussi, il avait pris l'habitude après avoir perdu son œil gauche, il avait appris à gérer en étant borgne et ses sens en étaient devenus plus affûtés encore, cela étant dit il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre. 

"Tu te souviens de tout, vous vous souvenez de tout tout les deux." Zoro demanda pour confirmer

"Yep." Luffy confirma en souriant 

"Oui, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû exactement mais je vais pas m'en plaindre." Liana reconnut, c'était vrai que les dernières années n'avaient pas toujours été faciles mais elle ne voudrait pas oublier quoique ce soit, encore moins Marco. 

"Tu veux qu'on te détaches ?" Luffy demanda après un moment de silence où les trois réfléchirent au fait qu'ils étaient vraiment dans le passé et que si ça avait fonctionné pour eux, il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit aussi le cas pour Brook et Marco.

"A moins que tu veux qu'on fasse comme la première fois ?" Liana questionna avec un sourire taquin

"Non, maintenant s'il vous plait." Zoro demanda, il n'en fallut pas plus pour la jeune femme et elle coupa les liens de Zoro, Luffy le réceptionna en le voyant vaciller. Après autant de jours dans cette position, avec un minimum d'eau et pas de nourriture c'était un miracle qu'il puisse tenir debout comme ça. 

"On fait comment pour la suite ?" Liana demanda une fois que ça fut fait 

"J'ai besoin de mes lames." Zoro dit de suite, il se moquait un peu des deux autres mais il ne partirait pas de l'île sans le Wado. 

"On doit botter le cul de Morgan pour ce qu'il a fait, en plus ça me permettra de me défouler un peu." Luffy continua 

"Okay, tu as aussi besoin d'une douche et tu devras faire ça avant de monter à bord ou je te pousse à l'eau." Liana avertit en regardant Zoro "Vous allez à la base de la marine je suppose." 

"Tu viens pas avec nous ?" Luffy demanda inquiet, c'était vrai qu'après les deux ans de séparation, les faux jumeaux n'étaient plus aussi souvent collés l'un à l'autre, mais là il avait cru sa soeur morte et l'idée qu'elle quitte son champ de vision n'était pas une qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

"On a besoin de vivres, d'eau, d'alcool.... En plus j'ai besoin d'habits et Zoro aussi. Tu en veux peut être aussi Luffy." Liana proposa ensuite 

"Ouais." Luffy reconnut en regardant sa chemise sans manche qu'il portait ouverte même si il avait considérablement moins de muscle que avant "La même tenue que j'avais après la séparation si tu peux, ou le même genre en tout cas." 

"Pour le moment des fringues dans le style que je porte maintenant s'il te plait, je changerai à Loguetown, de toute façon je doute qu'il y ait vraiment du choix dans ce que je veux." Zoro demanda ensuite, il doutait pouvoir trouver un kimono dans cette ville, c'était pas assez commerçant pour ça

Liana se contenta d'acquiescer, elle était d'accord sur le sujet, elle même trouverait probablement le plus gros de sa nouvelle garde robe à Loguetown, elle se contenterait de quelques affaires ici. Pour Luffy ça serait surement plus facile vu que son style de vêtement n'était pas très compliqué, elle supposait que le pire serait de trouver un foulard qu'il puisse nouer à la taille à son gout, mais elle se débrouillerait. 

"Je vais avertir le restaurant qu'on y sera ensuite et me renseigner si on pourra emprunter leur douche. Ne vous amusez pas trop à la base." Liana dit avec un sourire en partant, une fois qu'elle eut fait un bisous sur la joue à chacun des deux hommes. 

Si Rika, la mère de la puce qui avait voulu donner des boulettes de riz à Zoro, était surprise par sa demande elle n'en montra moins, se contentant d'acquiescer et d'accepter la somme d'argent que Liana lui donnait pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait assez de provision. Rika n'avait pas été sûre, c'était une belle somme après tout, mais Liana l'avait assuré que ce serait plus que nécessaire et elle avait décidé de faire confiance à la jeune femme. 

Liana fit ensuite le tour des magasins de l'île, elle pouvait prendre son temps elle était sûre que ses deux nakamas se perdraient dans la base de la marine, même avec leur haki. Ces deux là ensemble étaient vraiment un numéro, mais elle les adorait et ne les changerait pour rien au monde. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment normale elle même, même si elle donnait bien le change. 

Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver ce qu'elle voulait par rapport à leur provisions, même si les têtes des commerçants étaient des plus amusantes, c'était vrai que les quantités étaient assez importantes, mais bon... Elle ramena ses courses au navire avant de continuer ses achats avec le moins important au niveau de leur survie : les vêtements. Trouver des pantalons noirs et des hauts blancs pour Zoro fut assez rapide, elle avait rapidement jugé la taille du sabreur et avait aussi pensé à en prendre un ou deux un peu plus grands pour quand il aurait un peu plus de musculation. Développer de la musculation normalement prends un peu de temps, mais elle n'avait aucun doute dans les capacités de Zoro, et même de Luffy en la matière. 

Pour Luffy, elle mit un peu plus de temps, ne prêtant aucune attention aux bruits qu'elle entendait, ils avaient fini par tomber sur les marines visiblement, en effet après les deux ans son frère portait un gilet rouge à manche longue, elle lui en trouva quelques uns avant de lui prendre quelques chemises pour quand il avait un peu trop chaud mais il ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas vraiment, pas le porter. Du côté des pantalons ce fut très facile, quand au foulard jaune pour sa taille elle le trouva plus facilement qu'elle ne craignait. Ce n'était pas vraiment courant après tout, encore moins dans cette mer. 

Ce fut ensuite à son tour, et se fut beaucoup plus difficile cette fois. En effet après la séparation, Liana était passée peu à peu des shorts et haut de maillot de bain, à pantalon et dos nu, avec décolleté et ouvert en bas du ventre pour montrer son piercing. Mais elle se sentait différente, en plus bien qu'elle se moque du regard des gens, elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'être plutôt sexy pour Marco, enfin quand ils furent ensemble, et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de montrer autant de peau sans lui. Il était jaloux et possessif, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, après tout elle était du même avis, Marco était à elle tout comme elle était à lui. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils en étaient à présent, mais elle ne voulait quand même pas s'habiller comme avant. En plus c'était un nouveau départ, donc nouveau style, Liana se dit déterminée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se refaire toute une garde robe, mais elle allait quand même acheter plusieurs choses, elle devait juste se hâter un peu voilà tout. En plus elle avait éliminé plusieurs options déjà, aucune robe ou jupe, ça faisait gagner du temps. 

Liana trouva assez rapidement des pantalons ajustés mais souple quand même, s'assurant de ce fait en faisant le grand écart dans la cabine d'essayage, elle était d'ailleurs plutôt soulagée que ça ait tenu le coup, ça aurait été embarrassant sinon, ou compliqué à expliquer sans passer pour une folle. Au niveau des hauts elle était un peu plus restreinte, en effet bien qu'elle ne les ait pas encore elle devait prendre en compte ses tatouages, et ses ailes allaient revenir à la première occasion. Elle devait donc laisser le haut de son dos dénudé. Elle finit par trouver quelques débardeurs pas trop décolleté pour l'entraînement, ainsi que des dos nu au col montant. Ce n'était pas idéal et elle se doutait que Marco bouderait en voyant sa tenue, enfin il fusillerait du regard tout le monde parlant d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il bouderait surtout, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus. Les couleurs étaient assez simples au final, du marron et du noir pour les pantalons, tandis que pour les haut, ils étaient verts, violets et bleus, elle en avait même trouvé un rouge pour être assortie à son frère. 

Elle paya facilement pour ses achats, la femme lui faisant un prix en apprenant que les deux héros qui avaient battu le colonel Morgan étaient des amis de la jeune femme, Liana n'avait pas prévu de dire quoique ce soit, ayant largement assez d'argent pour payer sans soucis, mais Luffy était passé pour lui dire que le soucis était réglé et qu'ils allaient au restaurant comme prévu. Zoro lui disant de prendre son temps avant de venir parce qu'il comptait prendre un long bain pour se débarasser de la sensation de sale qu'il avait, Luffy disant qu'il allait faire pareil. 

La vendeuse en comprenant qu'ils étaient des marins, proposa d'ailleurs à Liana d'utiliser sa douche pour se nettoyer un peu et enfiler des vêtements propres, ce que Liana accepta volontiers, elle en avait d'ailleurs bien besoin. Une fois propre et habillée, Liana alla acheter des chaussures. De ce côté là Zoro n'en avait pas besoin, en effet la paire qu'il avait au pied était confortable et solide, bien qu'elle lui en prendrait une autre paire à Loguetown, c'était mieux pour Grand Line après tout. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Luffy avec qui les sandales ne duraient pas longtemps, déjà alors qu'ils n'avaient quitté Fuschia une semaine auparavant, dans cette réalité parce que dans l'autre cela faisait quatre ans, il en avait déjà perdu une. Il en avait encore quatre de rechange, mais elle préférait en avoir en avance, surtout qu'ils allaient se battre et même si ils n'auraient normalement pas de soucis, les chaussures n'étaient pas vraiment quelque chose dont Luffy prenait soin.

Et même pour elle d'ailleurs, bien qu'elle n'ait rien contre les sandales qu'elle portait actuellement, attachée à l'arrière mais sinon assez simple, durant les combats elle préférait ses bottes, où elle pouvait cacher des poignards assez facilement. Quoique les sandales seraient agréable pour lézarder un peu et pour se détendre, ça se limitait à ça. Elle se choisit donc une paire de botte souple lui arrivant au dessous du genou mais pas de beaucoup. Déjà elle se sentait mieux, plus elle même, pas vraiment celle qui était morte en renvoyant ses nakamas dans le passé, mais pas non plus la jeune fille qui venait de quitter son île. Un mélange des deux en somme. 

Elle partit ensuite rejoindre les garçons au restaurant où Rika lui indiqua qu'ils étaient à l'étage, dans le bain qu'elle avait pensé à demander à le propriétaire, Rika était à la tête d'une auberge après tout et Liana avait payé et pour la nourriture, un acompte, et pour le bain. Ils y étaient encore d'ailleurs, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour leur emmener des vêtements propres avant de redescendre pour les attendre. Elle avait remarqué bien sûr que Coby avait l'air très triste et un peu perdu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été sa priorité, il était un ami bien sûr, mais ses nakamas aurait toujours précédence à ses yeux. 

"Tout va bien Coby ?" Liana demanda donc en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en commençant à se coiffer, décidant de coiffer ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos en chignon, laissant au passage deux mèches libres au niveau de son visage puis attachant le bandana entre les mèches et le chignon en un nœud simple, le tout en écoutant le garçon au cheveux roses qui lui expliquait qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était par rapport aux marines, surtout après ce qu'il avait appris du règne de Morgan

"C'est simple mais tu compliques." Liana lui reprocha gentiment en lui faisant un pichenette au front pour être sûre d'avoir son attention mais aussi pour aider à le sortir de ses idées noires "Marines, pirates, civils, tout ces gens sont humains, humains avec leurs propres défauts et leur vue du monde. Par exemple Alvida est une pirate, Luffy, Zoro et moi en sommes aussi mais on est différent. Il y aura des bons marines, ceux qui comme toi veulent aider les innocents et les protéger en arrêtant les criminels, d'autres qui aimeront le pouvoir que leur position offre : Morgan, et encore d'autres qui massacreront tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent." Liana expliqua en pensant à Aikanu surtout "C'est vrai pour les marines et pour les pirates. Etre marine est ton rêve, tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant non ?"

"Tu as oublié les corrompus et les lâches dans ton explication." Zoro dit en arrivant avec Luffy, les deux ne perdant pas de temps à commencer le repas que Rika avait préparé, Ririka, sa fille et la petite qui avait voulu donner à manger à Zoro, se joignant à eux pour parler plus avec ses héros

"Pas la peine de les préciser, je suis sûre qu'il connait déjà le principe." Liana rétorqua avant de se servir à son tour

Ce ne fut que une heure après le début du repas, Luffy était toujours au plat principal : la viande, Zoro avait fini et se contentait de boire tandis que Liana se régalait de fruits rouges, que les marines débarquèrent, faisant leur chemin dans la marre de monde qui observait avec attention les pirates.

"Est ce bien vrai que vous êtes des pirates ?" l'officier en charge demanda en ayant la tête de quelqu'un qui espérait vraiment qu'on lui dise non que c'était une blague 

"Oui, je vais devenir le roi des pirates." Luffy confirma en finissant son assiette 

"Alors je voudrais vous remercier pour vos actions contre Morgan, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter l'île." l'officier demanda ensuite 

"Amusant, vous en avez une de paire au final." Luffy dit avec un humour sombre, il n'avait rien contre l'officier en réalité, mais après ce que lui et ses nakamas avaient vécu, après avoir vu la vrai pourriture de certains marines et leurs actions tardives voire criminelle selon les cas,... il n'allait pas leur faciliter la vie non. Oh il ne se battrait pas contre eux à part si provoqué, mais ça s'arrêterait là. 

"Pardon ?" l'officier demanda un peu choqué 

"Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que c'est amusant que vous soyez capable de nous tenir tête mais que vous soyez incapable de contacter le QG pour leur faire un rapport sur la situation avec Morgan. A la place c'est un groupe de pirate qui doit s'en charger, de ça tout comme de sauver un civil des griffes d'Alvida, civil qui veut d'ailleurs devenir un marine pour empêcher d'autre comme lui de se retrouver à trimer durant deux ans comme un esclave sur un navire pirate." Liana intervint, c'était inutile de le cacher de toute façon, ça remonterait tôt ou tard, mieux valait le sortir d'entrée. En plus ces hommes n'avaient rien à dire pour leur défense. 

"On a tout ?" Luffy demanda à sa sœur, inutilement il s'en doutait, elle n'était pas du genre à faire son travail à moitié, mais il préférait s'en assurer

Liana se contenta d'acquiescer avant de suivre le mouvement et de se lever, Zoro avec elle.

"Bon courage Coby, peut être qu'un jour tu me donneras du fil à retordre en cherchant à m'attraper." Luffy le défia légèrement avant de partir 

Tout comme la première fois, les soldats de la marine saluèrent leur départ, rapidement ils ne furent plus en vue de la petite île. 

"Où on avait rencontré Nami ?" Luffy demanda à la première occasion 

"Orange Town, à quatre jours d'ici, on doit aller vers le Sud, pas là où il fait le plus chaud, pas en bas, mais dans la direction de cette aiguille vous voyez ?" Liana demanda en leur montrant comment ça fonctionnait sur la boussole

"Pourquoi tu nous montres ?" Zoro questionna surpris 

"Parce que je dois récupérer ma connexion à ma magie, et que je dois être en état méditatif, presque inconsciente pour que ça marche. Donc je ne pourrais pas vous guider, donc je compte sur vous pour suivre l'aiguille quand noire quand elle pointe vers le S." 

"On discutera de la suite quand tu reviendras à toi, et quand tu sauras si tu peux ou non contacter Brook." Luffy dit sérieusement ce à quoi Liana acquiesça "Une idée de combien de temps ça va prendre ?"

"Non, juste ne faites pas les idiots d'accord ? Au pire fiez vous à votre Fluide de l'Observation, mais pas à votre instinct." Liana implora, elle avait foi en leur instinct, aucun doute sur la question, à part quand il s'agissait de directions, là ils étaient impossible.

Ils acquiescèrent à contre cœur, mais elle était confiante que leur volonté de retrouver Nami et les autres les calmeraient. Elle ferma donc les yeux et plongea en transe. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était dans son subconscient, sur le Thousand Sunny, sa maison, mais c'était la seule chose identique à ses autres transes, elle en avait fait plusieurs pour se recentrer et mieux se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il y avait deux corps d'elle sur le pont, mais ce n'était pas tout, un homme au yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs était aussi présent. Il était familier mais elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré.

"C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin te parler Liana, cela fait longtemps que j'essaie. Permets moi de me présenter : Black Regulus, dit le Magicien, un des pirates de l'Oro Jackson, et je viens aussi de ton monde d'origine." l'homme dit poliment en inclinant légèrement la tête


	5. Chapter 5

Liana avait de l'expérience avec l'inattendu et même un peu avec ce qui devrait être impossible mais qui ne l'était pas, c'était obligatoire avec sa vie. Après tout elle venait d'un autre monde, un de ses frères était élastique, l'autre était le feu, et elle même avait des pouvoirs. Elle avait été à Grand Line aussi et sur cette mer tout était possible, c'était la phrase la plus connue. Elle avait renvoyé ses amis, sa famille, et elle même dans le temps en mourant pour autant elle était vivante actuellement. 

Cela ne voulait pas dire que présenté à deux versions d'elle même et un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, lui disant qu'il venait du même monde qu'elle, cela ne voulait donc pas dire qu'elle le gérait bien, le pire c'était qu'elle était dans son esprit à elle alors ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Elle était plus qu'un peu choquée actuellement et elle s'appuyait contre le bastingage du Sunny pour tenir un tant soit peu debout. 

"Comment ça se fait que vous êtes dans ma tête ?" Liana décida d'attaquer le plus urgent en premier tout en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. C'était un travail en cours, elle n'avait pas crié mais elle était très loin d'être calme "Il y avait un sorcier dans l'équipage de Gol D Roger ?" elle ne put s'empêcher de demander surprise, jamais la marine n'avait montré un signe de reconnaissance quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, pas même quand elle les rendait silencieux ou quand elle avait transformé tout un régiment en animal en perdant totalement son calme après qu'ils aient tenté de tuer Gin dans le dos. 

"J'étais bien un des hommes de Roger, et je suis dans ta tête grâce à un rituel que j'ai fait avant de mourir." Regulus répondit calmement 

"Pourquoi vous avez fait un rituel pour venir dans ma tête avant de mourir ?" Liana demanda les yeux grands ouverts, ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire quelque chose comme ça ? 

"Je n'ai pas fait un rituel pour aller dans ta tête précisément. J'ai fait un rituel pour pouvoir aider les sorciers qui comme nous franchissaient la barrière entre nos monde. Je voulais les aider à s'acclimater principalement, mais quand je t'ai vu je voulais juste t'aider. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'une enfant comme toi y arrive, je n'ai réussi que parce que j'étais sur le point de mourir et que la Magie m'a aidé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour une enfant d'y arriver comme ça, et tu n'avais aucune connaissance sur ton héritage de sorcière, je voulais t'apprendre tout ce que je savais. Encore plus quand j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment. La fille du meilleur ami de mon frère. Sirius et moi n'étions pas proche lors de ma disparition, mais il est quand même mon frère, et je savais que tu devais être sa filleule, en plus tu étais la petite fille d'une de mes tantes, faisant de toi un membre de ma famille. Mais entre la magie noire contenue dans ta cicatrice et la protection magique qui t'entourait, je ne pouvais pas t'approcher. Alors je me suis contenté d'observer, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus en étant un fantôme après tout." Regulus expliqua 

"Alors si vous ne pouviez pas m'approcher avant, comment se fait il que vous soyez là à présent ?" Liana demanda en fronçant les sourcils, ça semblait idiot mais elle lui faisait confiance, elle ne pensait pas qu'il mente, et c'était vrai qu'il ressemblait à Sirius Black, elle l'avait rencontré durant la séparation. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait eu un frère par contre, mais bon si il pensait qu'il avait disparu elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'en ait pas parlé. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait encouragé la conversation non plus. 

Et puis elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre de son monde ait pu faire la même chose qu'elle et se retrouver ici. C'était possible après tout, même si elle n'avait pensé qu'elle les rencontrerait dans son esprit quand même. 

"Après Skypiea j'ai espéré que je pourrais te parler, tu avais réussi à chasser la magie noire de ta cicatrice en confrontant mentalement celui qui te l'avait donné quand il a souhaiter te posséder. Malheureusement pour moi, suite à ça tu as eu accès à toute ta magie vu qu'elle ne luttait plus contre l'énergie maléfique laissé par Lord Voldemort, en plus de soutenir la protection que t'avait donné ta mère. Cette protection se basait sur le fait que tu étais supposé rester avec des gens qui t'aimait et qui avait un lien avec toi, un lien de sang. Tu as donc passé tes premières années avec les Dursley qui bien qu'ils répondaient à la deuxième catégorie, ne correspondait pas du tout à la première. Ta magie pour te protéger donc a utilisé le plus gros de ces forces à soutenir la protection et à bloquer la magie noire. Ne te laissant qu'une partie infime de magie vu qu'elle est très différente dans ce monde que de là où on vient. 

Comme je le disais après la disparition de la magie noire, j'espérais rentrer en contact avec toi, mais la protection de ta mère, soutenue par ta propre magie était trop puissante et me bloquait. J'ai donc continué mon observation des événements, sans pouvoir agir malheureusement. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Regulus expliqua 

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai plus la protection de ... ma mère ?" Liana demanda en hésitant sur le terme à employer "Qu'en est il de la magie noire ?"

"Tu n'as plus la protection de ta mère non, parce que tu as accepté la mort. Ce n'est pas important pour la magie que tu ne soit plus dans le même corps ou que tu soit dans le passé. Ce qui compte c'est que tu as accepté et embrassé le fait que tu allais mourir. Rendant ainsi inexistante la protection. Quand à la magie noire elle est présente. Là bas regarde." Regulus dit en montrant du doigt la poupe du Sunny 

Elle observa plus attentivement pour voir qu'il y avait une présence sombre, entravée certes, mais purement maléfique. Ça lui rappelait les ténèbres de Barbe Noire, elle fit un pas en arrière pour essayer de s'écarter de la malfaisance qui s'en dégageait. 

"Comment je m'en débarrasse ?" Liana demanda sans attendre, hors de question qu'elle garde ça dans sa tête une seconde de plus 

"Tu l'affrontes comme la première fois." Regulus répondit simplement

Liana s'avançait pour faire justement ça, quand l'homme la stoppa en reprenant la parole. 

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Regulus dit calmement 

"Je refuse de garder ça dans ma tête." Liana refusa de suite 

"Je ne te dis pas de le faire, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, encore moins avec la protection inexistante." Regulus l'arrêta 

"Je l'ai battu, je peux le refaire." Liana protesta 

"Tu l'as battu en manquant de mourir, et quand il n'avait plus d'autres réceptacle, son âme était déjà grandement affaibli quand tu l'as affronté. Ce n'est pas le cas ici, il lui reste des réceptacles, mais en plus ton âme à toi est affaiblie. " Regulus dit avec fermeté 

"Comment ça ? Pourquoi mon âme...." Liana commença à demander avant de réaliser et de se tourner vers les deux elle qu'il y avait sur le pont.

"Exactement. La première fois ton âme était intacte, tu avais les liens de tes nakamas pour te soutenir et te guider, et en plus tu avais la protection. Là tu n'as aucun des trois." Regulus acquiesça 

"Ce sont mes âmes ?" Liana demanda doucement 

"Oui." Regulus dit simplement 

"Mais ça devrait être impossible, une personne ne peut pas avoir deux âmes." Liana nia, ne voulant pas enregistrer ce qu'elle voyait 

"Normalement oui, le rituel que tu as utilisé à renvoyé vos âmes dans le passé. Tes compagnons n'ont pas le même problème que toi si ça peut te rassurer. Déjà parce que même si l'étendue totale de leur potentiel n'est pas présente en ce moment, ils avaient déjà tous mangé leur fruits du démon, pour ceux concerné en tout cas. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Mais en plus ta magie influe aussi. Pour les sorciers l'âme est quelque chose d'important, pour beaucoup de raison, l'équilibre et la balance premièrement, mais aussi parce que notre magie et notre âme sont liées. Nous avons certes une sorte de réservoir en nous, comme tu le sais, pour nous permettre de stocker et de canaliser la magie, mais notre âme guide notre magie et nous permet de nous restocker en un sens." Regulus expliqua 

"Que puis je faire alors ? Quelles sont les conséquences du rituel que j'ai fait ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée en premier lieu." Liana demanda exaspérée et inquiète en s'asseyant sur le pont et en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux 

"Tu n'avais pas prévu de te réveiller n'est ce pas ? Tu étais prête à mourir." Regulus dit doucement, continuant en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, et se contentant du tressaillement comme de sa réponse "Donner de l'espoir à tes amis quand tu n'en avais plus. Tu avais abandonné." 

"Et alors ?! Oui j'avais abandonné, j'en pouvais plus de perdre les personnes que j'aimais. C'était trop dur de continuer à avancer. D'imaginer de perdre une autre personne. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ! Je m'en veux horriblement pour ça, pour avoir voulu abandonner mes amis, mon frère et ... Marco. Je sais pas si je pourrais vraiment me pardonner mais c'est comme ça. J'ai pas autant de volonté que Luffy, le calme de Zoro, la folie de Brook, ou la force de Marco. Je ...." Liana se mit à pleurer "J'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces d'avancer, pour Ace surtout parce c'était ce qu'il voulait, et que si il pouvait pas être là quand Luffy réaliserait son rêve alors je me devais d'y être. Qu'un membre de notre fratrie soit là. J'avais échoué à sauver Ace, mais j'allais tout faire pour Luffy et mon équipage. Marco.. il était pas prévu, j'avais pensé que je serais sérieuse avec quelqu'un, et encore moins aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui. C'est pour lui surtout que je me suis forcée à tenir, Luffy aussi bien sûr, mais j'étais sûre qu'il pourrait continuer sans moi mais j'avais promis à Marco que je ferai tout pour ne pas l'abandonner. Je suis presque reconnaissante à Akainu pour m'avoir blessé ainsi, j'ai pu comme ça nous donner une autre chance et cette fois je ne perdrais personne." 

"Ton cœur est ta force Liana. Tu aimes énormément, tu es la protectrice ultime parce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. Tu t'adapte aux situations d'une manière impressionnante et tu arrives à tourner les situations à ton avantage. Tu as une nouvelle chance, et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule. Je ne sais pas ce que vous réserve l'avenir, mais je sais ça, tu as tes nakamas. Vous traverserez des épreuves ensemble, vous deviendrez plus fort, et je sais que vous réussirez à accomplir vos rêves. Mais pour y arriver tu dois déjà franchir cette étape. Tu n'as pas abandonné totalement ou sinon la magie ne t'aurait pas renvoyé dans le passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait exactement mais je sais que si tu avais vraiment plus de volonté de vivre alors tu n'aurais pas eu cette chance." Regulus dit gentiment en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme 

"Comment je peux faire pour les âmes ? Tu n'as pas répondu ?" Liana demanda en abandonnant le vouvoiement, il l'avait vu pleurer après tout et puis il était un pirate et un fantôme, il pourra probablement s'y faire

"A ton avis qu'est ce que ces âmes représentent ?" Regulus demanda à la place 

"Ben moi non ?" Liana demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui et non. Tu es elles deux mais en même temps tu ne l'es pas." Regulus répondit calmement 

"Tu aimes les énigmes pas vrai ?" Liana demanda un peu agacée avant d'observer plus attentivement les deux âmes en question "C'est moi quand j'avais 17 ans et que je venais partir de Fuschia avec Luffy et l'autre c'est le jour du rituel qui nous a renvoyé." elle finit par conclure avant de continuer à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait dit, elle est les deux mais en même temps aucune... "Je ne suis plus vraiment celle qui est morte dans le rituel et je ne suis plus non plus la fille de 17 ans."elle réalisa

"C'est correct, tu ne l'es plus vraiment mais en même temps tu l'es. Tu as de nouveau l'espoir et la foi du début de votre aventure, la première fois, et en même temps tu es plus dure et plus réaliste, dû à la deuxième âme. Pour autant la femme que tu étais lors du rituel est morte, tu n'es plus elle." Regulus confirma 

"Je dois unir les deux âmes n'est ce pas ?" Liana comprit 

"Oui et non. Tu ne pourras pas unir les deux âmes, parce que tu es déjà les deux, ce que tu peux faire par contre c'est repartir de zéro et prendre les bouts d'âmes de chaque côté qui te correspondent. Créer une nouvelle âme qui représente bien qui tu es aujourd'hui et permettra aux deux actuelles de disparaître." Regulus expliqua 

"Comment je suis supposée faire ça ?" Liana demanda totalement choquée

"C'est plus simple que tu ne le crois, enfin dans ce cas, tu dois juste trouver qui tu es maintenant. Le reste se fera tout seul." Regulus dit avec un grand sourire

Liana était pas vraiment sûre que ce soit le cas, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée, alors elle commença à méditer et essayer de comprendre qui elle était, c'était un peu compliqué vu que Regulus ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, souhaitant lui raconter son histoire, et lorsqu'elle protesta, disant simplement que c'était pour le mieux. Bien que Liana ait plus qu'envie de le jeter par dessus bord, après un moment elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. En effet pour elle qui aimait s'occuper des gens qu'elle aimait, écouter leurs problèmes ou leurs histoires, c'était qui elle était au final. Regulus l'avait désigné comme une protectrice et c'était vrai, c'était son rôle et elle aimait ça. 

Alors elle écouta l'histoire de Regulus, pleine d'anecdotes sur leur monde d'origine, le récit du jour où il avait failli mourir à cause d'inferi qui était une sorte de zombi, avant de se retrouver dans leur monde actuel où Roger et Rayleigh l'avaient trouvé. Roger avait apparemment été capable de connaître l'histoire des gens facilement, il les entendant en quelque sorte. L'homme lui avait parlé d'aventures, de liberté, et pour Regulus qui avait été confiné toute sa vie dans un moule crée par ses parents au point où il était devenu l'esclave d'un fou, ça sonnait comme le paradis. Il avait accepté et avait suivi l'homme, devenant son magicien et étant avec lui tout le chemin. Il avait même été présent le jour de l'exécution, dissimulé grâce à sa magie. Il avait vu la nouvelle ère débutait et il avait choisi de faire lui aussi un pari, Roger avait fait un pari sur la découverte du One Piece, il avait encouragé la nouvelle génération et Regulus avait choisi de faire pareil. 

Les blessures qu'il avait reçu des inferi le tuaient à petit feu en réalité, il aurait pu survivre plusieurs années de plus mais il avait pris sa décision, alors après quelques visites pour mettre ses affaires en ordre, il avait effectué le rituel qui l'attachait à ce monde mais qui le guidait vers les sorciers de son monde d'origine. 

A la fin de l'histoire, Liana avait fini de faire le tri, et elle avait une ébauche de qui elle était vraiment à présent. Elle avait senti qu'elle était différente, ça avait été une des raisons pour sa nouvelle coiffure et son style vestimentaire, oui une grande partie était pour Marco et pour respecter le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais une part était aussi purement pour elle. Elle n'était plus la même qu'avant et ça lui prendrait bien plus de temps que la méditation qu'elle avait fait, mais elle était plus en  paix qu'avant et les deux âmes également vu qu'elles n'étaient plus sur le Sunny. 

"C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?" Liana demanda en se tournant vers Regulus qui lui fit un sourire dangereux, un qu'elle avait vu sur elle même et ses nakamas quand un combat approchait, enfin pas tout ses nakamas, Chopper et Usopp n'étaient pas vraiment comme ça mais quand même...

"Maintenant tu l'affrontes." Regulus dit simplement avant de la pousser dans l'ombre noire, elle y alla en jurant et en le faisant légèrement pâlir par rapport aux menaces qu'elle faisait, il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne trouverait pas un moyen de frapper un fantôme, sinon ça deviendrait plutôt désagréable pour lui. 

 

Lorsque Liana put poser les pieds sur une surface solide, s'étant réceptionné sans trop de soucis, tu ne vivais pas avec Luffy sans arriver à faire ça à un moment où à un autre, elle était dans une pièce blanche, entièrement vide, la même que la première fois. Et tout comme la première fois il y avait un homme devant elle, l'hybride humain/serpent, il était toujours aussi repoussant. Elle avait essayé de le comprendre, enfin une fois qu'elle avait réussi à passer outre les actions qu'il avait commises, toutes ses horreurs. Après tout elle avait ses souvenirs, mais rien, elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi il avait pris de telles décisions. C'était pareil avec Marshall D Teach dans un sens, elle ne les comprenait pas, lui moins que Voldemort en plus, il avait goûté à ce que c'était d'avoir une famille prête à tout pour le protéger et il leur avait craché à la figure. Voldemort ou Jedusor, n'avait jamais connu ça, non que ça excuse ses actions, loin de là. 

Elle ne pensait pas avoir le droit de vraiment juger les gens, pas vraiment en tout cas, elle les classait dans une catégorie, elle les observait et tentait de voir ce qui les faisait tiquer, mais en général ça s'arrêtait là. Elle essayait de ne pas les juger parce qu'elle était loin d'être un ange elle même, elle pouvait tuer sans hésitation si c'était nécessaire, elle était une pirate, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir mais elle en était capable. Pour autant jamais elle ne torturait quelqu'un, pas comme Voldemort et Marshall avaient fait. Elle faisait en sorte que la mort de quelqu'un soit plus lente et douloureuse si la personne avait vraiment blessé ses nakamas, sa famille, mais sinon ça s'arrêtait là. 

Voldemort tuait par plaisir, pour se distraire, même Doflamingo n'avait pas été comme ça, et c'était très loin d'être un ange. 

Elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre comment il avait pu faire ça à son âme, elle avait touché à sa propre âme bien sûr, mais dans un rituel pour aider ses amis, elle avait accepté la mort parce que la mort prenait tout le monde un jour où l'autre c'était comme ça. Lutter contre ça c'était lutter contre sa propre existence, alors oui il fallait se battre pour vivre le plus longtemps possible mais ça s'arrêtait là. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait. 

"Qui es tu ?" Voldemort demanda en la regardant intrigué 

Liana ne lui donna pas de réponse, elle savait qu'il était dangereux mais elle savait aussi ce dont il était capable, ça lui donnait un avantage parce que ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Maintenant elle devait profiter de ces informations pour agir au mieux et finir ce combat le plus vite possible. Le moins de temps elle passait en sa présence le mieux elle se porterait et puis elle voulait revenir aux garçons rapidement. Ils devaient discuter de la suite avant que Nami ne se joigne à eux, sinon ça compliquerait les choses. Toujours faisable mais beaucoup moins pratique. 

Ce fut rapidement évident que bien qu'il soit un adversaire dangereux magiquement, au corps à corps il n'était pas très doué et Liana arrivait facilement grâce à son fluide de l'observation à éviter ses sorts tout en lui donnant des coups qui l'affaiblissait peu à peu. Évitant un nouveau sort, elle se lança dans les airs aidée par un salto avant, arrivant juste derrière son adversaire qui ne put rien faire lorsque d'un coup sec elle lui brisa la nuque. 

Tout comme la dernière fois, la mort de Voldemort détruisit l'ombre noire, et elle sentit sa magie arriver, sauf que cette fois le sentiment était familier et elle ne lutta pas contre ce sentiment, l'embrassant entièrement. Les souvenirs de Voldemort allaient entrer en elle, et elle se préparait à les voir avec dégoût lorsque Regulus érigea un bouclier et prononça un sort qui fit crier de nouveau l'ombre, la première fois ayant été lors de la mort de l'hybride. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement, elle ainsi que les souvenirs. 

"Personne ne devrait avoir à voir sa vie, encore moins deux fois." Regulus lui dit simplement "Il est temps que tu te réveilles, je pourrais te parler à présent quand je veux à part si tu me bloques bien sûr. Et tu n'as qu'à m'appeler pour que je vienne. Je t'apprendrai quelques sorts et je t'aiderai à mieux comprendre tes pouvoirs. Mais je crois que tes deux nakamas commencent à s’inquiéter, cela fait deux jours après tout." 

Liana se sentit reprendre conscience et ouvrit les yeux pour voir les visages de Luffy et Zoro penchés sur elle, elle dut réprimer un mouvement de recul. 

"Ne faites plus jamais ça." Liana dit en se rallongeant, elle était épuisée, mais satisfaite. Sa magie était de nouveau présente, et c'était un vrai soulagement. 


	6. Chapter 6

Liana s'assit doucement, se sentant courbaturée comme après un long et dangereux combat, ce qui était pas totalement faux en ce cas, sauf que ça avait été surtout mental. Zoro l'aida à s'asseoir pendant que Luffy attrapait une gourde d'eau pour la lui donner, elle but avec reconnaissance. Elle était courbaturée, fatiguée et avait mal au crâne, mais elle se sentait bien plus complète que depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le passé. Elle avait sa magie, elle la sentait en elle et autour d'elle, une énergie qui l'entourait et lui procurait de la chaleur. Certes elle n'avait pas son fruit du démon, mais elle avait sa magie et c'était le plus important pour elle, ne pas pouvoir sentir sa magie avait été horrible, mais elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de le faire plus tôt. Pas quand Luffy était tout seul quand elle était inconsciente, et pas avec Coby sinon elle devrait lui expliquer, et Liana n'avait pas la moindre envie que la marine sache exactement ses pouvoirs, c'était une de ses forces après tout, le fait qu'elle était imprévisible. Non, elle avait du attendre Zoro, quoique le laisser à la barre avec Luffy n'avait peut être pas été une idée de génie, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Si tout se passait comme la première fois, ils récupéreraient Nami à la prochaine île et là ça aurait été impossible de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ?" Liana finit par demander doucement, sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal

"Deux jours, comment tu te sens ?" Luffy demanda sur le même ton, connaissant suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir quand elle avait mal

"A part la migraine, bien mieux avec ma magie." Liana dit avec un léger sourire 

Elle vérifia ensuite le cap, pas la peine de prendre de risques après tout, elle dut ajuster un peu la barre mais bien moins que ce qu'elle craignait, ils n'étaient pas dans la direction de Shell Town par exemple. Elle leur raconta également ce qui s'était passé, y compris le fait qu'elle avait à présent un fantôme dans sa tête, et que ledit fantôme était un pirate qui avait servi sur l'Oro Jackson. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de son frère, c'était une réaction assez prévisible après tout, même si elle dut ensuite promettre de ne pas lui poser de questions sur le One Piece et tout ça. Ils savaient déjà trop de leur aventure comme ça. 

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ?" Zoro finit par demander, ce n'était pas un point qu'ils avaient discuté en détail après que Liana eut été blessée et qu'ils décident de revenir dans le passé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas en parler non plus. Luffy et lui avaient parlé d'autres choses au cours des deux jours, notamment comment ils allaient faire par rapport à la relation entre Marco et Liana, ainsi que différentes idées pour s'entraîner efficacement. Ils devaient retrouver la forme, c'était trop étrange pour eux comme ça.

"On essaie de prendre la même route que la première fois quand on sera sur Grand Line. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'on sache à l'avance ce qui va se passer mais on a pas le choix si on veut reformer l'équipage." Luffy répondit, c'était à lui de décider après tout

"Tout ne sera pas forcément pareil." Liana remarqua, avant d'expliquer plus en détail en voyant les regards interrogateurs des deux hommes "Il n'y a pas de raison que Marco n'ait pas été renvoyé dans le passé également, du coup il s'occupera de Barbe Noire, et par exemple le royaume de Drum ne sera pas attaqué. Et on ne doit pas oublier non plus qu'on est différent, certaines de nos actions changera probablement beaucoup les choses aussi. Je sais par exemple que le combat contre Baggy va être différent, même chose à Loguetown entre toi et Smoker. Et très honnêtement je ne me rappelle pas de tout, les îles où on a rencontré nos nakamas, plus ou moins oui, mais sinon pas plus. C'est loin. "

"Liana a un point. Tu crois que tu pourras nous amener sur les bonnes îles ?" Zoro demanda à la jeune femme 

"On est en direction de l'île d'Orange, ensuite l'île de Gaimon est la plus proche puis l'île d'Usopp. Une fois sur Grand Line il suffit juste de choisir le bon chemin à la base, et je me rappelle le nom de l'île : Whiskey Peak. Par contre on doit envisager que les timings puissent être différents. On ira peut être plus vite à des endroits ou alors on prendra plus de temps. Les choses ne sont pas définies et il n'y a aucune garantie que tout se passe exactement comme la première fois." Liana avertit, ils ne devaient pas devenir arrogants parce qu'ils savaient des choses à l'avance 

"Tu pourras envoyer des messages à Brook ?" Luffy demanda après un temps de silence

"Mes liens n'existent pas, ils sont juste là pour vous en ce moment. Je vais chercher un moyen, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas." Liana nia 

 _"Il existe un sortilège que tu peux utiliser, mais il est un peu compliqué à maîtriser. Il te permet de faire apparaître ton animal gardien, à la base il a été inventé pour te protéger de certaines créatures maléfiques, mais peu avant mon arrivée dans ce monde, il y a eu une modification permettant d'envoyer des messages avec. Le seul soucis c'est que tu ne peux pas prévoir quand il arrivera, pas plus que si la personne qui le reçoit sera seule ou non. Ce n'est pas très facile pour être discret, mais pour l'occasion je pense que ce sera parfait."_ Regulus intervint parlant dans son esprit. 

Il était resté silencieux jusque là, pour reprendre des forces, il l'avait vraiment aidé à protéger son esprit de Voldemort, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait sa migraine et qu'il ne voulait pas l'aggraver, et il était aussi curieux de voir comment ils allaient agir. Il ne voulait pas être au milieu des choses, son poste d'observateur lui convenait tout à fait. Il avait vécu des aventures avec ses nakamas en suivant Roger, il ne voulait pas en vivre d'avantage, mais il allait quand même prendre plaisir à voyager avec ces petits jeunes jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de passer dans l'au delà, ou qu'il y ait une autre arrivée. Qui sait ? 

"Regulus-san dit qu'il connait un sort qui pourra m'aider à envoyer des nouvelles à Brook." Liana les informa avec un sourire soulagé, de tout leur nakama, le fait que Brook soit seul comme ça, dans son pire cauchemar, ça n'allait pas avec eux, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Ils devaient traverser la première partie de Grand Line avant de le récupérer.

"On apprendra le Haki aux autres ou pas ?" Liana demanda après quelques parties de cartes, ils se détendaient, et puis il y avait le temps avant qu'ils ne soient à l'île où Nami était. 

"Pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ?" Luffy demanda surpris

"Parce que si les marines s’aperçoivent qu'on le maîtrise on sera des cibles importantes." Liana souligna 

"C'est vrai mais il faudra du temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le débloquer. Et en attendant l'entraînement leur permettra de devenir plus forts, plus endurant et plus conscients de leur environnement." Zoro objecta, Liana acquiesça, elle était d'accord avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas que leur équipage soit plus ciblé dès le début. 

Ils réagissaient de manière différente et similaires en même temps, aux choses, ils se complétaient bien, en plus ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il comprenait aussi facilement que Liana voulait les protéger pour ne pas les perdre de nouveau, tout en voulant comme lui, qu'ils deviennent plus fort pour que ce ne soit pas un problème par la suite. 

"On les entraîne, il y a trop de risques si on ne le fait pas, on ne pourra pas toujours les protéger et il faut pas les habituer." Luffy finit par trancher "Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera pour les deux ans de séparation pour le moment alors au temps agir comme si on allait pas les faire." 

 _"Vous devrez juste être prudent lors des combats pour que le gouvernement pense que c'était un coup de chance plutôt qu'une maîtrise réelle du fluide."_ Regulus commenta, Liana transmit le message aux garçons qui acquiescèrent 

Ils arrêtèrent de parler de ça ensuite, en effet un trio d'hommes étaient à la mer sur leur trajectoire. 

"Ils sont faibles." Luffy dit en s'allongeant sur le navire, les mains derrière la tête et son chapeau sur le visage

"Même pour East Blue, ils sont dans l'équipage de Baggy, regardez leur tenues." Liana reconnut

"On les avait pas rencontré quand tu t'étais fait chopper par un piaf ?" Zoro demanda avec un sourire, il ne se rappelait pas des visages de leurs adversaires en général, il laissait ça à Liana, mais les moments où son capitaine avait été particulièrement stupide, il les gardait en mémoires. Enfin les plus exceptionnels, parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop sinon.

Les trois pirates se hissèrent à bord, sans recevoir aucune aide des trois sur le navire, qui se contentèrent de leur dire de grimper. Ils allaient pas bouger pour les aider après tout. Bien sûr une fois à bord, les trois idiots décidèrent de s'en prendre aux occupants, Zoro s'en chargea rapidement, Liana regardait la mer, une main dans l'eau, tandis que Luffy semblait décider à faire une petite sieste. Les trois idiots furent ensuite aux rames, il n'y avait pas d'urgence mais il n'y avait pas non plus de raisons de traîner.

"Liana ça va ?" Zoro demanda en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas." Liana répondit avec un sourire, mais il vit la tristesse dans ses yeux, Luffy qui avait observé sa sœur durant la réponse le remarqua aussi. Ça leur faisait penser à son attitude après les deux ans, Liana avait très mal vécu la mort de Ace par Aikanu, le fait que sa magie n'avait pas été suffisante pour le protéger l'avait beaucoup touché. Luffy souffrait encore bien sûr, mais il avait réussi à avancer, Liana n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne s'était pas laissé faire son deuil, faisant à la place en sorte d'être toujours occupée ou de s'occuper des gens.

Ils allaient devoir la surveiller pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas la même chose cette fois ci. 

 

"Cette ville est bien silencieuse." Luffy observa en débarquant 

Les trois idiots, commencèrent à expliquer que c'était dû à la présence du capitaine Buggy sur l'île, mais Liana n'y accorda pas la moindre importance, son attention était occupée sur autre chose. De tout l'équipage après les deux ans, le fluide de l'observation de Liana était un des meilleurs, moins précis que Robin qui arrivait à écouter des conversations entre autre choses, non elle c'était plus d'un côté émotionnel quand on était en dehors des combats. En même temps c'était assez logique vu que le fluide était spécifique à chacun, par rapport à sa manifestation. Elle sentit donc aisément la peur des habitants de cette ville qui étaient à l'écart, la satisfaction des pirates de Buggy, mais surtout une totale panique de la part d'une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait bien.. Nami.

Sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer, elle se mit à courir, sautant sur les toits pour aller plus vite, le groupe qui l'intéressait était assez difficile à trouver vu qu'ils étaient très faible comparée à elle et aux auras qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de guetter, les présences de Zoro et Luffy n'aidaient pas non plus. Mais l'aura de Nami était suffisamment familière et ses émotions assez puissantes pour qu'elle la repère. 

Elle finit donc pas arriver devant une maison assez ordinaire, elle tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que c'était le bon endroit, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Elle entra sans faire de bruit, pas la peine de les alerter de sa présence et de risquer la vie de Nami après tout, et elle monta à l'étage, d'où venait les bruits. En voyant la scène, elle fut folle de rage, trois pirates avaient Nami sur un lit double où ils la forçaient à rester en place alors qu'elle se débattait de toute ses forces. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à sortir deux poignards et à les lancer sur deux des pirates tandis que le dernier se prenait un coup de poing dans le nez. Elle utilisa ensuite sa magie pour faire revenir ses poignards, qui étaient plantés dans la jambe d'un, et dans la main de l'autre, elle les poussa ensuite tout les trois par la fenêtre, les faisant s'écraser en bas. Elle sentait Luffy et Zoro arriver, si ils comprenaient la situation, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, les trois pirates allaient passer un mauvais moment. 

En voyant la tenue de la rouquine, Liana sortit doucement un haut de son sac, contente d'avoir toujours une tenue de rechange au cas où dans son sac à bandoulière, qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme qui avait les bras devant sa poitrine, visiblement gênée. Elle se hâta d'enlever les restes de son haut qui avait été déchiré par les trois pirates pour enfiler le haut vert très simple de la jeune femme qui venait de la sauver. 

"J'ai horreur des hommes dans leur genre." Liana disait d'ailleurs, s'étant tournée dans la direction de la fenêtre pour donner un peu d'intimité à Nami, mais aussi parce que ça faisait mal de la revoir comme ça. 

Elle se rappelait très bien la scène, et sa propre impuissance vu qu'elle était occupée avec Avalo Pizzaro, le Roi Dépravé, l'ancien roi était un adversaire redoutable et avait demandé beaucoup d'attention de la jeune femme, et bien qu'elle ait réussi à s'en sortir vivante ce jour avait été un jour sombre pour eux. Nami et Law avaient été tué, Nami par Catarina Devon et Law tué parce qu'il avait été distrait par le sort de sa compagne avait été tué par Shiliew. Zoro ayant été occupé par Burgess. 

Elle voyait encore le visage défiguré, sans vie de celle qu'elle avait considéré comme une petite sœur et celui apaisé de Law quand ils l'avaient placé à côté de Nami juste avant qu'il ne meure. Ses blessures bien trop grave pour qu'il soit sauvé. Non pas qu'il en ait eu envie, pas sans Nami en tout cas, ça avait été visible. Il leur avait fait promettre de la venger, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. 

Oui Barbe Noire était toujours en vie dans leur monde, mais Catarina avait été tué par Zoro qui avait montré définitivement qu'il n'avait aucun problème à frapper une femme. 

"C'est des pirates." Nami dit comme si ça expliquait tout, et pour elle c'était probablement le cas, la plupart des pirates qui restaient dans East Blue ne valaient pas grand chose, loin de là même, et elle avait vu pas mal de pirates dans leur genre depuis qu'elle avait commencé à les voler. "Merci d'être intervenue." elle dit plus doucement ensuite, visiblement soulagée mais peu tentée de montrer ses émotions devant une étrangère.

"C'était normal, j'ai horreur de ce genre de pourriture, et c'est pas parce qu'ils sont des pirates, j'en suis une par exemple mais ce que je veux c'est la liberté. On massacre pas les villages ou quoique ce soit, on veut juste faire ce qu'il nous chante et réaliser nos rêves. Moi c'est Liana." Liana dit tranquillement, elle n'allait pas lui mentir après tout, ils étaient des pirates, l'important c'était de convaincre Nami qu'ils étaient des bons et qu'elle avait sa place avec eux, de préférence sans qu'elle s'ouvre l'épaule à cause d'Arlong. Voir une amie se couper elle même n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait, bien au contraire même. Un point positif du voyage dans le temps par contre, c'est que Zoro n'aura pas l'idée idiote de se trancher les pieds à Little Garden. Parle d'une blessure idiote. 

"Tu es une pirate ?" Nami demanda choqué, s'étant fixé sur ça avant d'enregistrer ce que la jeune femme avait dit avant, prendre la mer pour la liberté...

"Oui, mais on est pas du genre à tout massacrer rassure toi. On veut être libre, comme je te l'ai dit." Liana insista

"Pourquoi devenir pirate alors ? Parce que vous serez pourchassé par la marine non ?" Nami demanda en haussant un sourcil

"On veut faire ce qu'on veut, sans lois pour nous en empêcher. On aime voyager, et vu que Luffy est incapable de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, on ne pouvait pas être des civils ordinaires, et Luffy a décidé qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates." Liana expliqua tranquillement "C'est vrai que la marine ne nous laissera pas tranquille, mais on peut se défendre. Comment tu te sens ?" elle demanda ensuite un peu inquiète 

Nami se contenta de détourner le regard au début, elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de la jeune femme, de la pirate, devant elle mais ces yeux émeraudes emplis d'inquiétude pour elle, la déstabilisait. Peu de personne l'avait regardé comme ça, et il n'y avait pas une trace de pitié, juste de l'inquiétude et même de l'affection, mais pourquoi ? Elle se secoua pour chasser ses pensées, ce n'était pas la peine de s'intéresser. 

"Je m'appelle Nami." elle finit par dire, répondant à la question silencieuse de Liana quand cette dernière lui avait donné son propre nom. "Ça va, merci encore."

"Lia tout va bien ?" Luffy finit par appeler, il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait que sa sœur ne soit pas dans son champ de vision, à Shell Town il avait réussi à le gérer surtout parce qu'il était en train de se battre, pas sérieusement bien sûr, mais il pouvait se défouler un peu, mais là les trois pirates n'avaient pas tenu longtemps, et du coup Zoro et lui attendaient que les filles les rejoignent. Et bien que Zoro ne dise rien, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille savait qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que lui par rapport à Liana. Elle était morte devant leurs yeux, les autres aussi mais ils avaient eu le temps de se faire à l'idée quand même, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles et ils seraient sans aucun doute sur protecteur par rapport à l'équipage pendant un bon moment. 

"Oui, je descends." Liana répondit, comprenant le problème "Tu veux descendre avec moi ?" elle demanda ensuite à Nami, c'était un risque, mais après ce qui venait de lui arriver elle n'allait pas la forcer dans quoique ce soit, Luffy insisterait surement pour qu'elle rejoigne leur groupe, mais elle devait avoir le droit à s'écarter. Liana ne pouvait pas imaginer l'équipage sans Nami, mais ça devait être son choix, comme pour les autres d'ailleurs, ils devraient les convaincre.

Nami réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition, d'un côté cette femme était une pirate et elle la mettait mal à l'aise avec la gentillesse qu'elle lui témoignait et l'inquiétude offerte, mais d'un autre c'était agréable que quelqu'un se soucie d'elle autre que Nojiko et sa sœur n'était pas souvent en mesure de le faire, en plus elle était toujours recherchée par Buggy et cette femme était visiblement capable de se battre. C'était probablement aussi le cas pour les hommes avec elle. 

"Je descends avec toi." Nami finit par se décider, ce serait plus prudent pour le moment 

Dire que Nami était assez surprise en voyant le célèbre Roronoa Zoro présent, encore plus en comprenant que ce n'était pas lui le capitaine mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au chapeau de paille appelé Luffy. Ils la dévisageaient avec attention et avec inquiétude également, quoique c'était plus difficile à dire que pour eux, surtout Zoro, que pour Liana. 

 

Même pas deux heures après, Nami était dans le navire qu'elle avait volé aux trois pirates de Buggy, le navire attaché à celui plus petit des trois pirates. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, ils avaient battu sans problème l'équipage de Baggy et le capitaine en personne, un homme dont la tête était mise à prix à 15 millions. 

Ils avaient cela avec une telle aise, en parfaite harmonie tout les trois, ils n'avaient tué personne mais leur défaite avait été absolue néanmoins. Elle avait accepté de les rejoindre pour amasser plus de trésors, mais elle devait lutter en même temps contre l'espoir qui l'envahissait. Arlong était différent, et même si ils étaient tous les trois super forts, ils ne feraient pas le poids contre Arlong. Elle avait déjà tout tenté et elle n'allait pas tout risquer quand elle était presque au but. 

Elle resterait quelques temps avec eux avant de partir, elle ne devait pas s'attacher. 


	7. Usopp

Trois semaines, cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'ils étaient dans le passé, Liana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, tout allait bien, tout le monde était vivant et ils étaient au début de leur aventure, retrouver chacun de leur nakama prendrait du temps bien sûr, mais c'était une voie quand même tranquille et même si ils n'agissaient pas de la même manière et que des choses changeaient, c'était assez prévisible. Liana était heureuse, l'inquiétude, la peur et le chagrin qui l'avaient habité depuis la mort de Ace lors de la guerre de Marine Ford, disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle s'inquiétait toujours bien sûr, mais elle était plus calme aussi, craignant moins qu'un ennemi ne les attaque dans le dos ou quoique ce soit du même genre. Les deux ans de leur séparation, elle avait craint qu'un d'entre eux soit découvert et arrêté, surtout Luffy et Zoro, les deux étaient incapables de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Mais ça ne s'était pas réalisé, heureusement, son soulagement avait été bref malheureusement, après leur réunion ça avait été ennemi après ennemi, ils avaient gagné des alliés, des amis et des nakamas bien sûr, mais ils les avaient perdu les uns après les autres. Si il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle était déterminée, c'était que ça ne se reproduise pas, elle deviendrait plus forte pour ne plus à avoir à revivre cela.

Elle protégerait son équipage, mais elle savait qu'elle serait protégée en retour, un seul coup d’œil à sa taille attesté de ce fait. En effet, elle ne savait toujours pas quand ils avaient trouvé le temps, mais sur l'île d'Orange Town, Zoro et Luffy étaient allés lui acheter, ou prendre elle ne savait pas et pour le coup elle ne voulait pas savoir, un foulard pour sa taille, mais un foulard violet. La couleur favorite de Marco. Ils avaient apparemment remarqué qu'il lui manquait et avaient décidé de faire un geste pour qu'elle puisse faire comme si il était pas loin et qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt. Le geste était adorable et apportait toujours un sourire sur son visage. 

"Quand on le retrouvera, tu rejoindras son équipage ?" Luffy demanda, c'était tard, Zoro dormait sur leur navire et Nami faisait de même sur le sien, il avait observé sa sœur un moment qui regardait les étoiles avec un air sérieux et pensif, avant de sourire en regardant le foulard à sa taille. 

Il avait aimé Marco, au début, l'homme était quelqu'un de loyal et un bon ami c'était évident. Il avait été plus qu'un peu brisé par tout ce qui était arrivé, mais Luffy l'avait vu se remettre petit à petit. L'affection qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme avait menacé de disparaître quand il avait compris qu'il était intéressé en Liana. Luffy bien que moins surprotecteur que Ace, Garp et même Sabo, était très protecteur de sa petite sœur, Moria n'avait rien arrangé les choses quand à son point de vue sur les hommes près d'elle. Lorsqu'il avait vu que la jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux verts, était aussi intéressée par le blond,.. il n'avait pas été emballé mais il n'avait pas non plus su comment réagir. Après tout il savait mieux que beaucoup à quel point Liana était indépendante, elle n'aimait pas quand on essayait de la contrôler, de lui donner des ordres et il avait fait en sorte de respecter ça. Il comprenait après tout qu'avec son passé ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle vivait facilement. Au final ça n'avait pas été la dispute éventuelle avec Liana qui l'avait décidé de les laisser faire et de garder simplement l’œil ouvert en cas où il aurait besoin de faire payer Marco pour avoir fait souffrir la jeune femme. Mais son inquiétude avait été en réalité inutile, Marco aimait sa sœur, ça avait été visible rapidement, il était extrêmement protecteur envers elle et c'était réciproque, mais surtout elle se laissait être protéger par lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle avait toujours insisté qu'elle était capable de se défendre, pour autant elle acceptait la protection de Marco et elle ne lui en voulait pas, plus important encore, et même si il était un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas été celui qui avait réussi, le blond avait ramené son sourire, un vrai sourire et pas celui qu'elle portait pour rassurer les autres. Non, le sourire qu'elle utilisait quand ils étaient enfants quand il dansait avec elle au début, leurs frères se joignant à eux par la suite. A l'époque c'était le seul moyen pour la faire sourire, avec Marco il l'avait vu avancer vis à vis de la mort de Ace, et ça avait été réciproque. L'ancien commandant avait été aussi aidé par la jeune femme à surmonter ses propres pertes et à retrouver le gout de vivre. Luffy avait fini pas apprécier leur relation, il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux et qu'ils se rendaient mutuellement heureux. La réaction de Marco à chaque fois que Liana était blessée ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. 

A présent il se demandait que penser, Marco manquait à Liana c'était visible, et il se doutait que ce soit réciproque, mais il ne pensait pas que Marco rejoindrait son équipage comme avant, pas tant que Barbe Blanche vivrait et Luffy ne le voulait pas mort, loin de là même, non seulement il était important pour plusieurs de ses amis et surtout pour son frère, mais en plus il avait vu le monde sans Barbe Blanche et il ne voulait pas de ça, même sans Barbe Noire ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait. 

Cela ne changeait pas le problème, Marco ne quitterait pas son équipage, du coup est ce que Liana le rejoindra à la place ? C'était une question qui lui était venue souvent à l'esprit ces derniers temps, et une qui le glaçait, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur parte, il avait besoin d'elle. 

"Non." la voix de Liana le ramena à l'instant présent et le fit sortir de ses idées noires "Non, ma place est dans l'équipage tout comme celle de Marco est avec le sien et son Oyaji. J'ai du respect pour Barbe Blanche, après tout ce qu'on a entendu sur lui je pense que c'est normal, mais le seul que je peux regarder comme mon capitaine c'est toi. Si un jour tu arrête la piraterie ou que tu ... meures, j'arrêterai aussi je pense." elle dit ensuite, la voix hésitante à l'idée de la mort de son frère

"Mais Marco ?" Luffy demanda, il était rassuré mais il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'elle allait faire

"Je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais on se connait. Je ne pourrais jamais lui demander de quitter sa famille pour moi tout comme il ne le pourra pas. On aura une relation à distance probablement, ce ne sera pas toujours facile mais on se débrouillera. Et puis le fait que lui et moi puissions voler, même si je n'en suis pas encore capable vu que je dois aller à un tatoueur pour ça maintenant que j'ai mon fruit, aidera aussi. Je m'absenterai peut être de temps en temps quand on sera dans le Nouveau Monde, mais il y a du temps avant ça." Liana dit avec conviction 

C'était vrai, elle avait de nouveau son fruit, et c'était un véritable bonheur, entre lui et sa magie elle se sentait complète. L'île de Gaimon avait été un arrêt agréable, et elle avait passé un moment à la visiter vu qu'elle ne savait plus où exactement se trouvait son fruit, heureusement elle avait eu l'aide des créatures serpentines qui avaient volontiers aidé l' _humaine qui parlait leur_ _langage_ , bien sûr tout comme sa magie elle allait devoir réapprendre à le contrôler. Son fruit lui permettait de contrôler les lignes, donc si elle le souhaitait elle pouvait créer des objets inanimés tout comme elle pouvait créer des créatures vivantes, le problème comme elle l'avait découvert quand elle s'entraînait durant les deux ans, elle n'avait pas toujours le contrôle si elle ne faisait pas attention. Le tatouage qu'elle avait eu d'un oiseau avait été le plus simple à contrôler parce qu'il était une partie d'elle en quelque sorte, mais elle avait eu quand même du mal, ce n'était pas facile de se lier à une conscience et de travailler avec elle. Les lignes avaient une conscience, et elle devait soit savoir la raison pour la cicatrice qu'elle tentait de manipuler, ou alors elle devait connaître l'animal qu'elle faisait apparaître. 

Elle avait perdu le contrôle des lignes lors de son entraînement, ne connaissant pas suffisamment l'animal qu'était la chimère, un animal mythique qui avait failli la tuer. Comme souvent lors d'un combat contre un détenteur de fruit du démon, le sel et l'eau de mer était efficace pour ralentir, stopper ou faire disparaître ses créations, tout dépendait de combien de pouvoir elle mettait derrière, plus il y avait de pouvoirs, plus c'était difficile de le faire disparaître. 

 

Elle avait du chemin à faire avant d'être de nouveau à son ancien niveau, mais réapprendre à voler serait une priorité, elle ne pourrait pas se passer de ça et du sentiment que ça lui procurait. Les vols passés avec Marco avaient toujours réussi à la faire sourire, la liberté, une qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître un jour et dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer à présent. 

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimerait pas voler jusqu'au Nouveau Monde pour se jeter dans les bras de Marco, mais ce n'était pas réalisable, et elle n'abandonnerait pas son équipage, même si Marco lui manquait horriblement. 

Voir Usopp de nouveau était étrange, il était celui qui avait le plus changé au cours de leur aventure, il avait pris de l'assurance, ne trouvant plus le besoin de mentir comme il le faisait au début, il était devenu un des meilleurs sniper au monde. Elle se rappelait encore de la dévastation qu'il avait vécu en apprenant la mort de son père Yasopp, il avait été plus dangereux que jamais après ça, mais même avec tout son talent il n'avait pas pu se protéger de Doberman, un vice amiral de la marine qui l'avait tué d'un coup dans le dos. Chopper avait vengé son meilleur ami, Doberman n'avait pas eu la moindre chance contre le docteur de leur équipage, mais cela n'avait pas ramené Usopp. Se rappeler de la douleur de le perdre, de la tristesse qu'il n'ait pas pu retourner sur son île natale, à Kaya dont il parlait si souvent ...

La main de Zoro sur son épaule la ramena au présent, ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le manoir de Kaya pour lui demander un navire, suivant le trio d'enfants qui suivaient le Grand Capitaine Usopp. Entendre ça avait amené un sourire sur les visages des quatre, Nami simplement par rapport au jeu des enfants, les trois pirates par contre avaient été plus amusé d'entendre cette phrase de nouveau, et puis ce n'était pas totalement un sourire d'amusement loin de là, plutôt de joie en réalité. Usopp avait arrêté de s'appeler ainsi après Water 7, continuant de se vanter bien sûr, mais plus sur ses capacités, qui étaient vraies de toute façon, qu'autre chose. 

La marche jusqu'au manoir se passa tranquillement, Luffy discutant avec les trois enfants facilement, il était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été à cet âge la première fois, il aimait toujours autant rire et faire l'idiot mais il était sérieux aussi, il savait les priorités pour le bien être de son équipage, qu'il fallait plus pour naviguer que de la viande et de l'alcool. 

Alors qu'il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs élastiques pour prendre tout leur groupe au dessus du portail, Liana s'avança et ouvrit le portail avec un peu de magie, bien que nul ne le vit ainsi comme la grille s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée. Il était plus facile pour elle d'utiliser sa magie quand il y avait un contact avec l'objet concerné. Et bien qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à créer ce que Regulus appelait un patronus, pour envoyer un message à Brook, elle arrivait quand même à réapprendre une magie plus simple et utilisée pour la vie de tout les jours. Elle travaillait néanmoins autant que possible pour y arriver, très inquiète pour leur musicien piégé dans son propre enfer. 

Voir Klahadore/Kuro n'était définitivement pas plus agréable la seconde fois, même si sa tenue était plus qu'amusante, les motifs sur son costume étaient plutôt drôles. 

"Je ne savais pas que cette jeune femme était votre fiancée monsieur." Liana dit légèrement mais avec froideur 

"Oh non, Liana-san, il n'est pas du tout ça, Klahadore est mon majordome." Kaya se hâta de dire, les joues rouges de gêne

"Oh mes excuses alors, c'est juste que son attitude n'était pas celle d'un serviteur." Liana dit en inclinant légèrement la tête vers Kaya qui était à sa fenêtre 

"Oui, je ne savais pas que les serviteurs pouvaient dire à leur maître ou maîtresse qui ils pouvaient ou non voir, ou même intervenir dans une conversation qui ne les regardaient pas." Luffy appuya sa sœur

"Il ne faut pas oublier qui est le maître et qui est le serviteur." Zoro dit ensuite, une main sur ses sabres au cas où, il doutait que Kuro ne sache pas maîtriser ses émotions suffisamment pour ne pas attaquer, mais on ne savait jamais, c'était un risque, et après avoir perdu autant de monde, Zoro ne prendrait jamais un risque à la légère quand ça concernait la sécurité de ses nakamas.  

Leurs paroles avaient définitivement choqué le majordome et il était furieux, tant physiquement que mentalement comme ils pouvaient le voir avec leur fluide, la jeune femme aussi était étonnée et pensive, tant mieux, elle devait réfléchir par elle même et se sortir de sa chambre. Elle devait vivre pour aller mieux, chose que Klahadore empêchait en voulant la garder sous sa coupe. 

C'était quelque chose que Liana n'avait pas compris, ce n'était pas comme si il avait décidé de la tuer dans son sommeil ou quoique ce soit, non elle devait mourir lors d'une attaque de pirates, pourquoi alors ne pas donner à Kaya une bonne vie avant de la tuer ? Elle ne savait pas, mais bon après tout elle n'avait aucune envie de comprendre les gens comme Kuro, même son aura était repoussante, faible parce que c'était East Blue, mais remplie de mort, de calcul, de noirceur, il aimait tuer cela ne faisait aucun doute. 

Ils décontenancèrent suffisamment Kuro/Klahadore pour partir sans qu'il n'est insulté Usopp et son père, ce qui était pour le mieux, pas tant pour la réaction d'Usopp, qui n'avait été qu'un simple coup de poing, mais plus parce que connaissant Yasopp un peu, et le Usopp de leur temps, ils ne savaient pas si ils se seraient retenus de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. C'était à cause de commentaires comme ceux qu'il avait fait que Ace avait été autant dégoûté de lui même et qu'il avait haïs l'image qu'il avait eu de son père. Il avait trouvé la paix avec Barbe Blanche, mais ces salopards de la marine avaient remué le couteau dans la plaie en le faisant exécuter pour être le fils de Roger, ils auraient pu choisir n'importe lequel de ses propres crimes, mais ils avaient choisi le seul pour lequel il ne pouvait rien, qui ne dépendait pas de lui : sa naissance. 

Ils discutèrent un peu avec Usopp avant qu'il ne parte pour aller voir l'océan, Luffy décida de l'accompagner tandis que les autres restaient en arrière, pas besoin d'y aller tous non plus. Zoro passa un bras autour des épaules de Liana qui s'appuya contre lui, tout en sortant son carnet à dessin pour faire quelques croquis. 

"Vous êtes ensemble ?" Nami demanda soudainement, surprenant les deux pirates qui la regardèrent les yeux ébahis, surpris par une telle question. 

"Non, pas du tout." Liana dénia en même temps que Zoro disait 'Non', elle décida de continuer en voyant le sourcil haussée de la navigatrice "Nous sommes amis, il est mon meilleur ami mais ça s'arrête là."

"Oh, vous êtes juste si proches..." Nami dit gênée de s'être trompé de la sorte, depuis deux semaines environ qu'elle était avec eux, elle avait vu la complicité entre les trois, le contact régulier entre les deux hommes et la jeune femme, de même que entre eux parfois, Luffy se collant contre le sabreur qui ne bronchait pas, elle savait que Luffy et Liana étaient frères et sœurs mais elle avait pensé que Liana et Zoro étaient ensemble, il y avait une telle affection entre eux, c'était visible. 

"Le cœur de Lia est à un autre." Zoro dit avec un sourire taquin, mais avec de la douceur dans son regard, douceur que seul quelqu'un le connaissant bien pouvait voir, il voyait à quel point la séparation était difficile, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était aussi tactile envers elle, pour ça et le fait qu'il l'avait cru morte, et aussi parce qu'elle était une des rares à avoir partager les pires moments avec lui : la mort de leur nakama surtout. 

Avant que Nami ne puisse poser une question à ce sujet, Oignon, un des enfants revint en courant précédant de peu un homme marchant à l'envers, Jango l'hypnotiseur. Après l'avoir vu, Liana proposa d'aller acheter à manger et à boire pour le soir, ce qu'ils firent, laissant l'hypnotiseur par terre, ils ne rejoignirent Luffy que lorsque ce dernier fit relâcha son aura. Ils avaient convenu que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour eux de savoir quand les autres avaient besoin d'aide ou qu'ils devaient se retrouver. 

"Luffy nous attends." Zoro dit en prenant le sac de course sous l'oeil surpris de Nami qui ne comprenait pas l'urgence

"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il se fait tard et vos parents vont s'inquiéter non ?" Liana dit aux enfants, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ça, elle ne le voulait déjà pas la première fois et son opinion n'avait pas changé, mais cette fois c'était possible qu'ils n'aient pas à voir de telles choses. Luffy avait réussi à stopper Usopp visiblement vu qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu courir dans le village proclamant l'attaque des pirates. 

Les trois enfants n'avaient visiblement pas envie de rentrer, voulant entendre d'autres histoires d'aventures, Liana avait raconté quelques aventures qu'elle et ses frères avaient eu sur l'île de Dawn, mais le regard émeraude de la jeune femme ne laissait pas les enfants protester. Alors ils partirent, les épaules baissées et l'air triste, jouant vraiment au maximum dans l'espoir d'être rappelé, en vain.

Les trois adultes se dirigèrent donc vers le Sud de l'île, là où se trouvaient Usopp et Luffy, Nami avait les sourcils froncés, elle ne comprenait pas, comment avaient ils su que Luffy voulait les voir ? Comment savaient ils où aller ? C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient ici, de ça elle en était sûre mais pourtant ils n'hésitaient pas, alors que Zoro avait un horrible sens d'orientation, Liana lui avait dit mais elle avait eu du mal à la croire, avant d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux. Le sabreur n'avait jamais de mal à retrouver ses amis, mais sinon nord, est, ouest et sud n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour lui. Elle l'avait vu tourner soudainement alors qu'ils devaient aller en ligne droite. Même là, Liana semblait garder un œil sur lui, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ce groupe de pirate était différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle complicité, un respect existant, évident mais surtout mutuel. Ils étaient dangereux, elle l'avait vu quand ils avaient combattu Baggy et ses hommes pour elle, elle avait vu leur force, le danger qu'ils représentaient, mais ça ne l'avait pas inquiété, elle ne s'était pas senti en danger, à la place elle s'était sentie protégée, choyée presque, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver avec eux. Mais ils étaient tellement mystérieux en même temps, francs bien sûr mais ils avaient un secret, un secret qui les touchait tous, et qui était surement la raison pour laquelle Liana regardait si souvent au loin avec un air triste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au commentaire de Zoro tout à l'heure, par rapport au cœur de Liana, était elle amoureuse de quelqu'un ? 

"Ah vous êtes là, on vous attendait." Luffy dit en les voyant arriver, confusant d'autant plus Nami qui se demandait comment ils échangeaient des messages de la sorte. Elle savait que Luffy avait mangé un fruit du démon, de même que Liana même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était pour elle, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça concerne de la télépathie. 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Liana demanda à Usopp, elle savait déjà mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire 

"Klahadore, le majordome est un pirate, le capitaine Kuro, il s'est fait passer pour mort et est venu s'installer ici. Les pirates viendront demain pour piller le village et tuer Kaya afin que Klahadore obtienne toute sa fortune." Usopp raconta en regardant ses genoux "Je comptais prévenir tout le monde, mais Luffy m'en a empêché, disant que personne ne me croirait vu que je disais toujours des mensonges. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser se faire massacrer, j'empêcherai ces pirates de passer et je protégerai les villageois et Kaya."il était déterminé à la fin, se levant son lance pierre à la main, prêt à se battre, enfin si on oubliait les jambes tremblantes 

"On va botter les fesses à ses pirates." Luffy acquiesça 

"Vous.. vous allez m'aider ?" Usopp demanda surpris "Je veux pas de votre pitié." il avertit ensuite, sa fierté était quand même présente, c'était bon à voir, avant sa mort sa plus grande fierté était d'être le sniper de leur équipage, et il y avait de quoi être fier, il était un des meilleurs et son style de combat était plutôt unique. Une chose qu'ils devraient travailler par contre si il venait bel et bien avec eux, était les capacités de combat rapprochés d'Usopp, de Nami aussi d'ailleurs, ils allaient devoir devenir de meilleurs combattants, tous. Même eux trois, ils avaient du chemin à faire avant d'être de nouveau à leur niveau, mais une fois là il faudra qu'ils continuent pour devenir encore meilleurs. 

"On se bat pas par pitié ce serait idiot. Mais t'as besoin d'un coup de main et on t'aime bien." Zoro dit avec sa brusquerie habituelle

"Je trouve ça mignon à quel point tu veux défendre ta Kaya, elle a de la chance." Liana dit amusée et un brin taquine, Usopp était un vrai romantique et il aimait vraiment Kaya, il avait eu des propositions au fil de leurs voyages et aventures, mais même si ils ne s'étaient fait aucune promesse il était resté fidèle à la jolie blonde. Elle chercherait un moyen pour qu'il puisse garder contact cette fois, peut être des runes ? Envoyer des lettres par voie normale risquerait trop d'attirer l'attention et puis Kaya ne pourrait pas forcément répondre ne sachant pas où ils seraient. Elle trouverait un moyen.

 

Ils décidèrent rapidement qu'ils se posteraient au deux entrées de l'île, le Sud et le Nord, Zoro s'étant rappelé de ce point, il n'avait aucune envie de revivre la pente d'huile, une fois avait été plus que suffisante. Liana et Luffy serait avec Nami au Nord de l'île, tandis que Usopp serait avec Zoro. Pour la plus grande panique du sniper d'ailleurs qui semblait terrifié de Zoro, mais il n'avait pas trop eu le choix, en effet Luffy avait décidé qu'il serait avec sa sœur, tandis que Nami voulait veiller elle même sur son trésor. Trésor qui était d'ailleurs caché dans les buissons derrière eux, elle n'allait certainement pas. 

"Tu es prête à te battre Nami ?" Luffy demanda avec un sourire mais ses yeux étaient sérieux

"Surement vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide." Nami dit avec hésitation 

"Besoin de ton aide, non, ils ne sont pas très fort et on peut s'en débarrasser aisément, mais si tu veux devenir plus forte tu dois t'entraîner. Ne veux tu pas être capable de te défendre ? C'est pas ce que tu as dis l'autre jour ?" Luffy demanda sans trace d'un sourire

Nami se rappelait très bien de la conversation à laquelle il faisait allusion, après ce qui avait failli arriver avec les pirates de Baggy elle avait demandé à ce qu'ils lui apprennent à se défendre, ne voulant pas être de nouveau dans une telle situation, mais bien que Liana ait accepté elle n'avait rien pu lui apprendre tant qu'elles étaient coincées sur des bateaux aussi petits. 

"Ne t'en fais pas Nami, on sera là pour garder tes arrières, une fois que le navire des pirates sera entièrement vide, tu pourras aller vider leur coffres, mais en attendant tu vas nous aider. Je dois savoir ton niveau après tout." Liana la rassura avec un sourire 

Cela réconforta Nami, ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber et elle allait défendre le village d'Usopp, comme elle aurait voulu qu'on défende le sien tant d'années auparavant, mais c'était inutile de s'en inquiéter, après tout elle allait le sauver bientôt, il ne lui manquait plus tellement d'argent à présent. 

"Les pirates arrivent."Liana dit après un moment de silence

"J'ai envoyé le signal." Luffy dit à sa sœur après un instant, Nami les regarda surprise, elle ne voyait pas les pirates après tout et Luffy n'avait rien fait...

Elle dut rapidement modifié son jugement, après tout les pirates étaient en train de jeter l'ancre et de descendre de leur navire, elle déglutit avec quelques difficultés en voyant leur nombre mais un regard vers les visages de Luffy et Liana lui fit reprendre confiance, il n'y avait aucun doute ou hésitation dans leur expression, ils étaient déterminés et sûrs d'eux. 

"Qui êtes vous ?" Jango, le capitaine du navire demanda une fois que tout ses hommes sauf deux furent à terre, ils n'avaient pas besoin des frères pour ça 

"Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je ne vous laisserai pas attaquer ce village." Luffy dit sérieusement 

A ses mots, les pirates explosèrent de rire avant de passer à l'attaque, sûrs que le trio ne serait pas une menace. Nami serra son bô dans ses mains, avant de s'avancer, heureuse de voir que Liana était derrière elle, deux poignards sortis, Luffy de son côté préférait observer la situation pour le moment. 

Nami se focalisa vite sur les pirates approchant, évitant un coup de marteau sur l'épaule, elle le frappa dans l'entrejambe avec son bô avant de l'assommer une fois qu'il se fut penché. Elle ne célébra pas sa victoire, en effet il y en avait d'autre qui approchait. Rapidement elle ne put se concentrer que sur elle et les gens en face d'elle, assommant ses adversaires, les frappant dans les genoux pour les affaiblir. Elle savait juste que Liana avait tenu sa promesse, parce qu'aucun pirate ne l'approchait par derrière et qu'elle entendait les cris de douleurs à ses côtés. 

Elle était tellement concentrée sur la bataille, que Liana dut bloquer le coup de bô qu'elle fit lorsque la jeune femme plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Nami, elle semblait cependant plus amusée qu'autre chose, encore plus en voyant l’embarras de la rouquine. 

"Tu peux aller piller les pirates, les deux sentinelles viennent de descendre, il n'y a plus personne à bord maintenant." Liana l'informa en regardant deux hommes qui venaient juste de descendre

"Pourquoi les pirates ont ils l'air aussi content de les voir, ils ont l'air paniqués." Nami demanda en fronçant les sourcils, grimaçant un peu en sentant des blessures qu'elle avait bloqué avant avec l'adrénaline. Elle remarqua aussi la présence de Usopp et Zoro qui étaient apparemment arrivés durant le combat, et qui s'étaient eux aussi battus si elle jugeait par les billes près de certains pirates et il y avait aussi des traces de coups de sabres, même si elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose, c'était comme si il avait presque tranché la falaise. 

"Deux règles d'or Nami, ne sous estime jamais un adversaire premièrement et ensuite ne te fie jamais aux apparences. Je peux te dire qu'ils sont deux des meilleurs combattants de l'équipage." Liana lui dit sérieusement 

Nami ne se fit pas prier et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se glisser à bord du navire, plus que prête à leur prendre tout objet de valeur pendant que les autres se chargeaient des grands combattants.

 

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu impressionnée par sa vitesse, dans ces eaux c'est rare, même dans la première partie de Grand Line." Liana remarqua une fois le combat fini, ça avait été facile, même un peu plus dur que prévu. Jango craignant leur force avait hypnotisé de suite les deux frères qui n'avaient pas perdu de temps à attaquer Liana et Luffy, pendant que Zoro se chargeait de Kuro, il l'avait laissé à son capitaine la première fois, mais cette fois il avait demandé la permission de s'en charger, comme Luffy s'en moquait il avait dit oui. Liana avait un peu boudé, près tout Kuro était un adversaire de vitesse surtout, mais elle s'était résignée, après tout il y en aurait d'autres. Jango avait rendu les choses encore plus intéressantes en s'hypnotisant lui même, Luffy s'en était occupé, sans le tuer bien sûr, tandis que Liana lévitait tous les pirates à bord de leur navire une fois que Nami eut finie. Zoro avait ensuite lancé Kuro pour qu'il parte avec eux, tandis que Luffy ne se souciait aucunement de l'endroit où Jango allait se retrouver, tout cela avant l'arrivée de Kaya qui venait de trouver son majordome Merry. 

"Au niveau rapidité, tu le classes comment ?" Zoro demanda curieux

"Les prélats, mais pas avant. Son principal défaut était son manque de vision, il était trop rapide pour ses propres sens. Il perdait donc du temps et de l'efficacité, ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison en combat, contre un gros groupe ça va mais contre un seul adversaire..." Liana dit après un temps de réflexion 

"Vous êtes ..." Nami dit soufflée en voyant les dégâts

"J'ai hâte qu'on soit dans Grand Line pour avoir un peu plus de challenge, c'était beaucoup trop facile." Luffy dit en se levant de la plage pour aller manger un morceau, laissant derrière lui Nami et Usopp totalement choqués vu que Liana et Zoro l'avaient suivi, ils étaient du même avis de toute façon.


	8. Haki

Trois jours après avoir quitté son île natale, une île qu'il ne pensait pas un jour quitter en réalité, Usopp n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était sur un navire pirate, il était un pirate même, c'était un rêve éveillé pour lui, la mer l'avait toujours fasciné, il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à admirer l'étendue d'eau, sans compter que ses nakamas semblaient se soucier de lui et faisaient attention à lui. Chose que les villageois n'avaient fait que quand ils leur mentaient, non les quatre personnes sur le navire avec lui l'écoutaient, même si parfois ils levaient les yeux au ciel devant ses mensonges. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Luffy, le capitaine, à le recruter, après tout il n'avait pas des super connaissances comme Nami qui était un génie par rapport à la navigation, pas plus qu'il était aussi fort que les trois autres, très loin de là même. Il avait vu Zoro faire des pompes avec des haltères d'une tonne sur le dos, haltères qui avaient été trafiqué par Liana apparemment et qui avait un poids de dix kilos quand elles n'étaient pas activés, ce qui voulait dire tant que quelqu'un n'avait pas appuyé sur ce qu'elle appelait une rune. 

En parlant de ces runes, il était immensément reconnaissant envers la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes, en effet non seulement elle l'avait aidé, elle et les autres d'ailleurs, à protéger son village de Kuro, mais en plus elle lui avait donné un moyen de communication avec Kaya, un indétectable par la marine et qui lui permettait d'envoyer des lettres, ou d'autres choses, à la jeune blonde, ainsi qu'à ses trois petits amis. Liana avait en effet, rapidement vu qu'ils n'étaient restés que trois jours sur l'île du village d'Usopp, crée deux boîtes en bois sur lesquelles elles avaient gravé de multiples runes afin de les connecter l'une à l'autre, dû à ses recherches sur l'archipel de Ken Toshi durant les deux ans après la guerre de Marine Ford, et la mort de Ace, elle savait qu'une telle chose était possible, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment concentrée dessus, préférant apprendre de la magie plus défensive et offensive, ainsi qu'étudier différents rituels. Elle avait été particulièrement intriguée par les runes, mais ça n'avait pas été sa spécialité, enfin à part pour booster ses propres capacités ou celle de ses nakamas. Heureusement Regulus s'était intéressé à de telles choses et le fantôme l'avait donc guidé tout en lui expliquant la raison pour chaque rune. La leçon avait été longue, mais Liana adorait apprendre du coup ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour elle. Et elle avait été heureuse de rendre ce service au sniper, elle savait à quel point Kaya comptait pour lui, et en étant séparé de Marco ainsi, elle voulait faire en sorte que ses amis ne vivent pas la même chose. Elle comptait d'ailleurs envoyer une boîte similaire à Dadan, elle n'avait jamais revu les bandits, mais dans la lettre qu'elle et Luffy avaient reçu de Garp, il disait que Dadan avait été furieuse envers lui après qu'il soit revenu à Fuschia suite à la mort de Ace, chose sur laquelle Liana était du même avis que la chef des bandits. Dadan avait aussi pris leur défense à tout les deux et dit qu'elle les soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive. 

Les bandits n'avaient pas été les meilleurs gardiens en grandissant, mais d'un autre côté ils les avaient formé à la réalité du monde, le monde n'était pas facile surtout pas pour les hors la loi, et c'était une leçon qu'ils avaient apprise. Et puis la jeune femme était incapable de vraiment compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient été soigné par la bande. Ils méritaient, tout comme Makino d'ailleurs, de savoir à propos de leurs aventures directement et pas en décodant le journal du gouvernement. 

Le trio savaient trop la souffrance de la perte pour ne pas préserver au maximum les liens qu'ils avaient encore dans cette nouvelle vie. Liana avait d'ailleurs proposé à Zoro de lui donner une boite connectée à une pour son Sensei, mais le sabreur avait refusé, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il était reconnaissant bien sûr mais ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte. Elle comptait en envoyer une à Brook à la première occasion, Regulus était persuadé qu'il y avait un moyen de lui envoyer sans danger, mais au pire des cas elle créerait un oiseau pour la lui emmener, elle devait juste trouver un moyen de guider sa création au squelette musicien. Elle voudrait faire la même chose pour Marco, mais ça attirerait trop l'attention sur lui, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son messager arriverait quand le phénix serait seul. Du coup elle devait attendre et réfléchir à un moyen de lui envoyer un message via la marine. Elle avait une idée mais elle n'était pas sûre si il comprendrait. Enfin elle verrait bien.

Sa préoccupation principale pour le moment était les doutes du sniper, c'était visible, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Le confronter directement n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle ne voulait pas que ses insécurités empoisonnent le sniper comme la première fois. Elle se rappelait que trop bien à quel point son frère avait eu mal quand Usopp l'avait défié en duel, il avait accepté et gagné, mais ça avait détruit une part de lui. Une part qui n'avait pas été préservé le moins du monde par la mort de leur frère plusieurs semaines après. Mais c'était plus que la souffrance de Luffy, même si elle aurait agi pour ça sans hésitation, ça avait fait douter Usopp si il méritait vraiment d'être parmi eux, même après, à cause de ses actions vis à vis de leur capitaine. Il y avait eu aussi un malaise avec Gin, et elle aussi elle le reconnaissait. Ça avait certes montré à l'équipage que Luffy pouvait être un vrai capitaine, mais elle voyait déjà dans son attitude, qu'il le montrerait bien avant Water 7. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire, c'était hors de question. Au final elle n'eut même pas à trouver une solution, Zoro le fit pour elle. 

"Je crois qu'il est temps de vous entraîner." Zoro dit au petit déjeuner le lendemain, donc quatre jours depuis leur débuts sur le Merry, c'était un véritable bonheur de naviguer à nouveau sur elle d'ailleurs. 

"Nous entraîner ?" Nami demanda surprise "A quoi ?" 

"Vos performances lors du combat contre les pirates de Kuro n'étaient pas mauvaises, mauvaises, c'est vrai. Mais vous pouvez mieux faire." Luffy reconnut, soutenant avec plaisir son second et bras droit "Et le plus tôt vous vous mettez au fluide le mieux ce sera." le pirate au chapeau de paille refusait de perdre à nouveau son équipage, c'était hors de question et au dessus de ses forces. 

"Fluide ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Usopp demanda intrigué et un peu inquiet "C'est grâce à ça que Zoro savait qu'il fallait aller au Nord de l'île ?"

"Et que vous savez toujours où sont les autres alors que vous deux n'avez aucun sens de l'orientation ?" Nami renchérit pour le plus grand amusement de Liana qui voyait les deux mines boudeuses des garçons, non que ce soit évident pour Zoro, elle le connaissait juste suffisamment 

"Oui c'est pour ça, enfin c'est dû à un type de fluide ou de haki. Les deux termes veulent dire la même chose en l'occurrence." Liana acquiesça donc 

"Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?" Nami demanda curieuse, peut être que ça pourrait l'aider à comprendre cet étrange groupe, ou peut être même à battre Arlong. Elle avait pensé que c'était impossible, mais ce groupe la faisait douter. 

"Une manifestation de la volonté d'une personne." Luffy dit simplement avant de lancer un coup d'oeil à sa sa soeur, d'eux trois elle était la mieux à expliquer les concepts, même si elle n'était pas une experte dans les trois capacités. 

"Je vais essayer de vous expliquer au mieux, mais ce que vous devez comprendre à la base c'est que ça peut être différent pour chaque individu. Le haki c'est vraiment la volonté et la détermination. Il y a trois catégories qu'on peut expliquer le plus simplement comme : intimidation, la plus rare, présence et esprit combatif. Intimidation est la seule catégorie, où soit vous l'avez soit vous l'avez pas. Les deux autres sont présentes dans chaque individus et même dans chaque être vivant, le principal c'est d'arriver à débloquer le haki et à s'en servir ensuite. Mais comme chaque individu peut l'avoir, les deux catégories que tout le monde peut utiliser, peuvent être assez diverses dans leur utilisation. Zoro et moi par exemple on se sert pas du haki concernant la présence, aussi appelé haki de l'observation ou haki perceptif, donc on ne s'en sert pas de la même manière, même chose pour Luffy." Liana commença à expliquer 

"Ça consiste en quoi ?" Nami demanda vraiment intéressée 

"Comme je l'ai dit il y a différentes catégories, et différentes manières de s'en servir. Les deux capacités les plus courantes sont la capacité de voir venir les attaques premièrement, et ensuite la capacité de sentir les présences, les gens autour de soi." Liana expliqua 

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que c'était idiot de jouer à cache cache avec Luffy. C'était de la triche." Usopp protesta de suite pour le plus grand amusement du capitaine 

"Chaque personne peut le ressentir différemment et avoir une plus grande affinité avec le ressenti des gens ou la prescience au niveau des attaques." Liana continua, ignorant l’interaction 

"Laquelle c'est pour vous ?" Nami demanda 

"Liana est une maître en haki de l'observation, elle est familière dans les deux même, moi je suis plus à même de sentir la présence des gens et encore je le ressens différemment d'elle. Je peux établir le niveau de danger et si la personne est ou non une menace, mais ce n'est pas mon point fort." Zoro intervint 

"Moi j'ai plus de facilité à voir venir les coups." Luffy dit ensuite "Je ne suis pas très doué à sentir les gens par contre, je sens plus la force des gens et c'est pas très précis."

"Je vois les attaques venir, mais ma perception des gens est supérieure, je ressens leur principale émotion, plus si je cherche mais j'évite habituellement. Plus je suis proche d'une personne plus il m'est facile de le trouver, même si on est sur différentes îles et je sais si la personne va bien ou non." Liana dit ensuite, elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec les gens pour cela, Luffy et Zoro elle pourraient les trouver facilement, par contre ce n'était pas possible pour Brook ou Marco parce qu'ils étaient différents de la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu premièrement et qu'elle n'était plus familière avec leur aura. "Lorsque j'ai parlé d'esprit combatif, je parlais du haki de l'armement, ce haki est particulièrement utile parce qu'il permet de frapper les détenteurs de fruits du démon qui pourraient être insensible aux coups ou difficiles à frapper. Luffy est un bon exemple de ça, vu qu'il n'a aucun problème avec la force brute." 

"C'est vrai, je crains par contre les objets tranchants si je n'ai pas la protection du haki de l'armement." Luffy confirma 

"Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que chaque détenteur de fruit du démon a une faiblesse, le but quand on en bat un c'est de la comprendre, si on n'a pas le haki à notre disposition, ou d'avoir un haki offensif supérieur à celui de notre adversaire, ou alors réussir à le surprendre, ça peut aussi marcher." Liana expliqua avec un sourire, se rappelant vivement le nombre de fois où ils avaient gagné ainsi.

"Tu devrais leur expliquer les différentes catégories." Zoro remarqua en buvant à la bouteille du saké comme si c'était de l'eau, au plus grand choc d'Usopp d'ailleurs qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas comment le sabreur n'était pas ivre mort avec les quantités ingérés

"Catégories de quoi ? D'armement ?" Usopp questionna en se secouant du choc 

"Oui, mais aussi des catégories pour les fruits du démon. Vous préférez quoi ?" Liana demanda, pour elle ça lui était égal

"Fruit du démon, avant de rencontrer Luffy je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende." Nami demanda de suite

"La même pour moi." Usopp renchérit 

"Très bien. Il y a trois grosses catégories, la première et une des plus courante et diverse est celle des paramécia. Luffy en est un, son corps est élastique, Baggy en est un également, il peut comme tu l'as vu Nami, séparé son corps en différents morceaux, le rendant difficile à battre pour un sabreur par exemple. A part si le sabreur peut utiliser l'armement mais j'y reviendrais ensuite. Moi même je suis une paramécia, je peux contrôler les lignes, les tatouages, les cicatrices, ça dépend, après j'ai aussi mes faiblesses. Si je fais venir un animal, il y a le risque que je perde le contrôle sur lui, donc soit qu'il redevienne un dessin par exemple ou alors il peut tout simplement m'attaquer. Mon pouvoir ne modifie pas mon corps mais il ne faut pas pour autant me sous estimer. D'ailleurs il ne faut jamais sous estimer un adversaire, et encore moins quand il a un fruit du démon. Le fruit de l'elastique ne fait pas peur, mais Luffy s'en sert de manière redoutable par exemple." Liana dit sévèrement

"Un des Grand Corsaire, sept pirates en collaboration avec le Gouvernement Mondial,  possède le fruit des fils, ça a pas l'air dangereux comme ça, mais il est le second plus craint des sept." Zoro dit sérieusement en voyant le regard de Nami qui ne semblait pas prendre la remarque sérieusement "Sous estimer un adversaire peut être mortel."

"Pour vous donner une autre idée, un commandant de Barbe Blanche, qui est un des quatre Empereurs, des pirates qui se trouvent dans la seconde partie de Grand Line, est un paramécia, il peut recouvrir entièrement son corps en diamant. C'est un autre exemple. La catégorie des paramécia est un peu celle des fourre tout en réalité, tellement les habilités sont différentes. 

La seconde catégorie est celle des zoan, bien que moins courant que les paramécia, ils sont assez courant sur Grand Line. Les zoan, sont ceux qui ont mangé un fruit leur donnant la possibilité d'avoir une forme animale en général, ils ont accès à trois formes, leur forme de base, la forme animale et une intermédiaire. Ca peut être n'importe quel animal, un oiseau, un chien, un éléphant. N'importe quoi. Deux catégories au sein même de cette catégorie de fruit, sont les zoan antiques, qui sont assez rares, dinosaure, animaux des périodes glaciaires..., et les zoan types mythiques qui sont encore plus rares, phénix, kitsune, dragon...

Vous devez vous méfiez en particulier des zoan de type carnivore, ils sont particulièrement féroces. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette catégorie c'est que l'utilisateur peut utiliser les forces de l'animal et les avantages, le vol par exemple. L'instinct joue aussi un rôle.

La dernière catégorie, est aussi la plus rare en général, même si les zoan mythiques sont rares aussi, c'est les logias. Ils sont considérés comme les plus dangereux, c'est un point discutable, mais il y a du vrai là dedans. Les logia sont ceux qui deviennent un élément et qui peuvent le contrôler. Ils sont difficiles à frapper sans l'élement contraire, ou le haki de l'armement. 

Les trois amiraux de la marine, pour vous donnez une idée, c'est le deuxième rang en terme de commandement des forces de la marine, le niveau du dessus étant l'amiral en chef. Il y a bien sûr des conseils internes et tout ça, mais là je parle des forces armées. Donc les trois amiraux sont des logias, Kizaru est un logia de lumière, Akainu un de lave, et Aokiji un de glace." Liana expliqua en passant brièvement sur les trois, notant néanmoins la raideur de Zoro et Luffy à la mention d'Akainu, non qu'elle ne devait pas elle même contrôler sa propre réaction.

Cela étant dit, deux des hommes les plus redoutés au combat sont des paramécia, l'amiral en chef, Sengoku a mangé le fruit du Bouddha et Barbe Blanche celui des tremblements."

Elle pausa un moment, leur donnant le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était beaucoup d'information après tout, avant de reprendre.

"Chaque catégorie a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, mais les logias ont un énorme avantage dans le fait que sans l'élément contraire à leur propre élément il est presque impossible de les toucher. Une chose qui le rend possible c'est le haki de l'armement. On l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est une manifestation de notre volonté qui se manifeste en une sorte d'armure autour de la personne qui s'en sert. Cette armure peut autant présenter un avantage offensif." Liana expliqua avant de donner une pichenette à Luffy qui le sentit vu qu'elle avait recouvert sa main en haki même si ce n'était pas visible "Ou défensif en présentant une forme de protection. Si le haki est concentré à un endroit en particulier, le membre ou l'arme selon les cas, durcit et ça se voit parce que ça devient noir."  Zoro montra cela avec son Wado, pendant que Luffy faisait de même avec son poing.  "Ce haki là est plus la spécialité des garçons, en tout cas pour le côté offensif, même si Luffy est un maître dans les deux côtés de l'armement, défensif et offensif."

"Moi je préfère l'offensif, avec mes sabres recouvert je peux trancher n'importe quoi ou presque. Si quelqu'un à un haki supérieur au mien ou égal, en défensif je devrais le surpasser. Un combat entre Liana et moi en haki de l'armement ce serait ça, mon offensif est supérieur au sien, mais son défensif est égal à mon offensif, bloquant ainsi mes attaques même si du coup ses coups ont moins de puissance." Zoro expliqua brièvement

"Débloquer son haki est chose difficile, c'est autant un travail de l'esprit que physique, surtout pour l'armement. Normalement, en tant que sniper, Usopp tu devrais avoir une facilité vers l'observation. Pour toi Nami, vu à quel point tu es en harmonie avec la météo, je dirai que tu auras aussi une facilité vers la perception." Liana reprit ensuite 

"Je ne comprends pas le lien." Nami commenta en fronçant les sourcils

"J'ai dit que pour chacun les haki étaient différents, on voit pas le monde de la même manière et nous sommes différents. Il est donc logique que ces capacités s'adaptent selon la personne. Il y a des gens qui peuvent comprendre les machines, avec une catégorie de haki perceptif, d'autre c'est les plantes, toi on soupçonne que c'est la météo. Ça ne veux pas forcément dire que ça te donnera un avantage pour le débloquer mais c'est un début." Liana répondit calmement 

"Vous allez nous apprendre ?" Usopp demanda curieux, inquiet mais aussi et surtout intrigué

"Oui." Liana répondit, en voyant les sourires prédateurs de Zoro, Luffy et Liana, les deux débutants furent pris d'un frisson, une demi heure après ils comprenaient pourquoi.


	9. Patronus et insécurités

Luffy observait l'entraînement de Nami et Usopp, pour le moment ils étaient avec Zoro, Liana faisant apparemment de la méditation même si il savait qu'elle était probablement en train de discuter avec Regulus, il était capable d'apparaître devant d'autres personnes, il l'avait fait pour Zoro et lui, mais ça lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie pour rester peu de temps au final, du coup il préférait parler de manière télépathique à Liana. Il lui parlait quand il voulait bien sûr mais c'était plus simple pour elle quand elle pouvait vraiment se concentrer sur lui et son enseignement.  

L'entrainement de Nami et Usopp avançait bien, ils n'avaient pas débloqué leur haki et ils avaient du chemin à faire avant d'y parvenir, leur volonté n'était pas suffisante pour le moment, ils allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps. Cependant l'entraînement qu'ils subissaient soit avec Zoro, soit avec Liana, Luffy lui même ne participait pas directement, il avait trop tendance à oublier sa propre force, c'était trop risqué, du coup il se contentait de leur envoyer des doses du haki impérial, les aidant à former leur propre volonté avec une force contraire, les habituant aussi petit à petit. Si ils étaient confrontés à une dose puissante de fluide royal de Barbe Blanche ils ne tiendraient pas bien sûr, mais ça les aiderait à la longue. En plus comme ça ils renforçaient leur propre fluide, vu que leur volonté devait s'affermir. 

Observer Zoro enseigner était une expérience intéressante pour Luffy, le sabreur était quelqu'un qui avait vraiment changé au fil de leurs aventures, pas énormément au final mais suffisamment, il avait appris la patience, en tout cas avec leur équipage. Quelques années auparavant il n'aurait pas pu expliquer et encore moins aider Nami et Usopp à maîtriser leur haki, il les aurait massacré même sans le vouloir, il avait trop l'habitude de son propre corps et de son régime d'entraînement pour vraiment accepter que tout le monde n'était pas pareil que lui, aussi déterminé. Enfin il l'avait compris mais il ne l'avait pas assimilé, pas vraiment. C'était différent aujourd'hui, Zoro n'aura jamais la patience de Liana, mais en même temps elle était plutôt unique donc c'était pas grave, mais il était plus calme et posé. Il ne voyait plus le temps passé avec Nami et Usopp, même si ils râlaient et protestaient, comme une perte de temps, certes il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner à fond durant ces moments mais ce n'était pas grave. Pas si ça donnait un avantage supplémentaire à leur nakama, parce que si il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas été dit clairement entre eux trois mais qui était pourtant clair, c'était que cette fois ils n'allaient pas tolérer la mort pour l'un des leurs. Ils allaient tout faire pour arriver à Raftel ensemble, au complet, et pour réussir à faire cela ils allaient devenir plus fort, tous, même ceux qui n'avaient pas été des pro au combat la première fois. Ils avaient le potentiel, il fallait juste le débloquer. 

Une chose était sûre en tout cas, Nami et Usopp n'aimaient pas particulièrement quand Zoro était en charge, vu qu'en général le sabreur leur mettait un bandeau sur les yeux chacun et un baton dans les mains avec pour instruction de se taper dessus, et ça c'était quand il était de bonne humeur, Luffy pouvait comprendre. Cela étant dit avec cette méthode leurs corps se renforçaient et ils étaient plus capable de prendre un coup, ce qui était un peu une obligation. Pas la peine d'être super fort si t'es KO en un seul coup. 

Liana avait une autre approche, elle leur faisait faire de la méditation pour qu'ils localisent le Haki en eux, et ça marchait parfois, Robin avait réussi comme ça et Liana un peu aussi. C'était plus compliqué qu'une simple méditation bien sûr, elle marchait autour d'eux et leur donnait des pichenettes ou un coup avec un élastique, ils ne pouvaient jamais deviner et c'était le but. Moins brutal que Zoro mais ça leur permettait de travailler leurs instincts et à être conscient de leur environnement. En plus du Haki, elle était aussi déterminée à leur apprendre un peu en tout cas, des six techniques spéciales de la marine, alias le Rokushiki. Il y avait le _Metallium_ , mais elle n'avait pas commencé à leur apprendre, pour ça elle allait le faire selon leur affinité, et ils n'avaient pas la capacité de durcir leurs muscles pour donner l'impression d'un corps en acier lors d'une attaque. Plus tard elle y songerait mais pour le moment c'était non, dans la catégorie négative il y avait aussi _Index Gun_ , celle là elle refusait de leur apprendre, même si de toute façon elle était presque sûre qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu l'apprendre. En revanche afin de leur apprendre les techniques qui demandaient plus de force dans les jambes elle les faisait nager et courir, mais c'était nécessaire si ils voulaient y arriver. D'expérience elle savait à quel point utiliser _Incision_ ou _Soru_ quand son corps n'était pas préparé pouvait faire mal, c'était une question de sécurité. Mais honnêtement elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal, Usopp avait l'habitude de courir et c'était la même chose pour Nami, mais il y avait encore du travail. Par rapport à la musculature des jambes c'était pareil pour _Pas de Lune_ et _Pied Ouragan,_ moins la question de danger que de capacité par contre. La technique qu'elle leur faisait travailler était _Pliage_ , ça avait l'avantage de leur faire travailler aussi leur observation en plus de leur capacité d'esquive. Nami n'était pas mauvaise à celle là, et Liana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse, elle avait eu du mal à l'apprendre celle là, moins que d'autres bien sûr mais plus que _Pied Ouragan_ par exemple. Elle était quand même fière de sa nakama, la rouquine devait juste faire attention à ne pas prendre trop confiance, mais Liana était plus qu'heureuse de lui rappeler de ne jamais sous estimer un adversaire en accélérant un peu les coups. 

 

 _"Tu dois parler à Usopp."_ Regulus lui dit pendant qu'elle travaillait le patronus, il commençait à prendre forme, mais pas encore suffisamment pour servir de messager

 _"Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire."_ Liana répondit mentalement au fantôme, c'était vrai, elle ne savait pas comment aider le sniper à aborder le sujet de ses insécurités. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui dire que c'était idiot de penser de la sorte et qu'il allait la croire. Elle l'aurait déjà fait sinon, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, entre ce problème, le patronus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se faire faire des tatouages sur l'île d'Usopp, elle était un peu sur les nerfs. C'était sans compter en plus que sans Marco avec elle pour dormir, elle faisait des cauchemars et elle se réveillait après des mauvaises nuits, de mauvaise humeur, renforcée encore plus par son absence. Usopp n'osait pas lui adresser la parole avant qu'elle n'ait bu son café en général, même Zoro et Luffy se taisaient. C'était assez amusant une fois la première tasse de café, mais ça ne réglait absolument rien. 

 _"Tu dois te mettre à sa place, pas comme tu es à présent, mais comme tu étais au début de ta relation avec tes frères. Tu étais mal dans ta peau à ce moment là et tu te sentais inutile, si tu dois parler à Usopp et arriver à être efficace, tu dois te mettre à sa place, ce que tu peux faire contrairement à Zoro et Luffy vu qu'ils se sont juste poussés plus dur pour y arriver. Ne lui parle pas comme la pirate que tu es aujourd'hui, mais comme l'enfant que tu étais. Ce sera le mieux je pense."_ Regulus conseilla gentiment 

 _"Tu n'as pas tort, je n'aurais jamais écouté Ace ou Luffy à l'époque, Sabo peut être mais au final c'était Dogra qui avait réussi à me faire avancer. Lui et Dadan avaient fini par me convaincre et me pousser à m'entraîner de manière plus dure et plus efficace aussi. Je teste encore une fois ce sort et j'irais lui parler. Zoro semble en avoir fini avec leur entraînement pour la matinée."_ Liana reconnut avant de lever à nouveau la main, prête à relancer le sort qui lui échappait 

 _"Ferme les yeux et repense à tes meilleurs souvenirs. Laisse les t'envahir et une fois que l'émotion est bien présente en toi, que tu peux la sentir t'envelopper entièrement, lance le sort."_ Regulus lui dit avant qu'elle ne puisse agir

Liana s'exécuta, pensant à la première fois où Luffy lui avait dit qu'elle était sa sœur, à Ben qui la serrait dans ses bras et lui disait qu'il l'aimait, aux journées à courir dans la forêt ou à danser avec ses frères, aux commencements des aventures avec Luffy, à Marco la première fois où il l'avait embrassée, à leur premier rendez vous où il avait préparé un pique nique lui même. Elle repensa à tout ça et à bien d'autres encore, et prononça le sort comme elle avait appris, en entendant une exclamation de surprise de la part du fantôme elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un phénix devant elle. Elle avait réussi, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise quand à la forme, Regulus lui avait dit que c'était un sortilège qui était inspiré par les émotions du sorcier, par le protecteur ou la personne la plus aimée, et Marco était les deux. 

Tout le monde fut vite attiré par la lumière et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le phénix, elle les laissa faire un moment, profitant également de la vision avant de décider d'envoyer le message. Fermant les yeux elle se concentra sur ledit message, et une fois qu'elle eut finie le phénix disparut. 

"Où il est allé ?" Usopp demanda un peu déçu

"Je l'ai envoyé à Dadan pour lui dire que j'avais réussi à le faire." Liana dit simplement, se sentant un peu mal pour son mensonge, même si elle comptait l'envoyer à Dadan pour lui parler directement même si la chef des bandits ne pouvait pas lui répondre de la même manière, cependant la priorité était Brook et elle savait que Luffy et Zoro savaient à qui elle avait envoyé l'oiseau. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le dire comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'expliquer en plus. Ce n'était pas le moment. 

Luffy et Zoro sourirent, comprenant sans mal que leur ami, leur musicien mais surtout leur nakama, saurait enfin de manière définitive qu'ils n'avaient pas été une hallucination. 

* * *

_Le triangle de Florian_

Brook était en train de s'entraîner, comme il l'avait fait pendant les deux ans de séparation avec son équipage, si ils avaient bel et bien existé... Chaque jour dans le brouillard le faisait douter d'avantage, il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'imagination pour faire une chose pareille, ils avaient été trop réels, mais il y avait le doute. Alors il s'entraînait jusqu'à ce que ses os tremblent de douleur et de fatigue, avant de se reposer un peu, quelques heures, et après il recommençait. La douleur et la fatigue, il ne pouvait pas les inventer et c'était un rappel que ce qu'il faisait là maintenant était réel. 

Il était en train de tenter de séparer son âme de son corps, une chose assez délicate par ailleurs, lorsqu'une brume lumineuse arriva sur le pont. Il regarda transfixé la forme qui devenait plus claire chaque seconde qui passait, avant de sentir des larmes couler en reconnaissant la forme de phénix de Marco, et avant qu'il ne puisse toucher cette vision une voix si spéciale, si reconnaissable, si importante parla. 

"Brook, ceci est un patronus, je t'en enverrai un chaque jour pour te donner des nouvelles. Je suis en train de travailler sur un moyen pour qu'on échange des lettres afin que tu possèdes une preuve physique de notre existence, mais je ne sais pas encore comment te l'envoyer pour le moment. Ne perd pas espoir, j'essaierai même de t'envoyer du thé. Nous nous souvenons tous les trois, Luffy, Zoro et moi même Liana, de tout, je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi ou sinon ce message doit te sembler très étrange... Enfin bon je vais continuer à assumer ce sera plus simple. Nami et Usopp sont avec nous et nous faisons route vers Sanji. On a commencé à entraîner les autres en haki et j'espère que tu fais pareil pour toi. Il va nous falloir du temps pour te retrouver mais ne perds pas espoir, on arrive aussi vite que possible. 

N'oublie pas tu es le musicien des Chapeau de Paille, tu es Soul King ainsi que le Gentleman Squelette. On est avec toi par l'esprit et le coeur si ce n'est par le physique. 

PS : il est toujours hors de question que tu vois mes sous vêtements. 

Plus sérieusement on t'aime Brook et tu es un des nôtres."

L'oiseau s'attarda un moment avant de disparaître à nouveau mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que de toute façon Brook ne pouvait plus le voir, il était tombé à genoux et avait sa tête dans ses mains, c'était réel. Il avait vécu tout ça et il était dans le passé mais il n'était pas seul, on n'était jamais seul quand on était un Chapeau de Paille. Il ne voyait pas ses nakamas devant lui mais il les sentait quand même. Peu importe quelques mois de solitude quand ça voulait dire qu'ils se retrouveraient tous. Peu importe que tous ne se souviennent pas de lui, ils étaient vivants, c'était ça l'important. 

Il se releva après un moment, près à s'entraîner de nouveau. Liana-san avait raison, il était Brook le Fredonneur et il était dans l'équipage du Futur Roi des Pirates, il devait être digne de ce titre. 

* * *

 

Liana prépara le repas de midi après l'envoi du message à Brook, elle avait hâte que Sanji arrive, elle n'était pas une aussi bonne cuisinière et elle n'avait pas sa patience, en plus elle voulait s'entraîner et ce n'était pas possible en étant responsable de la cuisine. Ils devraient trouver un arrangement pour ça afin que le chef puisse progresser, il s'était un peu entraîné mais il avait été limité par le temps et cette fois ci ils allaient faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas. Enfin si Sanji ne trouvait pas un moyen tout seul, elle était sûre que le blond refuserait d'être moins fort que Gin et même que Zoro. Rattraper le second prendrait du temps, c'était presque impossible en réalité, mais elle n'allait certainement pas parier contre. Si les Chapeau de Paille avaient une chose en commun, c'était qu'ils étaient prêts à réaliser l'impossible, souvent pour les raisons les plus idiotes. Et elle n'était pas exempt de la règle, parce qu'elle avait fait son lot d'idiotie aussi, elles étaient juste mois grosses que celle de Luffy et Zoro, et du coup passaient plus facilement inaperçues.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquillement que possible avec Luffy qui essayait de piquer leurs assiettes, ce qui était plus dur pour lui avec Liana et Zoro vu qu'ils sentaient venir ses attaques, mais Luffy était entêté et il voulait réussir. C'était en tout cas un bon entraînement au haki de l'observation, Liana ne pouvait pas se plaindre. 

Après le repas, laissant Zoro faire la vaisselle, elle sortit mais au lieu d'aller s'entraîner de suite, elle décida d'aller voir Usopp pour tenter l'approche proposée par Regulus. Le sniper était seul, donc c'était une bonne occasion, Luffy tenait compagnie à Zoro après avoir juré de ne pas s'approcher des réserves, il était un idiot avec un énorme estomac mais il avait appris à se retenir en mer, comprenant les dangers d'une part mais aussi ayant horreur de l'éclat dans les yeux de leur chef chaque fois qu'il devait rationner la nourriture. Ils avaient tous des choses qui les faisaient plus ou moins tiquer, la faim était une de celles de Sanji et ils le respectaient. Luffy ferait sans aucun doute des virées sur leurs vivres mais ce serait en quantité plus raisonnable, il faudra juste qu'elle parle à Sanji de la quantité consommée par Luffy. Il avait besoin de bien plus qu'un être normal après tout un D avec un estomac en caoutchouc... très mauvaise combinaison. 

N'aimant pas reporter quelque chose quand elle avait un plan en tête, Liana alla donc rejoindre le sniper qui était assis contre la balustrade et regardait l'océan avec un doux sourire, un sourire qu'elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre et partager. Un sourire que n'importe quel enfant de la mer comprenait. 

"C'est magnifique pas vrai ?" Liana commenta donc en s'installant à côté de lui, le sniper la regarda surpris, elle se déplaçait beaucoup trop silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris avant de sourire.

"Oui, je n'avais jamais vu autant de couleur avant, de la falaise ce n'était pas pareil." Usopp reconnut volontiers, il n'était pas quelqu'un de solitaire, il n'osait pas trop s'approcher des autres à part Luffy qui était très ouvert, mais Nami semblait détendue tout en les tenant à l'écart, Zoro le terrifiait un peu même si il reconnaissait qu'il était un bon professeur et qu'il doutait qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Liana avait une autre distance, ce n'était pas tellement ses pouvoirs, il était plutôt fasciné par eux pour être honnête, non c'était son regard. Il y avait une telle compréhension et tristesse à l'intérieur..., il ne savait pas comment l'aider ou même si elle voulait de l'aide. Elle semblait forte et surement Luffy et Zoro l'avaient vu aussi, ça il le savait vu qu'il avait remarqué les regards que les deux hommes envoyaient à la jeune femme, mais est ce qu'ils faisaient quelque chose pour l'aider ? Ça il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer, alors il racontait des histoires, préférant la manière où les yeux émeraudes s'illuminaient pour un moment à la tristesse qui était si souvent là à la place. 

"Non, c'est le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir sans être sur l'eau soit même, mais c'est quand même différent. Rien n'est mieux que le tangage des vagues contre la coque pour s'endormir ou observer la manière dont la soleil éclaire la mer." Liana confirma 

"Tu as beaucoup vu la mer d'une falaise ?" Usopp demanda enthousiaste d'avoir un point commun avec un de ses nakamas

"Oui, avant qu'on ne prenne la mer, Luffy et moi on allait sur la falaise de notre île tout les jours. C'était génial, avant leur départ on le faisait aussi avec nos frères, quand on pouvait on descendait jusqu'à la plage ou au port, mais on avait autre choses à faire en général." Liana expliqua 

"Vos frères ?" Usopp demanda surpris, il ignorait qu'ils en avaient 

"Oui, deux frères aînés, ils ont trois ans de plus que nous et du coup ils ont pris la mer plus tôt. Ace et Sabo, pendant longtemps on a cru que Sabo était mort mais on a appris récemment qu'il était toujours vivant mais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu nous voir." Liana dit tranquillement, sans une once du désespoir qui l'avait habité pendant si longtemps après la mort d'Ace à Marine Ford à cause d'Aikanu et parce qu'elle n'avait pas été forte pour parer le coup, et ensuite la mort de Sabo. Le retrouver avait été une des meilleures chose qui lui soit arrivé, si Luffy et Ace avaient été proches, pour elle ça avait été Sabo qui avait été un peu son héros. Le retrouver à Dressrosa avait été un vrai bonheur, malheureusement Burgess qui avait juré de se venger de la défaite et du fruit des Flammes, et de celle que lui avait donné Sabo après, avait fini par réussir à traquer le blond, qui avait été tué dans la rencontre. Sabo avait néanmoins eu le dernier mot par rapport à Burgess, en effet d'après ce que Koala leur avait dit Burgess avait eu la stupidité de provoquer le révolutionnaire en lui disant qu'il irait après les Chapeau de Paille ensuite, et Sabo dans un dernier effort avait réussi à le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse poser une menace sur l'équipage de la famille qui lui restait. Ça avait été trois mois avant les événements qui les avaient conduits à retourner dans le temps, mais elle doutait que la blessure de cette nouvelle se referme un jour. Elle diminuerait quand elle reverrait Sabo, elle n'en doutait pas, tout comme celle pour Ace d'ailleurs, mais la douleur de perdre ses frères resterait. Liana le savait, elle le voyait dans le regard de Luffy quand il la voyait, et même dans le sien, celui qu'elle avait eu après Dressrosa. 

Lors de leur première traversée, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment ouverts sur leur passé avec leur nakama, un peu mais pas énormément, elle était déterminée de faire les choses différemment cette fois, non seulement parce qu'ils le méritaient mais aussi parce qu'elle, et pareil pour Luffy et Zoro, savait beaucoup du passé des autres. Il n'était que justice de faire en sorte que ce soit la même chose pour les autres. 

"Trois frères alors ?" Usopp dit un peu surpris "Et ils sont aussi pirates ?" 

"Ace est un pirate, Sabo est un révolutionnaire. Oui trois frères et j'étais la plus petite et la seule fille, c'était pas facile tout les jours. Ils étaient tellement plus forts que moi, j'avais l'impression que jamais j'arriverai à leur niveau, on se battait tout les jours les uns contre les autres pour devenir plus fort, mais les seuls combats que je pouvais gagner c'était contre Luffy et seulement parce qu'il essayait de se battre avec son fruit et réussissait juste à s'assommer la moitié du temps. C'était atroce, je voulais aider, devenir plus forte mais je ne savais pas comment. Ace et Luffy ils étaient forts naturellement, une force surhumaine dès la naissance. Sabo c'était pas pareil mais il avait tout fait pour rattraper son retard par rapport à Ace, l'esprit de compétition arrive toujours à me surprendre par son efficacité. Moi j'étais derrière, pas capable de grand chose et je ne savais pas comment faire." Liana raconta avec le regard au loin, esprit rempli de souvenirs

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Usopp demanda intéressé, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait après tout et il voulait progresser, le fait que Liana, qui était tellement forte et du niveau de Luffy et Zoro avait ressenti la même chose le rassurait un peu. 

"Je me suis retrouvée impuissante, des gens contre qui on se battait se sont servis de moi et m'ont pris en otage pour faire pression sur mes frères. C'était horrible, pas parce que j'avais peur, j'avais peur bien sûr mais j'étais surtout furieuse de m'être fait prendre. Ace, Sabo et Luffy ont quand même réussi à les battre et ils les ont massacré pour avoir osé faire ça, ils m'ont dit que c'était pas grave, que c'était pas ma faute. Et j'avais juste envie de hurler, parce que c'était ma faute, parce que je n'étais pas assez forte. 

Dogra et Dadan, deux adultes supposés s'occuper de nous sont venus me voir. Ils l'ont pas dit comme ça exactement, il y avait bien plus de jurons et autres, mais ils m'ont juste dit que oui je devais me muscler et devenir plus forte, mais surtout je devais me battre avec ma tête, me servir de mes capacités, de mon intelligence et surtout de ce que je savais faire pour avancer tout en palliant sur ce que je ne savais pas faire à côté. 

Je ne comprenais pas, tout ce que je savais faire c'était courir, nettoyer et faire la cuisine, pas vraiment des choses utiles pour me battre. Mais en réalité je savais plus, pour éviter des représailles j'avais appris à observer le comportement des gens qui m'entouraient pour essayer de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Alors j'ai commencé à observer les gens, les choses, mon environnement, tout ça et j'ai commencé à progresser. Je continuais à m'entraîner avec mes frères mais je faisais plus, j'apprenais à cogner là où ça faisait mal, là où ça ralentissait mon adversaire ou le rendait moins efficace. A utiliser mon environnement à mon avantage aussi. Petit à petit j'ai progressé et j'étais capable de tenir tête à Lu quand il était concentré, un peu à Ace et Sabo aussi. Je suis devenue plus forte et une meilleure combattante comme ça et c'était génial.

Tu ne peux pas te comparer à nous Usopp, on se bat depuis trop longtemps, Luffy depuis qu'il a quatre ans, mois depuis que j'en ai cinq/six, Zoro pareil et Nami a appris à se battre et à éviter les pirates depuis des années aussi. Tu es quelqu'un qui court beaucoup et c'est un avantage, en tant que sniper tu dois garder tes distances, on t'apprend à te battre au corps à corps parce que ce n'est pas toujours possible. Tu es moins fort que nous alors entraîne toi, mais ce ne sera pas immédiat. Tu progresse déjà beaucoup, ça fait une semaine qu'on a quitté ton île et déjà tu arrives à éviter des coups qu'avant tu n'en aurais pas été capable.

Je suis une sabreuse, même si pour le moment je n'ai pas mon sabre, mais je ne serai jamais du niveau de Zoro. Je sais lire une carte mais je ne serai jamais aussi bonne que Nami. Je sais tirer au pistolet, mais pas aussi bien que toi. On a tous nos forces et nos faiblesses, si on peut travailler ensemble c'est parce qu'on se complète les uns les autres. Mais quoiqu'il en soit il faut du temps pour progresser, on devient pas Hercule en un jour d'entraînement intensif." Liana expliqua en le regardant à la fin

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, je veux dire il y a surement meilleur ailleurs." Usopp admit en regardant ses pieds

"Peut être, j'en sais rien, je connais pas suffisamment East Blue ou le monde des Sniper. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu as du potentiel, que tu es doué et que tu es capable de devenir meilleur. Luffy t'a choisi pour une raison, et ça veut dire que tu es un des nôtres, un nakama. Je ne ferai confiance à personne d'autre pour garder mes arrières, personne d'autre que toi. C'est une responsabilité c'est vrai. Pourtant je suis sûre que l'homme qui a décidé de défendre son village contre Kuro et ses hommes est digne de cette confiance, mais si tu veux continuer avec nous la question que tu dois te poser ce n'est pas : Est que je suis suffisamment bon ? Non ce que tu dois te demander c'est : Comment devenir meilleur ? On a confiance en toi, tu dois juste te faire confiance. Tu es avec nous maintenant, tu fais partie de la famille et tu n'as pas à faire quoique ce soit pour le prouver. Si on vous entraîne comme ça c'est pour ne pas vous perdre." Liana lui dit, elle posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule d'Usopp avant de le laisser réfléchir, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, il n'y avait qu'à espérer que ça serait suffisant. 

Lorsqu'elle commença ses exercices pour retrouver la forme, elle croisa le regard de son capitaine et le hochement de la tête qu'il fit était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour sourire et pour penser, que oui elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait à leur sniper. Lorsqu'elle le vit un peu plus tard s'entraîner au tir en courant tout en visant une cible, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait réussi. Ce ne serait probablement pas la fin des insécurités d'Usopp, mais c'était un début, et il fallait bien commencer quelque part. 


	10. Récit et Baratie

Nami était intriguée par le groupe de pirate qu'elle avait rejoint, elle n'avait jamais rencontré des gens comme eux, il y avait une telle complicité et confiance entre Liana, Zoro et Luffy. Le haki expliquait une partie de leurs échanges, en tout cas si ce que le trio avait expliqué était correct, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient menti. Cependant ça n'expliquait pas tout, c'était comme si ils se connaissaient par cœur les faiblesses et les forces de chacun ainsi que leurs peurs et leurs désirs. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, même l'équipage d'Arlong qui était très lié n'était pas pareil.

Oh ils ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement, ils étaient différents et ça se voyait souvent mais ils semblaient savoir se compléter plutôt que de simplement se gêner, il y avait de la compétitivité, ça elle connaissait,mais là encore c'était plus un jeu, un défi amical qu'une véritable compétition. C'était pour s'encourager et se motiver, au début elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était ça mais petit à petit elle s'en était aperçue, quand Liana et Zoro s'entraînaient côte à côte ils parlaient en permanence, s'envoyant des piques, mais au final c'était juste pour rappeler à l'autre qu'il n'était pas seul, elle avait compris ça en regardant le sourire tranquille de Luffy un jour où il les regardait faire. Il y avait tellement de contentement chez lui à ce moment là c'était étrange de le voir ainsi. 

Elle voyait qu'il y avait plus à ces trois pirates qu'elle n'avait pensé au début, ils avaient l'air tellement fort que pendant un temps elle avait pensé que rien ne pouvait leur faire peur, ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, où elle n'arrivait pas à dormit, elle vit Liana se réveiller d'un cauchemar, la jeune femme était horriblement pâle et elle avait eu du mal à respirer normalement pendant un moment. Au final Liana s'était levée et était montée sur le pont, Nami l'avait suivi, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non, ou même si la pirate était au courant qu'elle était là, uniquement pour la voir se diriger vers le sabreur qui était de garde. Zoro l'avait observé avant de lui faire signe de venir et il l'avait serré contre lui pour l'aider à se calmer. Après cette nuit là, Nami avait été plus attentive aux trois pirates qui semblaient monstrueusement forts, et elle avait remarqué que Luffy était extrêmement tactile parfois, que même Zoro ne dormait pas toujours calmement contrairement à ce que son attitude neutre durant ses siestes faisait penser. 

Pour autant chaque fois qu'elle pensait réussir à comprendre qui ils étaient vraiment, le mystère s'épaississait. Aujourd'hui par exemple alors que Liana faisait faire des exercices à Nami pour l'aider à devenir plus forte, tandis que Zoro avait demandé à Usopp de lui tirer dessus le plus longtemps possible. Ça avait l'avantage d'aider à l'entraînement du sabreur pour lui permettre d'aller plus vite et de travailler son haki, tout en aidant Usopp à tirer plus rapidement, plus efficacement et avec une meilleure idée de comment ajuster ses tirs avec une cible en mouvement. C'était assez intéressant à observer mais Nami avait été ravi d'avoir la protection de Liana qui avait érigé une sorte de barrière autour d'elles afin qu'elles ne soient pas touchées par accident. Les choses avaient continué comme ça un moment avant que Usopp ne demande une pause, Zoro acquiesça mais il ne perdit pas de temps à défier Luffy dans un petit duel amical. Peu de temps après, Usopp qui s'ennuyait demanda à quelqu'un de venir l'aider à amener des boulets de canon afin qu'il puisse s'entraîner à tirer. Luffy le fit volontiers, et Nami commença à arranger mieux leur course afin de faire un léger arrêt vers des rochers qui pouvaient servir de cible. 

La navigatrice revint néanmoins vite vers Liana pour continuer à s'entraîner, ça allait doucement bien sûr mais elle se sentait déjà plus forte et plus rapide, peut être qu'elle pourrait battre un homme poisson, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Quand elle voyait la puissance de ses compagnons, l'espoir renaissait, elle avait beau se rappeler la force d'Arlong, sa survie malgré toutes les tentatives pour le tuer, les blessures de Genzo pour la protéger, la mort de Belemère qui continuait de hanter ses nuits, mais rien n'y faisait, elle se réveillait pour voir Liana en train de faire des figures de gymnastiques, en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ou de combattre les garçons, Zoro en train de soulever des poids normalement impossibles à soulever à cause de leur poids, ou encore Luffy qui s'entraînait avec les deux autres, légèrement !!! 

Pour autant malgré leurs forces et leurs capacités, ce n'était pas Zoro et Luffy qui l'impressionnait le plus. C'était Liana, Nami avait accepté des années auparavant que les femmes n'étaient simplement pas aussi fortes que les hommes. C'était comme ça, elle avait alors fait en sorte d'en apprendre le plus possible, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir les muscles alors elle aurait l'intelligence, ça avait été son raisonnement et elle s'y était tenue. Elle avait appris à se battre, plus par nécessité qu'autre chose, mais c'était loin d'être sa spécialité. 

Elle se rappelait encore de la terreur qu'elle avait traversé à Orange Town, la peur qu'ils allaient la toucher ainsi et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les stopper, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Liana n'était pas intervenue. En y réfléchissant à présent, la rouquine était sûre que c'était la fois où Liana avait eu l'air la plus dangereuse depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Liana avait eu l'air meurtrière. 

Une femme capable d'un tel visage était aussi capable d'actions tendres et gentilles, comme ce qu'elle avait fait pour Usopp, ou quand elle amenait une couverture pour Zoro qui dormait dehors. Ou encore quand elle avait aidé les amis de Zoro, Johnny et Yosaku après que Zoro ait coupé la mer  !! et le boulet de canon !! que Usopp venait de tirer, parce qu'il avait senti des présences sur le rocher. Yosaku avait été malade, et Liana avait été douce en pansant ses blessures, après lui avoir donné du jus de citron pour lutter contre le scorbut. Même Zoro avait été plus doux que d'habitude avec les autres, l'exception était Liana, parfois Luffy mais moins, il était un peu brusque avec elle et Usopp, mais moins que ce à quoi elle s'attendait en attendant son nom la première fois. 

Elle était dans la cuisine, en train d'essayer de se ressaisir, il faisait voile vers un navire restaurant que Johnny leur avait indiqué, disant que c'était un endroit où ils mangeraient bien et où ils pourraient peut être trouver un cuisinier. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était dans la cuisine, bien qu'elle ait donné l'excuse d'ajuster le cap, non c'était dû aux avis de recherche que Yosaku avait fait tomber de son manteau en tombant après en avoir trop fait. Nami avait été surprise et pas en bien, en voyant le visage d'Arlong sur son avis de recherche à 20 000 000. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des entrées dans la cuisine : Liana et Zoro précédant Luffy qui ne perdit pas de temps à s'asseoir à la table, les deux autres de chaque côté de lui. En bon seconds elle réalisa soudain, ils n'avaient jamais mis en avant la hiérarchie dans le groupe, mais c'était ça. Le capitaine et ses seconds. 

"Nami, on peut parler s'il te plait." Luffy demanda poliment, sans une once de sourire sur le visage et en faisant un signe pour qu'elle s'asseye, ce qu'elle fit un peu hésitante dû à leurs attitudes

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Nami demanda sur les nerfs

"On t'a parlé du haki de l'observation n'est ce pas ?" Luffy demanda 

"Oui, ça nous permet une fois maîtrisé de savoir où sont les gens ainsi que leur niveau et si ils sont ou non un danger pour nous." Nami dit en résumant ce qu'ils lui avaient expliqué à elle et Usopp

"Non ça c'est quand c'est su, c'est quand on commence à le contrôler à un bon niveau." Luffy rectifia "Quand on le maîtrise le haki est nettement plus puissant, par exemple je peux avoir du feu sur mon poing grâce au haki de l'armement parce que je le maîtrise. Liana maîtrise le haki de l'observation, elle sent les dangers en général mais quand elle connait les gens elle peut savoir beaucoup plus si elle cherche. Elle n'a jamais cherché, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir quand l'un d'entre nous a extrêmement mal, ou quand il est terrifié. On sait que tu as des problèmes depuis qu'on t'a rencontré, on sait que quelque chose t'empêche d'être entièrement une des nôtres, mais j'espérais que tu te confies à nous avec le temps. J'avais donc décidé d'attendre que tu te confie avant de t'interroger ou quoique ce soit, mais là tu es terrifiée et je ne peux pas rien faire. Fais nous confiance Nami, parles nous." 

Tout au long du discours Nami avait pâli, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce côté du haki, pour autant elle l'avait vu en action, elle avait vu que Liana était plus qu'un peu intuitive, elle avait entendu les commentaires râleurs de Zoro qui disait que c'était pire comme ça, mais elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Et à présent ils la confrontaient parce que Liana avait ressenti sa terreur.

Oh ils savaient déjà avant pour Arlong, se souvenaient de ce qui s'était passé dans leur temps, mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui, et aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'elle ressente le même désespoir que la dernière fois, la vision de Nami se plantant un poignard dans l'épaule avait été dans leurs esprits pendant longtemps et Liana avait mis un moment avant d'accepter que la rouquine ne touche ses armes. Le désir de la protéger était toujours présent. Ils étaient des survivants c'était vrai, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir de protéger ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance, Nami, Usopp et Chopper en priorité, ils avaient toujours été les plus faibles, les plus fragiles de l'équipage, ceux qu'ils fallaient protéger parfois parce qu'ils étaient quand même capable de se battre, juste moins bien que les autres.

" _Tu devrais lui laisser le choix, elle a été privé de liberté pendant tellement longtemps, vous ne pouvez pas décider à sa place par rapport à Arlong."_ Regulus suggéra à Liana dans son esprit 

" _Tu as raison, on doit lui offrir des possibilités. Elle a travaillé tellement dur pour réussir à faire tomber Arlong toute seule, la dernière fois elle a uniquement demandé notre aide parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle n'avait plus son argent, Arlong avait prouvé qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir facilement, pas tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. En plus de ça les villageois marchaient à leur mort en lui disant de partir et de sauver sa vie et son rêve. Je ne veux pas qu'elle revive la même chose, nous sommes plus forts qu'avant et je ne veux jamais revoir une telle expression sur son visage, elle avait été tellement désespérée lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait ce poignard dans l'épaule."_

Pendant des semaines Liana avait été très prudente par rapport à Nami et ses propres poignards, elle n'avait pas aimé voir la rouquine près de poignards ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène encore et encore. 

Aujourd'hui encore c'était une scène qui avait la capacité de lui glacer le sang. Liana était capable de tuer un homme ou de lui couper un membre si l'envie lui prenait. Tout comme Zoro, voire même Gin même si il préférait les tonfas et les armes à feu, l'ancien pirate de Krieg était capable de se servir d'un poignard, elle en était sûre. La marque sur le visage de Momonga avait été une preuve pour elle. Gin avait donné sa vie pour leur donner le temps de fuir les hommes de Kaido, elle ignorait exactement comment, mais elle savait qu'il avait réussi à leur échapper et c'était lorsqu'il était en train de leur revenir que la marine lui était tombé dessus. Il avait été tué lors de l'attaque, mais il n'était pas parti seul, Zoro et elle l'avaient pleuré un verre à la main, en un toast pour un homme qu'ils avaient aimé et admiré. Un homme loyal jusqu'au bout. Franky avait été celui qui avait affronté Momomga et qui avait vengé Gin, le cyborg avait un coeur sensible, il pleurait souvent pour rien, mais il était aussi protecteur d'eux, qu'ils l'étaient de lui. Gin avait été son ami, un de ses meilleurs amis, lui, Usopp et Franky avaient travaillé énormément ensemble sur les armes de l'équipage, sur le Sunny et ses défenses, ça avait crée des liens, liens que le cyborg avait honoré. 

Liana se força à se reconcentrer sur Nami, vivante et en forme, jeune et prisonnière, plutôt que sur le temps qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Tout ça c'était fini et ça ne recommencerait pas, elle ne le permettrait pas de nouveau et ce quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Elle n'était surement pas la seule à penser ça de toute façon. 

C'était tellement dur de se concentrer sur le présent, avant de se retrouver dans le passé sans LUI, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point Marco l'aidait à respirer, à ne pas couler. Elle avait su qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre si quelque chose lui arrivait, tout comme elle ne pourrait pas sans Luffy. Mais elle ne se laissait pas craquer avec Luffy, ou elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle était à bout. Marco l'empêchait d'aller jusque là, et elle faisait la même chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sans aucun doute pas la dernière, mais elle ressentit un puissant manque pour lui, pour ses bras ou simplement sa présence. Pour son sourire un peu en biais, pour la lumière dans ses yeux qui arrivait toujours à la pousser à continuer. 

Un frôlement de Regulus contre son esprit la ramena de nouveau à la réalité, le fantôme aidait vraiment et pas qu'à contrôler de manière différente ses pouvoirs, mais aussi à la recentrer. 

Elle se tourna vers son frère, incluant Zoro dans la décision même si le choix serait fait au final par l'homme entre eux, et grâce au haki et au fait qu'ils se connaissaient aussi bien, les deux hommes comprirent de suite ce qu'elle voulait. Luffy y réfléchit un moment, et elle était aussi fière que triste pour ça, fière parce que ça montrait un peu du capitaine qu'il était devenu, celui qui ne fonçait plus à chaque fois, mais tristesse pour la raison de cet apprentissage. Il finit par acquiescer, lui donnant la permission et reconnaissant ses arguments, et ceux de Regulus. 

"Nami tu es en charge de ce qu'on fait ou non à Arlong, c'est ta décision, ton problème, sache juste que nous on est là quoiqu'il se passe. On peut t'aider à rassembler l'argent qu'il te manque, et t'accompagner pour être sûrs qu'il tiendra sa parole et sans coup fourré. Parce que es tu sure qu'une fois qu'il aura l'argent tu auras vraiment ta liberté ?" Liana lui demanda gentiment, Nami s'était attachée à cette promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan déchaîné, ce qui était normal. C'était sa seule chance de protéger son village et sa sœur. 

"Vous me le promettez ?" Nami demanda hésitante et tellement vulnérable, ils acquiescèrent tous les trois parce que c'était la vérité, les seuls moyens qu'ils auraient d'intervenir sans sa permission c'était si sa vie était en danger ou qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'en demander. 

"Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents biologiques, mais ils sont sûrement morts et de toute façon je n'ai qu'une seule mère, Belemère. Elle était la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré et avec un cœur d'or en plus." Nami commença donc à raconter, Belemère lui faisait un peu penser à Liana en réalité, elle était badass aussi et avec le cœur sur la main, c'est pour cette raison que Nami se laisse s'appuyer contre elle, pour la force offerte, pour le manque de pitié et l'infinie compassion. Et elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle voulait ça avant aujourd'hui. "Elle m'a élevé Nojiko, ma sœur adoptive, et moi, quittant la marine au passage et sacrifiant tout pour nous, on n'étaient pas très riches mais on étaient heureuses. Et puis tout a changé il y a huit ans, Belemère et moi, il y avait eu une dispute et j'avais dit des choses que je pensais pas et elle aussi,du coup elle avait préparé mon repas préféré pour annuler tout ça.

Mais Arlong est arrivé avant, lui et ses hommes étaient là, forts, dangereux et demandant que tout le monde les paye pour les laisser en vie.100 000 pour chaque adulte et 50 000 pour chaque enfant. Les villageois étaient prêts à cacher notre présence à nous et Belemère, mais un des hommes poissons a vu la fumée qui sortait de la maison, et ils sont allés voir ce qui se passait, qui était là bas. Elle a tenté de se battre mais elle n'était pas assez forte contre eux. Au final elle a rassemblé 100 000 berri et les leur a donné, mais ce n'était pas pour elle, non c'était pour nous, elle refusait de renier le fait qu'elle était notre mère, même si ça devait la tuer. Elle est morte pour être notre mère. 

Arlong a découvert ensuite mon don pour la cartographie et il m'a prise avec lui, j'étais sa prisonnière, Genzo a tenté de s'y opposer mais il a été blessé gravement pour ça. Les marines sont venus mais ils ont échoué les uns après les autres à battre Arlong, alors j'ai fini par faire ce marché. Mon village et ma liberté pour 100 millions, il ne me manque plus beaucoup, mais je ne suis plus aussi sûre qu'avant qu'il tiendra parole. Je lui suis utile, nécessaire si il veut un jour bâtir son empire, j'ai peur qu'il reattaque mon village pour avoir de nouveau une emprise sur moi. Parce que je sais qu'il ne quittera pas mon île, le village sera toujours en danger, je serai toujours sa prisonnière."Nami une fois qu'elle avait commencé à parler ne pouvait visiblement plus s’arrêter, elle pleurait dans les bras de Liana mais elle continuait. 

Les autres l'écoutaient aussi tranquillement que possible, ne voulant pas l'interrompre, sachant que c'était bon pour elle de se vider de cette manière, même si c'était difficile, néanmoins il leur était difficile de garder leur calme. Luffy n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'espoir, il avait vu la souffrance de sa nakama et ça avait été suffisant, il n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir plus. Zoro il l'avait entendu, mais il avait été à un stage de sa vie où il était un peu perdu, après sa défaite face à Mihawk il avait fait sa promesse à Luffy, celle de devenir le meilleur, de ne plus perdre un seul combat, pour Luffy, pour être digne de l'équipage du roi des Pirates. Bien qu'il n'ait pas regretté son acte, à aucun moment, mais c'était la première qu'il suivait entièrement quelqu'un, qu'il faisait vraiment partie d'une équipe. Il avait écouté les problèmes de Nami bien sûr, avait éprouvé de la colère pour elle mais ça avait été différent que pour aujourd'hui. Là il écoutait et il enregistrait vraiment, Nami était plus qu'une traîtresse qui au final avait eu une raison, elle était beaucoup plus que tout ça, elle était nakama, elle avait été là pour lui, il n'avait pas pu la protéger et elle était morte, cette fois ci il ne laisserait pas ça se reproduire. Qu'elle soit avec Law ou non, il la protégerait du mieux possible. Liana avait entendu l'histoire et elle avait réconforté Nami après les cauchemars de cette dernière, ça ne rendait pas ça ok, mais ça avait comme conséquences que la pirate aux cheveux ébènes arrivait à prendre plus de recul, qu'elle arrivait à rester calme.

"On va t'aider à obtenir l'argent qu'il te manque. On mettra ton village en sécurité si c'est ce que tu demandes, et quand tu le voudras on fera tomber Arlong, on réduira sa maison, son empire en ruine et on brisera son équipage et lui même pour ce qu'ils ont osé te faire. Nous sommes forts, plus forts que lui, nous ne perdrons pas et nous obtiendrons ta liberté. Ce n'est pas en condition que tu deviennes notre navigatrice ensuite, ça c'est ton choix, mais tu seras toujours notre nakama, que tu viennes avec nous après ou non." Luffy dit en mettant son chapeau sur la tête de Nami avant de partir, Zoro sur les talons qui se contenta de placer une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine pendant quelques instants avant de partir à la suite de son capitaine et ami. 

"Tu n'es plus seule à porter ce fardeau Nami, laisse nous t'aider." Liana dit doucement, Nami pleura longtemps, une main accrochée à Liana comme à une bouée de secours et l'autre tenant le chapeau de Luffy, elle savait que le capitaine tenait énormément à ce chapeau, qu'il était une partie de son trésor, et elle était honorée de le porter, ils lui faisaient confiance, ils voulaient aider, ils pouvaient aider. Tout cela causa des pleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. 

 

* * *

 

Rien n'avait vraiment changé après le récit de l'histoire de Nami, et au final seuls Yosaku et Johnny n'étaient pas au courant, après avoir obtenu la permission de la navigatrice, Luffy et Zoro avaient informé Usopp, il était nakama. Ils avaient beau apprécier les chasseurs de prime, au final ça ne les concernait pas vraiment. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'Usopp était un peu plus protecteur de Nami, même si il était terrifié par les récits sur Arlong il voulait aider, et plus déterminé à devenir plus fort pour vraiment aider. La discussion avec Liana avait ouvert quelque chose chez lui et il était prêt à prouver sa valeur, plus à lui même qu'à l'équipage, mais il voulait surtout prouver à Luffy qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui faisant confiance. 

Ils étaient au Baratie depuis quelques jours déjà, ils avaient vu Gin et payé son repas avant qu'il ne reparte pour retrouver Krieg, il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il reviendrait pour le nourrir comme la première fois. Ils avaient aussi rencontré Sanji, qui subissait avec une mauvaise humeur mêlée d'une pointe d'affection, la poursuite de Luffy à son égard. Luffy voulait convaincre Sanji de repartir avec eux et il était aussi déterminé que jamais. Pour le plus grand amusement de Zeff et des autres membres de l'équipage.

Le cuisinier était tel qu'il avait toujours été, un dragueur invétéré, Nami et Liana étaient presque tout le temps complimentées, il était plus intense que ce dont Liana se souvenait, mais il s'était calmé en devenant un des leurs et encore plus après les deux ans. Si il était un flirt et un pervers, il était aussi un gentleman, et il avait regardé les femmes de l'équipage sous sa protection bien sûr, mais surtout nakama, de la famille. Il n'avait pas d'intérêt romantique en elles, il préférait séduire les femmes sur les différentes îles où ils avaient été, enfin il avait préféré ça avant sa mort. 

Au final il avait été tué par sa faiblesse, par son respect pour les règles que lui avait enseigné Zeff, il refusait de frapper une femme, le CP9 n'avait pas oublié leur défaite, Kalifa n'avait pas oublié son combat contre le blond. Elle l'avait eu lors d'une embuscade, et Sanji avait été incapable de se défendre contre elle, ce qu'elle avait su. 

Liana avait explosé, la colère de Luffy était crainte parce que lorsqu'il devenait sérieux rien ne l'arrêtait. Zoro terrifiait les gens avec un seul regard en général. Nami était capable de terrifier n'importe qui si elle était suffisamment en colère, ou si de l'argent était impliqué. Gin pouvait être un véritable démon lors des batailles, de même que Sanji ou même Franky. Robin avait une efficacité remarquable et aucun scrupule à tout faire pour protéger l'équipage. Devant des visages si intimidants, Jimbei et Marco en faisaient partis également, Liana et le danger qu'elle représentait pouvait passer à la trappe. Elle avait l'air tellement normal, presque fragile en réalité, elle était belle, mais surement si elle était une des secondes c'était parce qu'elle était la soeur de Luffy. Même après Marine Ford c'était l'idée générale pour la plupart des gens, outre les pirates de Barbe Blanche et quelques marines avec un minimum de cervelle. Néanmoins à craindre si ça se jouait entre Roronoa Zoro et Potter Liana, Roronoa Zoro serait le premier pour la plupart des gens. Les gens avaient torts. 

Liana n'avait pas de problème à être sous estimé parce qu'au final elle s'en moquait, son rêve était de vivre, d'être libre, elle disait que c'était de prouver au monde qu'une femme pouvait être aussi dangereuse qu'un homme, mais ce n'était qu'un à côté. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était être là quand ses nakamas réaliseraient leurs rêves. 

Après Ennies Lobby, après avoir compris à quel point Sanji ne pouvait pas frapper une femme, Liana avait décidé qu'elle ferait en sorte de le protéger de ça, de prendre les adversaires féminins pour qu'il n'ait pas à revenir sur ses principes. Trop gentleman pour frapper une femme, trop fier pour fuir un combat sans ordre du capitaine. Liana avait appris sous le père de Kalifa, il l'avait guidé et formé, elle ne se comportait pas comme tel mais elle pouvait être un assassin si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle avait les mêmes capacités que le CP9, mais elle en avait plus. Après avoir trouvé Sanji, inquiète pour ce que son lien lui disait, et elle avait maudit les marines qui les avait ralentis, elle avait reconnu l'oeuvre de Kalifa. Elle n'avait rien eu à dire, un seul coup d’œil à Luffy, et il l'avait laissé partir, laissé gérer ça. Le CP9 avait perdu beaucoup à Ennies Lobby, mais elle leur avait montré qu'ils auraient du rester à distance. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais du toucher à un autre de leur nakama. A elle seule elle avait affronté tout leur groupe et elle avait gagné, laissant les assassins au sol, baignant dans leur sang. Ils n'avaient pas survécu, Kalifa avait particulièrement souffert, Sanji ne reviendrait pas, mais ils ne feraient plus de mal à personne. Le CP9 avait fait l'erreur de sous estimer Liana, elle leur avait prouvé à quel point ils avaient eu tort.

Zoro s'entraînait dur, Dracule Mihawk serait bientôt là et il voulait être aussi fort que possible pour affronter son mentor, son adversaire et son ami, ils étaient devenus amis durant les deux ans où Mihawk avait entraîné Zoro. Il voulait gagner le respect d’œil de Faucon, il l'avait gagné la première fois et il voulait le refaire sauf que cette fois ci il voulait le toucher, au moins une fois. Liana était sûre qu'il en était capable, même à son niveau physique, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que Mihawk pouvait décider que laisser Zoro en vie était un trop grand risque pour lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si il tuait son meilleur ami. Et elle voyait la même inquiétude dans le regard de Luffy lorsqu'il commença à sentir l'arrivée d'un des hommes les plus dangereux au monde, eux trois dissimulaient certes leur haki, on savait jamais, mais lui n'en avait pas besoin, et c'était tellement fort. Plus fort que ce que Zoro avait été lorsqu'ils avaient été renvoyé dans le passé, de ça elle en était sûre, et si ce n'était pas un challenge, une vision de jusqu'à où il devait encore aller, ce ne serait pas aussi simple que de s'entraîner pour retrouver son corps d'autrefois, avec deux yeux par contre, non il allait devoir se surpasser encore plus. Ils le devraient tous. C'était excitant. 

Regarder Zoro affronter Mihawk était beau, elle n'était pas une sabreuse mais elle aimait les lames, elle était une combattante basée sur la vitesse, la souplesse et la grâce, grâce était quelque chose que Mihawk avait, un contraste avec la force de Zoro, Zoro était fluide, mais il n'était pas gracieux, ce n'était pas son style de combat, néanmoins il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir se débrouiller contre un adversaire tel que Mihawk. Il ne gagnerait pas, c'était évident, mais le combat était quand même beau. Inquiétant aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, elle voyait la défaite de son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait rien faire parce que faire quelque chose serait une chose irrémédiable entre eux, Zoro préférerait la mort surement mais surtout Luffy ne la laisserait pas faire. C'était le combat du sabreur et il devait le respecter. Alors ils regardaient, Nami et Usopp près d'eux, Sanji et Gin non loin, ils admiraient. 

Lorsque le combat fut fini, après avoir traumatisé et choqué la plupart des spectateurs, Liana n'attendit pas que Zoro tomba à l'eau pour intervenir, il était blessé à la poitrine, la même blessure, il était vivant et elle n'allait pas le laisser couler. 

D'eux tous, elle était la seule à avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour le soigner, enfin non ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, Johnny et Yosaku en avait aussi mais ils n'étaient pas de l'équipage, Nami pourrait peut être aussi, mais Liana voulait que la rouquine aida à défendre le restaurant, une chose sur laquelle Luffy était d'accord. Ils iraient s'occuper d'Arlong mais avant ils allaient dépouiller Krieg. En attendant même si elle n'allait pas se battre, et elle était un peu déçue, elle avait reçu un ordre. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'attaqua pas lorsque un Mihawk visiblement intrigué monta à bord du Merry. Temps de dire un peu de la vérité apparemment. 


	11. Mihawk et Marco

Peu de choses intéressaient vraiment Dracule Mihawk, il était un homme puissant et solitaire qui s'ennuyait souvent. Tout comme peu de choses l'intéressaient, peu de choses arrivaient à le surprendre, il naviguait seul sur Grand Line depuis longtemps à présent et il passait beaucoup de temps dans le Nouveau Monde, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui pouvait décider de naviguer seul dans la mer la plus dangereuse au monde. Néanmoins il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait et le surprenait et ce à East Blue. Une surprise en elle même, cette mer était après tout réputée, et avec raison, comme étant la plus faible et la plus pacifique. 

Il y était rentré parce qu'un navire lui avait échappé, une tempête l'avait protégé et il ne laissait personne le fuir longtemps. La chasse avait été ouverte, une simple distraction vraiment. Ça ne c'était pas fini ainsi, à l'approche de sa proie il avait senti quatre auras puissantes, trois qui étaient contenues, une venait d'un vétéran de Grand Line, une légende ou presque : Zeff au pieds rouges. Les trois autres néanmoins, celles contrôlées venaient d'inconnu, et ça c'était déjà suffisant pour attirer son attention. Une aura aussi maîtrisée ne pouvait appartenir uniquement à un maître en haki, une technique qui s'apprenait en général fin Paradise et obligatoirement dans le Nouveau Monde. Une légère maîtrise du haki dans East Blue ça aurait été une surprise, mais c'était plus que ça, qu'importe qu'ils essayaient de le faire passer ainsi. Mihawk était capable de voir la différence. 

Il avait été intrigué lorsque l'homme aux cheveux verts, Roronoa Zoro, l'avait défié en duel, il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, il l'avait reconnu, mais il avait voulu essayer quand même. Mihawk au cours du combat avait ressenti de l'excitation, il y avait une réelle maîtrise du sabre, une réelle technique chez ce jeune sabreur, il n'était pas à un haut niveau mais c'était plus dû à son physique qu'à ses capacités, et si ce n'était pas déjà un mystère. Roronoa Zoro avait même réussi à le blesser, ce n'était pas grave ou quoique ce soit du genre, mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce que la plupart des sabreurs dans le monde étaient capables. Il avait gagné une cicatrice de l'épaule au cœur, elle serait légère, surtout comparée à celle qu'il avait donné à Roronoa Zoro. Il aurait pu le tuer, il aurait probablement dû, il avait d'énormes capacités et un grand potentiel, il pouvait être une menace. Mais il avait de l'honneur, de la fierté et une volonté de fer, et si ça faisait de lui un ennemi plus dangereux encore, Mihawk était aussi impatient de voir jusqu'à où il pouvait aller. 

Il avait eu des questions bien sûr, une technique que le jeune sabreur avait utilisé était une des siennes, une d'il y a longtemps et que personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait. Il reconnaissait que sa curiosité sur ce fait avait aussi impacté sur sa décision de le laisser en vie, il savait que si il le tuait alors il n'aurait pas ses réponses, et en plus il tuerait un épéiste prometteur, en gros quelque chose qui ne le tentait pas du tout. 

Même dans les scénarios les plus fous il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle réponse. Il avait compris l'ordre que le pirate au Chapeau de Paille, et c'était le chapeau de Shanks, le chapeau qu'il avait donné en même temps que son bras pour un pari sur la nouvelle ère, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait présenté en tout cas. Le jeune capitaine pirate avait donné un ordre silencieux à la jeune femme qui avait récupéré Roronoa Zoro, c'était eux les trois avec les auras puissantes, elle avait été visiblement mécontente mais elle avait obéi. L'ordre l'avait concerné aussi, si il voulait des réponses se serait avec elle, il s'y était donc rendu. 

_"Je m'appelle Potter Liana, si vous voulez bien attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai soigné le mieux possible Zoro avant qu'on ne l'amène à un docteur, ça m'arrangerait." elle avait dit en se retournant, un poignard à la main, prête à se battre si nécessaire mais Mihawk, bien qu'intrigué par ses capacités au combat, n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se battre. Une autre fois peut être, il verrait._

_Il s'appuya contre le mat et se contenta d'observer, au bout d'une minute elle se rebaissa vers son ami et continua à le soigner._

_"Avez vous entendu parler de Regulus le Magicien par le gouvernement ou même Shanks ?" elle demanda sans s'arrêter de travailler sur Zoro_

_"Quelques fois, rien de très clair." Mihawk finit par dire, il était encore plus curieux qu'auparavant, comment pouvait elle savoir pour son lien avec Shanks, et encore plus à propos de l'ancien capitaine de Shanks. Le roux n'en avait pas honte mais il ne le criait pas non plus sur tout les toits._

_"Il avait des pouvoirs non dus à un fruit du démon, des pouvoirs lui permettant de faire de multiples choses, sans rapport visible les unes avec les autres. J'ai le même genre de pouvoir que Regulus, nous venons du même endroit." elle dit sans croiser son regard, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait une telle chose, quel rapport ? "L'énergie que je maîtrise, et que j'ai en commun avec lui, peut parfois être chargé dans une certaine écriture afin d'amplifier la puissance de quelque chose, ou simplement de réaliser un acte puissant. Des rituels si vous voulez. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons une aura aussi puissante Luffy, Zoro et moi, nous avons été sur Grand Line, dans le Nouveau Monde, mais en même temps on ne l'a pas fait. Nous avons combattu des vices amiraux et parfois des amiraux, mais en même temps nous ne l'avons pas fait. Vous avez enseigné Zoro pendant deux ans, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Nous avons les esprits d'un futur qui n'existe plus." Liana expliqua, à la fin en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ayant fini de faire son possible pour soigner Zoro , le défiant presque de la traiter de menteuse_

_"C'est impossible." il ne put s'empêcher de dire, ça serait une explication presque logique mais il était impossible de faire une telle chose._

_"Ça dépend pour qui, et si on est capable d'en payer le prix. Et rien n'est vraiment impossible sur Grand Line, encore plus sur le Nouveau Monde." elle lui répondit simplement en haussant les épaules_

_"Je devrai me fier à uniquement ta parole alors ?" il l'interrogea_

_"Je peux vous montrer." Liana lui dit en lui tendant la main, paume en l'air "Je peux vous montrer mes souvenirs."_

_"Pourquoi ferais tu ça ?" il avait questionné surpris d'une telle offre, si c'était possible pourquoi vouloir lui montrer ?_

_"Mon capitaine me l'a demandé." elle dit simplement_

_"Qu'est ce que ça fera ?" il demanda_

_"Vous aurez l'impression de tomber, avant de les voir, ce sera réel mais uniquement un souvenir, on ne peut pas intervenir, pour nous ça durera autant de temps que nécessaire mais pour le monde extérieur ça ne durera qu'une minute. Je vous donne ma parole que ce n'est pas un piège." elle expliqua_

_Il la regarda un moment mais elle ne bougea pas, elle serait aussi vulnérable que lui et elle en avait conscience, mais elle avait visiblement confiance en ses nakamas et dans le fait qu'ils la protégeraient durant ce moment. Sa curiosité et sa prudence luttèrent un peu, mais la curiosité l'emporta, il ne sentait pas de menace de la part de la jeune femme. Rien, elle était indifférente, un peu en colère pour la blessure de son ami, il le sentait, mais sinon il y avait du respect et de la douleur. Il finit par se décider et posa sa main sur la paume de Potter Liana._

_De suite il ressentit ce dont elle l'avait averti, il tombait, il était uniquement conscient de la main dans la sienne. Jusqu'à ce que finalement la chute s'arrêta, ils étaient à Marine Ford, mais c'était un Marine Ford différent de ce qu'il avait vu, l'eau était gelée mais ce n'était pas la plus grande différence, il y avait les plus grandes forces de la marine, les Schikibukais, lui y compris mais il n'y avait pas Crocodile et Jimbei, et face à eux, Barbe Blanche et ses alliés. Mais pas uniquement, la jeune femme à ses côtés s'y trouvait aussi de même que son capitaine et d'autres qui avait la tenue d'Impel Down, y compris Crocodile. Jimbei se trouvait là également, aux côtés des deux jeunes._

_"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Mihawk demanda, en observant la destruction qui commençait_

_"La guerre de Marine Ford, la bataille qui a marqué la fin de l'ère d'or de la Piraterie pour une nouvel âge, plus sanglant. La Marine a voulu exécuter Portgas D Ace, le commandant de la Seconde Division de Barbe Blanche, qui avait été capturé par un ancien de ses hommes qui avait tué un commandant pour un fruit. Marshall D Teach, alias Barbe Noire, avait livré Ace au gouvernement en échange d'une place en tant que Grand Corsaire vu que Crocodile était tombé." Liana expliqua d'une voix neutre, elle lui avait lâché la main au moment où ils étaient arrivés et elle regardait le champ de bataille avec tristesse dans ses yeux émeraudes._

_"Pourquoi étiez vous là ?" il demanda au lieu d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Crocodile, ça ne l'intéressait pas_

_"Ace est notre frère aîné." Liana répondit simplement_

_Leur poste était un peu à l'écart des combats, mais suffisamment en hauteur et à proximité pour réussir à voir ce qui se passait partout, et il observait attentivement, il voyait que le Mihawk de Marine Ford suivait beaucoup Luffy et Liana des yeux, il était visiblement attiré, et le Mihawk qui voyait le souvenir pouvait comprendre, lui même était attiré par la Liana qu'il avait rencontré, bien plus que celle du souvenir en réalité, mais il était plus curieux du reste qu'autre chose._

_Il observa sans rien dire et comprit l'attitude triste de sa compagne de voyage lorsque Akainu tua le jeune commandant, Ace, son frère aîné. Il avait vu la tentative de le protéger mais ça n'avait visiblement pas été suffisamment puissant. La mort de Barbe Blanche n'était pas tellement un choc pour lui, vu les coups qu'il avait reçu c'était plutôt prévisible, mais les conséquences et de sa mort et des actions de Barbe Noire étaient terribles._

_"Suite à cette guerre, Barbe Noire devint un des quatre Empereurs, il traquait les détenteurs de fruit du démon pour les faire soumettre ou voler leur capacité si un membre de son équipage était intéressé. De notre côté Luffy nous avait demandé de nous entraîné durant deux ans, Kuma quand il était encore lui même, nous avait sauvé en nous envoyant tous à un endroit où nous pourrions améliorer nos capacités. Zoro était sur votre île, avec les singes qui se comporte comme des humains, je ne sais pas vraiment comment mais il a réussi à vous convaincre de l'entraîner._

_Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés deux ans après, nous étions plus forts mais nos ennemis aussi. La marine, Big Mom et Kaido étaient après nous, de même que Barbe Noire, nos alliés étaient traqués et massacré par un des quatre, même les fils de Barbe Blanche qui étaient avec nous, ne faisaient pas le poids au final.  
_

_Shanks, après la mort de Yasopp et d'un petit groupe de pirate sous ses ordres, a décidé d'attaquer Barbe Noire, vous étiez avec lui, mais même si vous étiez plus forts et plus expérimentés, Barbe Noire avait quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas : de la chair à canon. Il a envoyé tout ses hommes contre l'équipage et les alliés de Shanks, vous fatigant ainsi progressivement. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour aider, Shanks était mort, et vous peiniez contre trois adversaires : Shiliew à leur tête. On vous a aidé, Zoro tuant Shiliew mais vos blessures étaient trop graves et vous êtes mort peu après." Liana tout en parlant lui montra les événements de manière rapide, s'attardant à sa demande silencieuse sur son dernier combat. "Peu de temps après, nous étions plus que cinq à fuir tout ça, Barbe Noire et le gouvernement, j'avais été mortellement blessé par Akainu, et c'est là que Luffy a finalement accepté que je fasse le rituel pour envoyer les âmes dans le passé."_

_"Pourquoi pas avant ?" Mihawk demanda curieux, ce futur était à craindre, mais il avait déjà changé, après tout Zoro, Luffy et Liana étaient plus puissants qu'avant et d'après ce qu'il avait senti, ils avaient commencé à entraîner leurs amis. Ils n'étaient pas encore fort, mais par rapport au niveau d'East Blue, ils étaient au dessus de la moyenne. Ils avaient du potentiel et étaient visiblement sur le bonne voie pour continuer ainsi. Il n'avait pas à craindre une mort pareille, mais il resterait sur ses gardes, de ça il en était sûr._

_"Parce que celui qui lance le rituel doit donner sa vie en échange, je n'ai que des théories pour la raison dont je me souviens de tout, mais ce n'est que ça, des théories. Mon frère ne voulait pas prendre ce risque." elle expliqua_

_Soudain ils étaient de nouveau sur le navire le Vogue Merry, Roronoa Zoro était allongé à côté d'eux._

_"Une expérience intéressante. Barbe Noire sera t'il un problème ?" Mihawk demanda sans questionner d'avantage par rapport à sa survie, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui dirait pas de toute façon._

_"Non, une des personnes renvoyée dans le passé se trouve dans le Nouveau Monde et pourra agir. Et même dans le cas où il échoue, on le croisera et on le tuera nous même. On ne le laissera pas avoir un tel pouvoir de nouveau." Liana assura_

_"Une dernière question, pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ?" Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de demander_

_"Un ordre de mon capitaine suite à la demande de Zoro, il estimait que vous aviez le droit de savoir quel genre de connaissance un rival aurait. Il compte toujours vous combattre et vous avez notre respect." Liana répondit simplement_

En observant les trois avis de recherche, Mihawk ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils allaient secouer le monde et il allait être au première loge pour observer. 

* * *

 Vivre sur le Moby Dick de nouveau était étrange pour Marco, il avait fait une croix sur le bateau qui avait été sa maison pendant si longtemps.. après sa destruction à Marine Ford, et quand Liana avait parlé de les renvoyer dans le passé, il ne s'était pas tellement attardé sur le fait qu'il serait à nouveau dessus. 

Vivre avec autant de monde de nouveau, demandait aussi un peu d'adaptation, même après qu'il eut été récupérer pas Luffy et les autres, il n'avait pas redirigé l'équipage des Fils de Barbe Blanche, il était resté à l'écart de ça, l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était bruyant mais moins nombreux et ça avait été ce dont il avait besoin. Là il était de nouveau avec un grand équipage, en tant que le grand frère et le second du capitaine. Il avait du mal à s'adapter parfois, le fait que Liana lui manquait et qu'il était à peu près sur qu'elle était morte et qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais n'aidait pas du tout les choses. 

Pour la plus grande confusion de l'équipage, Marco était tantôt heureux de parler avec des gens, particulièrement Thatch et Ace, et tantôt il ne voulait parler à personne d'autre que Pops et encore des fois il ne voulait même pas lui parler. 

Vivre sans Pops, il avait été forcé de le faire, de s'habituer, c'était difficile, ça faisait mal et il avait continué à se tourner pour lui demander conseil parfois mais il avait réussi à s'habituer à ça. Vivre sans Liana c'était différent. Elle était rapidement devenue une des personnes les plus importantes de son existence, elle était là pour lui, bons et mauvais moments et c'était pareil pour elle. Ils étaient tout les deux plus qu'un petit peu brisés mais ils s'acceptaient et se soutenaient. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il partirait avant elle, qu'il se ferait tuer en la protégeant, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être sans elle. Là c'était une torture, parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait si souvent souhaité mais que souvent il n'arrivait plus à savoir si Liana n'avait pas été simplement un moment de rêve dans un long cauchemar. 

Après tout c'était difficile de se dire qu'il avait vécu dans un monde sans Pops et tout le monde, quand il voyait le contraire tout les jours. Néanmoins il savait que c'était faux, elle lui manquait trop pour ça. 

"Tu inquiètes tes frères mon fils." Barbe Blanche lui dit un soir où il l'avait fait venir dans sa cabine pour parler un peu tout les deux 

"Je ne le fais pas exprès yoi, elle me manque. Je sais qu'elle est morte et j'arrive pas à l'accepter yoi." Marco souffla en buvant un peu plus d'alcool 

"Tu ne le sais pas, d'après ce que tu m'as dit des aventures de cet équipage, ils sont spécialisés dans l'impossible. Elle est peut être vivante actuellement et va bientôt t'envoyer un message qui sait. Ne perds pas espoir mon fils." Barbe Blanche lui dit gentiment 

"Je ne veux pas espérer uniquement pour être déçu Pops, ça ferait encore plus mal yoi." Marco protesta 

 

Ça faisait trois jours depuis sa discussion avec Pops, ils avaient parlé tard dans la nuit, allant des actions à prendre par rapport à Teach, et aux événements dont Marco parlait et qui n'avait pas de lien direct avec Teach. Barbe Blanche réfléchissait à une manière de protéger ses enfants et son territoire si quelque chose lui arrivait, pour le moment il ne savait pas, mais il cherchait encore. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet et le père de l'équipage demanda à en savoir plus sur Liana, il voulait après tout connaître sa belle fille. Marco bien que triste par rapport à son absence voulait bien en parler, parce que ça lui permettait de mieux se souvenir et de visualiser son visage plus précisément. 

 Néanmoins il avait à présent quelque chose de mieux : son avis de recherche. Luffy, Liana et Zoro étaient recherchés. 

_**Monkey D Luffy, au Chapeau de Paille, recherché mort ou vif pour 50 millions** _

_**Roronoa Zoro, le Démon Tranchant, recherché mort ou vif pour 25 millions.** _

_**Potter Liana, dite la Danseuse au Cent Pouvoirs, recherchée morte ou vive pour 35 millions.** _

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Marco se laissa espéré en voyant l'avis de recherche de la femme qu'il aimait, non seulement elle était très différente que la première fois, elle portait un haut à col montant mais vu qu'elle était de trois quart, il pouvait voir, plus ou moins, que le haut de son dos était dénudé, il n'était pas vraiment surpris vu qu'elle avait besoin de ses tatouages. Il voyait aussi un foulard violet à sa taille, sa couleur favorite, mais c'était dans ses cheveux qu'il voyait le message tant espéré. En effet, Liana avait rapidement sympathisé avec Izo, et le crossdresser n'avait pas perdu de temps à lui faire part de sa passion, enfin de l'une d'entre elle : le langage des fleurs. Marco en connaissait déjà pas mal vu qu'Izo était un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait revu les bases à cette époque. Elle avait mis deux fleurs dans ses cheveux : un seringat blanc, ce qui voulait dire  _'je garde toujours votre souvenir'_ ainsi qu'une ixia qui elle signifiait :  _'je vous aimerai toujours'_. 

Ça n'offrait pas de garantie, mais entre ça, le foulard, le nouveau style, et la prime, parce que ça voulait quand même dire quelque chose à East Blue, il avait de l'espoir. La femme qu'il aimait vivait peut être toujours. Le sourire qu'il offrit à l'équipage ce soir là était un nouveau, les pirates n'avaient jamais vu leur premier commandant aussi heureux, même leur père avait un grand sourire. 


	12. Loguetown

Observant son avis de recherche, Liana ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était songeuse, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir au changement de surnom, elle s'était habituée à la Danseuse Mystique, au fait que des adversaires pendant longtemps l'avaient sous estimé en partie à cause du nom mais aussi de la photo. Difficile de craindre quelqu'un quand on le voit en maillot de bain, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Néanmoins maintenant c'était différent, elle était différente, plus dure dans aucun doute, plus dangereuse et elle ne pouvait pas nier que le fait que sa photo soit pas forcément très intimidante certes, mais montrait quand même qu'elle était prête à se battre, lui faisait plaisir. Oui, elle pouvait s'habituer à être la Danseuse aux Cent Pouvoirs.

La photo la montrait de trois quart, un peu de loin permettant de voir le haut de son corps à partir de sa taille, on pouvait voir son chignon avec les fleurs, ce pourquoi elle était ravie, elle espérait vraiment que Marco comprendrait le message sinon elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait. Elle avait aussi ses poignards dans les mains, quatre d'entre eux en tout cas. Elle allait devoir en acheter à Loguetown, elle n'en avait pas assez à son goût et la première île où elle pourrait en acheter de qualité était Alabasta une fois dans Grand Line. À part en cas d'extrême nécessité, Liana n'aimait pas prendre les armes de ses ennemis ou autre, du coup ça limitait les possibilités, surtout qu'elle avait appris à se battre avec bien plus que ceux qu'elle avait en sa possession. 

Néanmoins les posters prouvaient une chose, les choses avaient définitivement changé, les primes étaient plus élevées, et Zoro en avait un aussi, un différent que le Chasseur de Pirate, ce sur quoi il était satisfait d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été un chasseur de pirate après tout, il avait juste cherché ceux qui avaient une prime quand il avait faim, point. Cependant ça allait bien plus loin que ça, l'équipage en son entier avait changé, Nami était plus stable et plus forte, elle avait même participé contre les hommes poissons après que les marines aient tenté de voler son or, pas contre les boss de l'équipage mais elle avait pu affronter sans trop de problème les autres plus faibles de la bande. Usopp n'avait pas fui devant Smack, il s'était contenté de se percher sur un des murs pour tirer, il avait été redoutablement efficace, l'entraînement allait bien sûr continuer mais Liana ET Zoro avaient été impressionné par le sniper. Il n'avait pas commencé à se battre aussi efficacement jusqu'à Alabasta dans leur temps et encore ça n'avait été que le début. Arlong Park avait été détruit, un mélange des techniques tranchantes de Zoro, des coups de Luffy contre Arlong et de Liana qui avait envoyé son adversaire dans le bâtiment et qui l'avait traversé de part en part. Elle avait été un peu furieuse et avait fait une légère erreur quand à sa force. Pour sa défense elle n'avait pas pu se défouler contre Krieg et ses hommes. Gin avait bien assuré la sécurité de Nami tout en se chargeant du monstre marin, à peu près comme la première fois si les souvenirs de Liana étaient corrects. C'était fait dans tous les cas et leur équipage était au complet, pour East Blue bien sûr. 

Il n'y avait plus qu'un arrêt à faire : Loguetown, et elle en avait à faire des choses là bas, des fringues pour Zoro, Gin, Luffy et elle aussi, Usopp avait un stock déjà même si il allait devoir prendre des vêtements chauds pour les îles hivernales en particulier, tandis que Nami elle irait sans aucun doute faire ses courses toute seule. Elle devait aussi aller acheter son sabre, ça lui manquait vraiment, et d'autres poignards donc, elle allait prendre un Log Pose aussi. Luffy était toujours du genre laissez faire, et aimait son frère et ses manies, mais elle n'était pas ainsi, elle s'inquiétait bien plus facilement et n'aimait pas laisser les choses totalement à la chance. Elle ne savait pas exactement où chercher à Loguetown, mais elle ne doutait pas du fait qu'il y en avait forcément là bas. Elle voulait aussi se faire tatouer, elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à Jaya, et encore moins jusqu'à Ken Toshi, elle irait à un bar pour se renseigner sur un tatoueur de confiance et de talent, les barman savaient en général ce genre de chose, les bons en tout cas. Elle les aurait bien fait à Cocoyashi, mais le doc n'avait que du bleu et ça ne convenait pas enfin c'était son opinion à elle, elle trouvait celui de Nami très bien, mais pas pour elle. 

" _Tu vas te faire tatouer les mêmes qu'avant ou pas ?_ " Regulus questionna curieux

"Pas tous non, il y en aura qui vont être différents et pas forcément à la même place aussi. Par contre j'ai eu une idée pour Brook, est ce que tu penses que si je trace ses runes et en inscrivant son nom sur une boîte similaire à celles que j'ai déjà faites, tu penses que ça arrivera jusqu'à lui ?" demanda Liana en lui montrant les runes qu'elle avait tracé sur un de ses blocs notes

Les deux partirent ainsi dans une discussion un peu étrange, vu qu'elle ne se passait que dans sa tête, sur les runes en les modifiant pour augmenter leur chance de succès. Liana toujours consciente que même si ça fonctionnait elle ne pourrait pas l'envoyer à Marco parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir quand il serait seul et pas en combat. Trop risqué elle devait attendre, et c'était horrible, encore pire que les deux ans de séparation avec le reste de l'équipage, parce qu'au moins elle avait un délai précis et un lieu de rendez vous, là au contraire elle n'avait rien, mais au moins elle n'était pas seule. Ou en total deuil, même si être au quotidien avec des versions plus jeunes d'amis que vous avez vu mourir n'aider pas non plus. Pas du tout même, un véritable cauchemar vivant parfois, néanmoins même pour les problèmes de sommeil, et Usopp avait toujours l'air absolument terrifié tant qu'elle n'avait pas bu au moins la moitié de sa tasse de café le matin, c'était agréable de les voir. Étrange, mais bien. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps d'adaptation, après tout les deux garçons vérifiaient régulièrement si elle n'était pas blessée au ventre. 

Une part d'elle hurlait à la vengeance, elle voulait presque aller au QG de la marine, traquer l'un après l'autre tous les vices amiraux et l'amiral responsable de la mort de tellement de personnes qu'elle aimait, pareil pour Marshall D. Teach et les prisonniers à Impel Down d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait voir la même lueur dans les yeux des deux autres, mais ils devaient se contrôler, ils n'étaient pas revenus dans le temps pour la vengeance mais pour un nouveau départ. Rien d'autre, rien de moins. En plus non seulement ils étaient encore loin d'être à leur ancien niveau mais aussi si ils réussissaient à tuer Aikanu ils auraient la marine aux trousses. C'était obligatoire, ils représenteraient une menace trop grande pour ça. C'était sur ça qu'ils devraient faire attention, représenter une menace suffisante pour forcer beaucoup à y repenser à deux fois avant de les attaquer, sans pour autant être une trop grande pour ne pas mettre en danger le reste de l'équipage. Ils devaient rester sur la ligne. L'enfreindre quelques fois n'était pas un soucis, le gouvernement pouvait se dire que c'était dû à la chance, trop souvent en revanche et ça poserait des problèmes. 

En pensant à ligne, elle se rappela un léger détail, très léger, dont elle et Luffy n'avaient pas encore parlé, quoi faire à propos de Dragon et Sabo ??

* * *

Finalement, ils étaient enfin en vue de Loguetown, après ça direction Grand Ligne, très loin des eaux calmes de East Blue, ça rendait Liana folle, Luffy était encore plus surexcité que d'habitude et Zoro s'était plaint à plusieurs reprises que quand il soulevait ses haltères, elle allait devoir en acheter des plus lourdes aussi sa magie était bonne mais mieux valait en avoir en réserve, en plus Zoro n'aimait pas trop l'utiliser, donc ses haltères étaient trop calmes. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas sa logique même si elle avait compris le sens de sa phrase, ce qui était déjà positif, ou non elle était pas totalement sûre.

Liana sortit une partie de l'argent qu'elle et Luffy avaient gagné à Goa, ne pas perdre toutes leurs affaires dans un tourbillon aidait vraiment parfois parce que bien que Liana avait toujours de l'argent dans son sac mais le plus gros était dans son sac de voyage, un qui prenait trop de place selon Luffy la première fois. Elle ne l'avait pas donné à Nami pour différentes raisons, premièrement elle préférait avoir une réserve de côté, au cas où, mais elle avait toujours compté en parler à Nami, elle n'avait juste pas décidé du quand, mais en plus même si elle adorait la navigatrice son amour pour l'or et les trésors était parfois un peu .... flippant. En plus elle allait devoir faire des courses pour l'équipage, pas besoin d'avoir une dette sur son argent à la base juste parce qu'elle l'avait confié à Nami.

"Tiens Sanji, achète une serrure pour le frigo, voire dix, crois moi ça sera nécessaire." Liana lui dit en lui donnant de l'argent, en plus de celui qu'il avait déjà reçu de la part de Nami pour les provisions. Elle en donna ensuite un peu à Usopp pour qu'il puisse acheter du matériel pour ses munitions, à Gin pour si il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, Zoro en eut aussi pour s'acheter ce qu'il voulait (de l'alcool) et elle en donna aussi à Luffy pour si jamais il avait faim, ou plutôt pour quand il aurait faim. Nami bouda un peu en voyant l'argent mais ne commenta pas au sourire amusé et au sourcil haussé de celle qu'elle voyait de plus en plus comme une grande sœur. 

"Tu viens faire des courses avec moi Liana ?" elle demanda à la place, impatiente de faire un peu de shopping 

"Pas de suite ça c'est sûr, je te rejoindrais peut être après mais avant ça je dois aller acheter des armes avec Zoro et Gin, j'ai d'autres courses après mais on se retrouvera peut être." elle commença à dire avant de voir la mine déçue de Nami, sincère. "Et si mangeait ensemble plutôt ? J'ai pas mal de truc à faire mais je peux te retrouver à 12h où que tu sois pour qu'on aille manger non ?" 

Sa proposition fut de suite acceptée, et ils se séparèrent ensuite prévoyant de se retrouver au navire vers 17h, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Luffy voulant voir la plateforme d'exécution, comme la première fois, Liana se demandait juste quel plan étrange il avait prévu cette fois. Décidant de penser à autre chose pour éviter de se donner des cheveux blancs prématurément, elle continua à profiter de la balade avec Gin et Zoro, devant juste attraper Zoro quelque fois lorsque le sabreur partait dans le mauvais sens, alors qu'il marchait à côté d'eux, en ligne droite. 

"Il est toujours comme ça ?" Gin questionna surpris 

"Plus ou moins oui, aucun problème à retrouver son chemin si il y a un combat où si il a un adversaire précis en tête, le reste du temps c'est plutôt compliqué malheureusement." répondit Liana en soupirant, même avec son haki, Zoro continuait à se perdre, c'était désespérant parfois, mais bon, elle avait pris l'habitude, de mauvaise foi mais elle l'avait pris. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu tellement le choix. Il y avait des moments dans la vie où tu devais apprendre à faire avec, c'était ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire avec l'appétit sans fin de Luffy, les problèmes de direction de Zoro, la soif d'argent de Nami, les mensonges de Usopp, la galanterie de Sanji, le côté cleptomane de Gin sur les îles, la crédulité de Chopper, Franky.., et les blagues de squelettes de Brook ainsi que le fait qu'il demandait à toute femme de voir leur sous vêtements. C'était comme ça, l'équipage était totalement fou il fallait juste faire avec, et puis elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas mieux par rapport aux fruits rouges et la surprotection qu'elle avait parfois tendance à faire. 

Liana mena donc les deux hommes au magasin d'armes où ils avaient acheté la première fois, le vendeur était le même, tentant d'acheter le sabre de Zoro à bas prix alors qu'il en connaissait très bien la valeur. Néanmoins elle ne lui accorda pas beaucoup d'importance, observant à la place les poignards qu'il avait, tous ne lui convenaient pas mais elle était patiente, et elle en trouva une dizaine qui lui plaisait. Pendant ce temps Zoro en avait eu assez et avait coupé le marchand en lui disant qu'il savait la valeur du Wado et n'avait aucune intention de le vendre, il avait ensuite mis la main sur le Kitetsu et l'envoya en l'air comme la première fois, si les récits de Gin étaient corrects, néanmoins Liana n'avait pas été là pour voir la stupidité de son meilleur ami à l'oeuvre cette fois ci et elle était plutôt horrifiée par ses actions. Elle ne doutait pas de lui, néanmoins ça donnait la frousse. 

"Mais qu'est ce que ... ?" la voix de Tashigi se fit entendre lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique regardant horrifiée Zoro et le sabre planté dans le sol, et bien en plus, la lame était aiguisée. Vu sa pâleur, elle avait vu la scène de l'extérieur. 

"Ne prononce pas nos noms, c'est une marine." murmura Liana discrètement à Gin, ils avaient des avis de recherche après tout, enfin Luffy, Zoro et elle en tout cas, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait à cause de marines. Hors de question. Gin acquiesça discrètement en retour, il ne savait pas comment elle le savait mais il lui faisait confiance, c'était peut être dû au haki dont ils avaient parlé à Sanji et lui, il demanderait plus tard. 

"J'ai aussi besoin d'un sabre, quoique je n'ai absolument aucune intention de faire la même chose que lui et il en cherche un autre." continua Liana d'une voix normale au vendeur qui était définitivement choqué par le comportement de Zoro, mais en bien, il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à détaler pour aller lui chercher le meilleur sabre, autre que le Kitetsu qu'il avait dans sa boutique. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et elle retrouva rapidement son sabre, le poids familier dans sa main, elle pouvait comprendre le sourire presque doux de Zoro lorsqu'il avait sorti son sabre du plancher, ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. Son sabre avait été brisé lors d'un combat contre l'équipage de Barbe Noire, même avec son haki et sa magie, la lame n'avait pas tenu le choc contre le pouvoir des tremblements de Barbe Noire, lorsqu'elle l'avait bloqué pour qu'il n'attaque pas Marco dans le dos.

"Trois sabres à la ceinture, ça me rappelle un certain chasseur de prime." la marine commença à dire en observant Zoro qui arrangeait ses sabres à sa ceinture, ne lui accordant pas grande importance, Tashigi n'aurait même pas été enregistré par Zoro si elle n'avait pas ressemblé autant (physique et caractère) à son amie d'enfance, elle était trop faible pour que ce soit différent, le fait qu'elle ne faisait que le juger l'avait aussi énervé. "Il est très connu, il s'appelle Roronoa Zoro." les trois pirates échangèrent un regard amusé, oui ils en avaient en effet entendu parler. "C'est un des plus célèbres manieurs de sabre de tout East Blue, mais il n'est pas honnête. Il se sert de ses lames pour gagner de l'argent et ça tu vois c'est impardonnable. Je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé pour que le mal attire autant de gens, tout les meilleurs escrimeurs sont devenus soient des chasseurs de prime soit des pirates. La plupart des meilleurs sabres du monde est entre leurs mains, ces armes ne méritent pas ça."

"Tu as des idées plutôt arrêtées dis donc." commenta Liana, elle avait du retenir une grimace en l'entendant parler, elle n'avait jamais trop eu à parler avec Tashigi, elle était tellement ancrée dans ses idées, bien mal, noir et blanc. Aucune nuance avec elle, c'était plutôt agaçant pour la femme pirate. "Tu ne sais rien de leur raisons après tout, tu juge rapidement je trouve. Si les lames ne voulaient pas être maniées par le 'mal' comme tu dis, je suis sûre qu'elles auraient trouvé un moyen de se rebeller contre leur porteur." 

Elle allait payer pour ses achats lorsqu'elle ressentit une sorte d'attraction, curieuse, sa magie l'avait parfois guidé dans une direction ou une autre au fil du temps, elle s'approcha d'une étagère où se trouvait un kodachi. Elle le prit dans sa main et remarqua les deux marques d'ouvertures dans le fourreau. 

"C'est un kodachi à double lames rangé dans un seul fourreau. Je l'ai depuis des années mais personne n'a jamais réussi à l'ouvrir." le vendeur expliqua, mais Liana ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. 

" _C'était le mien, un des biens que j'avais de mon monde, un cadeau de mon grand père et le Lord de la maison Black en mon temps. Je l'avais laissé sur l'île après la mort de Roger, j'allais bientôt mourir de toute façon et j'avais voulu faire une sorte d'adieu à mon capitaine et ami. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé et comment  il s'est retrouvé ici mais seul un Black de sang peut l'ouvrir. Ta grand mère était une Black, ce kodachi est à toi si tu le souhaites._ " intervint Regulus dans son esprit 

 _"J'ai déjà des armes._ " objecta Liana 

" _Et tu as aussi l'expérience nécessaire pour savoir que parfois il en faut en réserve. Je pense qu'un style à deux lames te conviendrait mieux mais après ce n'est que mon opinion. Comme ça si jamais ton sabre se brise, tu as autre chose que tes poignards pour parer._ " expliqua Regulus 

Liana hésitait, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, c'était un rappel qu'elle venait d'ailleurs mais en même temps sa magie était un rappel également et elle s'en servait quotidiennement. Elle était différente qu'avant, elle avait commencé à se le prouver avec un style vestimentaire différent, peut être qu'une nouvelle manière de se battre ne ferait pas non plus de mal. Décidée elle commença à faire sortir une lame, se coupant le pouce dessus, ce qui était une vérification pour le kodachi, ça avait été expliqué dans ses livres sur Ken Toshi, mais en plus Regulus lui en avait parlé. 

"Je le prends, ajoutez son prix avec le reste s'il vous plait." Liana dit en s'adressant au vendeur qui était visiblement choqué, de nouveau, ça devenait presque une habitude. 

Elle paya donc ses achats, attacha son sabre dans son dos et le kodachi à la ceinture, dit ensuite au revoir aux garçons le plus naturellement du monde, ignorant totalement la marine et aussi le vendeur une fois qu'elle l'eut payé. Voyant qu'il était à peine 10h, elle alla faire les courses pour Gin, Zoro et Luffy, ayant au préalable demandé ce qu'ils voulaient et pris leur taille, elle eut vite fait, sachant ce qu'elle désirait les choses allaient plus vite, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour rester elle dans les magasins pour essayer des choses. Enfin elle aurait pu si elle l'avait vraiment voulu mais comme c'était des magasins pour hommes, c'était pas terrible comme idée. Une fois fait elle chercha un bar pour se renseigner par rapport au tatoueur de la ville, ainsi que l'endroit où elle pourrait acheter un Log Pose, elle n'avait pas envie d'arpenter la ville de long en large. En marchant un peu dans les vieilles rues de la ville, elle finit par en repérer un : le bar Gold Roger. Curieuse par rapport au nom et se disant qu'un bar pour les pirates aurait forcément l'information qu'elle voulait elle descendit les escaliers pour accéder à la partie principale du bar. C'était vide, un peu surprenant vu qu'il était près de midi, mais elle se rappela qu'avec Smoker sur l'île, ça ne devait pas vraiment aider les pirates et donc les commerces qui profitaient de leur présence.  Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur, un vieil homme avec un bonnet violet sur la tête, des petites lunettes de soleil rondes et des anneaux aux oreilles. 

"Bonjour, je voudrais du rhum s'il vous plait ainsi que des renseignements, ainsi qu'un nom, à part si vous préférez que je vous appelle grand père." dit calmement Liana 

"On ferme aujourd'hui, désolé faudra que tu ailles voir ailleurs." l'homme répondit en se resservant à boire 

"Pourquoi ? Pas assez de clientèle ?" Liana questionna curieuse 

"Je raccroche de mon propre chef." il nia 

"Mais vous êtes pas encore fermé, vous pourriez me servir un verre comme votre dernière cliente." contra Liana, qui était de plus en plus curieuse envers ce vieil homme qui avait ouvert un bar pour Gold Roger.

"Pourquoi pas." le barman dit en se levant après l'avoir regardé un moment "Tu as dit que tu voulais du rhum alors, et je m'appelle Raoul." 

"Moi c'est Liana, Potter Liana, tu ne veux pas boire un verre avec moi Raoul, je n'aime pas boire seule, je paierai pour nous deux." demanda Liana et Raoul sortit un verre pour boire avec elle 

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais comme informations ?" demanda Raoul en servant l'alcool 

"Où est ce que je peux trouver un Log Pose pour Grand Line sur cette île ? On part aujourd'hui et même si mon capitaine est persuadé qu'on pourra en trouver un rapidement, je préfère être plus préparée." demanda Liana en commençant à boire son verre tranquillement 

"Grand Line ?" demanda Raoul choqué par la phrase et par le calme avec lequel elle l'avait dit 

"Oui, il veut devenir le roi, la personne la plus libre de toutes les mers et je ferai tout pour qu'il y arrive." répondit Liana "Tu as mon information ou pas ?" 

"Il y a un magasin de navigation à deux rues du port, si tu y vas, le  **Nautilus** tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu viens de ma part, ça aidera. Tu n'as pas peur ? C'est une mer dont peu reviennent." demanda Raoul intrigué 

"Il y a des risques bien sûr mais je veux naviguer et voir le monde, cette mer renferme des dizaines de mystères au moins, il y aura des îles plus différentes les unes que les autres, en plus quel est l'intérêt de faire comme tout le monde ? Je respecte la mer, mais je n'en ai pas peur. Je veux voir le monde et être libre, je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher." dit Liana avec un sourire dangereux 

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait des pirates dans ton genre.." rit doucement Raoul "Quel était la deuxième information ?"

"J'ai besoin d'un tatoueur, un talentueux et rapide, je peux le payer. Tu saurais pas où je peux en trouver un bon à tout hasard ?" demanda Liana 

"Je connais un bon tatoueur, un vieux comme moi mais il est doué et l'âge n'a pas enlevé son talent, tiens voici son adresse." Raoul dit en lui tendant un bout de papier où il avait inscrit l'information 

"Merci, on trinque ?" Liana demanda 

"Au Roi des Pirate, à Gold Roger ?" demanda Raoul en levant son deuxième verre de rhum vu qu'ils avaient tout les deux fini le premier en parlant 

"Au Roi des Pirates." renchérit Liana "Merci pour tout Raoul, on se verra peut être quand on reviendra victorieux de Grand Line." elle dit en partant, ayant laissé l'argent sur le comptoir et un barman très amusé derrière.

 

Une fois dehors elle se dépêcha de se rendre au  **Nautilus** avant de rejoindre Nami, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un agréable moment à déjeuner ensemble, sans personne essayant de piquer dans leurs affaires pour une fois, discutant de tout et de rien. C'était agréable de pouvoir souffler un peu ainsi, Liana adorait ses nakamas et son frère mais parfois ils étaient un peu trop, un sentiment visiblement partagé par la navigatrice. 

"On n'a qu'à faire ça à chaque île où on peut, on se fait un repas toute les deux uniquement, sans garçon." proposa Nami une fois qu'elles furent sorties 

"Pas une mauvaise idée, je suis pour." accepta volontiers Liana avant qu'elles ne se séparèrent de nouveau 

Liana se rendit ensuite au salon de tatouage dont Raoul lui avait donné l'adresse et à son plus grand soulagement il n'y avait personne d'autre que le tatoueur, elle n'aurait pas à attendre. L'homme, Benji était plutôt surpris par ce qu'elle voulait et aussi par le nombre de tatouage d'un seul coup mais il se mit à l'ouvrage, modifiant un peu avec elle les croquis qu'elle avait imaginé pour qu'ils soient plus réalisables ou mieux fait ou simplement plus pratique à faire. Liana se sentait vraiment mieux avec ses tatouages et ses armes, ça avait été étrange avant. 

Satisfaite elle paya avant de repartir pour continuer ses achats, pour elle cette fois, enfin pour elle et le navire selon les magasins. Elle acheta des vêtements pour les différentes saisons de Grand Line, ainsi que des chaussures adaptées et des manteaux. Voyant l'heure elle partit rejoindre les autres, il ne manquait que Luffy et surprise surprise il était sur la place. Zoro la regarda avec un sourire, en voyant les bandages recouvrant différentes parties du corps de sa meilleure amie, sachant que c'était dû à des tatouages, il était heureux qu'elle ait eu le temps de les faire faire, sachant à quel point ils étaient important lors d'un combat pour elle. 

"Où est Luffy ?" demanda de suite Usopp qui aidait Sanji à porter un poisson, sans la moindre difficulté vu l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait reçu.

"Chapeau de Paille va être exécuté par Baggy le Clown." un civil hurla en courant dans les rues

Zoro et Liana échangèrent un regard ébahi, à quoi est ce qu'il jouait exactement ? 

 


	13. Exécution

Marco avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme avait été enlevé de ses épaules, il ne pouvait pas être sûr bien sûr, il y avait toujours un doute. Il avait peut être trop cherché un signe dans l'affiche de Liana, c'était peut être juste qu'elle avait simplement décidé d'être différente après que Zoro et Luffy lui aient parlé, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Il n'en était pas capable si il était honnête, le fait de voir la femme qu'il aimait en photo, différente de l'image qu'elle avait représenté lorsqu'elle les avait renvoyé dans le passé, le teint pale, de la sueur au front et une expression de douleur sur le visage tandis que son ventre avait été ouvert par un poing de magma.... Non elle était différente, plus jeune aussi, mais toujours aussi belle. 

Il était probablement ridicule, et affreusement amoureux et donc pas la moins du monde objectif, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit à chaque fois qu'il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt en Boa Hancock vu qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Marco s'en souvenait à la perfection, les mots dit avec un sourire mais surtout une rougeur sur les joues si difficile à faire apparaître chez elle, un défi en réalité et un qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux de relever. Liana avait toujours été belle pour lui, mais avant elle avait été la petite sœur de Ace, une supernova sexy, pas plus loin, c'était après en la connaissant, en passant du temps avec elle, en observant ses yeux émeraudes aussi changeants que l'océan au gré de ses humeurs... elle était la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu. Cette photo n'était qu'un rappel d'un espoir en lui, de l'espoir qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu, qu'elle vivait encore. Mais surtout c'était un rappel. 

Un rappel de la fin d'une attente, une sombre attente, celle du jour où Thatch revint à bord avec le fruit du Yami Yami no mi. Le fruit qui avait poussé Teach à la trahison, ou plutôt le fruit pour lequel il les avait rejoint prêt à les trahir à la moindre occasion. Le fruit qui avait causé la capture, puis la mort, de Ace, de Oyaji et de tellement de monde. Un fruit qu'il ne laisserait pas Marshall toucher.

Oyaji avait été prévenu, si la nouvelle de la trahison d'un de ses fils avait été pénible, les conséquences avaient été pires, savoir jusqu'où Teach avait été prêt à aller... Marco connaissait suffisamment son Paternel pour savoir que même si il lui faisait confiance, que même si il surveillait Teach, il espérait quand même que l'homme de la seconde division, prouverait qu'il était capable de ne pas succomber à ça. Oyaji était prêt à la possibilité que Marshall agisse comme Marco avait dit, mais il espérait quand même et Marco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais Marco ne pourrait jamais partager cet espoir, un jour il y a longtemps peut être, mais il avait trop subi, trop observé les actions de Marshall pour croire qu'il avait un jour été sincère dans leur équipage. Il ne voit pas le frère avec qui il avait navigué depuis des années lorsqu'il le voyait, non il voyait son visage presque jouissif après la mort de Oyaji, celui rempli de déception lorsque Marco avait réussi à protéger suffisamment sa famille pour leur donner le temps de fuir Barbe Noire et son équipage, il revoyait les joues pleins de larmes de celle qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle se réveillait après un énième rêve où elle revivait Marine Ford et la mort de Ace (tué par Aikainu mais c'était à cause de Marshall), il revoyait les visages sans vies de sa famille, de ses amis après un passage de Marshall. Non il ne pouvait pas accepter Marshall, pas accepter qu'il y avait peut être du bon en lui comme Pops faisait, c'était au dessus des forces du Phénix. 

C'était son respect envers Pops qui l'empêchait d'agir, si ça n'avait pas été pour le Paternel, Marco aurait attaqué le premier jour le traître, sans la moindre hésitation, mais Pops lui avait demandé d'attendre et Marco avait obéi. C'était parfois au dessus de ses forces mais il obéissait, se rappelant pourquoi il devait attendre, que les autres devaient comprendre sinon ça n'aurait pas de sens. Heureusement il n'était pas dans sa division et du coup Marco ne le voyait pas souvent, il l'évitait en réalité, non que ce soit visible. Les deux hommes bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Teach n'était pas vraiment proche de beaucoup de membre à bord, il parlait avec la plupart des pirates, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Avec le recul ça aurait probablement du être un signe, mais en même temps non, Teach n'était pas le seul qui n'était pas forcément des plus sociables, loin de là même, certains avaient du mal à créer des liens, c'était comme ça. Liana avait du lui rappeler souvent, le blond s'était souvent blâmé pour n'avoir rien vu et la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais laissé faire, montrant que si il aurait du voir quelque chose alors Barbe Blanche aurait du aussi de même que les autres commandants. Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir écouté Shanks et son opinion sur Marshall, vu qu'après tout le pirate n'était pas un allié, Marshall à l'époque avait été un nakama, et qu'en plus vu leur passé rien ne garantissait que l'Empereur était objectif. Le fait que Marco n'était pas un fan de Shanks n'avait pas non plus aidé son cas. Elle lui avait fait tout une liste de raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas responsable et le simple souvenir le faisait sourire, quand elle avait un point, elle enfonçait bien le clou pour être sûre que l'autre personne enregistre et accepte son raisonnement. Ça avait été un cauchemar en revanche quand il fallait la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas responsable, elle était têtue. 

Néanmoins l'attente touchait enfin à sa fin, Thatch était revenu de mission un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait le fruit et Marshall l'avait vu, la lueur de convoitise avait été facilement visible dans son regard, surtout pour Marco et Oyaji qui avaient fait attention. 

Marco était donc dans l'ombre, guettant le traître, caché non loin de la cabine de Thatch, tous ses sens en alerte, il avait promis à Oyaji d'attendre de voir quel choix Teach faisait, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, néanmoins il ne permettrait pas la mort de Thatch, d'où sa proximité. Entre la vie d'un frère et la demande de Oyaji il savait où ses priorités étaient et il savait que Oyaji comprendrait au pire des cas. 

Il observa donc en silence l'arrivée du traître à la porte du commandant de la quatrième division, la porte du cuisinier en chef, la porte de son meilleur ami, il resta dissimulé dans les ombres du navire, et Teach qui n'avait jamais été très doué en haki ne le remarqua pas, non qu'il aurait eu la moindre chance, Marco savait dissimuler sa présence, pas au point que Robin était capable de faire, pas au même niveau de Liana mais il y arrive quand même, sa spécialité sera toujours l'armement mais il a suffisamment de connaissances en observation pour se débrouiller. 

Il attendit donc le bon moment, observant la scène via la porte entrouverte, Thatch ne fermait sa porte que lorsqu'il dormait où qu'il avait une compagnie à séduire, aucun des deux cas ce qui permettait à Marco d'observer en silence. Il vit le moment exact où le Traître devint un Traître, vit le poignard qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser et il intervint. Ouvrant la porte en grand et plaquant le Traître contre le mur, brisant son poignet afin de le désarmer. 

Thatch se retourna de suite, interdit par la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le poignard au sol. 

"Il allait me tuer ?" le commandant demanda interdit 

"Oui, yoi. Prends le couteau s'il te plait, on l'amène à Pops yoi." dit Marco de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie tuer Teach, mais il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler, cependant il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. 

Thatch ne perdit pas de temps à discuter, le choc faisait place à la colère, alors ramassant le poignard il sortit aussi une de ses lames et il ouvrit la marche, Marco le suivant avec une bonne prise sur Teach qui tentait en vain de se débattre. Il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle il voulait ce fruit, si il était un bon combattant, ça n'allait pas plus loin, c'était pour ça qu'il avait prévu d'attaquer Thatch dans le dos, il ne faisait pas le poids et il en avait conscience. Ce qui le rendait dangereux c'était qu'il était prêt à tout, lorsqu'il avait blessé Shanks à l’œil ça avait été après avoir lancé une attaque dans le dos à Baggy, Shanks avait été poussé sur la défensive et c'était là que Teach avait eu une opportunité. 

Malgré l'heure tardive, tout l'équipage fut vite sur le pont, le bruit de ce qui avait failli se produire s'était répandu et la colère de l'équipage était grande, ils étaient tous autour du fauteuil du capitaine, Teach avait été placé devant le Paternel, Ace le maintenant à genou au sol, le commandant de la seconde division était absolument furieux de ce qui avait failli arriver, Teach était un de ses hommes après tout. 

"Teach, tu as attaqué un de tes frères, explique toi." demanda Barbe Blanche, ses yeux étrécis sous la colère, il voulait néanmoins lui donner une chance de s'expliquer

"Il avait le fruit, j'ai rejoint ce putain d'équipage que pour le trouver, il était enfin là. Il me revient, c'est mon fruit, Thatch était juste sur le chemin de ma grandeur." cracha Teach, la colère de son échec le faisant perdre tout contrôle 

"Je te l'aurai donné si tu me l'avais demandé, _frère_." répondit de suite Thatch, crachant le dernier mot 

"Teach, ... tu as voulu enfreindre une des règles de mon navire, la plus importante. C'est impardonnable. Mon jugement est le suivant, tu auras la gorge tranchée avant qu'on ne te jette par dessus bord. Tu n'auras le droit à aucun honneur dans la mort vu tes actions, que Davy Jones te juge." décréta le capitaine

"Pops, il est un homme de ma division, il est ma responsabilité..." commença Ace

"Son sang ne salira pas tes mains mon fils, ce qu'à fait Teach prouve qu'il n'a jamais été mon fils et donc qu'il n'était pas digne d'être de ta division. Plus encore quelqu'un m'a déjà demandé la permission de le tuer et j'ai accepté." refusa Barbe Blanche 

"Thacth..." commença Ace

"C'est pas moi, je veux rien avoir à faire avec lui." nia le commandant de la quatrième division 

"Alors qui ?" demanda Ace, un peu perdu 

"Moi yoi." s'avança Marco en regardant d'un air meurtrier le Traître 

Ace arrêta de suite de protester, non seulement Marco était absolument flippant quand il était comme ça mais en plus il était le grand frère, celui à qui on obéissait. Et puis Marco avait été en charge des deux divisions pendant longtemps, il devait se sentir responsable de n'avoir rien vu, enfin c'était le raisonnement de Ace. Néanmoins la vérité c'était que Marco mourrait d'envie de tuer celui qui avait détruit sa famille et tué tellement de personnes auxquelles il tenait dans son temps. Il avait promis à Liana qu'il se chargerait de lui et c'était bien son intention, si elle était vraiment de retour comme il le pensait, souhaitait, il ne savait pas si il pourrait vraiment lui faire face si il n'avait pas été celui qui avait tué Marshall. 

"Marco..." bégaya Teach, il avait su au moment même où il avait été capturé que les choses étaient critiques, que ça ne finirait pas bien pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur en croisant le regard du blond. Marco n'était pas le second pour rien, si il y avait un danger, personne ne défendrait aussi bien que lui, il l'avait prouvé encore et encore. Ceux qui touchaient à la famille, ne voulaient pas être confronté au Phénix parce que dans ce genre de cas il était sans pitié. Marco n'était pas un des pirates les plus redouté du Nouveau Monde pour rien après tout. Teach avait passé des années à savoir ça, à le voir, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner de la pitié, aucune chance de survie, Marco n'hésiterait pas même si ils avaient passé des années à combattre l'un proche de l'autre, au contraire il serait encore plus cruel. Il allait lui faire payer la trahison. 

 

 

Les commandants étaient tous rassemblés dans la cabine du capitaine, Teach était mort, Marco s'en était chargé avant de le jeter par dessus bord, Barbe Blanche avait ensuite passé un moment à rassurer l'équipage qui avait quand même était secoué par la trahison d'un des leurs, les prochains jours allaient être cruciaux. Néanmoins le capitaine avait demandé une réunion avec ses commandants, dès qu'ils avaient tous pris leur petit déjeuner, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui allait être dit ils étaient inquiets par rapport à l'attitude de Pops mais aussi de Marco, ce dernier avait l'air nerveux ??!!

"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici pour parler de Marshall, c'est lié mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal. Vous êtes tous venus me voir pour me parler de Marco ces derniers temps et je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en faire et que je m'en charger. C'était le cas et c'est toujours le cas, mais on en a parlé et on est d'avis tous les deux que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, on en parlera peut être dans quelque temps au reste de l'équipage. Si Marco a pu te sauver Thatch, qu'il a pu intervenir à temps c'était parce qu'il savait ce que Marshall allait faire, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu sauf qu'il avait vécu l'option ou personne ne te sauvait." expliqua Barbe Blanche avant de se taire pour laisser à ses enfants le temps d'assimiler cette information 

"C'est impossible, ça voudrait dire que tu...." se coupa Bleiheim 

"Que j'ai remonté le temps, ouais c'est ce que ça veut dire yoi. Quatre ans exactement, à quelques mois près en fait mais bon..." Marco acquiesça en les regardant de son regard calme mais ils pouvaient aussi voir la fatigue

"Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?" questionna Izo alarmé 

"Parce que j'avais plus rien, Marshall avait détruit la famille et Aikanu l'avait aidé. Vous étiez tous morts yoi...." souffla Marco, c'était vrai qu'il soit dans sa bonne époque ou dans ce présent il n'avait plus rien eu au final vu que Liana était mourante. "C'est une longue histoire..."

 

* * *

 

Lorsque des civils alarmés avaient hurlé que Baggy allait tuer Luffy, Zoro et Liana avaient eu un véritable flashback, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en rappeler, ils en avaient parlé deux jours auparavant. Néanmoins surprise, flashback, tout cela n'était pas important au final, ce qui l'était c'était se rendre sur la place, sauver leur capitaine et une fois sur le Merry, alors là ils pourraient lui botter les fesses. 

"Gin tu vas avec Usopp et Nami, les marines sont au courant pour notre présence, même chose pour le groupe de Baggy. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont préparé. Faites en sorte que le Merry soit prêt à partir dès qu'on vous rejoint. Sanji tu es avec nous on va chercher Luffy." dit Liana en prenant les commandes, sachant que Zoro était en train d'insulter Luffy d'à peu près tous les noms d'oiseaux et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer 

Laissant donc Usopp porter l'énorme poisson qu'il avait gagné dans un concours, Sanji s'empressa d'obéir à Liana, tandis que cette dernière avait laissé les quelques affaires qu'elle n'avait pas mise dans son sac en bandoulière à Gin. Zoro bien sûr n'avait rien acheté qui devait se transporter vu qu'elle s'en était chargé. Ils coururent donc tous les trois vers la place où se trouvait l'échafaud et il y avait en effet Luffy en haut, Buggy à ses côtés, l'épée levée, tandis que Luffy était tranquillement assis, les pieds dans le vide et un sourire sur le visage. Il portait le manteau de capitaine  que Liana avait acheté dans la mâtinée et qu'elle lui avait donné en le croisant en ville, il n'avait pas trouvé la place, le sens de l'orientation vraiment... Néanmoins avec son manteau de capitaine, sa figure détendue, il donnait une certaine image. Le parfait mélange entre sérieux et amusé, lui en somme. Le manteau était placé sur ses épaules, il était noir avec les coutures en doré et les boutons rouges, il avait bien sûr son cardigan rouge, son foulard jaune à la ceinture et son bermuda en jean et ses éternelles sandales. Surtout il avait l'air absolument détendu. 

"MOI MONKEY D LUFFY, JE SERAI LE ROI DES PIRATES. PERSONNE POURRA M'ARRÊTER AVANT QUE JE N'ATTEIGNE MON BUT. TENTEZ DE ME TUER, ALLEZ Y MAIS JE SURVIVRAI !!!" hurla Luffy

"Hey, tu sais quoi, il y aura pas d'exécution !!" hurla Zoro en arrivant, attirant l'attention des pirates sur la place 

"Liana, Zoro, Sanji.." dit Luffy avec un grand sourire 

"A quoi tu joues Luffy ?" demanda agacée Liana, elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas par moment 

"Je fais un pari, je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. La question c'est est ce que je vais gagner ou perdre." répondit calmement Luffy 

"Enfin vous voilà Liana, Zoro. Mais vous arrivez trop tard." commenta Baggy avant de lever son épée 

Afin de ne pas être gêné par les civils, Liana utilisa sa magie pour les pousser en arrière, doucement elle ne voulait pas les tuer après tout, néanmoins elle était pressée. Zoro de son côté dégaina un sabre et envoyé un coup qui trancha l'air et un gros groupe de pirate, tandis que Sanji frappait de ses pieds, tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute, Liana se jeta en l'air avant de frapper ce dernier comme si c'était le sol et elle commença à avancer ainsi vers l'échafaud. Elle ne pouvait certes pas utiliser ses ailes, les tatouages n'étaient pas cicatrisés mais elle pouvait quand même se débrouiller sans. Cependant avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, Baggy baissa son sabre, Luffy aurait pu bouger, faire quelque chose mais il ne bougea pas, continua tranquillement de sourire. Et comme la première fois, la foudre tomba du ciel et en plein sur l'échafaud. Sauf que cette fois Luffy, Liana et Zoro savaient que c'était pas une coïncidence, Dragon le révolutionnaire était là et il avait choisi de protéger son fils. Liana ne perdit pas de temps à redescendre au sol, pas vraiment tenté par l'idée d'être la suivante à être électrocutée. 

"Dis Zoro, tu crois en Dieu toi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Sanji, tandis que Liana donnait un coup de poing sur le crâne de son frère, recouvert en haki bien sûr pour faire entrer le message

"Non. Tirons nous." répondit distraitement Zoro

Les quatre ne s'attardèrent pas et se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le Vogue Merry et les autres, il n'y avait plus de raison de rester. Les marines tentèrent bien de leur barrer la route, mais ils n'avaient pas fait le poids la première fois, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance à présent. Les quatre n'eurent aucun de mal à se frayer un chemin dans leur groupe, après un moment de course ils tombèrent sur Tashigi. 

"Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi." s'exclama d'ailleurs la marine avec colère, Liana et Zoro échangèrent un regard se mettant de nouveau d'accord. Il ne se chargerait pas d'elle.

"Tu n'as jamais demandé comment on s'appelait et ce n'est pas notre faute si tu n'avais pas vu nos avis de recherche." répondit donc Liana, calmant de suite le cuisinier qui avait commencé à insulter Zoro pour avoir manqué de respect à une damoiselle. 

"Je trouve ça honteux que ce soit des gens aussi malfaisants qui ont des sabres aussi célèbres. Vous ne repartirez pas avec, je vous en empêcherai." dit de suite Tashigi 

"Allez y, je m'occupe d'elle, je vous rejoindrai dans pas longtemps." dit tranquillement Liana en dégainant son sabre simple, celui qu'elle avait attaché dans le dos, elle voulait essayer son kodachi quand elle aurait la liberté de le faire tranquillement, se familiariser avec la lame avant de se battre avec. En plus elle était plutôt impatiente de dégainer son sabre. "Tu as dit vouloir nos sabres, viens les chercher alors." elle déclara ensuite à la marine, la lueur de défi claire dans son regard émeraude, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, elle avait de la capacité mais elle était loin de la maîtrise de Liana et de Zoro, même à l'époque elle n'avait pas nécessité que le sabreur dégaine ses trois sabres.

Les garçons partirent, faisant confiance au quartier maître de l'équipage, néanmoins Sanji c'était plutôt à contrecœur. Tashigi ne perdit pas de temps à dégainer son sabre et à attaquer mais Liana la bloqua avec aise, elle laissa la marine attaquer plusieurs fois, jaugeant son niveau mais aussi pour se défouler un peu. Liana était une combattante, elle était une pirate pour la liberté mais elle aimait se battre, et sachant très bien qu'à part Zoro et Luffy, elle n'aurait pas d'adversaires à son niveau pendant un moment, elle comptait bien profiter de chaque attaque. Cependant elle ne devait pas trop tarder, la tempête soufflait fort et il ne faudrait pas risquer d'être séparé des autres, elle pourrait les retrouver, mais elle avait hâte de retourner sur Grand Line. Elle attaqua donc pour la première fois dans le combat et désarma Tashigi, la plaquant contre un mur dans le même mouvement, le choc fut si fort pour la marine, qui n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille, qu'elle en tomba au sol le souffle court. Liana contrôlait sa force au maximum, de même que ses capacités mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait l'habitude de lutter contre des Vices Amiraux voire même des Amiraux, Tashigi n'était pas à la hauteur, elle ne l'avait jamais été comparé à Zoro ou Liana. Elle était une bonne manieuse de sabre, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, elle n'avait pas les instincts d'un combattant ou quoique ce soit du genre, même Nami et Usopp étaient plus doués qu'elle en ce moment même. Elle avait cependant du potentiel et Liana avait plutôt hâte de le voir se développer. 

"Pourquoi tu me laisses la vie sauve ?" hurla Tashigi en voyant Liana partir sans plus attendre "Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être une femme dans un monde d'homme, pourquoi tu agis ainsi alors ? Pourquoi tu te retiens ainsi contre moi ? C'est humiliant, n'en as tu pas conscience ?" 

"Pourquoi devrais je te tuer ? Tu n'es pas une menace pour mes nakamas, je n'ai pas tué les pirates qui ont tenté de tuer mon frère, nous n'avons tué personne. Tu es pleines d'idées reçues sur les pirates sont le mal et tout le tralala, mais on est libre, on fait ce qu'on veut. Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, ça ne me servirai à rien. Je me retiens parce que tu es faible, aussi simple que ça. Tu veux que je te tue alors représente une menace pour les miens et j'y réfléchirais. Sinon je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, quand au fait que je suis une femme dans un monde d'homme... Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à prouvé à personne, les miens savent que je suis forte et le reste du monde peut brûler et je m'en moquerai. Les opinions des gens m'indiffèrent. Tu veux que je t'affronte en égales, alors deviens plus forte." répondit simplement Liana en la regardant du coin de l’œil. 

Elle avait pensé différemment avant, mais ça ne comptait plus, elle voulait juste naviguer avec son équipage, retrouver Marco et voir ses nakamas réaliser leurs rêves, tout simplement. Les gens penseraient toujours ce qu'ils voudraient à présent elle s'en moquait. Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire elle se remit à courir, d'après son haki Zoro et Sanji avaient rejoint les autres sur le Merry tandis que Luffy il était devant, elle sentait Dragon aussi bien qu'il se contenta d'observer pour le moment, en tout cas elle supposait que c'était lui, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré après tout. 

Luffy était au dessus de Smoker qu'il avait visiblement assommé et il était en colère, son haki de l'armement était visible, elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa en silence. 

"Il aurait pu agir pour aider Nami, il avait les moyens de battre Arlong, de battre Baggy mais il n'a rien fait." finit par dire Luffy "C'est décevant." il dit à sa sœur en la regardant avec des yeux tristes, ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir aidé Nami, pas la première fois et pas la seconde, mais elle aurait pu souffrir moins si il avait agi. 

"N'oublie pas que la marine ne savait pas grand chose des agissements d'Arlong à cause du rat." rappela simplement Liana

"Tu as raison." acquiesça Luffy même si cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas pleinement "Combien de temps tu vas rester dans l'ombre Papa ?" il demanda ensuite d'une voix plus forte 

"Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez à ce niveau aussi tôt dans votre aventure." commenta Dragon en apparaissant devant eux son visage en partie dissimulé sous sa cape verte 

"Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis notre départ de l'île de Dawn." répondit simplement Luffy 

"Nous devons y aller, Grand Line nous attends." dit doucement Liana et après avoir reçu l'autorisation de le faire, elle sortit une lettre de son sac "Il y a dix ans vous avez sauvé un petit garçon des actions du Dragon Céleste en visite à Goa. Un jeune garçon qui avait dix-onze ans, les cheveux blonds et courts et un chapeau bleu haut de forme avec des lunettes dessus."

"Oui." confirma Dragon en la dévisageant avec curiosité

"Il s'appelle Sabo et avant d'avoir été forcé de retourner chez ses géniteurs il vivait avec nous, c'est notre frère. Voici une lettre concernant des informations sur son passé. Merci de l'avoir sauvé alors et d'avoir aidé aujourd'hui." dit Liana en lui tendant la lettre et en s'inclinant avant qu'elle et Luffy ne partent, laissant derrière eux un chef des révolutionnaire pensif.

 

_"Découvrir All Blue"_

_"Devenir le Roi des Pirates."_

_"Devenir le Meilleur Manieur de Sabre du Monde."_

_"Naviguer sur tout les Océans et être libre."_

_"Être quelqu'un de bien tout en étant un grand pirate."_

_"Créer une carte du monde."_

_"Devenir un brave guerrier des mers."_

**_"Cap pour Grand Line."_ **


	14. En route pour Grand Line

"Tu es en train de dire que tu as navigué avec mon frère et ma sœur ?" répéta pour la quatrième fois un Ace absolument choqué, autant il n'avait pas eu trop de problème avec l'idée que Marco vienne du futur autant cette idée semblait être trop pour lui

"Oui yoi." répéta aussi Marco, il n'avait pas dit la relation qu'il avait avec Liana par contre, il n'était pas totalement fou et les réactions de Luffy, de son équipage, de Sabo et même de Ben une fois, lui avaient suffi. Seul Garp n'était pas venu, mais honnêtement ça n'avait pas surpris le phénix, l'ancien marine n'avait plus quitté East Blue après la guerre, avant d'y être tué pour son lien avec Luffy et Liana, sans compter celui qui avait existé avec Ace. Aikanu avait décidé de régler le problème, ça avait empiré les choses au sein de la marine, les tensions s'étaient levées mais pas suffisamment pour provoquer une révolte, Aikanu était bien trop craint pour ça. Fujitora avait été le seul à ne pas être puni par l'homme magma et ça avait été juste parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés au même endroit après Dressrosa. 

"Je comprends pas comment c'est possible, il n'y a aucune information sur un fruit du démon capable d'une telle chose. Je te crois Marco, tu as changé et puis tu n'as jamais pu mentir à Pops, encore moins à nous tous en même temps, néanmoins je ne comprends pas le comment." questionna Izo, l'information c'était sa spécialité et il avait entendu parler de la plupart des fruits du démon et des techniques d'usage habituelles, mais rien capable de faire une telle chose. Savoir ce que son frère avait traversé était dur pour le crossdresser, Marco et Thatch étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils se connaissaient depuis un moment et il avait vu que son frère n'allait pas bien, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le travaillait, maintenant il savait, Marco avait survécu la mort de leur famille. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, ça avait du être horrible pour Marco qui avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur d'eux, pour autant Izo sentait qu'il y avait plus, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, après tout il avait réagi étrangement en voyant les avis de recherche de la famille de Ace, et si ils avaient été amis ça n'expliquait quand même pas tout. Le commandant de la seizième division allait en savoir d'avantage d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

"Ce n'était pas dû à un fruit du démon yoi. La sœur de Ace avait des pouvoirs même avant de manger son fruit du démon, grâce à ces pouvoirs elle a crée un rituel de runes, une écriture qui peut être chargé avec l'énergie qu'elle avait dès sa naissance, elle nous a renvoyé dans le passé yoi." expliqua brièvement Marco, il ne voulait pas en parler, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de supporter Ace si il apprenait la relation qu'il y avait entre lui et Liana, mais surtout parce qu'il faisait suffisamment de cauchemar de sa dernière vision de la femme qu'il aimait, mourant pour les sauver en les renvoyant dans le passé. Il comprenait la curiosité de son frère et meilleur ami, mais il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était trop douloureux.

"Ca me fait un peu penser aux pouvoirs de Regulus le Magicien." commenta Joz en croisant les bras "Ils sont de la même famille ?"

"Pas que je sache, mais ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs, ils viennent du même endroit d'après ce que je sais yoi." confirma Marco

"Donc Marshall m'a tué." dit Thatch pour revenir sur le sujet de base "Je comprends mieux ta réaction ce matin là alors, c'était le 5 Mai pas vrai que t'es revenu ?" 

"Oui. Elle nous a renvoyé au matin du début de leur aventure, elle voulait le faire avant qu'ils ne rencontrent d'autres membres de leur équipage yoi, ils auraient changé de comportement brusquement sinon, et de niveau aussi yoi." expliqua le second de bord 

"Elle est revenue aussi alors ?" demanda Ace curieux 

"Son avis de recherche est différent, la prime est supérieure, sa tenue est différente vu que t'avais fait que râlé sur le haut de maillot de bain et le mini short qu'elle portait, et son titre c'était  _La Danseuse Mystique_. Ton frère avait aussi eu une prime inférieure, il était à 30 millions, la sienne était à 25 millions il me semble et Zoro n'en avait pas eu. Ça avait été qu'après la chute de Crocodile qu'il en avait eu une, à 60 millions et avec le titre de  _Chasseur de Pirate_ yoi." expliqua Marco, faisant en sorte de mettre de la distance entre lui et ce qu'il disait, il n'avait aucune envie de révéler qu'il aimait Liana, le regard amusé de son père le suffisait bien assez merci. Si il pouvait attendre que Liana soit là pour calmer Ace ce serait même parfait, oui c'était le meilleur plan. 

"Tu as dit que la famille avait été détruite." releva Haruta, la femme commandante était en général très drôle avec toujours le mot pour rire mais là elle était sérieuse, très sérieuse même

"Oui. Marshall avait poignardé Thatch dans le dos, le laissant se vider de son sens et avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'il s'était passé, il était mort. Ace était parti après lui, disant que c'était un homme de sa division et donc sa responsabilité, mais Marshall savait ce qu'il faisait en prenant ce fruit en particulier yoi. Le Yami-Yami no mi, le logia des Ténèbres et le fruit le plus horrible que j'ai jamais vu à l'oeuvre, il protège moins le corps que les autres logia mais il peut annuler les capacités de fruit du démon si les ténèbres touchent l'adversaire yoi. Pire encore il peut absorber un autre fruit ou donner plusieurs capacités à une même personne.  

Ne sachant pas tout ça, Ace fut pris par surprise et Marshall le livra au gouvernement afin de devenir un Grand Corsaire vu que la place de Crocodile était vide yoi, Luffy l'avait battu en révélant au monde que Crocodile était derrière la révolution d'Alabasta, même si la marine s'en attribua le mérite. La décision fut prise par le gouvernement d'exécuter Ace, lui donner une leçon en quelque sorte yoi, le but étant surtout de profiter de l'âge de Oyaji et du fait qu'il serait distrait par nous tous, pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. La marine pensait être capable de gérer la crise qui s'abattrait sur le Nouveau Monde si Oyaji mourrait yoi. 

Luffy et Liana se sont pointés à Marine Ford avec tout un groupe d'évadés d'Impel Down, et ils ont bien aidé, mais au final Ace s'est fait tuer par Aikainu après s'être retourné pour défendre l'honneur de Oyaji. Aikainu a attaqué Luffy et tu t'es interposé, lui sauvant la vie mais recevant un coup mortel au passage yoi. Pops a été ensuite tué par Marshall qui a volé ses pouvoirs, faisant une démonstration devant le monde entier par rapport au danger qu'il représentait seul mais en plus il avait libéré d'Impel Down plusieurs prisonniers extrêmement dangereux qui avaient rejoint son équipage yoi. 

On s'est battu contre Marshall et ses hommes, avec l'aide de tout l'équipage plus les alliés, mais on a perdu, il nous connaissait trop et avec son pouvoir c'était trop dangereux. On a eu de l'espoir un peu en tout cas lorsque Luffy et son équipage furent de retour deux ans après Marine Ford, ils étaient tous devenus plus fort, mais ce n'était pas assez. Entre Marshall, Aikanu qui était devenu Amiral en Chef, plus les deux autres empereurs,... ça a été un véritable massacre. De ce que je savais yoi, lorsque Liana nous a renvoyé dans le passé, on était plus que cinq. Luffy, Liana, Zoro, Brook, le musicien des Muggiwara et un type sacrément dur à tuer, et moi yoi." expliqua donc Marco, passant rapidement sur pas mal de détails, y compris le fait que Liana était en train de mourir, pas la peine de faire plus paniquer Ace qui était déjà très pâle.

 

"C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?" demanda Fossa en rallumant son cigare, il était un pirate du Nouveau Monde depuis un moment, du coup le voyage temporel était un peu moins surprenant pour lui que d'autre, en plus il voyait que Marco ne mentait pas, c'était bien dissimulé mais Fossa connaissait suffisamment son frère pour voir la souffrance dans ses yeux

"Maintenant que Marshall n'est plus un problème, un gros point vient déjà de s'enlever de la liste. On peut deviner que la marine même sans la capture d'un de mes fils, va tenter de me tuer néanmoins à cause de mon âge, on doit donc se préparer, plus leur rappeler de temps en temps à qui ils ont à faire. L'attitude de laissez-faire qu'on avait avec eux jusque là, on va arrêter pour un peu plus d'offensive, sans trop parce que je ne veux pas qu'on perde du monde. Ce sera donc progressif et prudent, que ce soit bien clair. Mais on va se laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça, ainsi que laisser le temps à l'équipage pour accepter la trahison de Marshall. 

Lorsque l'équipage du frère de Ace sera un peu plus près du Nouveau Monde nous irons les voir, discrètement bien sûr, pour en savoir plus sur leurs projets, dans leur temps la séparation les avait aidé à devenir plus fort, mais les choses sont différentes cette fois ci et j'aimerai en parler avec eux, voire à les faire venir avec nous pendant un temps pour qu'ils puissent en apprendre d'avantage. Avant qu'on ne les rencontre, je pense que j'annoncerai la vérité à l'équipage, pour que ça ne soit pas une surprise, trop en tout cas et qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion ou quoique ce soit. On a un peu de temps avant ça néanmoins donc ça ira de ce côté." expliqua Barbe Blanche, voulant laisser un peu de temps à son fils pour se reprendre, parler du rituel était toujours difficile pour lui et il pouvait comprendre. Lui même avait choisi de donner son cœur à la mer et il n'avait pas regretté son choix, il avait eu une famille mais jamais une relation stable avec une femme, ça lui avait manqué mais il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Son fils avait apparemment réussi à trouver une famille, avec l'équipage du frère de Ace plus la famille qui lui restait au niveau des fils de Barbe Blanche, mais il avait aussi trouvé une femme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait aussi, avec qui partager la vie de pirate. La perdre ainsi n'était pas facile pour Marco du coup, il ne savait pas comment le couple allait faire en faisant partie de deux équipages différents, néanmoins il était sûr qu'elle avait aussi fait le voyage, il l'espérait en tout cas parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment son fils réagirait et même si il ne le perdrait pas à cause de ça. 

 

* * *

 

L'équipage des Muggiwara avait quatre jours de voyages avant d'atteindre l'entrée de Grand Line, après la célébration de leur départ de Loguetown et la dernière ligne droite avant la véritable mer des pirates, ils se séparèrent, Luffy alla prendre son tour de garde, ils avaient été plutôt cool à ce niveau là durant leur première traversée mais à présent le capitaine et ses seconds étaient plus prudents, les risques étaient bien trop grands à leur goût, le reste des garçons alla se coucher dans leur cabine, luttant un peu pour les couchettes déjà sorties, tandis que Liana et Nami allaient se coucher tranquillement. Ou plutôt allèrent dans leur cabine tranquillement vu qu'elles n'avaient pas la moindre envie de dormir. 

Elles décidèrent vu qu'il n'était pas trop tard, et que pour une fois Nami n'était pas épuisée après une journée d'entraînement, de faire à la place une soirée fille en discutant un peu et en se montrant mutuellement tous les achats de la journée, autant dire que même si Liana avait acheté pour les garçons, Nami la battait largement en matière de vêtement. Ce n'était pas que Liana se changeait moins ou quoique ce soit, elle avait juste un style et elle s'y tenait, Nami se cherchait un peu plus mais de toute façon la rouquine avait eu besoin de vêtements plus confortable pour l'entraînement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à emprunter les tenues de Liana quand même. Du coup même si il y avait quelques robes et mini-jupes, il y avait surtout des shorts et des pantalons, avec bien sûr des vêtements adaptés pour les différentes températures de Grand Line, Liana l'ayant averti vu qu'elle savait que les garçons n'y penseraient pas vraiment, enfin à part pour peut être Usopp, voire Sanji mais les trois autres certainement pas. 

"Tu as été blessé Liana ?" finit par demander Nami après un énième coup d’œil aux bandages de son amie, elle n'avait pas vu Liana se faire blesser, même contre Arlong et ses hommes, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

"Non, ce sont des bandages pour protéger mes tatouages, je m'en suis fait faire pas mal aujourd'hui." expliqua Liana 

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" elle demanda surprise, elle n'avait rien contre les tatouages mais elle ne comprenait pas le point de s'en faire autant, en tenue de nuit, à savoir un short et un débardeur, elle pouvait voir que Liana en avait beaucoup

"Deux raisons en fait, le symbole de chaque marque premièrement mais aussi et plus important j'en ai besoin pour mon fruit du démon." expliqua un peu plus la pirate aux cheveux noirs "Mon pouvoirs concerne les lignes, autant celles que je dessine, que les cicatrices même si elles sont plus compliquées à contrôler en général, les tatouages marchent aussi et j'ai plus de chance de surprendre mon ennemi avec que si je sors mon carnet à dessin, enfin si ça devenait nécessaire." elle se servait après tout rarement uniquement de son fruit du démon au cours d'un combat, préférant toujours le combat aux lames, elle pouvait dire avec expérience que les gens qui se basaient uniquement sur leur fruit se faisaient tuer plus vite. Marshall par exemple n'était pas un combattant extraordinaire, son avantage était uniquement son fruit du démon et ils avaient failli le tuer plusieurs fois, l'autre problème avec lui était son équipage. Liana pouvait encore sentir le métal du sabre de l'ancien directeur de la prison la fois où elle allait tuer Marshall, il avait manqué de la tuer ce jour là et elle avait gagné une cicatrice de plus au niveau du ventre. Luffy avait failli le tuer aussi, plusieurs fois même, le problème avait été le docteur qui avait absorbé son énergie ou une autre raison du même genre, avec un peu de chance il ne serait plus un soucis, mais elle ne devait pas pour autant oublier les leçons qu'elle avait apprises en le combattant. Un autre exemple était Crocodile, le contrôle qu'il avait sur son fruit du démon était purement exceptionnel, le problème c'était que sans son fruit il n'était pas un bon combattant, rusé oui, mais pas exceptionnel, et elle trouvait que c'était du gâchis. Elle n'aimait pas l'homme, mais elle le respectait.

"Tu en avais besoin d'autant quand même ? Tu aurais pu les faire au fur et à mesure non ? Ça a du être douloureux." pointa Nami de manière plutôt raisonnable 

"J'aurais pu le problème c'était que je ne sais pas sur quelles îles on va se trouver." mentit un peu Liana, sans trop vu qu'elle ne savait pas si ils allaient prendre la même route ou non, elle était presque sûre que oui mais Luffy était imprévisible "Et du coup je ne sais pas quand je vais trouver un bon tatoueur, encore moins quand on aura le temps que je le fasse. En plus je préfères toujours avoir le temps de m'habituer avec mes armes et mes pouvoirs avant un combat, c'est une règle très importante et à part exception de taille je m'y tiens toujours. En plus ce tatoueur était douée et rapide, et en plus pas trop cher tout en faisant du travail de qualité. Je veux être au top de ma forme et de ma puissance pour mieux me battre et protéger ceux que j'aime." elle expliqua ensuite plus honnêtement

"Tu es forte." pointa Nami neutremement mais Liana entendit clairement le fait qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être à son niveau 

"J'ai eu des années d'entraînement pour arriver où j'en suis." elle pointa donc gentiment "En plus il n'y a pas de limites, je n'ai pas un but ultime comme Zoro, je veux juste avoir la force de protéger ceux que j'aime et pour ça on ne l'est jamais assez. Pour chaque ennemi que l'on bat il y a la possibilité d'en avoir cinq plus forts ensuite et ça il ne faut pas l'oublier. C'est pour ça que quand on vous entraîne on vous fait travailler aussi longtemps sans pause, pour que votre endurance augmente en même temps que le reste. Tu as déjà fait d'énormes progrès en plus, tu tiens plus longtemps dans les combats et tu arrives mieux à voir les points faibles de ton adversaire." 

"Vous me laissez les voir." pointa Nami en retour mais elle avait un sourire sur le visage à présent, c'était vrai elle avait progressé, c'était juste un peu difficile à voir parfois surtout comparé aux trois plus forts de l'équipage, ils semblaient inaccessibles honnêtement, comment pourrait elle un jour arriver à leur niveau ?

"Oui, mais on l'a toujours fait, tu ne le voyais pas au début ou pas aussi facilement. Et c'est aussi une leçon, savoir si l'ennemi te laisse le voir pour t'entraîner dans un piège, ce qu'on fera quand tu seras plus forte, ou si c'est vraiment un point faible." expliqua Liana

"J'ai hâte." souffla sarcastiquement Nami mais elle semblait motivée ce qui était un progrès déjà, le problème majeur avec Nami était sa certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas être forte et du coup son manque de motivation pour le devenir. Ce qui avait failli arriver avec l'équipage du Clown l'avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle devait être plus forte, et c'était un bon rappel, mais pas un que Liana souhaitait qu'elle utilise uniquement. Une expérience de ce genre était un bon moyen de se pousser en avant mais pas le meilleur, Zoro par exemple avait reconnu qu'il avait vraiment réussi à devenir plus fort lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait des personnes à protéger, vouloir devenir plus fort pour ses nakamas c'était quand même bien mieux. Elle espérait que Nami apprendrait ou plutôt comprendrait ça rapidement, Liana était après tout convaincue que la plus grande force était celle qu'on obtenait pour protéger ses nakamas.

Elles discutèrent ensuite des connaissances que Liana avait sur Grand Line, elle n'alla bien évidemment pas dans les détails, expliquant en revanche pour le Log Pose ainsi que les Eternal Poses et la météo étrange, mais elle n'en dit guère d'avantage. Premièrement parce que Luffy n'aimerait pas ça, il voulait quand même une aventure même si ils connaissaient déjà les événements, et ensuite parce que c'était quelque chose qu'on vivait, une explication ne suffirait pas, pour Grand Line il fallait voir pour y croire, c'était un fait. En plus nul besoin de stresser Nami plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la navigatrice était déjà sous suffisamment de pression comme ça, néanmoins le sujet qui surgit ensuite bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment choquant était un auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, même si elles en avaient souvent parlé dans l'autre temps, mais ça avait été surtout après Alabasta, néanmoins elle était heureuse de l'attitude de Nami envers elle, elles étaient plus proches. Elle ne pouvait attribuer ça qu'à l'entraînement commun qui faisait qu'elles passaient plus de temps ensemble, avant Liana était surtout restée avec Gin et Zoro, plus habituée à la compagnie masculine en réalité. Elle ne regrettait pas le changement, parce que bien qu'en étant proche de chaque membre de l'équipage, quoique plus de Zoro et Luffy bien sûr, sa relation avec Nami et Usopp en particulier était mieux.

"C'est quoi ton style d'homme alors ?" demanda curieuse Nami 

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer l’entremetteuse ?" questionna amusée Liana

"Je suis juste curieuse. Zoro a dit que tu avais quelqu'un, c'est vrai ?" elle demanda ensuite 

"Oui je suis amoureuse et il retourne mes sentiments." finit par répondre Liana 

"Il s'appelle comment ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés où et quand ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Il est où ?" demanda de suite Nami 

"Il s'appelle Marco, il est blond avec des yeux bleus foncés et il est plutôt grand. C'est un pirate et on s'est rencontré grâce à un de mes frères, ils sont dans le même équipage, il est dans la deuxième partie de Grand Line, le Nouveau Monde, et il n'est pas là parce qu'il est loyal envers son capitaine tout comme je le suis envers le mien." répondit Liana à chaque question, elle n'allait pas lui dire qui c'était de suite, pas la peine de compliquer les choses encore plus après tout.

"D'accord... c'est lui qui vous as appris à vous battre comme ça ?" demanda Nami surprise par la révélation 

"Il m'a appris un peu, mais je savais déjà me battre avant de le rencontrer." nia Liana, c'était vrai après tout, même si Marco avait été un excellent professeur elle avait déjà été à un bon niveau avant lui, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était meilleur, normal vu qu'il avait plus d'expérience et qu'il avait grandi et vécu dans le Nouveau Monde depuis qu'il avait 12 ans, avant même de rencontrer Barbe Blanche, même si cette rencontre deux ans après n'avait fait que lui donner les moyens de devenir un des meilleurs combattants du Nouveau Monde, de par avec les seconds des autres Yonkos, tel que Jack, même si il avait beaucoup plus d'intelligence et de talent que le mammouth en question. 

"Tu l'aimes vraiment." souffla Nami en voyant l'expression dans les yeux de Liana, c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait parce que si son visage était en général dans une expression amusée mais polie, ses yeux eux montraient nettement plus de choses et elle ne cachait pas ses émotions devant ses nakamas, Nami savait qu'il y avait beaucoup qu'elle ne savait pas sur ses nakamas mais elle savait que Liana leur faisait confiance, et tenait sincèrement à eux, tout comme Zoro d'ailleurs, même si son expression était plus distante.

"Oui, je l'aime." confirma doucement Liana, il lui manquait atrocement mais le fait qu'elle allait bientôt être sur Grand Line la soulageait déjà beaucoup, ça et le fait qu'elle avait pu lui faire parvenir un message, en tout cas elle espérait qu'il avait compris, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, contrairement à Brook il n'était pas seul et sans possibilité de combat, en plus la flotte de Barbe Blanche était plus surveillée que le Triangle de Florian, et leur équipage ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas honte de son amour pour Marco ou de son lien avec Ace, même si elle était toujours en colère contre la stupidité de son frère, mais la Marine ne les laisserait pas tranquille si ils savaient le lien qui existait entre leur équipage et deux commandants de Barbe Blanche, le risque serait trop grand, du coup ils devaient faire profil bas. Enfin autant que possible pour eux, Luffy avait simplement reconnu qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer leur exact potentiel, à part contre Mihawk mais c'était différent, premièrement il n'était pas du genre à en parler au Gouvernement (encore moins après ce que Liana lui avait montré), mais en plus personne ne croirait un rapport disant qu'il avait été blessé par un simple sabreur d'East Blue, enfin à part si ça venait de lui (et encore). Ils continuaient donc tout les trois à dissimuler leur haki, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un de compétent soit près de leur équipage, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risques, ce qui en plus leur permettait de travailler dessus en permanence, vu que ça demandait un certain contrôle, surtout pour Luffy et son Haki Impérial, Liana l'avait aussi mais elle ne l'utilisait pas en général, ça lui donnait des migraines. 

"Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il ne te trompe pas ? Je veux dire..." demanda Nami qui était inquiète pour son amie 

"Je lui fais confiance, peut être j'ai tort mais je ne le pense pas, il m'aime aussi." répondit Liana en haussant les épaules, c'était vrai après tout, Marco avait eu l'habitude d'avoir de nombreuses conquêtes mais il avait commencé à changer après la mort de son père et quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Ça avait été tendu avec tout le monde après eux, mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour croire qu'il allait lui rester fidèle. 

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et pour la première fois depuis leur retour dans ce temps, Liana se sentit se détendre, ils pouvaient vivre à présent. Ils n'étaient pas simplement revenus dans le temps pour sauver leurs amis, non mais pour avoir une deuxième chance pour vivre pleinement avec leurs nakamas et elle comptait bien en profiter.


	15. Red Line

"Bon boulot Nami, continue comme ça." félicita Liana en continuant de tenter de toucher Nami, bien sûr elle retenait beaucoup ses coups, elle pourrait la toucher sans problème sinon mais le but n'était pas de battre Nami mais de l'aider à apprendre. La rouquine était très douée avec la technique  _kami-e_ , bien plus que ce que Liana aurait pensé, visiblement la navigatrice faisait vraiment de son mieux pour avancer et Liana ne pourrait pas être plus fière. 

"Merci." remercia Nami en soufflant, elle n'en pouvait plus mais Liana ne la laissait pas se reposer, dans un combat l'endurance jouait un grand rôle et Nami était beaucoup de chose mais elle n'était pas très endurante, l'exercice avait donc plusieurs objectifs : améliorer les réfléxes de Nami, la faire travailler sur la technique  _kami-e_ , l'entraîner au combat et surtout améliorer son endurance. L'exercice en question consistait de Liana qui l'attaquait avec le dos de son sabre pour ne pas la blesser même accidentellement, ce n'était pas un risque que la sorcière se sentait capable de prendre, pas après avoir perdu autant de monde, Liana donc attaquait et Usopp devait tirer avec son lance pierre sur Nami avec des petites billes de peinture, afin qu'ils sachent exactement où il avait tiré et le genre de blessure que Nami aurait eu. Luffy l'expliquait après chaque combat, inquiétant encore plus les deux plus 'faibles' du groupe et les encourageant à travailler d'avantage. 

Usopp aussi avait fait d'énormes progrès, c'était plutôt difficile d'évaluer Nami et ses compétences en combat vis à vis de ce que les trois voyageurs temporels avaient vu, étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas battu avant Alabasta, néanmoins c'était plus facile avec Usopp et ils savaient qu'il était à son niveau d'après Skypiea et cela sans dials ce qui était énorme pour le sniper. Si ses munitions étaient moins diverses et qu'il n'avait pas autant de possibilité vu ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver à Loguetown, ce qui était bien mais aussi bien moins que ce qu'il avait pu obtenir sur Grand Line et particulièrement à Skypiea. Le sniper était devenu plus dangereux, tirant sans tuer bien sûr mais ses tirs étaient fait pour blesser et immobiliser son adversaire, ayant appris où tirer grâce à Luffy (qui avait bien voulu servir de cible vu qu'il était en caoutchouc) et Zoro, le sabreur avait une grande connaissance du corps humain ainsi qu'un énorme contrôle de lui même pour ne pas tuer tout ses adversaires. Liana aurait aussi pu le faire mais elle avait été occupé ailleurs et puis Zoro avait voulu aider à entraîner Usopp ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, se concentrant plus sur Gin et Sanji qui avaient non seulement plus de résistance, une peau plus dure vis à vis de ses commentaires mais surtout ils avaient le plus de chance de débloquer leur haki de l'armement en premier, tandis que Nami et Usopp étaient plus orientés vers l'observation.  Les trois vétérans, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient, savaient qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que leurs nakama puissent débloquer avant Skypiea leur haki, et c'était en étant optimiste, ils devaient donc faire en sorte que les quatre soient en mesure de se défendre efficacement, et si au passage ils amélioraient leur chance en haki, c'était juste un bonus. Du coup en plus du haki, Liana les entraînaient tous les quatre dans les techniques des six pouvoirs, Luffy connaissant déjà celles qui l'intéressaient et Zoro ayant maîtrisé  _soru_ la seule qui l'avait intéressé. 

Usopp et Nami étaient surtout entraînés dans la technique  _kami-e_ aussi connue comme  _Pliage_ , non seulement cette technique était extrêmement utile pour éviter des coups mais surtout c'était une que l'on pouvait faire sans muscles particulier, elle se basait surtout sur les réflexes et la flexibilité. La seconde qu'elle voulait leur apprendre était  _soru_ ou  _Incision_ mais pour cela leurs jambes devaient gagner en puissance, du coup les deux nageaient et courraient beaucoup en plus des exercices de musculation avec Zoro, en plus des jambes elle devait faire en sorte que leur vision tienne, afin qu'ils ne fassent pas comme Kuro, néanmoins pour celle là il y avait du chemin. Les deux avaient l'habitude de courir mais ils n'avaient pas les jambes assez fortes pour le moment, ils risquaient de se blesser gravement. C'était le même problème avec Sanji, même si il avait nettement plus de force dans les jambes, en revanche le cuisinier faisait des progrès avec  _Geppo_ ou  _Pas de Lune_. Il n'arrivait à en faire qu'un, mais c'était déjà bien. 

Le cuisinier avait plus de temps qu'avant pour s'entraîner, Liana ayant insisté pour se charger du repas de midi, afin que Sanji puisse travailler longtemps sur ses techniques et son entraînement, le blond n'avait pas accepté l'arrangement facilement, n'aimant pas l'idée qu'une femme travaille, encore plus à sa place, mais il avait fini par se résigner, comprenant que c'était pour le mieux, que ça ne dérangeait pas Liana, elle avait réussi à tirer un trait sur son passé et allait mieux à présent, les Dursley n'avaient plus la moindre emprise sur elle, du coup cuisiner lui plaisait, tant qu'elle ne le faisait pas tout le temps bien sûr, mais se charger du déjeuner n'était pas un problème. Sanji quoique peu enthousiaste vis à vis de l'idée appréciait quand même le temps qu'il pouvait utiliser pour s'entraîner, il s'était en effet rapidement rendu compte que cuisiner pour un navire pirate était très différent d'être le sous chef d'un navire restaurant.

"Liana, arrête, Nami doit étudier les cartes on arrivera bientôt près de Red Line." ordonna Luffy, stoppant l'entraînement immédiatement, Liana obéissant à son frère et reconnaissant la justesse de son commentaire et Nami tombant sur les genoux, reconnaissante et épuisée, son débardeur vert était trempé de sueur, elle était néanmoins reconnaissant envers Liana non seulement pour lui avoir conseillé de prendre des pantalons de sport mais aussi pour l'entraînement. C'était épuisant, une véritable torture par moment mais c'était efficace, elle avait pu se battre contre des hommes poissons et ça avait fait du bien, elle était plus forte à présent mais elle devait l'être plus encore, elle n'avait aucun désir de devenir aussi forte que Liana ou quoique ce soit du genre, elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible pour être honnête, mais elle voulait aider à défendre ses nakamas. Sa famille. Bell-mère était morte en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, elle et Nojiko, et sa sœur bien que présente ne comprenait pas vraiment Nami et son désir de voyage, en plus il y avait eu une certaine distance entre elles au cours des années. Mais avec eux elle avait retrouvé une famille, Luffy comme un frère, tantôt le petit frère et tantôt le grand, Zoro le grand frère surprotecteur mais qui les laissait agir à leur guise, Usopp le petit frère craintif mais présent, Sanji et Gin, il y avait une distance avec eux mais c'était parce qu'elle les connaissait moins, néanmoins elle pouvait se voir forger des liens forts avec eux et Liana était la sœur/maman du groupe.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression de tourment sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait vu les blessures qu'ils avaient reçu lors du combat contre Arlong et ses sbires, Luffy, Zoro et Liana s'en étaient sortis sans même une égratignure mais pour les autres c'était différent. Nami y avait réfléchi depuis, avait repensé à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ses nakamas dire, et après Loguetown elle avait compris. Si ils cherchaient tous à devenir plus fort ce n'était pas pour se protéger chacun de leur côté mais c'était pour se tenir à côté du trio des plus forts sans les gêner, pour les protéger également, ce n'était pas devenir plus fort pour se battre obligatoirement mais devenir plus fort pour assurer la sécurité des uns des autres. 

"Tout va bien Nami ?" demanda Liana, la sortant de ses pensées, la rouquine releva la tête pour voir que Liana était debout devant elle, avec une main baissée pour l'aider à se relever, une main dont Nami se servit volontiers. Liana était parfois dure mais elle faisait quand même attention, elle s'assurait toujours de ne pas être allé trop loin et Nami l'appréciait encore plus pour ça, ainsi que le fait qu'elle était vraiment humaine. Une totale badass au combat qui acceptait aussi de discuter garçon et autre en privé.

"J'ai mal partout mais tu le sais déjà non ?" râla néanmoins la navigatrice 

"Tu as moins mal qu'au début non ? Ton corps s'habitue peu à peu à l'entraînement régulier et il est plus solide qu'auparavant." contra Liana amusée par l'attitude de son amie

Tirant la langue au quartier maître de l'équipage, Nami se dirigea dans la pièce principale du navire, la cuisine/salle à manger/salle où se trouvait le gouvernail, où elle avait posé la carte qu'ils avaient volé à Baggy le Clown, et si elle avait éprouvé la moindre culpabilité, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas, le fait que ledit clown ait cherché à tuer Luffy à Loguetown les aurait totalement balayé. Elle déroula donc la carte et commença à étudier la montagne qu'ils devaient passer pour entrer dans Grand Line, elle ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait eu une carte dans ses mains après Arlong.

 

_Elle tremblait, elle avait voulu mettre à jour sa carte d'East Blue, par exemple avec l’Île Mystérieuse de Gaimon, à présent qu'elle avait le matériel nécessaire après Loguetown, mais alors qu'elle avait la plume sur le point de toucher la carte elle se figea, incapable de bouger d'avantage. Seule dans la pièce principale, Nami ne pouvait pas se protéger contre les souvenirs qui arrivaient à grand rythme._

_"Shahaha" le rire sinistre_

_"Trace des cartes pour moi et ne fais pas d'erreur."_

_"Tu es à moi Nami. Shahaha."_

_La plume tomba, la prise que Nami avait eu sur elle ayant totalement disparu, néanmoins elle ne toucha pas le sol. Luffy était là, son éternel chapeau de paille sur la tête, son cadigan rouge avec son foulard jaune à la taille, son bermuda en jean et ses sandales ainsi que le manteau de capitaine qu'il avait toujours sur les épaules, ne l'enlevant que rarement à présent._

_"Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Nami." dit calmement mais sérieusement Luffy "Tu es libre."_

_C'était cette phrase plus que la conviction que Arlong ne lui ferait plus de mal qui permit à Nami de respirer à plein poumon, elle était libre et Arlong en prison, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son passé au trio, elle avait été sûre que si ils le pouvaient alors ils le tueraient, elle avait pensé que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, mais à présent savoir qu'il allait payer pour ses actions, ça lui faisait plus de bien que l'imaginer dans une tombe. **"Il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas la paix que représente la mort et d'autres qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser en vie."** , c'était une phrase que Liana avait dit après le combat contre Kuro et Nami n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais elle comprenait à présent, Arlong n'était pas un danger pour ses amis et du coup elle était en sécurité. Dans le cas improbable où il arriverait à s'échapper elle ne redeviendrait pas sa prisonnière parce que Luffy, Zoro et Liana étaient là et elle ferait en sorte d'être elle même en mesure de se défendre. _

_"Il t'a pris suffisamment, ne le laisse pas te prendre ton rêve en plus." avait dit Luffy avant de poser son chapeau de paille sur la tête de la rouquine et de partir, ça avait été ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour se remettre à la cartographie._

 

Souriant en se rappelant le souvenir, elle se concentra néanmoins sur sa tâche, c'était important et pourtant elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne voyait pas l'entrée de la montagne, c'était comme si ils étaient supposés gravir la montagne, ce qui était absolument impossible, elle devait comprendre rapidement ce qui se passait avant qu'ils arrivent, leur survie en dépendait. 

"Dans la salle commune." appela au bout d'un moment Nami, ils devaient se réunir pour en parler, Gin qui était en train de soulever des haltères sous la surveillance de Zoro qui en soulevait le double, sans se fatiguer dans une provocation de son ami, baissa ses poids à contre coeur, obéissant bien qu'il aurait préféré continuer, Sanji descendit volontiers du poste de vigie, obéissant toujours aux désirs des femmes, les autres arrivèrent donc les uns après les autres et s'installèrent autour de la table. 

"Bon j'en avais entendu parler et maintenant j'en ai la preuve sur cette carte, si les relevés sont exacts le seul moyen d'entrer sur Grand Line c'est de passer par là." pointa Nami en montrant un point de Red Line sur la carte 

"Des montagnes ?" demanda interdit Usopp que Liana avait relevé à la barre

"On est passé par Calm Belt avec Don Krieg mais je le recommande pas." conseilla un Gin blême 

"Oui je ne veux pas non plus passer par là." reconnut Nami "D'après la carte il y a un canal sur le flanc de la montagne, il nous suffit de le suivre et le tour est joué." 

"C'est une montagne enchanté." dit Luffy comme lors de leur premier voyage, il était plus mûr et plus sérieux mais il n'avait pas trop changé non plus

"Gravir une montagne... ce n'est pas une histoire avec les courants ?" demanda Liana, elle savait que c'était faisable et ils l'avaient fait la première fois néanmoins elle ne se souvenait plus de comment c'était possible, c'était il y a longtemps et elle ne s'était pas vraiment concentré sur le sujet non plus. "En tout cas le navire est pris dans un là. Je ne peux pas changer de cap, pas sans risquer de casser le gouvernail." 

"Mais bien sûr, les courants des quatre océans affluent vers la montagne en passant par ces canaux, des canaux qui remontent ensuite le flanc de la montagne et se rejoignent au sommet pour finalement redescendre vers Grand Line. On aura une seule chance pour entrer dans le canal, si on échoue le Vogue Merry s'écraserait contre Red Line." expliqua Nami plutôt simplement pour être sûre que tout le monde ait compris.

"Bon, avant qu'on entre dans le canal et qu'on arrive sur Grand Line, tiens Nami, c'est un Log Pose." dit Liana en sortant une boite de son sac, à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait en effet le seul compas qui fonctionnait dans la première partie de Grand Line "La navigation sur Grand Line est très différente de celle sur les Blues, au lieu d'avoir un compas qui indique les points cardinaux, ce compas t'indiquera la position de l'île suivante. Chaque île à un magnétisme unique qui dérègle les autres compas, on devra rester sur chacune le temps que le Log se charge et nous indique notre prochaine destination." 

"C'est pour ça que les compas ne marchaient plus..." comprit Gin en ouvrant les yeux écarquillés

"Oui, en plus du champ magnétique, Grand Line a 16 saisons différentes, parce qu'il y a des îles très différentes, Estivales, Printanières, Hivernales et Automnales, avec pour chaque type quatre saison. La météo change aussi très vite, surtout lors de la première traversée et la règle la plus importante à suivre est de vérifier régulièrement le Log Pose, il ne ment jamais et tu dois faire attention." elle continua ensuite, certes il fallait le vivre pour vraiment réaliser le danger néanmoins elle les prévenait quand même.

Nami était visiblement un peu dubitative vis à vis de ce qu'avait dit Liana, néanmoins elle accrocha le Log Pose à son poignet tandis que Gin avait l'air très soulagé de voir que en plus d'être fort son équipage avait aussi une idée vis à vis des dangers de Grand Line et surtout de comment survivre. Ils ne purent pas s'attarder sur le sujet longtemps étant donné qu'ils arrivaient devant Red Line, voir la montagne était toujours aussi surréel, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu et traversé Liana était toujours aussi soufflée devant la majesté de Red Line, c'était impossible à décrire, il y avait tellement de force là dedans, c'était vraiment impressionnant. 

Tandis que Nami criait des instructions pour qu'ils réussissent à entrer dans l'ouverture du canal, Sanji et Usopp se chargeaient de maintenir les affaires sur le pont en place au vue de la tempête tandis que Gin observait ce qui se passait, Luffy et Zoro n'avaient pas bougé, à la proue du navire calme néanmoins prêt à tout, Liana de son côté était à l'intérieur et avait utilisé son haki de l'armement pour solidifier le gouvernail et pour changer doucement l'axe du navire, chose peu facile au vu des courants mais bien qu'elle n'ait pas la force brute de sa famille, Liana avait quand même une sacré force. Sa force plus les ajustements musclés de Zoro et Luffy, et le Vogue Merry entra sans soucis dans le canal et ils commencèrent à gravir la montagne grâce aux courants. Tous assemblés sur le pont pour profiter de la sensation et du moment, en voyant l'étendue de la mer la plus dangereuse au monde (surtout la deuxième partie mais bon...), Liana ne put penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'elle était enfin de retour et que bientôt elle retrouverait Marco et les membres de l'équipage. Luffy et Zoro eux se promettaient que rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu au niveau des horreurs ne se reproduirait, ils ne perdraient plus leur équipage, ils ne perdraient plus Liana. Cette fois ils réussiraient à réaliser leurs rêves.  

Bien sûr Laboon était toujours là et le Vogue Merry se retrouva rapidement, intact, mais coincé dans le ventre de la baleine. Les trois vétérans observant un peu nerveux le docteur du roi des pirates Gol D Roger qui était bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, ça pourrait représenter des complications. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Peur._

_De ne pas être à la hauteur._

_De mourir._

_D'être seul._

_De la torture._

_Des conséquences de ses actions._

 

_Regrets._

_De ne pas avoir été un meilleur frère._

_De l'avoir laissé partir sans un mot._

_D'avoir écouté sa mère vis à vis de Sirius._

_De s'être laissé embobiner par Bella et Lucius._

_De s'être agenouillé devant ce monstre._

_De s'être fait marqué tel un esclave._

_D'avoir confié Kreature à Voldemort._

_De ne pas voir la fin de Voldemort._

_De mourir là sans avoir jamais vraiment vécu pour lui même._

 

_A partir du premier instant où la potion avait touché ses lèvres, Regulus avait été submergé par ses émotions négatives, non que ce soit très difficile, c'était en général ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps. Cependant il continua à boire sa mission, et Kreature, étant plus important que son inconfort en plus en agissant ainsi il se dressait comme un ennemi de Voldemort et il préférait mourir à l'idée de se faire attraper et traiter comme exemple._

_Les mains qui se saisirent de lui lorsqu'il voulu boire étaient froides et désagréables au toucher, et elles tiraient, tiraient vers les profondeurs de l'eau jusqu'au point où il ne pouvait plus retenir son souffle._

_Il s'était résigné avant de venir ici à mourir. C'était préparé et s'y attendait mais il ne le voulait pas._

_Il voulait vivre, pour lui même, devenir qui il voulait et surtout quelqu'un dont il pouvait être fier, ne plus jamais à avoir à s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit ou encore ne plus entendre la voix stridente de sa mère._

_Il voulait vivre. C'était l'idée qui dominait toutes les autres et il commença à lutter pour remonter à la surface mais les inferi étaient trop forts, désespéré à cause de leur prise mais aussi du manque d'air, Regulus tenta de transplaner, sans une destination en tête et dans un lieu bloquant de telles tentatives. Pas vraiment sa meilleure idée en somme._

_Néanmoins au lieu de se découper en morceau, ou de se noyer, ça fonctionna et il se retrouva sur une plage de sable, sa baguette accroché à son bras, son kodachi à la ceinture, des dagues dans ses robes de sorciers et surtout la marque des Ténèbres qui avait disparu de son avant bras._

_Deux jours plus tard après s'être remis du choc de l'absence de la marque, et après avoir tenté de transplaner à nouveau ou de trouver avec sa baguette dans quelle direction se trouvait Londres, il arriva enfin à une ville. Dans South Blue, une des mers de ce monde._


	16. Crocus

Ne jamais se fier à l'apparence de quelqu'un, c'était la règle la plus importante sur Grand Line, suivi de Toujours s'attendre à l'impossible. 

Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Crocus la première fois, ils l'avaient simplement pris pour un homme excentrique qui avait une baleine comme ami, certes il avait tué un calamar géant sans mal, mais ça avait été oublié lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas repoussé le tir de Vivi, sous couverture, et de Mr 10 avait supporté le fait qu'il n'était pas un réel danger. 

En rencontrant Rayleigh et en apprenant dans quel équipage exactement Crocus avait servi comme médecin de bord, ils avaient eu un temps d'arrêt mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris. A présent, ils savaient que Crocus aurait pu tous les battre sans le moindre soucis, ils savaient à quel point il était dangereux, moins que Rayleigh bien sûr, et que bien d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré, néanmoins il était fort. Ça aurait du être évident, après tout il avait rencontré grand nombre de pirate en son temps et tous n'avaient pas du être amicaux, mais ils s'étaient concentré sur son apparence de fleur et avaient oublié la règle d'or, même si ils avaient eu des exemples au quotidien pour leur rappeler de ne jamais se fier aux apparences... 

Leur haki étaient supérieurs au sien, ils avaient été tous les trois capables de se battre contre les amiraux et les empereurs après tout, néanmoins il était fort. Et il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait plus chez eux que ce qu'il semblait, même dissimulé il pouvait sentir que leur haki était fort. Néanmoins il était doué, ils n'avaient pu voir sa surprise que brièvement dans ses yeux mais sinon ça avait été visible dans son haki, son aura dans un sens. Il avait agi calmement, tuant le calamar géant qui avait été sur le point d'attaquer leur navire, non que les pirates l'auraient laissé faire mais Crocus avait été rapide et efficace avec son harpon. Son regard s'était posé sur eux, s'attardant un peu plus sur les trois vétérans avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise longue avec son journal.

"Non mais..." grogna Sanji agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de l'homme en face d'eux il fut stoppé non pas par Liana qui avait le tempérament calme à part lorsqu'elle était énervée, ou Zoro qui avait un self-control assez impressionnant lorsqu'il le voulait, mais par Luffy.

"Il est plus qu'il n'y parait Sanji, il mérite du respect." dit simplement le capitaine pirate sans quitter des yeux la forme détendu du docteur en face d'eux. Luffy s'était assagi au fil de son aventure depuis son départ de l'île de Dawn avec sa sœur, si il était plus sérieux par moment qu'avant, plus prudent dans ces décisions il restait néanmoins un homme qui aimait rire et plaisanter, qui aimait l'aventure et la liberté. C'était cette part avec laquelle Sanji était plus familier, il avait vu la part plus sérieuse mais il n'y avait jamais vu autant de respect pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas nakama avant. "Mon nom est Monkey D.Luffy, je suis le capitaine de cette équipage, voici mes nakamas, Roronoa Zoro, Potter Liana, Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Gin. Peux tu nous dire ton nom avant de nous expliquer pour quelle raison tu vis à l'intérieur de la baleine et pour quoi elle frappe son front contre Red Line puis nous guider vers la sortie ?"

Crocus les fixa d'un regard pénétrant, sans rien dire durant un long moment mais les trois vétérans calmèrent leur nakamas et laissèrent passer l'attitude excentrique de l'ancien médecin avec sa coiffure fleurie. 

" _Il n'a pas changé, il était déjà fou lorsqu'il naviguait avec nous."_ dit Regulus à Liana avec un ton nostalgique 

" _Il était comme ça aussi la première fois, amical après que nous ayons montré ce qu'on pensait des tueurs de baleine et après l'avoir aidé. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi alors qu'il était fort, il ne s'opposait pas davantage aux gens de Whiskey Peak."_ commenta Liana 

" _Nous n'étions pas du genre à nous battre pour un oui ou pour un nom, lorsqu'on nous défiait oui, mais le gouvernement nous craignait autant parce que nous étions capable d'actions extraordinaires sans forcément montrer notre force. Roger était capable de combattre Newgate sans soucis, pour autant il n'affichait pas cette force et c'était ce qu'ils craignaient, surtout vu que c'était la même chose face à Garp. A leurs yeux le fait que nous étions des monstres en terme de force sans le montrer était bien pire, Crocus était fort mais il ne le montrait pas souvent, se reposant sur son harpon et mesurant ses coups pour qu'ils soient le plus efficaces avec un minimum d'énergie dépensée. A mon avis il n'a pas changé à ce niveau et il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, si il détruisait une île entière ou ses habitants ça ferait du bruit."_ expliqua Regulus songeur " _Tu me fais penser un peu à nous tu sais, Luffy ne montre pas toute sa puissance mais il ne la cache pas non plus, enfin maintenant si mais rien qui soit vraiment marquant, Zoro c'est la même chose. Mais toi même avant, tu ne te battais pas souvent à pleine puissance. Te reposant sur ton sabre, puis sur tes poignards avant d'activer ta magie, tu ne montrais pas ta force de la même manière que tes nakamas."_

 _"Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt. Je n'allais pas retenir mes coups lorsque mes nakamas étaient en danger, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de montrer ma force. Se laisser être sous estimer à des avantages multiples."_ elle expliqua 

"Je suis Crocus, gardien du cap des Jumeaux, je soigne Laboon et vu sa taille il est plus simple de le faire de l'intérieur." expliqua Crocus avec un sourire satisfait en voyant que ces pirates connaissaient la patience et le calme

" _Que voudras tu faire avec Crocus ?"_ elle demanda à Regulus, laissant son frère parler avec le médecin et gardant un œil sur l'avancée de Vivi et de son associé chasseur de prime, c'était son rôle, leur présence était trop faible particulièrement à l'intérieur de la baleine pour Luffy et Zoro, dont le haki de l'observation était inférieur au sien mais surtout plus en tune avec les combats et les attaques vis à vis des simples présences. 

" _Je désirerai lui parler. Il demandera une explication mais il sait tenir sa langue, en plus je pense que Luffy voudra lui dire pour Brook non ?"_ demanda Regulus 

" _Correct."_ acquiesça Luffy, utilisant son haki et sa magie plus les liens qui existaient entre elle et ses deux nakamas, Liana avait réussi à ouvrir une voie de communication, elle ne pouvait pas la maintenir très longtemps en revanche mais elle l'avait fait pour que son capitaine sache la demande de Regulus. " _Laboon mérite qu'on lui dise la vérité au sujet de ses nakamas et Brook vaut plus que ce que Crocus pense. Il n'a pas abandonné Laboon, pas plus que ses compagnons."_

Liana ne put tenir la communication plus longtemps en revanche, mais ça avait été suffisant, un rapide échange de regard la fit acquiescer, elle expliquerait la situation au docteur de l'Ojo Jackson. Ce serait probablement pour le mieux, vu que Luffy n'aimait pas le faire et que Zoro n'avait aucune patience pour raconter des choses, le fait qu'elle avait le fantôme de Regulus avec elle n'était qu'un bonus. 

"Usopp, il y a deux indésirables dans la baleine en plus de nous, ils n'ont pas de bonnes intentions. Tu peux t'en charger ?" elle demanda doucement au sniper en lui montrant discrètement l'énorme porte qui permettait de sortir de la baleine. Il avala avec nervosité avant de se calmer, la distance aidant sans aucun doute mais la confiance dans le regard de Liana jouait aussi sa part. Il sortit donc son lance pierre et concentra son attention sur la porte. Moins d'une minute après deux personne en sortaient, un homme avec une couronne sur la tête et des 10 sur les joues, et une femme avec un haut étrange et un short court. Les voyant tous les deux armés de bazookas, le sniper n'hésita pas, il tira et les deux coups firent mouches. Ils n'étaient pas ses plus puissants, mais ils étaient suffisants pour assommer les cibles, il avait eu suffisamment de cours avec Zoro pour savoir où tirer et avec quelle force. Le sabreur était un professeur doué, si ce n'est un peu terrifiant avec son sourire sadique lorsqu'il parlait de la meilleure manière de tuer quelqu'un.

"Ces deux là..." commença à jurer Crocus avant de se figer, en effet les deux chasseurs de primes n'étaient pas tombé dans l'acide gastrique comme il l'avait pensé, non ils étaient en train de flotter dans les airs, Crocus se tourna vers les étranges pirates devant lui et ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si il était choqué ou non de voir que la femme aux yeux verts intenses avait les mains levés et était en train de les diriger pour que les deux arrivent sur le navire plutôt que dans l'acide. De la même manière qu'un autre de ses nakamas dans le temps. 

"Sympa les joujoux." murmura Gin en ramassant les deux bazookas, il n'allait pas les laisser à proximité d'une menace pour son équipage, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était devenu un muggiwara, autant de temps que Sanji mais les situations étaient différentes, il avait pensé être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Krieg, il avait eu tort. Pour Luffy, pour ses nakamas il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas, la principale différence était la conviction qu'ils feraient la même chose en retour. Le sentiment qu'être dans cet équipage prodiguait, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il ne laisserait jamais sa famille. 

"Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?" demanda Sanji un peu agacé de voir que Usopp avait tiré sur une femme, mais il savait que c'était Liana qui l'avait demandé et du coup il ne pouvait pas trop se mettre en colère, et puis ils n'étaient qu'inconscients. 

"Ils veulent la viande de Laboon. Leur île a besoin de nourriture et ils espèrent tuer cette baleine." expliqua Crocus qui avait été invité à bord par Luffy "Vous m'avez demandé l'histoire de Laboon et la sortie, je vais vous la montrer en vous expliquant en même temps." il concéda, attendant l'acquiescement de la part du capitaine avant de descendre du navire pour retourner sur son île, et se diriger vers la sortie, lançant plusieurs coup d’œil en arrière vers les pirates qui le suivaient tandis que la femme avec les pouvoirs étranges étaient en train d'attacher les deux inconnus. Crocus n'avait jamais été curieux par rapport à un équipage pirate auparavant, leur force, leur détermination et la loyauté qui les unissait, était du jamais vu auparavant. Alors il céda et raconta une histoire commencée il y a cinquante ans, une histoire d'amitié, de trahison et de désespoir, l'histoire d'une baleine et d'un équipage pirate qui l'avait abandonné. 

 

"Ils ne l'ont pas abandonné." une voix dit cela dans son dos, il avait tenu parole et avait guidé l'équipage jusqu'à la sortie, mais après cela il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps seul, la ressemblance entre Monkey D Luffy et Roger était intense, même chose pour Rayleigh et Roronoa Zoro, quoique si Zoro avait sa loyauté, Crocus doutait qu'il ait sa capacité d'adaptation et sa ruse, non ça semblait plus être dans Potter Liana. Potter Liana qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs étranges de Regulus, Potter Liana qui avait à la ceinture l'arme favorite de Regulus. Potter Liana qui était à présent derrière lui, néanmoins elle était à l'entrée du phare, elle n'avait pas brisé son intimité. 

"Pardon ?" demanda Crocus surpris, il avait de multiples questions mais la phrase de la femme devant lui l'avait intrigué 

"Les pirates du Rumbar se sont séparés après que leur capitaine et certains de leur nakamas soient tombé malade, une maladie incurable à l'époque. Yorki a ordonné à ses hommes de le laisser partir via Calm Belt pour que lorsque lui et ses hommes malades aillent mieux ils puissent retenter l'aventure et prévenir Laboon. Brook était en charge du reste de l'équipage mais ils ont été tué quelques temps après dans le Triangle de Florian par des pirates qui recouvraient leurs armes de poisons." expliqua Liana "Brook avait mangé le fruit de la résurrection, absolument inutile lorsqu'on est vivant apparemment mais ça lui a permis de revenir. Depuis tout ce temps la seule raison qu'il ait de tenir est la promesse faite à Laboon. Il a perdu son équipage, ses amis, son époque mais il tient bon pour Laboon. Il ne l'a pas trahi." 

"Comment sais tu cela ?" demanda Crocus 

"Je l'ai rencontré, son corps est à l'état de squelette, son ombre a été volé par Moria il y a cinq ans et le gouvernail du navire est détruit, depuis cinquante ans il erre dans le Triangle de Florian en attendant une opportunité de continuer sa route pour tenir sa promesse." répondit Liana

"Tu l'as rencontré ?" demanda Crocus de plus en plus intrigué "Qu'est ce que des gens comme toi, l'épéiste et ton capitaine faites dans là ? Vous êtes puissants et pourtant je n'ai pas entendu parler de vous." 

"Je suis une sorcière, comme Regulus. Il m'a dit que tu savais à propos des rituels, particulièrement le rituel du voyage des âmes." elle dit en le regardant prudemment, il se sentit pâlir, Regulus avait été un de ses meilleurs amis, le sorcier avait une distance envers les autres qui n'avait jamais totalement disparu mais Rayleigh, Crocus et bien sûr Roger avaient passé outre et appris à connaître l'homme. Regulus avait parlé de ce rituel en voulant sauver la vie de Roger, lui donner des années de plus, avant sa maladie pour qu'il puisse agir mais Roger avait refusé. Le capitaine n'avait pas voulu sacrifier la vie d'un nakama pour ajouter quelques années à la sienne. Sur un champ de bataille c'était différent, quoique douloureux, mais avec un rituel ça avait été hors de question pour l'homme. 

"Le rituel prend la vie du sorcier qui le lance." murmura Crocus pâle et dévisageant la femme devant lui avec horreur 

"Je suis morte oui, morte en redonnant une chance à mes compagnons, je suppose que c'est parce que j'avais accepté mon sort sans la moindre hésitation que j'ai fait le voyage. Ou alors c'est toujours le cas mais celui qui l'a inventé, et ceux qui l'ont utilisé depuis, n'ont pas voulu que ça se sache. Difficile à dire. J'ai déjà traversé la première partie de Grand Line et une bonne partie du Nouveau Monde, Brook est un nakama qui a aussi fait le voyage de retour." expliqua Liana sans la moindre trace de douleur à la mention de sa mort, à ses yeux ça valait le coup, même si être près ses nakamas tous les jours était difficile. Si différents, mais identiques, leurs morts devant ses yeux... Non ça valait le coup parce qu'ils étaient vivants, plus jeunes, plus innocents, différents certes mais c'était eux et elle allait tout faire pour qu'ils aient la vie qu'ils méritent. Sa mort en échange, ça n'était rien. 

"Vous..." dit Crocus, sans voix, ce qu'il entendait était au delà de tout 

"Avant de mourir Regulus a fait un rituel, un rituel pour aider les sorciers qui venaient dans ce monde, il est là actuellement. Parlez lui, vous avez un peu de temps." dit Liana avant de partir pour laisser un peu de tranquillité à Crocus et Regulus, elle serait un peu fatiguée à la fin bien sûr, pour apparaître avec une forme visible pour tous Regulus tirait de l'énergie de la part de Liana mais c'était gérable. Un peu comme un combat fatigant, pour accorder un peu de temps à Regulus avec un vieil ami, elle pouvait le gérer. 

 

"Regulus..." souffla Crocus, choqué de voir son vieil ami à l'état de fantôme, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, le même air qu'avant, arrogance et moquerie apparentes sur son visage

"Salut la fleur, je t'ai manqué ?" demanda Regulus avec humour

"Enfoiré." répondit de suite Crocus, sa coiffure avait toujours été un sujet de moquerie pour Regulus, tout comme le fait que l'homme avait souvent été taquiné par rapport à sa baguette magique et le fait qu'il portait toujours un vêtement vert avec un serpent dessus, refusant d'oublier totalement d'où il venait.

"Ça t'a manqué, avoue le." dit Regulus avec un sourire

"T'es mort alors... j'étais pas sûr. Tu donnais pas de nouvelles, mais t'es pas le seul. Loin de là même." soupira Crocus

"Ouais, il y a un moment même, onze ans." confirma Regulus "J'ai croisé Baggy même si il ne savait pas que j'étais là, plus ou moins en tout cas. Il est toujours autant un petit abruti."

"Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?" demanda Crocus, il avait eu des nouvelles de Baggy grâce aux journaux, là il était plus curieux vis à vis de Regulus

"J'étais là, le jour de sa mort, j'étais venu. Il avait dit que c'était pas la peine mais je voulais garder un œil sur les deux gamins, m'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries, j'en avais envie du coup j'étais un peu surpris qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Surtout Shanks, tu sais à quel point il était tête brûlée, j'ai pas l'impression que ça ait vraiment changé en plus. J'étais là et je l'ai vu lancer un pari, défier les générations à venir dans le véritable idéal de la piraterie, défier cette nouvelle ère, faire sa révolution avec sa mort. J'ai voulu faire la même chose mais je ne savais pas comment, je voulais aussi observer ce qu'il avait fait, comme toi à l'entrée de Grand Line et Rayleigh à l'archipel Sabaody. Mais je pouvais pas, la magie noire des inferi m'a toujours affaibli, tu m'avais aidé à combattre les effets mais on savait que c'était pas éternel. Je le sentais me peser de plus en plus. Je voulais pas particulièrement partie avec un grand éclat comme le Capitaine, c'était pas vraiment mon style, je voulais faire un pari comme il avait fait. Et puis je me suis rappelé d'un rituel que j'avais vu, alors j'ai fait le voyage jusqu'à l'archipel de Ken Toshi auquel j'avais eu accès grâce au Capitaine et à sa capacité de comprendre tout être. Le basilic m'a laissé passer même si il m'a surveillé, c'était un peu perturbant pour tout dire mais j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'ignorais si ça fonctionnait ou non mais je l'ai tenté, et Magie a entendu mon souhait. J'ai été guidé vers Liana quand elle était encore enfant, mais je n'ai pu l'approcher qu'après qu'elle ait fait le rituel, avant j'observais juste. Monkey D Luffy, Rayleigh l'a entraîné, il a le potentiel de devenir le Roi, si ça n'avait pas été pour la guerre qui a ravagé le Nouveau Monde il le serait devenu, je n'en doute pas." dit Regulus, il n'expliquerait pas l'histoire des gamins, il n'en avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas son histoire mais il pouvait en dire un peu, suffisamment pour faire sourire Crocus en tout cas, pour lui donner l'idée de suivre cet équipage. Il l'avait déjà fait dans leur première vie mais Regulus lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire.

"Rayleigh ..." dit Crocus soufflé, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse une chose pareille

Les deux anciens pirates discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Regulus ne disparaisse, après avoir prévenu le docteur bien sûr, docteur qui sortit de son phare un peu choqué et tomba sur Monkey D Luffy. 

"Hey, j'ai besoin de peinture pour peindre ma marque sur Laboon et pour qu'elle arrête de se taper contre Red Line." le capitaine informa l'ancien pirate tranquillement et calmement 

"J'ai ça." confirma Crocus en allant chercher ce qui était nécessaire pour faire cela "Dis moi petit, pourquoi tu navigues ?" 

"Je veux devenir le Roi, être l'homme le plus libre de tous les Océans." répondit sans la moindre hésitation Luffy, sa réponse faisant sourire Crocus et le satisfaisant entièrement

 

Liana devait se retenir de rire et elle voyait bien que c'était pareil pour Nami, Usopp était avec Luffy en train de peindre Laboon que Luffy n'avait pas percé avec le mat cette fois, il lui avait parlé avant d'attaquer avec ses poings, et très loin de sa pleine puissance. Sanji était en cuisine mais les deux femmes de l'équipage observaient avec un sourire Gin et Zoro qui semblaient effrayer grandement les deux associés qui avaient tenté de tuer Laboon. Zoro avait apprécié Vivi, sans la considérer pleinement comme nakama, mais là elle était encore une jeune fille qui était dans une opération sous couverture dans un groupe de chasseur de prime et qui n'hésiterait pas à les tuer si nécessaire. Quant à Gin, il était méfiant par nature et il n'avait aucune confiance dans les deux qui avaient été armé de bazooka. Les deux regardaient sans bouger donc Miss Wednesday et Mr Ten qui suaient à vue d’œil. Ils pâlirent en plus en voyant un paquet foncer vers eux, Zoro n'hésita pas en le tranchant, déclenchant les explosifs mais à une certaine distance au dessus d'eux. 

"Pour nous ou pour vous ?" il demanda ensuite calmement, comme si il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, choquant d'autant plus la paire

"Hey, on a détruit un truc en peignant Laboon, c'est à vous ?" demanda Usopp en arrivant avec les restes d'une embarcation 

"Saleté de pirate, comment allons nous rentrez chez nous à présent." se plaignit Mr Ten 

"On vous ramènera." décida Luffy, coupant court à tout ce qui aurait pu être dit "C'est notre faute après tout." 

Liana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait que c'était parce que c'était Vivi, une amie d'avant et quelqu'un qu'ils avaient aidé, néanmoins elle savait que son frère aurait agi de la même manière si ça avait été un inconnu, il était quelqu'un de bien, un homme d'honneur et elle était vraiment fière de ce fait.

 

"Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les ramener." pointa Crocus, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet mais on ne savait jamais 

"On prendra une autre route la prochaine fois." dit Luffy, comme il l'avait fait la première fois, et Zoro et Liana savaient que si ça n'avait pas été pour leurs nakamas ils auraient pris une autre route, mais Luffy se satisferait de ça pour le moment, pour lui ses nakama passeraient toujours avant une aventure. 

"Ça fait du bien d'être de retour." dit Zoro à Liana, doucement, la sensation était claire et tellement agréable, bien mieux que East Blue, Grand Line était leur maison à présent.

"Oui, et interdiction de dormir. Tu vas vivre cette expérience avec nous." dit Liana avec une mine qui disait clairement qu'elle le jetterait à l'eau si nécessaire, elle n'avait certainement pas oublié son sommeil de plomb quand ils paniquaient tous.

"Oui madame." acquiesça Zoro avec une pointe de peur

Leur aventure pouvait vraiment commencer à présent, ils étaient de retour.


	17. Whiskey Peak

Lâche.

Trouillard. 

Usopp avait entendu ces mots souvent en grandissant, et malgré toutes les histoires qu'il avait raconté en se faisant passer pour un héros, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était bel et bien le cas. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir défendre son village, après tout il ne savait pas se battre et ça aurait voulu dire sa mort, néanmoins il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le groupe de pirate qu'il avait rencontré, voudrait l'aider comme ça. Encore moins qu'ils soient aussi efficace, ou que le capitaine lui dise de venir avec eux. Depuis il avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, on l'avait poussé à s'entraîner et il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il avait déjà progressé en si peu de temps, il commençait même à avoir des muscles, rien comparé aux autres hommes de l'équipage, mais pour lui c'était énorme, et ça valait presque le coup. Il avait quand même envie de tuer les trois monstres en charge pour tout ce qu'il avait du endurer afin d'arriver à ce niveau. Zoro était un professeur efficace mais il était brutal et si Liana était plus gentille, elle était aussi exigeante et perfectionniste. Usopp comprenait, un peu en tout cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas les protéger, c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur de ne pas pouvoir, d'être bloqué ailleurs. Enfin c'était ce que Luffy avait dit. 

Luffy leur avait parlé à tous après le combat contre Arlong et ses hommes, combat qui avait été absolument terrifiant, il leur avait dit que la raison pour laquelle il leur demandait de s'entraîner c'était pour s'assurer qu'ils survivent. Ça n'aidait pas les bleus à disparaître, ou les douleurs à passer, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était plus endurant qu'auparavant, il était loin d'être capable de toucher Luffy, Zoro ou Liana, même lorsqu'ils se retenaient beaucoup, mais il pouvait toucher les autres. Ce qui était un bon début, particulièrement Gin et Sanji, plus Gin que Sanji, l'ancien homme de Krieg avait plus d'expérience que Sanji en terme de combat, le cuisinier était doué néanmoins il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éviter des tirs. 

Il avait parfois peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, néanmoins il savait qu'il pouvait aller voir Liana, elle était à l'écoute et pouvait le comprendre, il ne comprenait pas toujours comment elle avait pu être un jour à sa place mais il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, en tout cas pas à ses nakamas. Elle le rassurait toujours et l'aidait à progresser d'avantage, si elle n'était pas une sniper, elle était capable de tirer avec une arme à feu et elle touchait sa cible, que ce soit avec son revolver ou avec ses poignards. Elle pouvait lui donner des pistes pour ajuster ses tirs, où pour l'aider à travailler sur des techniques pour débloquer son haki de l'observation, celui qui était sa spécialité. Elle avait débloqué le haki de l'armement de la manière forte et ne recommandait pas le moins du monde, si elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle avait du faire pour devenir plus forte, elle ne souhaitait à personne de se trouver dans l'arène, encore moins face à un logia de cendre. Elle l'avait débloqué alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang et qu'elle était à deux doigt de perdre le combat, après huit mois sur l'archipel. Elle ne voulait pas que ses nakamas fassent la même chose. 

"Ah il neige." cria Luffy avec joie, un grand sourire sur le visage. Usopp aimait voir son ami ainsi, sourire, Luffy avait souvent un sourire bien sûr, mais le sniper avait aussi vu les ombres dans son regard et alors qu'il s'était réveillé peu habitué à l'idée de dormir avec d'autres gens dans la pièce, sur un navire ou encore simplement sur un hamac. Luffy faisait des cauchemars, souvent, de même que Zoro même si ils ne réagissaient pas de la même manière, il était sûr que c'était la même chose pour Liana, il avait remarqué les regards inquiets de Nami. Il ne savait pas quel genre de cauchemar hantait les trois membres les plus forts de leur équipage mais il allait faire tout son possible pour les soutenir, dans et en dehors du champ de bataille. 

"Liana, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir ces deux gus à bord ?" demanda Gin en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait pas protesté la décision du capitaine à terre, néanmoins il était mal à l'aise avec l'idée, il en aurait bien parlé à Zoro, mais le sabreur était avec eux et Nami, il restait proche de la navigatrice et des deux étrangers. Liana, redescendait à peine du mat où elle avait arrangé les voiles, et il en profitait pour lui parler. 

"Ils ne sont pas une menace, encore moins désarmais comme ils sont." rassura Liana, avec un léger sourire devant le côté protecteur de Gin. "Et puis Zoro les a à l’œil, de même que Luffy." elle pointa, leur capitaine était certes en train de faire l'idiot avec Usopp, néanmoins elle savait qu'il était attentif, plus à ce qui se passait autour du navire, Mr 10 n'était pas une menace pour lui, pour aucun d'entre eux, même Usopp pourrait le battre aisément. Pour Miss Wednesday, alias Vivi, elle n'était pas non plus un problème dans le cas où elle décidait de se battre. Au cas où Liana était attentive, elle était la meilleure d'eux trois pour ça, elle avait confiance en la Vivi de leur temps, mais elle était différente.

"Tu as surement raison." acquiesça Gin après un instant de réflexion, il avait l'air un peu gêné. 

"Mais merci d'être prudent, c'est bien d'être vigilant." sourit Liana. "On n'est jamais de trop à garder l’œil ouvert." elle sourit en lui touchant l'épaule, son sourire grandit encore plus en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de son ami. Les gens pouvaient le considérer comme un démon si ils le voulaient, néanmoins Gin était bien plus que ça. Ils l'étaient tous d'ailleurs et si le monde voulait les condamner... et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, mais elle allait protéger sa famille. 

"Capitaine, l'île est proche." appela Liana après un moment de voyage mouvementé, la traversée avait été unique, tout comme la première fois néanmoins cette fois Zoro avait été debout pour la vivre, c'était déjà ça. Son air choqué en voyant les éléments avait été très satisfaisant. Elle comprenait, le climat de la première traversée de Grand Line était plutôt similaire à celui qu'on pouvait trouver dans le Nouveau Monde, donc une sacré surprise. 

"Comment vous savez ça ?" demanda Mr 10 choqué. Néanmoins Liana se contenta de le regarder en haussant un sourcil, un air dédaigneux sur le visage, comme si elle allait répondre une question pareille de la part d'un ennemi potentiel. 

 

 

"Ils étaient vraiment bizarre." commenta Nami en observant la direction dans laquelle était partie les deux types qui avaient demandé à être déposé après avoir attaqué Laboon, ainsi que Crocus. 

"Suspicieux mais pas vraiment dangereux." commenta négligemment Luffy en observant l'île avec impatience, il savait peut être beaucoup sur l'aventure qu'il allait vivre, mais il était différent, ils l'étaient tous et du coup ça allait créer du nouveau. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Liana qui regardait les cactus de l'île avec des yeux voilés, elle voyait clairement les épines comme les tombes qu'elles étaient et d'un côté elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour le manquer, de l'autre elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux tombes qu'ils avaient creusé au fil des années, à la tombe qui aurait du être pour elle après Aikanu. "Tout va bien ?" il demanda doucement à sa sœur.

"Cette île, elle est pleine de souffrance." dit Liana, parfois même en dehors de ses propres sentiments, le pouvoir du haki de l'observation était une malédiction. Elle le maîtrisait, mais c'était presque impossible de le mettre en pause, elle ressentait tout le temps, que ce soit les émotions de ses nakamas grâce à ses liens, ou les émotions ambiantes. Elle savait aussi bien sûr vis à vis des dangers qui menaçaient mais c'était inférieur pour elle vis à vis des émotions. Tout comme pour Robin elle entendait les informations en priorité, ça dépendait de la personnalité des gens, Luffy était particulièrement perceptif aux attaques directes et Zoro aux menaces.

"On va se charger de Baroque Works." promit Luffy, une trace de danger dans la voix, il se serait chargé de Crocodile dans tous les cas, néanmoins l'expression de Liana l'aurait convaincu même sans la demande d'aide de Vivi dans leur temps. Il avait horreur de voir sa sœur malheureuse, encore plus à présent qu'il l'avait vu mourir, de la même manière que Ace.... il la protégerait quoiqu'il en coûte. Elle ainsi que le reste de l'équipage, il allait être assez fort cette fois.

 

Installée contre un mur Liana observait l'équipage qui buvait et faisait la fête avec les agents de Baroque Works, elle buvait tranquillement, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête, pas ce soir. 

"Liana, tout va bien ?" demanda Zoro en voyant son air troublé, ce n'était pas visible pour beaucoup de monde, néanmoins il la connaissait très bien.

"J'ai juste pas envie de faire la fête, surtout pas ce soir ou ici." elle dit avec un léger sourire, plus de façade qu'autre chose. 

"Marco te manque ?" demanda Zoro, un air soucieux, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle ferait une fois que le couple serait de nouveau ensemble. Si il y avait une personne qui pourrait faire quitter l'équipage à Liana, ce serait Marco, mais il savait aussi que c'était réciproque vis à vis des Shirohige. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas penser à ce que l'équipage ferait sans elle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soit malheureuse.

"C'est pas ça." nia Liana avant de se corriger en voyant l'air de Zoro "Je veux dire, .. il me manque en permanence, j'ai envie de le voir mais c'est pas ça aujourd'hui." elle dit des larmes dans les yeux "Je vois ces tombes et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser au fait que je devrais être dans une. Je suis morte Zoro, j'aurai du morte et pas simplement au cours d'un combat où j'ai frôlé la mort, ça on l'a tous vécu, des dizaines de fois en plus. Non je me suis sentie mourir pour me réveiller ensuite. J'ai un fantôme dans ma tête et on est dans le passé. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout ne t'en fais pas." elle soupira en secouant la tête. "Ça me passera." elle assura. 

"C'est normal de ne pas se sentir bien, après ma première défaite contre Mihawk j'ai eu du mal à savoir où j'en étais, mon rêve m'a guidé bien sûr, tout comme Luffy, mais c'était étrange en même temps. On a du subir pas mal en peu de temps, tu dois faire ton deuil, te poser et faire face à ton chagrin. Ne le garde pas en toi comme tu fais en général." dit Zoro un peu mal à l'aise quant à la discussion. "Ne nie pas." dit de suite en voyant son expression. "C'est ce que tu as fait durant les deux ans et pendant un moment après jusqu'à ce que tu trouves Marco et qu'ensemble vous vous aidiez. Liana tu... tu es notre base, Luffy est le guide mais toi tu es la base, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas être là pour toi, t'es pas obligée d'être toujours en forme." 

Il partit ensuite, boire un peu plus, la laissant plutôt contemplative, bien évidemment elle dut rapidement se joindre à la fête, au moins pour ne pas alerter les chasseurs de prime et lorsque Luffy 'tomba de sommeil' après avoir mangé et bu autant que possible, elle suivit son exemple. De même que ceux de l'équipage qui étaient attentifs. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, une fois les agents dehors. 

"Nami, Gin vous vous chargez d'eux une fois qu'on sait leur plan. On prendra l'argent et tout ce qui peut nous intéresser une fois qu'ils seront mis hors d'état de nuire." ordonna Luffy, ils étaient les deux seuls à être rester sur leurs gardes et au vu du regard de sa sœur, il souhaitait vraiment bonne chance aux deux autres. Zoro était certes le plus dur en terme d'entraînement, le plus brutal, quoiqu'il était lui même dur, néanmoins Liana prenait leur sécurité très au sérieux. Elle n'appréciait pas le moins du monde qu'ils ne soient pas restés sur leur garde en situation dangereuse, une île remplie d'inconnus avec au moins deux personnes suspectes dessus et ils sont détendus, ils ont fait la fête sans le moindre soucis. Oui, il avait un peu pitié d'eux, les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles pour Sanji et Usopp, le sniper et le cuisinier allaient être en entraînement total avec Liana.

"Mais pourquoi je dois me battre ?" protesta Nami qui était néanmoins plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant la période d'avant les deux ans, voire même après en réalité, elle avait une assurance un peu surprenante pour les vétérans, mais satisfaisante. C'était la preuve qu'ils changeaient vraiment les choses. 

"Ils ne sont pas très fort, plus que les pirates de Kuro et de Krieg, enfin pour la plupart, néanmoins ils ne sont pas très fort en réalité." expliqua Zoro en lançant un regard presque d'excuse à Gin. "On va avoir à faire et ce rapidement à des adversaires bien plus dangereux  rapidement, vous avez besoin d'entraînement sur le terrain, surtout toi Nami."

"On garde vos arrières d'accord ? Vous n'êtes pas seuls et je ne serais pas loin de toi Nami." rassura Liana en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de la navigatrice 

 

"Tu crois qu'elle est prête pour ça ?" demanda Luffy à Liana, elle s'était entraînée avec Nami le plus, elle était la mieux placée pour savoir son niveau.

"Elle est prête, elle est juste nerveuse, son assurance est ce qui manque, elle n'a pas confiance en elle. En ses capacités de se battre efficacement. Elle pourra s'entraîner avec moi encore et encore mais elle restera hésitante et sûre d'échouer tant qu'elle ne se sera pas prouvée qu'elle en est capable. C'est la même chose pour Usopp, il a commencé à montrer son plein potentiel qu'après Ennies Lobby, qu'une fois que Sniperking était né, qu'il avait une entité capable de tout.

"On la laissera pas mourir, on les laissera pas mourir. Ils ne deviendront pas des tombes." assura Zoro à son capitaine et sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient tous besoin de l'entendre, de le réaliser. 

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait vis à vis de Crocodile ?" demanda Liana "On montre notre potentiel ? On l'affronte avec de l'eau ou le haki."

"Je l'affronterai." dit de suite Luffy, sans une trace d'hésitation. 

"Tu ne vas pas te charger de chaque chef." répondit Zoro avec une presque moue.

"Je suis d'accord." supporta Liana, elle n'était pas aussi avide de combat qu'eux néanmoins elle voulait quand même se battre contre des adversaire intéressants. "Ce sera bizarre de revoir Crocodile, il a jamais été un allié mais il nous a aidé plusieurs fois." 

"Il a réussi à bien se défendre contre Marshall." confirma Luffy avec une mine sombre "Il était dangereux, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs."

"Ouais, tu as eu de la chance la première fois, il t'a sous estimé." pointa Liana. 

"Cette fois ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis bien plus dangereux qu'avant." rétorqua Luffy. 

"Oui, mais tu vas affronter Crocodile, un logia de sable dans un pays de sable." remarqua Liana "Tu es plus fort, de ça j'en doute pas, mais on ne doit pas trop avoir confiance, c'est comme ça que tu as pu le battre en premier lieu. Enfin ça et l'eau. On ne doit pas penser qu'on est invincible, ça pourrait signer notre perte." 

"Liana." dit Luffy en se tournant vers elle.

"Je sais qu'on est fort, plus fort que les gens de Paradise et même la plupart des gens du Nouveau Monde, je veux juste pas qu'on oublie, on a souvent gagné parce que nos adversaires nous ont sous estimé. On est fort, de ça il y a pas le moindre doute, mais une des règles d'or du Nouveau Monde c'est que pour chaque adversaire qu'on surpasse, il y en a cinq plus forts qui nous attendent derrière." elle dit sans les regarder, toujours concentrer sur Nami qui réussissait à se battre bien, tout comme Gin, même si l'homme était plus efficace, par rapport à avant, Nami avait fait des progrès formidables. Néanmoins malgré ça Liana ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse, cette promesse était qu'elle veillerait sur elle et elle comptait bien le faire, les yeux bruns sans vie de Nami la hantait toujours. Ça ne se reproduirait pas. "Crocodile n'est pas le genre d'adversaire qu'on peut sous-estimer, loin de là même, il était un vétéran du Nouveau Monde, tout comme nous, un survivant et un homme prêt à tout. La seule raison pour laquelle il est dans cette partie de Grand Line c'est parce qu'il voulait trouver une arme antique, pas parce qu'il n'était pas capable de survivre dans le Nouveau Monde. Il était capable de se battre contre Doflamingo, on ne doit pas l'oublier. On a fait une erreur, on a sous estimé Crocus, on a pas pensé qu'il pouvait être une menace, on a oublié qu'il avait été dans l'équipage du roi, on ne sait pas qui d'autre nous avons sous estimé. Je ne veux pas qu'on agisse comme des idiots et qu'on oublie ce qu'on a appris pour survivre."

Elle ne dit rien de plus, la situation avait changé, M.6 et Miss Valentine étaient là. Elle alla rejoindre Nami et Gin, les deux autres vétérans avec elle, ils étaient silencieux, ne lui faisant qu'un simple hochement de tête, ils avaient entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire, il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'ils le prennent en compte, tous, même elle. 

* * *

_S'habituer dans cet autre monde était difficile, les choses étaient vraiment différentes, surtout pour lui qui était un sorcier à la base et qui avait eu que très peu de contact avec des moldus. Ce monde semblait en être rempli. La seule exception semblait être les gens qui avaient mangé ce qui était apparemment des fruits du démon, il en avait entendu parler mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en avait mangé un. Leur seule faiblesse était l'eau de mer, d'après ce que les gens du coin savaient en tout cas._

_Regulus s'était installé en dehors de la ville, près de la plage, il s'était construit une maison avec l'aide de sa magie. Il y vivait plutôt en paix. Il avait tout fait pour se renseigner sur ce monde, le gouvernement, les dragons célestes, les pirates.... Il avait fait une erreur en suivant Voldemort, une erreur qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et qui lui avait coûté sa vie d'avant, il avait certes le droit à un nouveau départ , néanmoins le prix était gros._

_Si il voulait survivre dans ce monde, même à South Blue, il devait devenir plus fort, ne pas dépendre uniquement de sa magie, il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il s'entraîna jour après jour avec son kodachi, devenir plus fort, plus mortel et plus dangereux. Il fit de même avec ses dagues, apprenant à les lancer pour toujours toucher sa cible._

_"Tu es le reclus ?" demanda un homme aux cheveux noirs mais courts, un début de moustache, et un chapeau de paille. Il y avait avec lui un homme aux cheveux blonds mi longs avec une barbe sombre. Les deux étaient tannés pas le soleil et il y avait une sensation de danger qui venait d'eux. Regulus pouvait le sentir._

_"Si on le dit. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" demanda Regulus prudent, il n'avait pas parlé à beaucoup de monde depuis son arrivée trois ans auparavant, surtout au docteur en réalité, il était malade, les blessures qu'il avait reçu de la part des inferi avaient laissé des traces. Elles étaient dû à la magie noire, il savait que ça avait des conséquences néanmoins ça lui faisait mal, très souvent. Le docteur ne pouvait pas aider, normal vu qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire comment il l'avait obtenu._

_"Je m'appelle Roger, voici Rayleigh. Je sens que tu es important pour mon futur, j'entends les choses et je te veux dans mon équipage." dit celui qui s'appelait Roger._

_"Devenir pirate hors de question." refusa Regulus, il s'était déjà agenouillé devant quelqu'un, il n'avait aucun désir de le refaire devant quelqu'un d'autre, même si il devait changer le nom de Maître à Capitaine._

_"Je veux provoquer une révolution, naviguer sur toutes les mers, tu n'as jamais voulu changer les choses ?" demanda Roger._

_"Tu ne comprends pas ce que veut dire non ?" demanda un peu défensif Regulus._

_"Je refuse ton refus. Tu es fait pour devenir un membre de mon équipage." maintenu Roger._

 


	18. Vivi et Robin

Avant de rencontrer ce groupe étrange que formait Luffy, Zoro et Liana, Nami n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour être capable de se défendre ainsi, encore moins d'aimer se battre mais c'était bel et bien le cas, elle avait aimé affronter les chasseurs de prime, enfin une fois qu'elle avait surpassé le fait qu'elle était terrifiée, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient rien comparé à Liana, Luffy ou Zoro, et du coup ça avait été comme un entrainement, plus lent en revanche. Nami savait que Liana se retenait face à elle, elle ne disait rien bien sûr mais chaque fois que Nami prenait un peu trop confiance, elle accélérait le rythme et l'envoyait au sol. C'était une leçon difficile et douloureuse mais efficace, et la navigatrice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quel point ses nakamas étaient puissants. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quel point elle allait le devenir. Elle allait attaquer la femme du nouveau duo qui venait d'arriver quand Liana apparu devant elle, bloquant le coup de parasol que Nami avait vu venir et qu'elle s'apprêtait à bloquer avec son bô.

"Liana ?" demanda Nami intriguée, ce n'était pas du genre de Liana de se mêler d'un combat comme ça.

"Ils ont des pouvoirs." dit simplement la quartier maître, les sourcils froncés un instant avant qu'elle ne fasse une pirouette lui permettant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Miss Valentine l'envoyant contre son coéquipier et provoquant une explosion. "Tu ne dois pas sous estimer ton adversaire Nami, Grand Line n'est pas East Blue, la plupart des combattants qu'on va affronter vont avoir un pouvoir."

"Le fruit de l'explosion ou un truc du genre pour lui je suppose, mais c'est quoi pour elle ?" demanda Gin qui venait de battre Miss Monday et Mr9, l'homme aux bigoudis avec Mr 10, Nami de son côté s'était chargée de Miss Wednesday, alias Vivi.

"Un fruit lié au poids si la force qu'il y avait derrière son parasol était une indication, ça faisait un peu mal." répondit Liana en secouant le bras, oui elle pouvait gérer pas mal mais là c'était plus de 100 kilos, elle en était presque sure et elle n'avait pas pu se mettre dans une bonne position dans son empressement à protéger Nami.

"J'ai mangé le Kilo-Kilo fruit et tu vas payer pour ça." admit Miss Valentine qui s'était relevée avec son partenaire, quoique son chapeau était tombée et que sa robe jaune était salie et qu'elle semblait avoir subi quelques blessures également.

"Je suis d'accord." assura son coéquipier.

"Tant mieux, j'avais besoin de me défouler." sourit Liana, les pensées de la soirée l'avaient démoralisée et elle avait besoin de laisser sortir un peu de tension. Se battre était une bonne chose, surtout vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre trop sérieusement contre Zoro et Luffy, ils étaient capables de la bloquer bien sûr mais ils n'osaient pas la combattre trop, le souvenir de sa 'mort' était trop présent pour eux, elle comprenait mais c'était quand même frustrant. Elle avait besoin de se battre vraiment et elle avait du coup un peu hâte de voir arriver le jour où elle pourrait affronter des adversaires intéressants. Crocodile était à Luffy, elle en avait bien conscience mais il y en avait quelques uns après lui qui lui suffirait. En attendant elle allait se contenter de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, et là c'était deux petits agents de Baroque Works, elle ne voulait pas les tuer, Robin lui avait parlé des agents, de qui ils étaient vraiment pour la plupart, Mr 6 qui voulait être un pompier, aidait des gens mais il ne pouvait plus à cause de son fruit, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses en tout cas, et Miss Valentine qui voulait faire et vendre du chocolat. Ils étaient juste dans le mauvais groupe et ça elle pouvait comprendre, mais elle allait quand même les battre. "Donnez tout ce que vous avez mais je peux vous garantir, ça ne sera pas assez." elle répondit avec un sourire un peu carnassier.

Sa réponse attira un cri de rage de la part de Mr 6 qui lui lança des crottes de nez qu'elle évita aisément, elle aurait bien évidemment pu les trancher mais c'était dégoûtant et elle n'en avait pas envie, pas du tout, ses lames étaient bien trop précieuses à ses yeux pour s'en servir pour une telle chose. Le fait qu'il ait même pensé à faire une chose pareille était horrible. Si son frère avait imaginé ça elle lui aurait botté les fesses, ainsi que celles de Garp vu qu'il était aussi responsable.

"Mais tu vas rester en place ?" il jura, tandis que sa partenaire, qui avait pris les airs en réduisant son poids avec l'aide de son fruit, pensait la même chose, elle ne pouvait pas écraser cette peste si elle ne restait pas au même endroit.

"Tu as déjà combattu quelqu'un ? Qui reste au même endroit pour se prendre des coups, surtout des aussi sales que les tiens ?" répondit interloquée la jeune femme. "Mais bon si quand j'évite, je t'ennui, alors laisse moi attaquer." elle répondit en dégainant l'arme qu'elle avait obtenu de Regulus, le kodachi à doubles lames, elle devait s'habituer à l'utiliser en situation de combat après tout. C'était si facile de se battre avec, même si elle n'était pas habituée à une telle arme, ayant appris avec ses poignards ou son sabre unique, néanmoins le kodachi semblait presque naturel à manier, facile même. Recouvrant ses lames de son haki de l'armement elle attaqua l'homme bombe, les protégeant ainsi des explosions et lui permettant en même temps de le trancher de manière plus efficace. Il était un peu plus dangereux et un meilleur combattant que sa coéquipière, néanmoins ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait à l'époque, loin de là même, et là, ils étaient encore plus impuissant face à elle.

"Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?" questionna Luffy en s'approchant de sa sœur, elle était sur les nerfs, il le sentait, la conversation d'un peu plus tôt ne faisait que l'appuyer, néanmoins il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait déclenché ça.

"Un peu mieux oui." elle confirma en rangeant ses lames. "Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ?" elle demanda en voyant que Mr9 était debout à côté de l'équipage, de même que Vivi. Elle avait été plutôt distraite durant son combat, ou plutôt depuis son arrivée sur l'île, essayant de ne pas trop utiliser la pleine puissance de son haki de l'observation, se concentrant sur les menaces possibles, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose à l'entrée de Grand Line, mais comme elle l'avait dit, ils devaient rester prudents, les choses changeaient et ils ne pouvaient pas trop se baser sur leur passé, ils ne se rappelaient pas d'assez mais en plus leur comportement avait déjà provoqué des changements. Nom sur les avis de recherches par exemple mais aussi leur prime, sans compter que Luffy avait battu Smoker... Oui ils devaient rester très prudent, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas totalement baissé sa garde.

"Mr Bigoudis nous a demandé de ramener la princesse chez elle. On va le faire. C'est tout, t'a rien raté d'important." dit Luffy en haussant les épaules, pour lui c'était simple après tout, Liana savait déjà la situation mais même sans ça, il savait qu'elle aurait suivi le mouvement, simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était son capitaine.

"D'accord." elle acquiesça simplement.

"Comme ça ? Vous dites d'accord, mais vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est dangereux de vous mêler de ça ? " s'exclama Vivi. "Vous ne vous opposez pas à n'importe qui mais à Baroque Works."

"Et alors ?" demanda Gin, pour lui c'était clair, le capitaine voulait quelque chose alors il devait le faire.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre contre un des sept Grand Corsaires." hurla Vivi avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. "Je n'aurais rien du dire."

"A cause de ça peut être ?" demanda Zoro en pointant un vautour et une loutre qui les regardaient d'un toit à côté.

"Si on doit être chassé je vais chercher les deux idiots." dit Liana en partant, elle se rappelait, malheureusement, du plan de Igaram et le voir une fois se faire passer pour Vivi avait été assez traumatisant, plus jamais.

"Les pauvres." souffla Luffy.

"Ils le méritent, ils étaient des idiots." contra Zoro, non seulement il appréciait le fait que sa meilleure amie ait un peu plus de vie en elle, mais surtout le fait que le cuistot allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et bien ça l'amusait. Il respectait Sanji, encore plus le Sanji de leur temps, néanmoins on ne se refaisait pas et le plus gros du temps passé avec le cuisinier avait été en disputes, ils étaient comme ça.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Gin qui regardait partir Liana, qui devenait une amie proche un peu plus chaque jour, il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que Zoro et Luffy bien sûr, mais assez pour remarquer qu'elle était troublée.

"Sanji et Usopp n'ont pas été assez attentifs et ça aurait pu être très dangereux pour elle, du coup elle va être un peu dure avec eux pendant un moment, histoire qu'ils retiennent la leçon." expliqua Luffy "Faire la fête et se détendre c'est bien, mais totalement baisser la garde comme ils ont fait alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de signes pour annoncer un danger... je la blâme pas." oui il n'avait pas fait attention la première fois mais là ils étaient tous plus attentifs et il avait justement dit de faire attention et de garder l'œil ouvert. Il était fier de Nami, qui avait fait d'énormes progrès, ainsi que de Gin, mais il était lui aussi un peu déçu par ses autres nakamas. Il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Liana fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient fait la fête durant plusieurs heures, ou plutôt là où les chasseurs de prime avaient tenté de les droguer pour les livrer plus facilement à la marine... Usopp et Sanji y étaient encore, toujours endormis et cette vision l'énervait. Ce n'était pas simplement à cause de ses émotions de la soirée non, c'était l'aura qui émanait de cette île qui la mettait plus sur les nerfs. L'île de Nami avait eu une aura de désespoir et de violence bien sûr, mais il y avait eu plus, un espoir était présent, une détermination forte. Ici elle ne sentait que mort, cupidité et peur, ça lui pesait, surtout la mort, elle l'avait senti si souvent avant sa 'mort'. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était la possibilité. Ils avaient très souvent risqué leurs vies au fil de leurs aventures, en étant pirate c'était presque obligatoire, néanmoins l'idée qu'ils puissent être tués dans leur sommeil parce qu'ils s'étaient détendus au mauvais endroit, ça lui était insupportable, ça n'était pas arrivé bien sûr mais ça avait failli, et si elle avait appris dans le passé à apprécier Vivi et Igaram, là elle avait du mal. Quoiqu'observer ses nakamas inconscients n'était pas forcément sa meilleure idée pour se détendre. Zoro aurait probablement donné un coup de pied dans chaque mais elle ne voulait pas leur faire mal, pas vraiment, soupirant elle attrapa deux carafes remplies d'eau, froide bien sûr sinon ce ne serait pas drôle et elle les versa sur les deux pirates endormis. Qui se levèrent en hurlant.

"Mais ça va pas." hurla de suite Usopp, Sanji semblait sur le point de faire de même avant de réaliser que c'était Liana qui avait agi et pas un des hommes de l'équipage, du coup il frappa Usopp pour avoir crié sur elle.

"Que puis je faire pour toi Liana-chérie ?" demanda Sanji en s'inclinant le plus dignement possible vu qu'il était trempé.

"On s'en va. L'île était un repère de chasseur de prime, on les a battu mais pas la peine de rester là, surtout vu qu'ils faisaient partie d'une organisation et qu'il y a des chances qu'on ait d'autres membres après nous très vite." expliqua Liana.

"Des chasseurs de prime." s'alarma Usopp en se relevant en quatrième vitesse, tout pâle.

"Oui et vous êtes avec moi en plus de votre entrainement habituel pour la prochaine semaine au moins." elle dit en se tournant, un air contrarié sur le visage, leur montrant qu'elle était loin d'être ravie, très loin même.

"En plus de l'entraînement habituel." dit Usopp d'une voix haut perchée.

"Oui, deux heures avec moi en plus, un problème ?" elle leur demanda, un sourcil haussé, les défiant de protester. Un rappel léger qu'elle était leur supérieure à bord déjà mais surtout qu'elle pouvait leur botter les fesses sans problème si elle le voulait. "Si il y a un soucis vous pouvez toujours aller voir Luffy. Maintenant au Merry, on est pressé."

"C'est un gros groupe." souffla Usopp une fois dehors en voyant les corps inconscients des chasseurs de prime, plus ou moins en bon état selon leur adversaire. Gin était un peu plus violent et ses coups avaient plus de puissance, due à sa force mais aussi au fait que des tonfas en acier faisaient plus mal qu'un bô même en bois renforcé.

"Les épines sur les cactus sont des tombes." commenta sombrement Liana. "C'était apparemment leur scénario habituel pour les pirates avec des primes élevés, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à combattre alors ils les accueillaient et les pirates se faisaient avoir si ils n'étaient pas assez prudents." elle expliqua, un avertissement clair dans sa voix.

"Nami-swan ?" demanda un peu penaud Sanji.

"Elle s'est battue avec Gin pour s'habituer et gagner en expérience. Elle n'est pas blessée. Elle est avec Gin, Zoro et Luffy là, enfin avec eux et deux chasseurs de primes qui avaient apparemment infiltré l'organisation pour leur royaume." elle expliqua, son haki l'informant que Igaram était parti et que l'explosion avait eu lieu, la méthode était brutale et un peu cruelle pour ceux qui ignoraient la vérité et qui étaient attachés à l'homme, néanmoins c'était sans aucun doute la plus efficace. Les agents de Baroque Works étaient stupides, mais pas au point de croire au costume ridicule, et repoussant, d'Igaram. Crocodile ne l'aurait jamais avalé déjà, mais personne ne chercherait un homme mort, Robin était maligne et elle avait vraiment mis beaucoup en oeuvre pour s'assurer que le plan de Crocodile échoue, le seul défaut avait été qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé. Elle n'aurait pas survécu l'explosion de la bombe dans l'horloge, mais à ce point de sa vie, Liana savait que Robin ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'idée de mourir au contraire même, elle aurait vu cela comme une libération. Si elle ne haïssait déjà pas le gouvernement mondial et la marine pour ce qu'ils pensaient de Ace et Luffy, pour l'esclavage, pour la destruction qu'ils avaient causé dans sa vie, et bien tout ce qu'avait enduré Robin, simplement pour sa soif d'histoire et parce qu'elle comprenait un langage interdit, ça aurait suffi pour les haïr.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au navire se fit en silence et ils montèrent à bord de la même manière, Liana était songeuse et toujours un peu énervée, tandis que les deux hommes s'en voulaient. Usopp savait qu'il aurait eu peur dans un combat de ce genre, mais le fait que ses nakamas, que sa famille ait risqué ainsi leur vie tandis qu'il dormait et bien ça le gênait. C'était la même chose pour Sanji, il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde alors que tout disait clairement que c'était un piège.

"On escorte Vivi jusqu'à Alabasta." déclara Luffy lorsque lui et les autres montèrent à bord, Carue, le canard de la princesse était aussi là.

"C'est qui qu'on fuit exactement ?" demanda Sanji une fois le navire en route.

"Baroque Works." répondit Gin avec un sourire compatissant, il était majoritairement entraîné par Zoro, avec l'intervention de Luffy, mais il avait vu Liana à l'oeuvre et si elle était plus compatissante que le sabreur ce n'était pas de beaucoup, il avait un peu pitié du cuisinier et du sniper vu ce que le capitaine avait dit et vu l'air de la femme. "Avec à sa tête le grand Corsaire Crocodile, elle a appris son identité et ses objectifs, à savoir il veut Alabasta, le pays de la princesse et elle veut l'en empêcher."

"Combien de personne environ ?" continua le blond, après avoir fait un signe de reconnaissance à son ami, il cherchait à se rattraper pour son erreur.

"Vivi ?" demanda Nami qui était aussi intéressée par la question et qui avait un peu sympathisé avec la princesse lorsqu'elle l'avait consolé devant la 'mort' d'Igaram, si Nami avait cru de suite et sans hésitation l'affirmation de ses nakamas quand à la survie du blond à bigoudis, la princesse elle doutait et avait pris ça difficilement.

"J'ignore le nombre exact, je ne sais pas combien de gens vont être envoyé après moi et vous, mais j'ai entendu dire que Baroque Works comptait plus de deux milles membres et qu'ils avaient plusieurs repères aussi grands que cette ville disséminés un peu partout dans la région." expliqua la princesse.

"C'est logique qu'il reste dans la région si leur niveau est similaire à ici, plus on avance sur Grand Line et plus le niveau augmente, ils ne feraient pas le poids et les pirates se feraient encore moins prendre par ce genre de tactique." commenta Liana. "Vu que Gin et Nami vous avez battu les gens de cette ville aisément on aura après nous des gens un peu plus puissants, enfin en théorie."

"Un millier d'homme, probablement moins." appuya Zoro avec un sourire sadique, ça n'avait pas été le cas la dernière fois, ils avaient eu des agents avec des numéros de suite et ça leur allait très bien, le sabreur n'aimait pas se battre contre de la simple chair à canon, il préférait que ses proies aient du répondant. Quoique ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avant un moment... Liana lui donna un coup dans le bras qui lui fit lui lancer un regard interrogateur, il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais elle fit un signe vers leur invité qui avait l'air plutôt traumatisé par la tête de l'ancien Chasseur de Pirate qui portait aujourd'hui le nom, bien donné, de Démon Tranchant.

"Ah je suis soulagée, on a échappé à nos poursuivants." commenta une voix familière, Liana ferma les yeux sous l'émotion, heureuse de tourner le dos à celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie, Robin était bien trop observatrice pour montrer une telle émotion ouvertement.

"Oui on s'est bien débrouillée." reconnut Nami avant de se tendre, Liana ne put réprimer un sourire fier, la première fois les instincts de la navigatrice et son sens de l'observation avaient été moins bons, les leçons, difficiles, servaient vraiment. Les garçons aussi étaient plus tendus, Sanji et Usopp semblaient aussi préparés à rattraper leur erreur vu qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers la femme qui était montée discrètement à bord, Liana ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était impressionnée, bien sûr elle l'avait entendu monter et même sans ses sens attentifs, son haki l'avait informé, néanmoins Robin était douée, très douée.

"Sympa votre rafiot." commenta la femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux bleus, froids pour le moment.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Gin ses tonfas à la main.

"Vous !" s'exclama Vivi. "Mais vous êtes..."

"Je viens tout juste d'avoir une petite entrevue avec M. 9, Miss Wednesday." commenta Robin avec un air satisfait, provoquant de suite la colère de la princesse.

"Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ?" demanda Luffy.

"Pardon ?" demanda Robin surprise.

"On sait qu'il est vivant, on le sent, alors pourquoi si vous travaillez pour Baroque Works ?" il demanda, c'était difficile pour lui aussi de ne pas réagir en voyant Robin. Une Robin si jeune, si froide et si différente de celle qu'ils avaient connu, celle qui était morte sous leurs yeux. Néanmoins il savait que c'était encore plus dur pour Liana qui avait été extrêmement proche de la femme et qui se sentait coupable.

C'était un autre temps, Jimbei était devenu plus sombre après la destruction par la marine de son ancien équipage, les Pirates du Soleil, il avait toujours su que c'était un risque mais ce qu'Akainu et ses sbires leur avait fait subir... exposant leurs corps ainsi, les crucifiant alors qu'ils étaient déjà mort... ça avait transformé leur timonier. L'homme poisson maître de lui et posé avait changé après ça, il était devenu plus dur, ils l'avaient tous fait mais ça avait été brutal pour Jimbei qui jusque là ne tuait que lorsqu'il était vraiment obligé. Il était plus violent mais l'équipage, ce qu'il en restait en tout cas, avait fait en sorte de le couvrir, d'assurer d'autant plus ses arrières pour le protéger, ça avait été sans compter sur un des Vices Amiraux proches de l'Amiral en Chef et qui au cours d'un combat s'était vanté d'avoir participé à ce massacre, parce que ça avait été un massacre. Jimbei avait foncé tête baissée, il l'avait battu à mort mais trop concentré sur son adversaire il n'avait pas vu Bastille qui était derrière lui et qui l'avait transpercé. Robin avait vengé celui qu'elle aimait mais c'était fait tuer par Kizaru, le pire c'était que sa mort avait été une des plus douces comparée à d'autres membres de leur équipage ou de leur alliance.

"Je ne sais pas." mentit Robin, Liana pouvait le voir, elle la connaissait assez pour ça mais c'était un apprentissage qui se comptait en mois de navigation et en de nombreuses discussions, un mensonge que Vivi ne pouvait pas voir. "Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai laissé me suivre, mais vous aviez l'air si déterminé, je suppose que j'ai eu envie de vous aider. La gentille princesse qui décide de défier une puissante organisation pour défendre son royaume, c'est tellement pitoyable." se moqua l'historienne mais il y avait une pointe de respect dans son regard.

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi." hurla Vivi hors d'elle, et bien que Liana comprenait, consciemment en tout cas, elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle de la sorte à une nakama, même si cette Robin ne l'était pas encore.

"On se calme." elle intervint donc, stoppant Gin qui allait passer à l'attaque de même que Usopp et Nami, Sanji de son côté semblait hésitant, sans aucun doute parce que c'était une femme. Zoro et Luffy, eux, ils n'avaient pas bougé. "Si vous vouliez faire du mal à Vivi vous auriez déjà essayé, alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?"

"Essayé ?" releva Robin.

"Oui, essayer." commenta Liana qui n'avait pas pu résister au léger défi dans la voix de l'archéologue et qui était à présent derrière elle, la faisant se tendre. Robin ne l'avait pas vu bouger, visiblement il y avait plus derrière cette bande de pirate qu'elle n'avait pensé, comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi rapide, elle ne l'avait pas vu faire un geste et elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux... "Donc qu'est ce qui vous amène sur le Merry ?"

"Je suppose que je voulais simplement voir quel groupe de pirate avait été assez malchanceux pour aider une princesse condamnée à mort." commenta de manière légère Robin, même si elle était plus tendue que précédemment, c'était néanmoins bien caché.

"La seule malchance qu'il y ait ici, elle est pour Crocodile, il ne fera pas le poids contre moi." assura Luffy. "Pas plus que ses agents pour mon équipage. Il ne sera pas le vainqueur, quoiqu'il cherche d'ailleurs. Choisis donc bien ton camp, Nico Robin."

Robin partit juste après ça, distante et tendue, sans tenter de leur donner un Eternal Pose cette fois, il n'y aurait pas eu de différence à la première fois, Luffy ne l'aurait pas accepté, néanmoins ils l'avaient apparemment trop déstabilisé pour qu'elle cherche à jouer avec eux.

"Je ne la saisis vraiment pas cette femme. Elle joue avec moi, c'est une criminelle." dit Vivi avec poison.

"Quelle est la différence avec nous alors ? On est aussi des criminels après tout, on sert nos propres intérêts tout comme elle, et tout comme toi princesse. Combien de pirates sont morts pour que tu puisses achever ton but ? Tu ne sais rien d'elle, alors ne la juges pas aussi aisément et avec autant d'ignorance. Nico Robin est une femme complexe qui a eu une vie très loin d'être facile." dit Liana plutôt sèchement avant d'aller à l'intérieur du navire. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu tranquille et après la soirée plus la nuit, elle voulait prendre une douche.

"Lia." appela Luffy une fois qu'elle fut sur le pont à nouveau, il était sur la figure de proue comme souvent. Zoro était en charge de l'entrainement pour le plus grand choc de Vivi qui ne s'attendait pas à voir Nami et Usopp s'entraîner, c'était évident.

"Oui Luffy ?" demanda Liana, plus attentive que d'ordinaire vu qu'il avait sa voix de capitaine.

"Tu vas bien ?" il demanda inquiet.

"Elle était ma meilleure amie, Nami a toujours été une sœur pour moi, une petite sœur mais c'était différent avec Robin. Et je..." dit Liana, les yeux fermés et la voix fragile, tremblante même. Luffy maudit une fois de plus, il le faisait au moins une fois chaque nuit, toutes les personnes qui leur avaient fait du mal et qui avaient blessé sa sœur ainsi, pour qu'elle soit aussi fragile. Liana ne le montrait pas souvent mais elle ressentait les choses de manière très intense, c'était pour ça que son haki était ainsi, elle ne se laissait pas craquer, voulant rester forte d'une part mais aussi parce que les Dursley puis les bandits, ils ne montraient pas beaucoup d'émotion à part agacement, colère... Pour elle c'était ainsi, normal de ne pas les montrer souvent et elle avait prit l'habitude, ne le faisant qu'avec peu de gens, Luffy était une de ses personnes bien sûr et Marco en était une autre. Si Luffy pouvait consoler et calmer Liana sans problème, Marco était en revanche celui qui était capable de la faire parler de ses émotions avant qu'elles n'explosent, ce qui était très positif. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce temps que Luffy regrettait l'absence de Marco, aussi agaçant que c'était de le voir embrasser sa sœur, il la rendait heureuse et l'aidait beaucoup.

"Ce n'était pas ta faute." il dit doucement, il avait été occupé avec Akainu durant cette attaque, mais il savait que Liana se blâmait pour la mort de Robin.

"Kizaru était mon adversaire."dit fermement Liana, refusant d'accepter ce que son capitaine disait. "Depuis la première fois où on l'a rencontré, j'ai choisi un adversaire, pour Zoro c'était Fujitora, pour toi c'étaient Smoker et Akainu. Kizaru aurait dû m'affronter, je n'ai pas protégé Robin, elle méritait mieux que ça."

"On méritait mieux que ça, et c'est pour ça qu'on est là aujourd'hui. Les choses ne seront pas évidentes et on va continuer à se blâmer pour des morts qui n'ont pas eu lieu et avec un peu de chance qui ne se produiront pas cette fois, je me sens responsable de beaucoup de choses et tu me dis que je ne devrais pas, pourquoi toi tu devrais t'en vouloir ?" demanda Luffy doucement. "Et ne me dis pas que c'est différent." il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, la faisant faire la moue, c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait dire et il le savait. "On a une nouvelle chance et on va changer les choses, je te le promets Lia." il assura en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Marco était dans sa cabine, travaillant sur de la paperasse, une chose qui l'énervait considérablement mais le soulageait, c'était une preuve de normalité et une qui signifiait qu'il était bien le commandant de la première division, rien de plus et rien de moins. Quand ça devenait trop fatigant, ou lassant, il sortait les avis de recherches de Luffy, Zoro et surtout de Liana, elle était certes la femme qu'il aimait mais il appréciait aussi énormément Luffy et Zoro, même si ils avaient eu des moments difficiles au début de sa relation avec elle. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles à bord du Moby Dick, il n'était plus le même qu'avant le 5 Mai déjà, et il avait perdu tellement de frères que parfois il avait l'impression de rêver, et certains des commandants le harcelaient de questions sur le futur, les plus jeunes surtout, le futur était loin d'être positif et Marco ne voulait pas en parler, à part avec Pops, occasionnellement.

"On peut entrer ?" demanda Izo après avoir toqué, Marco haussa un sourcil pour le on mais sa question silencieuse eut une réponse lorsque Thatch passa lui aussi sa tête, il soupira, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et acquiesça. Curieux pour la raison de leur présence, ils s'étaient vu il y avait à peine une heure au déjeuner.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez yoi ?" il demanda après quelques minutes de silence de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Te parler de la sœur d'Ace." dit Izo en croisant franchement son regard, il avait remarqué l'air que prenait parfois le blond et si il avait compris pourquoi après la mort de Marshall, et l'explication de Oyaji, ça n'expliquait pas tout. La destruction de leur famille n'expliquait pas les regards nostalgiques qu'il lançait souvent au large, Izo avait observé et enquêté, discrètement, et il avait compris. Ca avait été très simple en réalité lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux de Marco quand ce dernier regardait l'avis de recherche de Potter Liana, La Danseuse aux Cent Pouvoirs, c'était de l'amour qu'il y avait, le crossdresser en était sûr et Thatch avait noté que Marco ne s'était intéressé en aucune femme depuis son retour dans leur temps, même les super sexy. Jamais un second regard et encore c'était quand elles en gagnaient un premier, il semblait ne pas remarquer leur existence tout simplement.

"Pourquoi exactement yoi ?" demanda Marco en essayant de rester calme et zen, avec peu de chance il en avait conscience mais il devait essayer.

"Tu l'aimes et si tu veux pas qu'on raconte ce détail à Ace, tu vas tout nous dire." proclama Thatch avec un énorme sourire, Marco avait réussi à calmer son expression rapidement mais pas assez pour les deux commandants de Barbe Blanche, ils le connaissaient trop et c'était encore plus facile quand ils cherchaient cette preuve dans son attitude. Il s'efforça à son tour de rester calme et de ne pas partir en courant lorsque Marco leur lança un regard noir, furieux même, c'était absolument terrifiant mais ils restèrent forts et assis. Finalement il soupira et Thatch et Izo échangèrent un regard complice, ils avaient réussi, il allait leur parler.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir yoi ?" demanda Marco en soupirant.

"Vous étiez ensemble ?" demanda de suite Izo avec un énorme sourire.

"Oui, on était ensemble yoi." admit Marco avec un sourire tendre qui surprit les deux autres, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi.

"Ouah tu l'aimes vraiment." souffla Thatch choqué, jamais il n'avait imaginé son grand frère et meilleur ami ainsi. Son commentaire lui gagna un regard noir de la part du Phénix.

"Elle se souvient ?" demanda Izo avec un regard inquiet et compatissant, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était aussi tendu, pas simplement parce qu'il avait du mal à gérer le fait qu'ils étaient tous là, ensemble comme il l'avait pensé au début.

"J'en sais rien. Je sais que Luffy, Zoro et Brook oui parce que le rituel marchait ainsi, mais ça ne disait rien pour celui qui le lançait yoi." soupira Marco "Elle ne peut pas vraiment m'envoyer de message si jamais c'est le cas, trop dangereux et il y a trop de risques que le message soit intercepté yoi."

"Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Est ce que tu penses qu'elle se souvient ?" demanda Izo. "Tu as dit que son style était différent qu'avant et qu'elle avait une prime plus élevée. Ce ne serait pas un signe ?"

"Peut-être oui, mais ce qui me fait vraiment penser ça ce sont les fleurs en fait yoi." dit Marco en sortant l'avis de recherche qu'il avait dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, il l'aurait bien encadré pour le mettre sur son bureau mais d'un côté sans savoir si elle se souvenait ce serait trop douloureux, sans compter qu'il y avait Ace à prendre en compte, il venait souvent le voir, lui tout comme le reste des commandants d'ailleurs.

"Une fleur pour parler d'un souvenir que l'on garde et l'autre pour dire je t'aime. C'est bon signe je dirai." approuva Izo. "Parle-nous d'elle."

"Pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse ça yoi ?" il demanda en se passant la main sur l'arrière de son crâne.

"Je veux connaître ma belle-sœur." dit simplement Izo.

"Je reconnais que je suis plutôt curieux au sujet de la femme qui arrive à te faire sourire comme ça." approuva Thatch.

Marco soupira mais il obtempéra, parler d'elle était agréable et puis les paroles de ses frères faisaient plaisir, elles lui redonnaient espoir et là il en avait besoin, plus le temps passait et plus il doutait.


	19. Little Garden

Vivi observait l'équipage pirate qui avait accepté de l'escorter jusqu'à Alabasta, ils étaient pour le moins étranges, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir après les paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, elle avait eu raison bien sûr mais ça ne faisait pas plaisir à entendre, la veille elle avait donc passé son temps à être polie et à essayer de sympathiser avec les pirates. Ils avaient après tout accepté de la ramener chez elle et c'était à une certaine distance, sur un navire ils allaient devoir cohabiter et elle voulait que les choses se passent au mieux et ce avec tout le monde. Elle avait craint au début que les autres la traitent froidement pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, si celui appelé Gin et la navigatrice étaient un peu distants, plus l'homme que la rousse d'ailleurs, le cuisinier blond était très accueillant, un peu trop même, tandis que le sniper semblait calme. Le capitaine ne lui avait pas tellement parlé mais il ne semblait pas froid, assis à la proue il semblait réfléchir, le sabreur était lui aussi distant néanmoins il ne semblait pas la regarder avec méfiance donc c'était déjà ça. Celle qui l'inquiétait le plus, qu'elle craignait le plus de gêner c'était Liana, la jeune femme était restée un peu distante et Vivi ne savait pas comment arranger les choses.

Néanmoins malgré son inquiétude pour le sujet, la princesse était aussi envahie par un autre sentiment, la colère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Igaram ait survécu l'explosion, quoique les deux pirates en disent, et d'un seul coup elle avait perdu une sorte d'oncle, un mentor, un protecteur, un ami, tout cela à cause d'une organisation qui allait détruire son pays et qui avait déjà détruit la paix que sa famille avait maintenu depuis des générations. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas gêner l'équipage de ce navire, hier elle avait expliqué le climat de Grand Line à la navigatrice mais elle était restée seule, désirant du calme pour réfléchir et faire le point sur la situation, Carue couché à côté d'elle. Mais là elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, elle ne savait juste pas quoi. L'homme qui se battait avec des tonfas étaient en train de s'entraîner, d'une manière très étrange vu qu'il avait les yeux bandés, contre le sabreur qui l'attaquait, ses lames rangées. La navigatrice était en train de courir tout autour du navire tandis que le capitaine était en train de faire des exercices. Vivi ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder le cuisinier et le sniper qui étaient avec la femme aux cheveux noirs, elle leur faisait faire des exercices rapides de musculation et d'agilité, en alternance, où elle les attaquait parfois soudainement. Une attaque rapide et qui touchait toujours le corps d'un des deux hommes, si ce n'était pas les deux. La femme était une combattante remarquable, quoiqu'elle ait un avantage vu que Sanji ne voulait pas la frapper. Elle restait quand même une grande combattante, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, un fait qui rassurait un peu Vivi puisqu'elle était sous la protection des Chapeaux de Paille, mais qui l'inquiétait également puisqu'elle ne pensait pas que la femme l'appréciait beaucoup. La princesse trouva un objet idéal pour se défouler un peu et laisser sortir sa colère, un punching-ball, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à taper, déterminée à laisser ainsi sortir sa colère vis à vis de la mort d'Igaram, de ce qui se passait à Alabasta, elle tapait sans retenir ses coups.

"Tu vas te faire mal." dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. "Tu ne tapes pas correctement, tout ce que tu fais c'est gaspiller tes forces, si jamais tu attaques un ennemi comme ça, ça ne servira à rien. Pour avoir le plus de force dans ton coup et diminuer le risque de te faire mal, tu dois frapper comme ça."

C'était Liana, appuyée contre le bastingage qui la regardait, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse elle même la démonstration sur la meilleure manière de donner un coup de poing, envoyant loin en arrière le punching-ball au passage.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de force dans les bras, chaque coup que tu portes doit donc compter, endurance et efficacité sont vitaux dans ce genre de cas." elle expliqua.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda Vivi, méfiante.

"Du calme princesse, je te donnais simplement un conseil." répondit Liana, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle avait oublié qu'il y avait plus chez Vivi que sa naïveté et son bon cœur, elle avait, parfois, du répondant et elle n'était pas la princesse qu'elle était à son départ d'Alabasta, si ça avait été le cas alors Liana doutait qu'elle aurait pu le supporter. Trop innocente sans aucun doute, si elle était comme ça après des années dans Baroque Works alors elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça avait été avant. Un peu d'innocence ne faisait pas de mal bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas alors pourquoi ?" demanda à nouveau Vivi.

"Je n'ai pas d'opinion tranchée sur la question." répondit calmement Liana, c'était vrai après tout, après avoir rencontré ses nakamas, et d'autres gens qu'elle avait connu la première fois, Liana avait décidé qu'elle essaierait de faire comme si elle ne les connaissait vraiment pas, leur donner vraiment une seconde chance, la seule exception serait bien sûr ses nakamas, ils étaient différents des gens qu'elle avait perdu après tout, elle même était différente. Vivi était une amie la première fois, et elle ne doutait pas que ce serait aussi le cas, néanmoins elle allait voir. "Ce que je sais c'est que tu as tenté de tuer Laboon et Crocus, ensuite que toi et ton partenaire vous nous avez amené dans un repère de chasseurs de prime pour nous attraper. Maintenant tu es à bord du Merry pour qu'on te ramène à ton île, tu ne nous fais pas confiance mais on n'a pas de raison de te faire confiance non plus." pointa la pirate. "Néanmoins Luffy a donné sa parole et mon frère la tient toujours, et comme c'est le capitaine, nous sommes tous concernés, tous engagés. Tu es en sécurité ici, parce que le contraire serait un déshonneur pour mon frère et notre équipage. En plus Nami t'apprécie, tu as la faveur de Sanji et Usopp n'est pas trop suspicieux de toi. Zoro t'observe mais il a du respect pour ce que tu as osé faire pour ton pays, pareil pour Gin. T'es pas une exclue princesse."

"Mais ça ne change pas que tu ne m'aime pas." pointa Vivi après un moment où elle assimila ce que venait de lui dire la femme en face d'elle.

"Et alors ? T'as été tellement protégée que l'idée t'insupporte ?" demanda Liana, elle n'allait pas dire à la princesse qu'elle l'appréciait, parce que si jamais elle ne l'avait pas rencontré dans sa première vie, oui elle la respecterait un peu pour ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour son pays mais elle lui en voudrait quand même pour ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire à ses nakamas. Une part d'elle lui en voulait après tout. "Tu ne peux pas être aimée du monde entier princesse, encore moins après que tu aies tenté de nous tuer. Prouve moi qu'il y a plus et on en reparlera peut être, après sache que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter au sujet de ta sécurité, quelque soit mon opinion de toi tu es sous notre protection. Et je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à taper ça comme ça, mais si c'est au sujet de ton ami, mon frère et Zoro ne sont pas du genre à mentir, pas sur un sujet pareil, ça je te le garanti. Si ils disent qu'il est vivant, crois-les."

Sur ces mots elle partit, elle n'allait pas rendre les choses plus faciles à Vivi, la jeune fille devait vraiment prouver qui elle était, son caractère, sa force, elle avait été digne une fois d'être une de leurs amies proches, elle n'avait qu'à le prouver à nouveau. Néanmoins elle n'allait pas lui laisser croire à la mort d'Igaram, ce serait trop cruel, elle se rappelait sans mal croire pendant douze ans que son grand frère était mort, elle n'allait pas lui imposer ça. Son frère lui lança un regard scrutateur de la figure de proue, elle le regarda sans flancher, elle ne pensait pas avoir tort d'agir ainsi, elle se comporterait de cette manière avec n'importe qui d'autre, la sécurité de l'équipage était sa priorité, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Vivi était naïve de croire qu'elle pouvait empêcher tout le monde de mourir, mais après tout ne faisait-elle pas exactement la même chose ? Croire qu'elle pouvait sauver ses nakamas ? Certes ils n'étaient pas coincés dans une guerre civile, mais ils étaient des pirates, opposés à la marine, au gouvernement mondial probablement et à pas mal d'autres pirates. Ça semblait être une vie plutôt dangereuse et même un peu suicidaire, néanmoins elle allait tout faire pour les protéger, Zoro et Luffy aussi, elle le savait, pareil pour Brook lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient, même les non-voyageurs temporels étaient protecteurs déjà. Luffy était toujours très ouvert et souriant, Zoro lui réservé mais protecteur, elle avait changé, si elle était ouverte envers ses nakamas c'était tout. Elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre à nouveau et si pour les protéger elle devait passer pour une garce, et bien ça ne lui posait pas particulièrement de problème, en attendant elle allait continuer à s'entraîner avec Sanji et Usopp, les affronter uniquement pour les mettre au sol et leur dire où ils avaient eu tort était un bon moyen de progresser, enfin c'était ce qu'elle se disait. En réalité elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère vis à vis de leur stupidité et faire en sorte qu'ils ne le refassent pas était un bon moyen. Et si après ça ils le refaisaient, et bien ils étaient bien plus stupides qu'elle ne le pensait. Malheureusement Zoro n'était pas du même avis, s'il était toujours d'accord pour voir le cuistot se faire botter les fesses, le fait que Liana soit autant sur les nerfs l'inquiétait, elle était supposée être celle qui était calme et réfléchie pour compenser le fait que lui et Luffy avaient tendance à foncer dans les situations sans trop penser au reste.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était face à lui, il l'avait affronté et si elle se moquait de la plupart des défis que lui lançaient ses ennemis, pour ses amis c'était différent. Surtout Zoro, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, ils avaient toujours eu une légère compétition entre eux, en tant que seconds de l'équipage. Ils avaient bien sûr chacun leurs rôles, Zoro d'être le bras droit de Luffy, en charge lors des situations de combat, et Liana d'être en charge de la protection de l'équipage. Mais il y avait une compétition présente néanmoins, qui était le plus fort entre eux ? Ils n'arrivaient jamais à le déterminer vu que Liana avait ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon plus sa magie, sans compter ses capacités avec les armes, plus un contrôle impressionnant sur son haki de l'observation tandis que Zoro était un sabreur très impressionnant avec un excellent haki de l'armement. Un combat entre eux, simplement sur leurs capacités de combat et pas de pouvoir, était presque impossible à finir. Mais en plus du défi de Zoro, Luffy avait demandé à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de refuser, non qu'elle en ait vraiment envie pour être honnête, punir, non entraîner Sanji et Usopp était pas mal mais ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant, ils étaient loin de son niveau et elle devait vraiment se contrôler pour ne pas leur faire de mal, Zoro, lui c'était différent, il était pareil qu'elle. Leur duel attira bien sûr tout l'équipage qui voulait voir, et Usopp qui était inquiet pour le Merry, mais Zoro et Liana s'en moquaient, ils étaient entièrement concentrés sur le combat qui allait commencer. Le combat commença rapidement, trop rapidement presque pour leurs nakamas, surtout Vivi, pour les autres, ils voyaient un peu plus que la princesse, ayant été entraînéS de manière bien plus assidue et efficace.

"Quel force." souffla Gin vraiment impressionné, il avait bien sûr compris depuis la défaite de Krieg que son ancien capitaine était loin d'être au niveau, qu'il était même plutôt faible en réalité, néanmoins voir la différence à ce point, il pouvait à peine distinguer les formes de Liana et Zoro, encore moins les coups qu'ils échangeaient.

"Merry, ils vont la détruire." s'alarma Usopp.

"Non." dit simplement Luffy, calme, ses yeux suivant chaque geste.

"C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts." réfuta Vivi.

"Un véritable sabreur est capable de tout couper ou de ne rien trancher du tout." répondit toujours aussi calme Luffy, répétant une phrase qu'il avait souvent entendu dire par Zoro et une que Liana avait confirmée, le geste de Mihawk à Marine Ford n'avait pas été une tentative pour le tuer, pas vraiment, plus un désir de lui montrer à quel point il devait progresser, pareil pour sa sœur d'ailleurs. "Zoro est un grand sabreur et Liana bien qu'elle ne se considère pas comme une sabreuse, est une redoutable manieuse de lame. En plus si vous faisiez attention vous remarqueriez quelque chose vis à vis du pont."

"Il brille, c'est vert." remarqua Nami qui était de suite attentive vis à vis de ce qu'avait dit son capitaine.

"Oui, c'est la magie de Lia, elle protège le navire parce que même si ils contrôlent leurs coups de lames, ils ont aussi une force impressionnante et un accident ça arrive. Ils ne veulent pas faire de mal à Merry." dit Luffy avec un sourire.

Les voir se battre était toujours fascinant pour lui, ils avaient plusieurs niveaux, toujours les mêmes, un début où Liana n'était pas armée contre Zoro qui ne sortait qu'un seul sabre, toujours le même, le blanc, puis le deuxième stade, deux sabres du côté de Zoro tandis que Liana avait le sien à la main et puis le troisième niveau, les trois sabres de Zoro contre les poignards de sa sœur et là tout était permis, la forme de démon de Zoro tout comme les poignards imbibés de magie de Liana. C'était comme ça avant en tout cas, Liana avait changé les règles et il pouvait voir que ça plaisait à Zoro, un sabre pour commencer puis son kodachi à deux lames et enfin ses poignards. Ils étaient vraiment des grands combattants, chaque fois qu'il les voyait combattre il se rappelait quelle chance il avait de les avoir dans son équipage, pas sous ses ordres mais plutôt à ses côtés. En les observant, et malgré un sourire sur son visage, son regard se fit dur, il avait du enterrer les siens et il avait vu sa sœur mourir, ça ne se reproduirait pas.

 

"Liana-san, j'ai une question vis à vis du duel avec le marimo tout à l'heure." dit Sanji lors du repas, le duel avait duré un moment et n'avait cessé que parce que Luffy l'avait demandé, leurs niveaux étaient trop similaires, même si ils étaient des combattants extrêmement différents.

"Quelle question ?" demanda Liana, attentive, regardant Sanji qui venait de s'asseoir pour manger avec eux, il ne le restait jamais très longtemps, mais il essayait, un peu en tout cas. Ordre du capitaine. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il lui demande à elle plutôt qu'à Zoro, Sanji montrait un peu plus de respect à Zoro que la première fois, néanmoins ils avaient toujours leur relation chien et chat, en dehors de l'entraînement, ils restaient presque sérieux et professionnels.

"Quand vous nous avez expliqué à propos du haki, vous nous avez dit que Zoro avait un haki de l'armement offensif extrêmement puissant, supérieur au tien, pourtant aujourd'hui on t'a vu bloquer un coup alors que ses lames étaient noires. Comment ça se fait ? Ton haki défensif est supérieur ?"

"Non, ma spécialité c'est l'observation. Mon haki défensif est suffisant pour bloquer une attaque simple de Zoro, néanmoins une attaque lorsqu'il est sous une forme spéciale, canalisant son haki d'une manière plus directe, alors mon haki ne pourra pas tenir le coup." nia Liana, heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient fait attention, c'était des choses comme ça qui pouvaient leur sauver la vie.

"Pourtant tu l'as bloquée." pointa Gin, curieux et intrigué.

"Oui je l'ai bloqué sous sa forme Asura, pour une raison très simple, quand j'ai développé mon haki j'ai su que je l'armement n'était pas ma spécialité et ne le serait sans doute jamais. La mienne c'est l'observation, du coup j'ai su que je devais trouver un moyen de parer afin d'être plus efficace. J'allie donc le Tekai à mon haki, afin que mon corps soit plus résistant et qu'il y ait plus de force derrière mes coups, rendant ainsi mon haki défensif plus puissant que la normale, surtout vu que j'ai continué à m'entraîner. Le perfectionnant. C'est quelque chose que vous allez devoir faire vous aussi, même après vous être perfectionné, un entraînement tout les jours. On le fait aussi." expliqua Liana.

"Allier le Tekai et le haki c'est possible ?" s'étonna Usopp, surpris et impressionné.

"Visiblement." pointa Liana avec un sourire. "Tous les pouvoirs qu'on vous apprend peuvent théoriquement être rejoint, je l'ai fait pour plusieurs déjà, après ce sera un travail personnel. Ceux que vous pensez être le plus adapté pour vous, je vous aiderai mais ce sera vos idées à la base. La force c'est important, je ne le nie pas, ça aide beaucoup mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être capable de détruire un navire d'un coup de poing pour être vraiment efficace, parfois juste savoir où frapper et comment est suffisant. Sans compter qu'il y a toujours des techniques pour tricher un peu, ça ne le permet jamais longtemps et il faut travailler dur mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être un monstre de force à la naissance pour réussir."

"Tu as lié lesquels en premier ?" questionna Nami.

"Soru et Geppo, vitesse avec la capacité de marcher sur l'air." répondit Liana "Ceux avec qui j'étais le plus à l'aise et qui correspondaient le mieux à mon style de combat, rapidité, agilité et une grande liberté de mouvement. Je travaille aussi pour en allier trois."

Les paroles de Liana avaient encore plus encouragé l'équipage qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, en effet dès les premières heures du matin, Nami, Usopp et Gin étaient en train de s'entraîner, Sanji était à la cuisine, Liana faisait des exercices d'agilité en haut du mat et Luffy s'entraînait avec Zoro. Le capitaine regardant parfois ses nakamas, un air fier dans ses yeux, il l'avait été lors de leur première traversée, chacun étant devenu un bon pirate, un expert dans sa spécialité, Sanji devenant un chef exceptionnel, capable de booster les gens avec très peu de nourriture, surtout capable de nourrir le trou noir qu'était le ventre de Luffy. Nami, une navigatrice et météorologiste hors du commun, capable de gérer sans soucis la météo folle qui régnait sur Grand Line. Usopp un sniper impressionnant qui ne ratait jamais sa cible, Chopper un excellent docteur qui avait soigné tout type de blessures et de maladie. Robin avait pu rassembler un tas d'information pour l'histoire et avait vu plusieurs ponéglyphes au sujet de l'histoire du siècle oublié. Franky était un charpentier et un inventeur hors du commun, capable d'égaler Vegakunk même, quand à Brook il avait réussi à devenir un musicien capable d'influencer les gens grâce à sa musique et avec une maîtrise impressionnante de son fruit du démon. Du côté de Jimbei, l'homme poisson était devenu plus fort qu'auparavant et avait réussi à trouver la paix au sein de leur équipage. Il était néanmoins fier de voir à quel point ils avaient progressé, particulièrement Usopp et Nami, si Usopp avait essayé la première fois de devenir plus fort, mais c'était surtout au niveau de ses capacités de sniper, pas tellement ses capacités au combat. Tandis que Nami n'avait pas vraiment essayé en dehors de ses capacités avec son clima-tact, persuadée qu'elle ne réussirait pas, Luffy n'avait pas compris ça avant longtemps, avant l'épisode avec Big Mom en réalité, mais ça avait été trop tard pour la faire changer d'idée, il était obstiné oui, mais ses nakamas l'étaient tout autant.

"Nami, je me demandais quelque chose." dit Vivi après le petit déjeuner et le premier entraînement du matin, la rouquine était en train de travailler sur une carte, voulant tracer Whiskey Peak, elle avait pris le temps de les dépouiller de tout ce qu'ils avaient, argent, alcool, cartes, et pouvait donc se servir de ces dernières afin de commencer à tracer sa carte du monde, ayant déjà tracé East Blue.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda distraitement Nami, son attention plus sur son travail que sur la princesse.

"Tu ne me sembles pas être le genre de personne qui se concentre autant sur l'entraînement pour devenir plus forte, alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?" demanda Vivi, quand elle avait vu Nami la première fois elle avait pensé qu'elle était le genre qui préférait se cacher derrière un combattant capable, pas du genre à être en première ligne.

La question prit la navigatrice par surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas déjà, n'ayant pas pensé que Vivi les ait ainsi observé, ou plutôt ait ainsi compris, parce qu'elle avait vu que la princesse les regardait avec attention. Quelque chose de plutôt normal, Nami avait fait pareil les premiers temps après avoir rencontré le trio Luffy/Liana/Zoro, elle s'était senti en confiance avec Liana, pareil avec Luffy vu qu'il avait l'air ouvert, néanmoins elle était restée sur ses gardes, donc le fait que Vivi le fasse était normal, pour elle en tout cas.

"Je ne l'étais pas." confirma Nami pensive, reposant ses crayons. "Il y a des années un équipage de pirates homme-poisson est arrivé sur mon île, leur chef, Arlong, a demandé de l'argent pour laisser les habitants en vie. Ma mère est morte ce jour là, elle avait tenté de se défendre mais en vain, après ça j'ai tenté de sauver mon village, volant et utilisant toutes les techniques possibles pour survivre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de battre Arlong et ses hommes avec la force, ils me paraissaient invincibles. Je n'ai commencé à penser différemment qu'en connaissant Luffy et Zoro, et bien sûr Liana, elle m'a montré qu'une femme pouvait être forte, que je pouvais l'être. Elle m'a montré comment. Ils nous protègent en permanence tous les trois, quoiqu'il se passe, ils sont toujours prêts à se mettre entre nous et le danger. J'ai toujours rêvé de tracer une carte du monde, mais maintenant je veux aussi être là pour si un jour ils ont besoin de moi, je veux pouvoir protéger mes nakamas, ma famille." elle dit avec passion. "Je ne serai peut être jamais aussi forte qu'eux, mais je vais devenir plus forte, être capable de me tenir à côté d'eux sans être un poids pour eux."

Les paroles de Nami hantèrent Vivi pendant le reste de la journée, elle se rappelait de la conversation avec Pell des années auparavant, sa raison pour devenir plus fort. Elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque, pensant toujours que la diplomatie était la meilleure méthode, néanmoins elle pouvait être admirative de la détermination dans les yeux de la navigatrice, le désir de protéger cet équipage tout comme elle voulait protéger son pays.

"Île en vue." appela Gin qui était au poste de vigie, faisant une pause après un entrainement matinal, il se sentait plus fort, ainsi qu'épuisé, néanmoins il était heureux d'être dans cet équipage, et de ne pas avoir à souffrir la colère de Liana, elle s'était certes détendue après le duel contre Zoro mais elle menait quand même la vie dure à Usopp et Sanji.

"En espérant qu'elle soit plus calme que la première." dit Nami en regardant l'île, appuyée contre le bastingage, essoufflée après un entraînement avec Liana, elle avait commencé après le petit déjeuner contrairement à Gin. Après cinq jours de voyage, elle reconnaissait n'avoir aucune envie d'affronter à nouveau des chasseurs de prime.

"Restez sur vos gardes, il y a six personnes sur cette île." les informa Liana calmement.

"Sans compter que nous ne devons pas oublier qu'on a Baroque Works après nous, on ne sait pas qui sont ces six personnes." continua Zoro.

"Les animaux de cette jungle sont gros." sourit Luffy "On va pouvoir prendre de la viande."

Contrairement au capitaine qui était clairement impatient de descendre à terre, Nami et Usopp avaient l'air bien plus inquiet, Usopp se cachant derrière Zoro tandis que Nami faisait de même derrière Liana. Liana pouvait comprendre, le tigre qui était devant eux était d'une bonne taille, moins gros que ceux de Dawn mais quand même il était impressionnant, ça plus les bruits bizarres et le volcan, elle comprenait les réactions de ses deux nakamas, qui contrairement à elle n'avait pas grandi, plus ou moins, dans une jungle.

"Au vu des événements il est hors de question de descendre sur cette île." déclara, sûr de lui, Usopp.

"Nous attendrons tranquillement que le log pose se recharge tout seul et ensuite nous déguerpirons au plus vite." acquiesça Nami.

"Je crois que vous oubliez un détail vous deux." pointa Zoro tandis que Liana et Gin les regardaient avec un sourcil haussé, Sanji lui semblait fantasmer sur le visage inquiet de Nami.

"Ah oui et quoi ?" demanda Nami, agacée.

"Vous êtes pas en charge." dit, presque brutalement, le sabreur.

"Lia ? Un problème ?" demanda Luffy en voyant une légère moue sur le visage de sa sœur, il ne se rappelait pas beaucoup de cette île, à part le fait qu'il y avait des géants sympa et un type qui avait tenté de blesser ses nakamas, ainsi que c'était là que Nami était tombée malade.

"Deux des présences sont familières, Mr 6 et Miss Valentine. Ils sont avec deux autres personnes, on peut supposer que ce sont deux agents de niveau supérieurs." expliqua Liana.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Gin, regardant Luffy, impatient de se battre contre des adversaires un peu plus capables que ceux de l'autre île. Luffy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il valait mieux faire, une part de lui voulait simplement explorer l'île, prendre du bon temps, une autre part, celle qui avait vu les siens mourir les uns après les autres, était d'un autre avis. Le simple fait qu'une menace pour son équipage était sur cette île le rendait fou de rage, il refusait d'attendre que Baroque Works attaque.

"On y va, Zoro tu restes avec Vivi et Carue sur le navire." demanda Luffy, il avait hésité avant de demander au sabreur de rester en arrière, qui était le mieux placé pour rester et garder Vivi et Merry, mais finalement Zoro avait semblé le meilleur choix. Son ami avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait pas pu faire de sieste depuis un moment et leurs nuits étaient difficiles, en plus il préférait éviter d'avoir la princesse sur l'île, un accident pouvait arriver, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, Vivi était une amie mais elle n'était pas aussi apte à se défendre que ses nakamas.

"C'était quoi les pouvoirs des deux agents que vous avez affronté à Whiskey Peak ?" demanda Usopp, lançant un regard hésitant vers Liana, la femme s'était calmée mais il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

"Fruit de l'explosion pour l'homme et un fruit permettant de varier son poids pour la femme." répondit calmement Liana, le plus gros de sa colère s'étant calmé, elle avait surtout eu peur, dans le Nouveau Monde faire ça pouvait leur coûter la vie, et il n'y avait pas que dans la mer la plus dangereuse au monde que ça pouvait être critique.

"Tu comptes te battre Liana ?" demanda Nami qui marchait pas loin d'elle, collée en réalité.

"Pas cette fois non, enfin à part si vous avez vraiment des problèmes." corrigea la femme aux cheveux ébène en tuant un dinosaure qui les suivait, lançant rapidement un poignard dans la gorge du prédateur.

"Ils seront probablement une bonne expérience pour vous, avant le reste de Baroque Works. Liana et moi on sera là en cas de besoin, tous les quatre vous vous chargez des quatre agents." demanda Luffy, un ton suffisamment sérieux pour stopper toute protestation, quoique Usopp avait semblé être le seul à désirer protester, à savoir si c'était le ton du capitaine ou le regard de Liana qui l'avait encouragé à rester silencieux...

Trouver les quatre agents, même sans le haki qui guidait Liana, Luffy était un peu distrait par les dinosaures et les possibilités de repas, n'était pas difficile, un bloc en cire au milieu de la jungle ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Les réactions des agents à leur arrivée étaient plutôt amusantes. Luffy avait choisi de briser la cire, avec les quatre à l'intérieur, c'était donc une rencontre un peu brutale, M.4 avait en tout cas l'air absolument furieux, râlant au sujet de ses plans qui avaient été brisé à cause de leur arrivée, comme si ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. Sanji ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à exprimer son point de vue à l'agent 4, l'homme avait mangé un paramécia de cire, qui se reposait surtout sur son intellect et qui était bien trop sûr de lui, si il avait été un logia de cire, Luffy ou Liana seraient intervenus, quoique peut être pas, un logia de cire avait une faiblesse évidente vis à vis des flammes, de la chaleur et avec M.6 qui était prêt, le combat aurait été plus facile. Miss Goldenweek, n'eut même pas le temps de peindre avant que Nami ne l'assomme, la navigatrice n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui avait une apparence aussi jeune, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus prendre de risque, et puis la jeune agent s'était juste pris un coup sur la tête. De leur côté Usopp et Gin arrivaient à travailler ensemble contre la dernière paire, Usopp tirait sur les projectiles de l'homme explosion ainsi que sur Miss Valentine afin qu'elle reste à l'écart, tandis que Gin se chargeait de la partie plus brutale. Usopp n'en était pas incapable, mais contre eux, il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances et puis il jouait bien son rôle de sniper, gardant les arrières de son coéquipier.

Et lorsque les Unluckies arrivèrent avec un Eternal Pose pour Alabasta, et bien Liana les attaqua afin de s'en emparer et de garder Sir Crocodile dans le noir quand à la survie de leur équipage, et de celle de M.4. Le départ de l'île fut néanmoins retardé par le fait qu'ils avaient faim et que les deux géants les avaient invité à déjeuner, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie, rassurés sur le fait que Baroque Works n'était plus une menace sur cette île, tout l'équipage, avec Vivi et Carue, son canard, mangea volontiers avec eux. Néanmoins ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement, même si cette île avait des animaux qui pouvaient rassasier le trou noir qui servait de ventre au capitaine, alors ils se remirent en route, Luffy lançant une vague puissante de haki impérial pour tenir l'énorme poisson à distance. Les choses se compliquèrent à peine trois heures après leur départ, alors que Zoro s'entraînait en soulevant des haltères d'un poids effrayant, il tomba, le visage rouge de fièvre, et sur son corps il y avait deux piqûres d'insecte, exactement les mêmes que celle qu'avait reçu Nami.


	20. Drum

Liana n'avait pas du tout apprécié les derniers jours, les doutes, les souvenirs qui étaient remontés à la surface, et elle ne les appréciait toujours pas. Néanmoins elle était presque heureuse que ça se soit déjà passé, en effet si elle ne s'était pas remis les idées en place plus tôt alors elle n'aurait pas été en forme pour faire face à la maladie de Zoro, et vu que Luffy n'était pas bien, ne réagissait pas bien du tout, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En plus comme on le lui avait pointé souvent, elle était très capable de se concentrer sur les problèmes en cours que ses propres problèmes, une chose qui avait été pointé négativement plusieurs fois par ses proches. Mais là c'était différent, elle ne fuyait pas son chagrin ou ses angoisses, pas comme elle avait fait après la mort de Ace. La vérité était que la situation était grave, certes Zoro était moins indispensable que Nami pour diriger le Merry, leur navigatrice ayant des sens très précis et instinctifs quand aux différences météorologiques, une chose qui leur avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie sur Grand Line, néanmoins la situation restait critique. Zoro était certes plus résistant et solide que Nami, mais il avait été piqué par deux insectes qui lui avaient donné la maladie des cinq jours, et elle ignorait les conséquences d'une telle chose. Il avait besoin de soins et ce rapidement, il avait déjà une forte fièvre, une fièvre qui lui avait donné des hallucinations, la seule chose qui avait sauvé la vie de Gin qui veillait près du sabreur était que Liana avait senti un problème dans son lien et avait accouru. Gin était solide mais Zoro n'avait pas retenu son coup et ça l'aurait tué, Liana avait même eu du mal à le bloquer, ne s'étant pas attendu à la force derrière le coup de poing. Si elle devait veiller sur Zoro, comme était son rôle, alors elle devait être sûre  que leurs arrières étaient assurées et ça c'était le rôle de Luffy. Et là il n'était pas capable de le faire. 

"Désolée Zoro, tu vas devoir dormir un peu." elle dit en plaçant ses mains sur les tempes de son ami, elle concentra ses pouvoirs dans ses paumes, endormant l'homme aux cheveux verts. 

 _"Tu as une grande maîtrise de tes pouvoirs, pour quelqu'un qui s'est débrouillée toute seule pour arriver à ce genre de contrôle c'est très impressionnant."_ commenta Regulus qui observait la situation, il y avait un sort pour provoquer le sommeil bien sûr mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se servir de la magie comme elle le faisait, si elle avait appris de manière traditionnelle, à Poudlard elle serait sans aucun doute devenu une sorcière hors du commun. Non qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà, c'était néanmoins impressionnant à voir, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Roger, il l'impressionnait toujours, cet équipage faisait la même chose, même les plus jeunes, et il voulait dire les non vétérans par là vu qu'ils étaient tous jeunes. 

" _Merci Reg, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête aux compliments ou aux flatteries."_ dit Liana, un peu sèchement, elle était inquiète pour son ami, Zoro était un frère pour elle et elle avait beau tout faire pour se rassurer, ça ne suffisait pas. Surtout elle était impuissante malgré tout ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, ça lui donnait encore plus des flash-back vis à vis de la mort de leurs nakamas. 

Tout le monde était sur le pont, l'ambiance était sombre, l'équipage était bien sûr inquiet vis à vis d'un de leur nakama, surtout parce que Zoro semblait être une force invincible, mais ce n'était pas du tout aidé par l'humeur du capitaine, capitaine qui était assis à la proue du navire. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Liana, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, c'était dangereux à la base mais surtout c'était insupportable. Elle analysa la situation rapidement avant de regarder ses nakamas, lançant un message silencieux, celui de partir et de les laisser tranquille elle et Luffy. Vivi n'avait pas compris, c'était clair, mais Nami la prit par le bras pour la faire quitter le pont. 

"Mais... qu'est ce qui se passe ?" protesta Vivi une fois dans la salle commune avec les autres.

"Liana-chan veut être seule avec Luffy, elle doit lui parler donc nous on les laisse tranquille." expliqua Sanji simplement. 

"Mais elle a rien dit ? Et puis on doit parler de ce qui se passe, voir pour la marche à suivre..." protesta Vivi, prête à ressortir mais Gin lui barra la route, tout comme Usopp d'ailleurs.

"Luffy est notre capitaine mais après lui, Zoro et Liana sont en charge. Elle nous a donné l'ordre de les laisser tranquille c'est ce qu'on fait." dit fermement Gin. "Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage mais tu dois quand même te plier à nos règles."

"On parlera de ce genre de chose plus tard, Liana n'est pas du genre à rien dire. Pareil pour Luffy, ils nous diront quoi faire pour la suite." rassura Usopp, il arrivait toujours au sniper de raconter des aventures du Grand Usopp, mais peu à peu il parlait moins de Usopp le Capitaine Pirate, il était dans un véritable équipage, un équipage qui croyait en lui, qui l'aidait à devenir plus fort, il y avait une hiérarchie qui n'était pas souvent utilisée, à part au moment des entraînements, mais elle était là. Et même lui savait quand il fallait la respecter, et là c'était le cas. 

 

"Tu fais quoi exactement là ?" demanda Liana en essayant de garder une voix calme, ce qui n'était pas aidé par les émotions qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de ses liens, avec tout l'équipage, dont les émotions de Luffy et celles de Zoro, qui là comme il était malade, ce n'était pas vraiment évident à gérer. Elle avait besoin de son contrôle, de son calme, mais elle luttait pour l'obtenir. Ce qui lui permettait vraiment de faire des progrès était le savoir que c'était nécessaire pour leur équipage, que leurs nakamas avaient besoin de ça, qu'ils méritaient mieux. Elle était la Quartier-Maître des Chapeau de Paille et là son rôle était particulièrement important. Le fait qu'il ne lui répondait pas, qu'il ne la regardait pas n'aidait pas la situation. "Zoro est fort. Je ne compte pas te mentir, il est en sale état et la situation est grave mais je pense qu'il a autant de chance de s'en sortir que Nami à l'époque."

"Il a été piqué par deux insectes dangereux." protesta doucement Luffy, sa voix un murmure. 

"Oui, mais il est plus solide que Nami ne l'a jamais été, son système est aussi plus fort et il est aussi plus têtu qu'une centaine de mules. Il ne se laissera pas mourir comme ça, pas sans se battre et on est là pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas en t'isolant comme ça, en broyant du noir que tu aides quoique ce soit, qui que ce soit surtout." pointa Liana fermement.

"Qu'est ce que je devrai faire alors ? Être à côté de lui alors que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ? Lui dire qu'il doit se battre ? Faire l'idiot ?" demanda Luffy en explosant un peu, réagissant par la colère plutôt que par l'inquiétude ou le chagrin.  "Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider... On est revenu pour protéger nos nakamas, pour changer les choses, mais c'est inutile..." 

"Pourquoi parce que Zoro est en sale état ? Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles Luffy." protesta Liana. 

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le ferai ? C'est la vérité." il nia. 

"Non, alors quoi tu comptes envelopper tout le monde dans tout un tas de protection, faire une crise chaque fois qu'ils seront blessés ? Nous sommes pirates, le danger va avec notre choix de vie, on l'a accepté en navigant, c'est un risque qu'on a tous pris. On est revenu pour empêcher leurs morts, et oui on savait que ce n'allait pas être évident mais quand est ce quoique ce soit qu'on fait est évident ? Zoro est fort et solide, et si la situation est vraiment grave, qu'il est trop faible, et bien j'irai en avance avec lui, volant jusqu'aux docteurs si je le dois." dit fermement Liana, oui elle avait douté, mais pas ainsi. "Nous sommes revenus dans le temps parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, parce que trop avait déjà était perdu, là ce n'est pas le cas, oui c'est sérieux mais il y a de l'espoir."

"Je suis fort,... mais ce n'était pas assez pour le protéger." souffla Luffy, elle comprenait pour lui, pendant des années seule la force physique comptait pour assurer la protection des autres, mais il y avait plus et quand c'était le cas, Luffy ne réagissait pas bien. 

"Je suis sûre que Zoro protesterait l'idée qu'il ait besoin de protection, et si tu ne peux pas faire beaucoup pour l'aider lui, tu ne dois pas oublier quelque chose. Tu es le capitaine Luffy, l'équipage est sous ta responsabilité, ils ont besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi. Je ne te dis pas de faire l'idiot ou quoique ce soit, mais Luffy si tu perds espoir en Zoro, alors que doivent ils faire ?" elle demanda, espérant lui faire entendre raison. 

"On va le sauver." dit Luffy après un moment de silence, son visage était déterminé, sérieux, mais il y avait à nouveau une lueur dans son regard. Il était toujours inquiet, elle le savait, mais il avait quelque chose à faire, s'occuper de ses nakamas, ils devaient avoir foi en eux même, en Zoro. 

"Bien, quels sont les ordres capitaine ?" elle demanda avec un léger sourire, heureuse de voir qu'il avait de nouveau les idées en place. 

"Tu vas chercher l'île avec ton haki, et tu dis aux autres quoi faire." il demanda, conscient qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider au mieux Zoro. 

 

"A quelle distance sommes nous d'Alabasta ?" demanda Luffy dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune, bien sûr il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Chopper, d'aller directement à Alabasta, mais il allait donner une chance à Vivi. 

"Une semaine, minimum." répondit Nami qui avait étudié plusieurs fois la carte justement pour ça, elle avait quelques connaissances médicales mais pour soigner des blessures, pas des maladies, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire de plus que Liana pour Zoro, à part les conduire le plus vite possible à une île où il y avait des docteurs.

"Il ne tiendra pas autant de temps." dit sérieusement Liana. "J'ignore combien de temps il lui reste, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait sept jours."

"On fait comme je t'ai dit, tu cherches une île proche avec ton haki." ordonna Luffy.

"Attends Luffy, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. J'ai rien dit pour pas t'inquiéter d'avantage Vivi, mais la situation a changé à Alabasta." intervint Nami, elle n'était pas contre l'idée, bien au contraire, Zoro était nakama après tout, mais elle ne voulait pas dissimuler des informations dans un moment pareil. 

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda Liana en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la navigatrice, un signe de soutien silencieux, ça avait été clair ces derniers jours que quelque chose l'inquiétait mais elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Ça aurait été plutôt hypocrite de sa part quand on y pensait, après tout  elle ne parlait que rarement de ses inquiétudes et encore plus rarement à Nami.

"Ce journal date de trois jours." dit Nami en mettant le journal sur la table, journal qui informait d'un grave changement de situation à Alabasta.

"C'est impossible !! 300 000 soldats de l'armée royale sont passés dans le camp adverse pour rejoindre les rangs de la rébellion ?!!" s'exclama Vivi en prenant le journal, s'en emparant pour lire toute la situation le plus rapidement possible. "Avec leurs 600 000 hommes, les forces royales parvenaient jusque-là à contenir les 400 000 rebelles... Mais à présent le rapport de force est complètement inversé !!"

"La situation est grave, je ne le nie pas mais ma priorité est d'assurer la sécurité de mon équipage." dit fermement Luffy. 

"Sanji-kun, il faudrait que tu prépares de la soupe pour Zoro, il n'aura pas beaucoup d'appétit mais il doit manger pour garder des forces. Luffy, tu devrais rester près de lui, si il se réveilles et réagit de manière .. brutale, tu seras probablement le mieux placé pour le bloquer. Il faudrait aussi mettre des serviettes mouillées sur son front." expliqua Liana.

"Liana-chan..." commença Sanji avant de s'interrompre, il lança un regard à Vivi avant de se mettre aux fourneaux.

"Non, vous avez raison." soupira Vivi, tandis que les autres regardaient silencieusement, ils étaient tous d'accord avec la décision de leur capitaine, tout en étant touché par ses paroles, néanmoins Vivi était aussi leur amie et l'expression sur son visage... personne ne l'aimait. "Pour sauver mon pays on doit y arriver le plus vite possible et tous opérationnels, pour faire ça Zoro doit être soigné."

 

"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?" demanda Vivi en voyant Liana assise sur le pont, vers la proue, en tailleur. 

"Elle utilise son haki mais je ne sais pas trop comment." admit Nami qui attendait les instructions pour savoir vers où ils devaient aller, leur Log Pose ne s'étant pas rechargé à Little Garden, ils n'avaient que l'Eternal Pose pour aller à Alabasta, donc pour le moment ils naviguaient à l'aveugle. 

"Lia essaye de localiser des gens avec son haki de l'observation, c'est difficile parce qu'elle doit avoir une très longue range et qu'elle ne sait pas vers où elle doit chercher. Elle n'est pas aidée par le fait qu'elle doit chercher des civils, qui ont une aura bien moins grande que le reste et du coup sont plus difficile à localiser." explique Luffy qui était à la porte d'une pièce normalement utilisé pour stocker des affaires, mais là ils l'avaient changé pour une sorte d'infirmerie, ayant installé un lit pour le patient, une solution préférable aux hamacs ou au sol de la cabine des garçons, non pas que les filles veuillent y entrer. Malgré les interventions régulières de Liana, qui les forçait à faire de la lessive et à nettoyer leurs affaires ainsi que la cabine, c'était quand même très sale.

"C'est difficile comment ?" demanda Usopp, il savait qu'il devait maîtriser les deux hakis, mais Liana lui avait dit, à lui et à Nami, qu'ils étaient plus portés vers l'observation. Le trio ne leur donnait rarement d'exemples de choses faisables avec le haki, alors là il était intéressé. Le fait que ça le distrayait un peu de son inquiétude pour Zoro aidait aussi. 

"Imagine toi en haut d'une montagne et il y a des insectes en bas que tu dois voir. C'est extrêmement difficile et j'ai besoin de silence." dit Liana, un peu sèche. Dans le Nouveau Monde faire ça était difficile, mais dans Paradise... c'était presque impossible, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment doucement et ça n'aidait pas sa concentration. Faire une telle chose demandait une grande maîtrise de son haki, c'était sa spécialité, elle ne voyait pas forcément le futur, ça lui demandait encore plus de concentration actuellement, mais les auras, les émotions, c'était sa spécialité.

Elle s'était attendue à sentir la présence d'un équipage dans une direction, se rappelant vaguement une rencontre avec Wapol en mer, mais ce n'était pas le cas, néanmoins elle finit par sentir une légère présence, ce n'était pas une seule personne, loin de là même, c'était juste très loin. Ce qui l'intriguait plus était une sensation avec la présence, une sensation familière mais elle ne savait pas en quoi, espérant juste que ça ne soit pas des problèmes, n'ayant pas vraiment l'impression que c'était le cas, elle donna les directions à Nami. La laissant orienter le cap et diriger tout le monde, pendant qu'elle se reposait un peu. Une telle recherche était épuisante. 

" _Tu as trop poussé en voulant en savoir plus sur la présence."_ reprocha Regulus, au fil des jours depuis son 'arrivée' dans la tête de Liana ils avaient fait des expériences, lui permettant maintenant d'aller parfois dans l'esprit de Luffy pour une discussion, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme d'avoir vraiment un peu d'intimité. Regulus n'était pas envahissant, il faisait clairement des efforts, mais c'était aussi difficile de l'ignorer, du coup elle appréciait vraiment ce genre de moments. Tout comme elle avait apprécié les moments sans ses frères et/ou ses nakamas au fil des années. Elle aimait parfois être tranquille, seule. 

" _Je sais._ " elle reconnut sans mentir, elle avait senti l'aura mais elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur le côté familier, elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Chopper, les autres n'avaient pas été comme ça, elle avait fait attention. " _Je me demande qui cela peut être, je n'aime plus vraiment les surprises."_

 _"D'après ce que j'ai pu voir ton frère Ace était dans cette partie de Grand Line quand vous approchiez d'Alabasta, et dans tes souvenirs il avait même fait mention d'un message à Drum. Peut être est ce lui, et tu le ressens dû à tes liens, comme tu avais senti Sabo à Dressrosa."_ proposa Regulus. 

" _Ça a du sens, je ne le nie pas, mais ça voudrait dire que Marshall serait dans les parages aussi..."_ pointa inquiète Liana, elle savait que si Marco était lui aussi revenu dans le temps, il n'aurait pas pris le moindre de risque avec le traître, le monstre qui avait tué tellement des leurs... Si Marshall était là, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? 

" _Ne fait pas ça."_ dit fermement Regulus, un ton rempli d'autorité, un ton qui fit réagir Liana, prise entre obéir parce qu'il avait raison, ça n'était pas le moment et ça ne servirait à rien de s'inquiéter encore plus que normal, mais aussi elle avait envie de protester, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement obéissant, à part vis à vis de Luffy. " _Marco est fort tu le sais, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé de son côté, mais je suis sûr qu'il est aussi revenu dans le passé et il n'est pas non plus du genre à foncer sans réfléchir. On ne sait pas ce qu'est la présence que tu ressens là bas alors n'imagine pas le pire."_

 

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île de Drum deux jours après, même avec Nami en charge de la navigation ce n'était pas évident, les courants et le vent ne collaboraient pas vraiment avec eux. Regulus avait bien tenté de lui apprendre des sorts pour modifier la météo, pour influer sur les courants, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la spécialité de Liana, loin de là même... Elle avait tenté mais disons qu'elle allait devoir s'entraîner d'avantage avant d'utiliser ces techniques près de ses nakamas. Très longtemps même, pas plus qu'elle ne le ferait autour du Merry, le navire était suffisamment fragile comme ça, elle savait que Merry pouvait tenir un moment encore et elle n'avait aucune intention d'aggraver la situation pour leur cher navire. 

"Lia ?" demanda Luffy en voyant sa sœur se placer devant Nami et Vivi, d'une manière protectrice.

"On a un comité d'accueil et il n'est pas accueillant." elle expliqua.

"Ils ont probablement peur, les pirates peuvent être dangereux." commenta Vivi en essayant de passer devant Liana, prête à parlementer, ils avaient besoin d'un docteur et vite pour Zoro.

"Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils sont sûrs d'eux, convaincus qu'ils ne risquent rien et ils veulent ... tuer." expliqua Liana, surprise, elle aurait réagi de la même manière, se plaçant devant celles qui étaient moins capables de se défendre, surtout de loin, mais son attitude aurait été différente. Elle était sûre qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas de Dalton et des villageois, ou pas qu'eux. L'île était presque pire que Whiskey Peak, la première île avait été imprégné de mort, de cupidité, celle là .. la suffisance en émanait, ça lui rappelait les dragons célestes. La peur et la colère étaient aussi présentes, ça lui donnait moins envie de vomir mais ça n'était pas terrible non plus. 

En effet une fois plus près de l'île l'équipage put voir leur comité d'accueil, des soldats armés, il y avait aussi Dalton mais il était plus en retrait, des émotions qu'elle sentait venir de lui, il était prêt à protéger l'île mais il était visiblement tendu, nerveux, et aussi déçu. Il était vraiment partagé, c'était étrange, mais elle ne se concentra pas longtemps sur ça, non, elle venait de scanner l'île et en plus de ressentir les émotions générales de ses habitants, elle venait surtout de comprendre pourquoi elle avait senti quelque chose de familier ici. Ce n'était pas Ace non. C'était Marco.

 

 

"Partez saletés de pirates." cria un soldat une fois qu'ils furent à portée de voix. "Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, les pirates sont interdits sur l'île du roi Wapol."

"Nous voulons juste voir un médecin, s'il vous plait, un des nôtres est malade." demanda Luffy, poliment et de manière respectueuse, malgré les paroles de sa sœur, il lui faisait confiance bien sûr, il ne doutait pas d'elle néanmoins il voulait leur donner une chance. "Nous sommes prêts à ne pas mettre le pied sur l'île si nécessaire, mais nous avons besoin d'un médecin. Je jure sur mon honneur, vous avez ma parole qu'aucun mal ne sera fait au docteur qui montera à bord."

Il n'eut pas le droit à une réponse, en tout cas une verbale, à la place les soldats se mirent à tirer sur lui et l'équipage. Liana ne perdit pas de temps à créer un bouclier de protection devant tout le monde, mais c'était trop pour Luffy. Un nakama était à l'infirmerie déjà, il était extrêmement inquiet pour son meilleur ami, pour son frère, et là une bande d'idiot menaçait son équipage... c'était trop pour le capitaine pirate, il contrôla son haki, il ne voulait pas vraiment les tuer après tout, et tout les soldats tombèrent au sol, inconscients. Seul Dalton fut épargné, et non pas parce que Luffy ne l'avait pas visé, il l'avait fait, autant que pour les autres, non, la volonté de Dalton était juste bien plus forte que ces pathétiques soldats.

"Je l'ai dit, je ne veux attaquer personne, nous avons juste besoin d'un médecin. Nous ne sommes pas le type de pirate qui massacre et pille." dit Luffy toujours aussi calme en apparence, même si Liana sentait la colère qui l'habitait, tout comme elle avait conscience de Vivi dans son dos qui était tendue, surprise devant le pouvoir de Luffy. Enfin c'était ce que la pirate devinait en tout cas. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la crise qu'avait Vivi présentement, plus préoccupée par la présence de Marco sur l'île, et son désir de foncer le retrouver, mais aussi elle était inquiète, pas pour Zoro, non le stade était devenu permanent et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soigné pour le coup, non elle était inquiète pour le prix que les actions de Luffy aurait. Certes personne de ce côté de Red Line, ou en tout cas très peu, pourrait l'identifier aisément, néanmoins si la marine l'apprenait, si ils apprenaient que le capitaine des Chapeau de Paille était un Conquérant avec son haki sous contrôle... les conséquences seraient graves. Ils seraient traqués. Les chefs de la marine, les Cinq Doyens, aucun des groupe ne les laisseraient devenir plus forts. Luffy, Zoro et Liana étaient capable de faire face à ça, leurs nakamas non. La pirate aux yeux émeraudes craignaient donc énormément l'idée de revivre le cauchemar qu'ils avaient déjà traversé. 

"Qu'avez vous fait ?" demanda Dalton en regardant ses hommes, inquiet. 

"Ils sont inconscients. Ils seront remis dans quelques heures." dit calmement Luffy, il ne pouvait pas le dire de manière précise, ça dépendait de leur volonté. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attaquer qui que ce soit, mais je ne laisserais pas non plus des gens attaquer impunément mes nakamas." 

"Les médecins de cette île sont sous la coupe du roi. Il demandera à ce que vous vous agenouilliez devant lui, le suppliez pour y consentir." les informa Dalton après avoir vérifié le pouls d'un de ses hommes.

"Il n'y a pas d'autres options ?" demanda Sanji, curieux et pas vraiment incliné à le faire non plus. 

"Je suis prêt à le faire si des soins seront donnés mais j'aimerai avoir une autre option." confirma Luffy.

"Il y a qu'une autre docteur sur l'île, elle est un peu comme une sorcière, mais je ne sais pas où la trouver. Elle est recherchée par l'armée." leur dit Dalton. 

"On la trouvera." assura Luffy. 

"On devrait peut être bouger le navire, pas la peine qu'il reste là pour quand ils se réveilleront." suggéra Gin. 

"Bonne idée." acquiesça Luffy. 

"Gin, Usopp vous accepteriez de rester sur le navire avec Carue ?" demanda Liana. 

"Pourquoi nous ?" paniqua un peu Usopp. 

"Tu pourras voir les menaces de loin et prévenir Gin tout en assurant ses arrières. Avec l'accueil qu'on vient d'avoir je crains un peu la suite en plus. Luffy n'est pas vraiment capable de rester discret très longtemps et si le roi est tel que je le pense... va y avoir de la bagarre et dans ce cas là il vaut mieux assurer nos arrières tout en ayant des gens pour se battre en avant." expliqua discrètement Liana, elle voulait que Vivi soit confrontée à un type de royauté totalement différent d'elle. Après elle avait du choisir entre Gin et Sanji mais avait pensé que Sanji serait un peu plus efficace contre des soldats en grand nombre sans être trop brutal. Après tout quoique soit son opinion personnelle sur les soldats de l'île de Drum, sur les hommes de Wapol, elle n'avait pas à les juger, ce n'était pas sa place et elle s'en moquait pour être honnête. Mieux valait éviter un bain de sang de toute façon, c'était pas le moment pas plus que ce n'était vraiment leur style. Une fois sure qu'elle avait été écouté par ses nakamas, Luffy était occupé à observer Dalton, elle alla chercher Zoro. 

"Allez, on est arrivé à Drum, on va te faire soigner." elle lui dit, de sorte qu'il soit conscient qu'elle soit là, normalement elle ne ferait rien de la sorte, bien que les siens ne puissent jamais savoir quand elle arrivait près d'eux, ils s'habituaient, Zoro ne réagissait pas lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui. Mais là la situation n'était pas normale, il n'était pas tranquille, il avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars, avait eu quelques hallucinations, l'approcher sans qu'il l'entende n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle pouvait bloquer bien sûr, sans soucis vu qu'il était pas en grande forme et que du coup il visait moins bien, mais ça risquait d'aggraver son état et elle ne voulait vraiment pas ça. Elle lui fit enfiler un manteau plus épais, au dessus de son manteau vert qui était fermé par une ceinture rouge au dessus de son haramaki vert, et bien sur son pantalon noir et ses bottes, la tenue qu'il avait commencé à porter après la séparation. Elle avait cherché à trouver le même style à Loguetown, ayant su qu'il n'y penserait pas, enfin avant que ce soit trop tard.

Une fois fait elle le lévita sur un loup géant qu'elle venait de créer avec ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, utilisant une partie du tatouage qu'elle avait à la cheville gauche, une fois fait, ils sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres à terre. Gin et Usopp étaient en effet à terre pour leur dire au revoir. Dalton ne pouvait pas leur montrer le chemin, pas plus que l'homme le voulait, enfin à part pour s'assurer qu'ils tiennent bel et bien parole vis à vis des habitants de l'île. Non, il devait rester auprès de ses hommes, ainsi que faire un rapport au roi. Une fois fait, le groupe partit Luffy et Liana marchant auprès du loup qui portait Zoro, les autres leur laissant un peu d'espace.

"Juste une question." commenta Nami qui était derrière le trio de monstres de leur équipage. "Comment on va trouver le seul docteur de l'île qui n'est pas au service du roi ?"

"Je pense que j'ai une piste." expliqua Liana "J'ai posé quelques questions à Dalton sur ce docteur, c'est une femme un peu spéciale apparemment et elle aurait un animal étrange avec elle. Pour échapper à Wapol ils vivent sans aucun doute à l'écart mais pour aider les habitants de chaque villages, ils sont donc proches des trois villages de cette île. Avec mon haki j'ai remarqué deux présences qui correspondraient à ça, l'une à l'air un peu âgée, l'autre un peu plus innocente. On se dirige vers eux en ce moment." 

 

"Vas le rejoindre, je peux continuer à guider les autres tout seul." lui dit Luffy doucement, afin qu'elle soit la seul à l'entendre. "J'ai reconnu sa présence aussi, même si il la dissimule très bien, va le rejoindre."

"Je veux m'assurer que Zoro soit en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains, qu'il va être soigné, j'irais le rejoindre après. Je prends soin de mon équipage d'abord." dit calmement Liana, elle mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre, mais son inquiétude pour Zoro la faisait rester là, tout comme la crainte qu'émanait de Luffy. Même à présent lorsqu'il lui disait d'aller rejoindre Marco, elle sentait la peur en lui, la peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Trouver l'arbre qui servait de maison à Kureha était assez facile au final, éviter de se faire tuer par la doctorine ... là c'était un peu plus compliqué. 

"On a un patient pour vous." hurla Liana tout en évitant les scalpels, elle avait été la plus proche de la porte apparemment. 

"Un patient ?" s'arrêta Kureha pour les observer, notant qu'en effet il y avait un homme allongé sur le dos d'un énorme loup. "Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" 

"Nous étions sur une île préhistorique, il a été piqué par deux insectes et depuis il a une fièvre qui ne fait qu'augmenter, on a dépassé les 40 aujourd'hui." expliqua Liana, elle était un peu plus au courant de la situation vis à vis du cas de Zoro.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez exactement ?" demanda doctorine en entrant dans sa maison, Chopper les observant caché à l'envers de la porte. "Faites le entrer. Chopper, viens m'aider."

 

 

Une fois sûre que tout le monde allait bien elle partit, Luffy disant aux autres qu'elle allait voir un vieil ami, découvrant ses épaules pour laisser apparaître ses ailes, c'était pas génial avec la température, mais elle avait vécu pire. L'aura de Marco la mena à une grotte à l'écart de tout, elle rangea ses ailes et entra un peu plus, Marco était vers le fond, son dos tourné, son front appuyé contre un mur de la grotte. 

"Je commence à croire que tu as un réel intérêt pour les grottes, on semble passer beaucoup de temps dans des endroits pareils après tout." elle dit, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il se tourna, la regardant avec ses yeux bleus, rien de similaires à l'expression détachée et presque endormie, non là ils étaient réveillés et attentifs, intenses même. Il la fixait et elle faisait pareil, c'était un peu étrange de le voir avec les cheveux aussi courts, mais ça lui allait bien aussi. 

"Tu sais ? Ou tu te rappelles yoi ?" demanda Marco, prudent, à la voir, à sentir à sa présence, il avait envie d'y croire. De croire qu'elle était bel et bien là devant lui, ayant elle aussi fait le voyage dans le temps, mais tant qu'il ne l'entendait pas le confirmer, il luttait pour ne pas y croire pleinement. Ça ferait trop mal si ce n'était qu'une illusion, si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. En tout cas pas la elle qu'il avait connu. Elle était différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et il ne pensait pas seulement à l'absence, heureuse, du trou dans son ventre causé par le poing d'Akainu, ou aux années en moins. En réalité elle avait une sagesse dans ses yeux, encore plus présente malgré son corps plus jeune, ses cheveux n'étaient plus tressés mais retenu en un chignon, en pantalon noir serré avec un haut au col montant vert et un foulard violet à la taille, qu'il pouvait voir sous le manteau marron qu'elle portait. 

"Je me rappelles de tout Marco, je me rappelle des horribles moments comme des bons, je me souviens que je t'aime. Ainsi que de la promesse que je t'ai arraché dans cette dernière grotte lors du rituel, un rituel qui avait causé plusieurs disputes entre nous parce que tu était absolument contre et que ça me semblait être la seule possibilité." répondit Liana en avançant doucement vers lui, hésitante quand à l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir, elle n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter, en effet elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Marco était déjà devant elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains, la regardant avec encore plus d'intensité, avant de l'embrasser. Et pour la première fois depuis leur retour dans ce temps, ils se sentaient enfin bien, en paix, complets. Dans les bras de l'autre.


	21. Retrouvailles

Barbe Blanche n'avait pas hésité avant de dire à Marco d'aller à la rencontre de Liana, il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme mais il avait hâte de la rencontrer, parce qu'elle était la sœur d'un de ses fils déjà, pour l'immense service qu'elle avait rendu à sa famille surtout, mais et c'était tout autant important à ses yeux, pour avoir pris le cœur de son fils Marco. Les années passants il n'avait jamais vu le blond qui était devenu son second, s'intéresser longtemps à une femme, il ne l'avait pas blâmé, tout le monde était différent, mais il s'était aussi inquiété, Marco était fort, pas de doute à ce sujet mais il était aussi seul. Il avait nombre de frères et ils l'adoraient, néanmoins il ne partageait pas souvent ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, il les gardait au contraire en lui tout en recevant les craintes des autres. Il prenait bien soin des autres mais pas de lui même et c'était une inquiétude pour Newgate, après tout son fils méritait mieux mais il ne pouvait pas le lui donner, mais là il était apparemment revenu dans le temps, avec son cœur pris. Bien sûr il avait pensé avoir perdu sa compagne, une crainte que Barbe Blanche avait partagé, mais d'une certaine manière il avait été mieux, il avait plus pris soin de lui même, c'était loin d'être parfait mais c'était quand même mieux et depuis qu'il avait à nouveau de l'espoir, il était presque intenable. En voyant son fils regarder de plus en plus souvent vers la première partie de Grand Line, s'inquiéter de plus en plus, de plus en plus impatient, il avait pris la seule décision qui s'imposait : envoyer Marco à Liana. C'était le seul choix possible, si il voulait conserver un peu de santé mentale dans son équipage, Marco rendait tout le monde fou par son comportement. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un se joigne au Phénix pour ce voyage, craignant la réaction de son fils si la sœur d'Ace ne se rappelait pas, malheureusement c'était impossible. Marco ne pouvait pas prendre quelqu'un avec lui en vol, pas sur un trajet long, pour quelques minutes oui mais plus et c'était impossible. 

Après avoir obtenu la permission, pour la plus grande confusion de la plupart des membres de l'équipage d'ailleurs, certains savaient pour son voyage temporel mais il n'avait pas révélé sa relation avec Liana, il n'était pas fou, c'était la sœur d'un frère. Cependant Thatch avait compris et l'avait interrogé, et de son côté Izo avait su que l'attitude de Marco était liée à une femme, et il n'avait pas perdu de temps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Marco était doué pour dissimuler ses émotions et ses réactions, mais Izo le connaissait depuis des années et il avait été attentif, le blond n'avait pas eu la moindre chance contre le cross-dresser. Marco n'avait pas perdu une seule minute, s'attardant à peine dans sa cabine pour prendre quelques affaires et donner des instruction à son second de division, avant de partir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pas bien les dates des déplacements de Liana et de ses autres nakamas, parce que c'était ce que l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était devenu pour lui, une autre famille, cependant il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore allés à Alabasta, ils auraient fait du bruit sinon, en tout cas c'était son raisonnement et puis si il avait tort, il ne serait pas loin, il avait donc choisi de voler jusqu'à l'île qui était devenu le Royaume Sakura, l'ancien royaume de Drum, l'île de naissance de Chopper. Il aurait vite fait de voir si le jeune renne était toujours là de toute façon, il connaissait assez les autres Muggiwara pour savoir que jamais ils ne partiraient sans Chopper. 

Les deux jours avant l'arrivée du Vogue Merry avaient été particulièrement difficile pour le Phénix, il s'était trouvé une grotte où s'installer pour une brève période et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, il ne pouvait pas voler vu qu'il était plutôt reconnaissable et différent des animaux qui vivaient à Drum, du coup il restait à attendre et lorsqu'il avait fait un peu trop de fois le tour de la grotte, il sortait et allait marcher dans la neige. Il avait pris un livre pour se changer les idées mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots. C'était lors d'une promenade vers la côte de l'île qu'il vit une voile et un étendard noir, il resta figé, ses yeux lui permettant de voir le symbole sur la voile, la tête de mort souriant et avec un chapeau de paille sur le crâne. Le symbole des Muggiwara. Ayant fait en sorte de dissimuler son haki le plus possible, il ne pouvait pas sentir vraiment les présences des pirates qui arrivaient, sa spécialité avait été le haki de l'armement et du côté du haki de l'observation ça avait été plus centré sur les ennemis potentiels qu'identifier les gens à distance tout en dissimulant sa présence. Il était Marco le Phénix, et il n'avait que peu quitté le Moby Dick avant la guerre, maîtriser cette capacité n'avait pas été sa priorité, si il y arrivait à moins de cinq cent mètres maintenant c'était parce que Liana était très doué dans ce domaine et qu'elle avait insisté. Une bonne chose, néanmoins il manquait de pratique et il allait devoir augmenter le niveau de son entraînement, Marshall n'était plus un problème mais il n'était pas le seul danger pour les siens et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Pas après avoir perdu à peu près tout le monde qu'il aimait. Il avait envie de libérer sa présence mais là encore il ne pouvait pas, il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit sur l'île, en dehors du groupe de pirate qui arrivait, capable de le localiser, mais qui naviguait non loin ? C'était envisageable, le risque était limité vu qu'ils étaient dans Paradise, mais il existait quand même, et il ne voulait pas que le gouvernement s'intéresse de trop près à sa présence sur cette île et loin de sa famille, que Liana et les autres se souviennent ou non, il allait les protéger. Parce que si le gouvernement, particulièrement Aikanu, apprenait du lien qui existait entre l'équipage d'un Empereur et l'équipage d'un D, les Muggiwara seraient attaqués en force. 

Malheureusement pour lui, si à l'arrivée de l'équipage il pouvait dire sans hésiter que Luffy dissimulait sa présence et la même chose pour Zoro, quoiqu'il semblait affaibli, il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour la jeune femme qu'il aimait, elle était trop douée pour cacher ses véritables capacités, une habitude qu'elle avait pris jeune et dont elle ne s'était jamais débarrassée. Si il pouvait la voir, et il remerciait une fois encore sa vue de phénix bien plus forte que celle d'un homme normal, et qu'il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir à nouveau voir son visage, l'observer, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'elle venait elle aussi du futur et donc qu'elle se souvenait. Craignant de ne pas pouvoir résister très longtemps à l'envie de foncer sur l'équipage pour la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais la lâcher, il choisit de partir. Si c'était bien elle alors elle savait qu'il était là et donc elle le rejoindrait, sinon il saurait une bonne fois pour toute et dans ce cas là il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser le regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant, sans y voir l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ce serait bien trop difficile.  Il retourna à la grotte comme dans un songe, faisant des vas et viens pour essayer de se distraire, attendre pour voir si elle allait venir semblait interminable. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pour autant les minutes semblaient plus longues encore, elle était si près de lui et si loin en même temps. Il sentit une présence venir vers lui mais il ne se retourna pas, son corps était comme figé, son front appuyé contre le mur de la grotte, il ne prononça pas un mot attendant qu'elle parle, parce que c'était une femme, il le savait. La présence derrière lui dissimulait très bien sa puissance mais il savait quand même la différence entre homme et femme, ça pouvait être important après tout.

"Je commence à croire que tu as un réel intérêt pour les grottes, on semble passer beaucoup de temps dans des endroits pareils après tout." sa voix était taquine mais émue surtout, si familière, il avait toujours pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait en la regardant dans les yeux ou en l'écoutant parler, ce n'était pas évident au début mais avec l'habitude elle était facile à lire. Il entendait aisément l'émotion, la joie et la tendresse dans sa voix mais il hésitait encore à y croire. Il se retourna parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de la voir, mais il resta à distance, si il se rapprochait ne serait-ce qu'un peu il ne pourrait pas résister à l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle se souvenait. Elle était différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais aussi de leur première rencontre, c'était un peu étrange mais elle n'en était pas moins belle au contraire, il y avait une paix, un calme dans ses yeux, bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment le cas actuellement, il voyait bien plus que le calme, mais elle n'était pas trop sur ses gardes, de ça il était sûr et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu très souvent à cause du danger dans leur temps. 

"Tu sais ? Ou tu te rappelles yoi ?" il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander, alors qu'il avait prévu de lui laisser le temps de parler, il ne pouvait pas. Le fait qu'elle avait parlé de grotte, au pluriel, était encourageant mais il n'était pas sûr. Il aurait trop mal si ce n'était qu'un faux espoir, il devait être certain avant de vraiment se laisser y croire. 

"Je me rappelles de tout Marco, je me rappelle des horribles moments comme des bons, je me souviens que je t'aime. Ainsi que de la promesse que je t'ai arraché dans cette dernière grotte lors du rituel, un rituel qui avait causé plusieurs disputes entre nous parce que tu était absolument contre et que ça me semblait être la seule possibilité." ses mots dans la voix de la femme qu'il aimait, étaient tellement forts, tellement importants pour lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Nul ne savait pour la promesse à part eux deux, Luffy et Zoro n'avaient pas pu lui en parler, c'était impossible. C'était bien elle. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, de l'embrasser comme jamais auparavant, de la toucher pour s'assurer une fois de plus que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il se retrouva à la plaquer contre un des murs de la grotte, sa bouche sur la sienne, et les jambes de Liana autour de sa taille, rien n'importait qu'eux, c'était le plus important. Son corps contre le sien était simplement parfait, elle lui avait tellement manqué, néanmoins en réalisant ses gestes, qui commençaient à enlever le haut de Liana, son manteau étant déjà au sol, il s'arrêta et se força à s'écarter de ses lèvres. 

"Attends yoi." il souffla, son front se posant contre le sien, ses yeux bleus observant ceux émeraudes de Liana, lisant l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dans son regard, il ne put réprimer le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire plus tendre et chaleureux qu'il en avait eu depuis longtemps.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Liana en enlevant la main qu'il y avait à la base de la nuque du blond pour la placer sur sa joue à la place, un sourire aussi sur ses lèvres, Marco lui avait horriblement manqué.

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai envie de toi n'en doute pas yoi. Plus que tu ne peux imaginer même yoi." assura Marco en voyant aussi le doute dans les yeux qu'il aimait tant.

"Je le sens oui." répondit Liana avec un sourire aguicheur, gagnant un rire de la part de Marco. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"elle demanda un peu plus sérieuse.

"Plusieurs choses yoi. Malgré tes suppositions sur ma fascination pour les grottes ce n'est pas vraiment là que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour pour la première fois dans ce temps yoi. J'imaginais plus un lit et plusieurs jours de tranquillité yoi." pointa Marco avec un sourire qui força Liana à s'accrocher un peu plus à lui, il savait très bien quel effet ce genre de sourire avait sur elle, son sourire s'agrandit en la serrant plus fort contre lui. 

"Ne soit pas aussi fier." dit Liana avec un faux air de reproche. 

"J'aime savoir que je te fais toujours de l'effet, que je sais toujours quoi dire ou faire pour te faire réagir yoi." il répondit simplement. 

"Tu en es toujours capable, crois moi." assura Liana. "Tu as dit plusieurs raisons, autre que le manque de temps et le lieu."

"Oui, j'ai peur de ne pas me sentir capable de te laisser partir ensuite ou de te laisser. Et puis je suis sérieux pour le manque de temps, ce n'est pas seulement le manque de jours mais je ne peux pas rester loin du Moby Dick trop longtemps non plus. Mais je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi non plus yoi." il dit en l'embrassant sur le front légèrement. 

Si elle le lui demandait, il laisserait son équipage, de ça il en était sûr, la première fois qu'il l'avait réalisé ça l'avait terrifié, il avait déjà perdu son père bien sûr mais il avait encore des frères et sœurs qui comptaient sur lui et il avait eu honte. Honte de ce qu'il avait vu comme une faiblesse, mais Haruta ne l'avait pas laissé se morfondre ou s'éloigner de Liana, au contraire, son frère l'avait encouragé à trouver le bonheur, le poussant vers la sœur d'Ace. Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux dans leur temps d'origine, lorsque les choses n'avaient pas été aussi graves, lorsqu'il y avait eu un espoir de futur, ils avaient fait des projets, celui de partir ensemble après que Luffy ait atteint Raftel. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de quitter la piraterie, mais ils avaient pensé un jour créer une famille, elle avait dit qu'elle quitterait son équipage pour être avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, loin de là même et il ne lui demanderait pas, même si il ne savait pas comment il allait tenir loin d'elle. Être loin d'elle alors qu'il ne savait pas si elle était revenue dans le temps avait été difficile mais il avait pu se tenir à l'écart parce qu'il n'avait pas été sûr, mais maintenant il l'était et la tentation allait être plus forte.

"Non, tu ne peux pas, même si je n'ai aucune envie de quitter tes bras." acquiesça Liana en dénouant ses jambes de la taille de son compagnon pour remettre les pieds au sol, obligeant Marco à déplacer les mains qu'il avait placé sur son postérieur,  et s'appuyant un peu plus contre le blond.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu les quittes non plus yoi." souffla Marco, la serrant plus fort encore à la simple idée de leur séparation.

"Non que je sois contre ta présence, mais que fais-tu dans Paradise et plus particulièrement à Drum ?" demanda après un moment de silence, où les deux amants s'embrassaient tranquillement, avec moins de passion qu'à leurs retrouvailles, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre. Elle était bien sûr folle de joie en voyant Marco, il lui avait vraiment manqué, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiète, après tout elle savait très bien la menace que représentait Marshall, quoique l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu et la présence de Wapol, semblait dire que l'homme qu'elle craignait et haïssait tant n'était pas passé. Elle ne voyait juste pas pour quelle autre raison il serait là.

"Marshall ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, il est mort yoi." assura Marco, voyant aisément l'inquiétude et la peur dans le regard émeraude de la femme qu'il aimait.

"Thatch ?" demanda ensuite Liana, elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme en question mais elle savait à quel point son compagnon avait tenu au commandant de la quatrième division.

"Il a survécu yoi." assura Marco avec un grand sourire. "J'ai pu le sauver."

"Je suis soulagée alors. Mais Marco..." commença Liana avant de s'interrompre. 

"Qu'est ce que je fais ici yoi ?" demanda Marco "Pops m'a laissé venir te voir, je rendais tout le monde fou apparemment yoi. J'avais besoin de savoir, je n'étais pas sûr après avoir vu ton avis de recherche. J'avais besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche yoi."

"Et maintenant ça y est ? Tu es bien rassuré ?" demanda Liana avec un sourire.

"Je sais pas trop encore yoi..." fit mine de réfléchir Marco, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait et réprimant un sourire, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda Liana.

"Un peu oui. Et vous, vous êtes ici pour Chopper yoi ?" demanda Marco. 

"Oui et non, on voulait récupérer Chopper bien sûr mais on a pas vraiment eu le choix, Zoro est malade, il s'est fait piqué par deux insectes, la même espèce qui avait piqué Nami la première fois. Il est en danger de mort, j'espère que Doctorine et Chopper pourront le sauver." expliqua Liana en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'en suis sûr, si Doctorine est la moitié de la femme dont vous m'avez parlé alors elle n'aura pas de problème. Même Chopper est très doué yoi." assura Marco.

"Je l'espère." avoua Liana, perdant le masque d'assurance qu'elle avait porté depuis que Zoro s'était effondré, elle avait du tenir le coup et ça avait été horriblement difficile. "Quand devras-tu partir ?"

"Bientôt. Je crains d'être resté trop longtemps déjà, le Nouveau Monde est loin d'être aussi chaotique que ce que vous avez connu mais ce n'est pas la mer la plus dangereuse pour rien. Je suis trop connu pour rester invisible trop longtemps, les autres Empereurs et la Marine risquent de s'inquiéter sinon et d'essayer de nous attaquer en prévision yoi." dit à contrecœur Marco.

"Et si je n'étais pas arrivée aujourd'hui tu aurais fait quoi ?" demanda Liana.

"J'aurai attendu un jour de plus espérant de tout mon cœur que tu arrives à temps yoi." dit simplement Marco "Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne sais pas, j'aurai probablement pris le risque d'attendre encore un peu yoi."

"Je ne veux pas mettre ta famille en danger Marco." dit Liana inquiète, elle n'avait pas pu rencontrer tout les pirates de Barbe Blanche et leurs alliés à cause de la guerre et des deux ans passés à fuir, de toutes les pertes que ce groupe avait subi. Mais c'était l'équipage que son frère aimait, que l'homme qu'elle aimait, chérissait, elle avait des amis dans ce groupe aussi, ils étaient certes différents mais ils restaient des gens qu'elle connaissait.

"Ils sont forts, et Pops est prudent, surtout depuis qu'il sait ce qui c'est passé yoi." dit Marco, voulant la rassurer. 

"Tu lui as dit ?" demanda Liana.

"Oui, ça te dérange ?" il demanda un peu inquiet, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, en parler à son père avait été naturel, néanmoins il avait tout dit, y compris le fait que Liana l'avait payé de sa vie et qu'elle avait ce pouvoir, celui de remonter le temps.

"Non, enfin à part si mon frère sait comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le passé et ce qui m'est arrivé." pointa Liana "Là on aura des problèmes tous les deux."

"Non, il sait, avec le reste des commandants, que je viens du futur, il sait que Marshall a été une sérieuse menace contre notre famille, il sait que je connais ton frère, Zoro et toi, mais il ne sait pas comment on a fait pour revenir en arrière et il n'est pas non plus au courant pour notre relation yoi." dit Marco avec un frissonnement à peine feint à la pensée qu'Ace découvre sa relation avec sa petite sœur.

"Tiens tu n'as pas parlé à mon frère, je suis surprise." dit taquine Liana. 

"Je ne suis pas suicidaire yoi." dit très sérieusement Marco.

"Tu es plutôt difficile à tuer je te signale chéri." pointa Liana.

"Oui ben je ne vais pas tenter ma chance, Ace l'apprendra quand tu seras avec moi. Quand j'aurai quelqu'un pour me réconforter après yoi." affirma Marco. 

"Très bien, je te protégerai." acquiesça Liana avec un léger rire. "Tu peux tout dire à ton père et à tes frères si tu veux, ils ont le droit de savoir et puis on compte bien le dire à l'équipage de toute façon. Pas de suite et je ne sais pas vraiment quand mais on le fera. Ils ont le droit de savoir tout comme ton propre équipage."

"Tu es géniale yoi." dit Marco avant de l'embrasser. "J'ai des cadeaux pour toi."

Il dit en se baissant pour attraper son sac, un bras restant tout de même autour de la taille de Liana, il allait bientôt devoir partir et il en avait conscience, mais avant de le faire il comptait ne pas la lâcher un moment. Après tout qui savait quand ils se reverraient. Il lui tendit ensuite une petite poche qu'elle ouvrit avec curiosité, sortant une chaîne en or avec un médaillon qu'elle ouvrit et vit un morceau de papier blanc d'un côté et rien de l'autre. Le papier blanc n'était pas un bout de papier ordinaire, loin de là même, c'était une Vivre Card, une carte qui permettait de retrouver celui pour qui la carte avait été faite, ainsi que prévenir si la personne était en danger. 

"Je l'ai fait faire pour toi yoi, je me disais que tu pourrais me donner tes ongles pour que je puisses t'en faire une et la garder." dit Marco en souriant.

"Marco, c'est parfait et magnifique." s'exclama Liana avant d'embrasser Marco pour le remercier, elle enfila le collier autour de son cou. "Bien sûr, attends je dois avoir un coupe-ongle dans mon sac." acquiesça Liana en se hâtant de le chercher, heureuse et pas pour la première fois, du fait qu'elle gardait toujours plein d'affaires à l'intérieur. Y compris son coupe-ongle, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait acheté pour lui.

S'échangeant les présents qu'ils avaient acheté en pensant à l'autre, passant quelques heures ensembles avant de devoir à nouveau se séparer, même si ils étaient sur une île hivernale alors qu'ils préféraient tous deux les endroits chauds, même si ils étaient dans une grotte, aucun des deux ne voulaient être ailleurs. Ils étaient heureux, ensembles.


End file.
